Adventure of a Lifetime
by Aethelgythe
Summary: Elrond got sucked into our world...now he is transported back to Middle Earth, but this time he is not alone. How do two from our world survive there? Not as easy as you'd think. Please R&R! COMPLETED
1. Transported

Disclaimer: I do not own Elrond or LOTR. They belong to JRR TOLKIEN! Rion is MY character however and he will appear later in the story. I might possibly bring in Elladan, Elrohir, and Celebrian if I feel like it. It will depend on the current flow of the story.

Author's Note: I got the random idea for this story and nearly killed myself with laughter. This is really random. I also was inspired by a lot of other stories that dealt with the basic theme of a LOTR character getting sucked into OUR world and I noticed that those usually involved the fellowship or Legolas. So here is one featuring Elrond! I hope you enjoy it regardless! _Italics are thoughts._ Celebrian has not left for Valinor. This is set when the twins are elflings.

Chapter 1

Elrond Peredhel, Elf Lord of Rivendell sat at his desk in his rather large study contemplating over various concerns; one being his twin sons Elladan and Elrohir.

_For some reason, those two are always getting into trouble! They can never stay out of mischief! It is a mystery, why the inhabitants of this valley haven't sailed to Valinor yet. _

It was common knowledge to all who dwelt in that peaceful valley of the antics concerning Elrond's twin terrors. They were always pulling pranks and causing mayhem amongst the inhabitants. Most of their targets as of late had been the Last Homely House's staff, mainly Glorfindel, Erestor, and Lindir. The latest prank of theirs was targeted at Erestor, his advisor and good friend. For some reason, the twins thought it comical to repaint murals on his study walls with mud. As punishment, the twins were scrubbing Erestor's study clean. It wasn't their best prank of course. Apparently being locked inside for so long due to a recent torrential downpour sparked some bored humor.

Elrond sighed and put the stack of papers in his hands back down on the solid oaken surface of his desk. He had locked himself in his study seeking solitude to clear his mind. But the gigantic stack of paperwork merely increased his headache. He stood and walked to his balcony overlooking the whole of Imladris. The natural scenery around his haven always calmed his nerves.

After allowing the sweet, spring breeze to toy with his long, raven colored hair, he left and proceeded down the hall, one destination on his mind. There were some days when the Elven Lord marveled at his uncanny ability to agitate himself with all of his thinking.

_If I think any further, my head may explode!_ Elrond warily rubbed his temple as he reached his destination. He strode down a cobbled pathway through a beautiful garden filled with flowers of every sort in a dazzling mixture of colors. This was his wife's favorite place to be. He could now understand why she loved it here. This was indeed one of the most peaceful and relaxing places to be in all of Rivendell. As he was strolling he noticed a weird shimmer by a large tree.

Elrond inwardly groaned believing it to be the twins about to pull a prank of some sort but upon further inspection, noticed no one else in the vicinity. Curiosity got the better of him and his pace quickened.

_What in all of Arda is THAT!_ As he drew nearer, a dizzy sensation stole over him making his steps falter. He began swaying and the sparkling light before him expanded. In a panic, he tried to back away but the dizzy sensation increased and forced him to his knees. He closed his eyes and gripped the side of his head as his headache grew in intensity with each passing second. A bright blinding flash of light was the last thing he comprehended before he fell into darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**A/N: This chapter will probably be the only chapter in the story that is ever this short. My introductory chapters are usually short. So bear with me! Please review and tell me what you think so far! **


	2. Not in Arda Anymore

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tokien!

Authors' Note: Thanks to all those that reviewed! Here is the second chapter in which Elrond is now in OUR world! Please continue to read and review!

Chapter 2

A weird sensation hit him. Slowly, Elrond began to come to and realized that the 'weird' sensation was somebody shaking him. It felt as if he was lying on a very hard surface.

_What happened last night? If one of the twins experimented with my sleeping herbs again, I'll…I'll…_His thoughts were cut completely off when he heard an unfamiliar voice. He snapped his eyes open and then wished he hadn't when a piercing bright light hit his face.

He groaned and willed himself to sit up. He blocked his face with one hand while squinting at the silhouette that stood behind the bright light.

"Hey buddy! What on earth happened to you! Are you ok?"

Elrond felt two strong arms lift him to his feet. He wobbled slightly as he tried to regain his balance as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. The bright light that had been flashed in his face was in fact, a flashlight that the boy still gripped in his hand. He turned to thank the one that helped him up and froze.

_He is an edain boy! Where in arda am I? _

Elrond surveyed the area and nearly sat down if it wasn't for the young man that now supported him. He was no longer in Rivendell! There were all sorts of weird looking buildings surrounding them and he was standing on a paved road. He nearly jumped ten feet into the air when what sounded to the Elf Lord like a short, but loud bang sounded behind them. Elrond's jaw nearly hit the floor and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw a moving metal monster creeping up behind them! He instinctively reached for his sword but then remembered he didn't HAVE his sword with him before he was transported to such a bizarre world.

"Oh crap! Come on!" The young boy hauled the Elf Lord out of the road and onto a nearby sidewalk. The man driving the car honked one more time for good measure before speeding off down the road. Elrond was still gaping at the retreating vehicle, shock still written on his face.

The young man that had helped him looked him up and down for the first time and froze mid-sentence when he got a good look at the 'man' he thought he had rescued from the middle of the street.

"You're an, an…an…ELF!"

Elrond nearly laughed at the boy before him. But considering he was in a very foreign place, it was quite possible that in some regions, elves weren't known to exist.

Before Elrond could speak his gratitude and thanks the boy beat him to it.

"I know you! You are Lord Elrond of Rivendell!" The boy nearly shouted in his excitement.

Elrond was shocked to the core. How did this boy, one minute stutter at his being an elf and then turn around and say his very name and where he hailed from! This was getting a little too weird for Elrond. He was beginning to get another headache.

"Or, are you actually Hugo Weaving?"

"Pardon me?"

"You AREN'T Hugo Weaving? He is the actor that plays your role in the movies!"

Elrond simply raised an eyebrow and gave his infamous 'I don't know what you are talking about' look.

"You are really Elrond, then?" The boy breathed in awe and his light brown eyes held newfound admiration in them.

Elrond could not help but smile at this.

"Yes, I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell master..." Elrond faltered when he realized he had not yet learned of the boy's name.

"My name is Rion."

"Rion, would you be so kind as to tell me where exactly I am?"

"Sure, you are in America. And this is the state of Kentucky in the town called "Elizabethtown". We just had a movie filmed not too long ago."

Elrond was stumped at these new names he had never heard of before. He didn't know where to begin.

"What year is it?"

"It is the year 2006!"

"In the Third Age?"

"I'm not sure…" Rion stopped to think about it a moment. Then changed the subject and invited him to his house down the block.

Elrond was still so amazed at the current situation he was in. He briefly wondered if this was some new form of foresight. But it was far too real to be that. He walked in companionable silence and listened intently to what Rion had to say.

Rion was a thirteen-year-old boy and did not have very many friends. The one friend he DID have was his friend Luis who lived down the road. In fact, Rion had been walking back home from hanging out with him when he chanced upon Elrond's body in the road.

Before long, they were standing before a small, two-story house with trimmed hedges and flowerbeds running along the outside of it. The house was painted white and the garage door was open and a beam of yellowish light illuminated the driveway.

Rion ran ahead and then turned back and beckoned Elrond forward. Elrond hesitantly followed, unsure what to think of everything around him. Elrond refrained from touching anything. At least until he knew a little bit more. Years of trial and error taught him that important life lesson.

_Don't touch anything unless you are certain of what it is and what it does!_

Elrond remembered drilling that into the twin's young heads for years but they never seemed to 'get' it. A pang of homesickness hit him and his step briefly faltered. Would he ever see his family again? Was he stuck in this bizarre place forever?

Elrond followed the boy through a doorframe and a delicious smell hit his nose nearly erasing the previous thoughts away.

"What is that smell?" Elrond asked curiously.

"Oh! That is dinner. Smells like lasagna and breadsticks! My mom and I are the only ones that live here since dad left us. I'm sure she won't mind if you stay for a while, especially since you are her favorite character!"

Elrond simply nodded his head thoughtfully and habitually straightened his robes out when he heard a female voice echo out a greeting from the kitchen.

"Rion! Go wash up so we can eat!"

"Sure mom, but first I want you to meet a new friend of mine!"

"Okay, honey. Be right out!"

Elrond fidgeted which was very uncommon for an Elf Lord to do. He wasn't sure how Rion's mother would react to his presence. Would he be accepted? Or turned away? The Edain race could be so unpredictable!

After only a minute or two a fairly young looking woman walked around the kitchen corner and froze, much like her son had only a short while ago. Elrond could identify similar traits that both mother and son shared. They both seemed to share the same light brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She looked him up and down and after a minutes' scrutiny began to laugh believing him to be some sort of practical joke.

"Rion, who is this?"

"This is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell mom!"

"That is very funny Rion, no, seriously. Who is he?"

Rion once again repeated himself and his mother began to grow angry believing her son was still pulling some sort of prank on her. Elrond stepped in and relieved the tension.

"I am as he says, my lady."

Both mother and son turned identical eyes on him. Rion's mother looked around expecting to see the 'you're on candid camera' crew hiding nearby. But she could not see anyone.

"He even SOUNDS like him!" Rions' mother gasped incredulously.

Rion's mother had a very hard time grasping the fact that he was real. She took a few steps closer and scrutinized him head to toe. Her eyes kept coming back to his ears. Elrond was not surprised to this reaction. It was common after all.

Elrond allowed her to tug on one of his ears for proof since she could not be convinced any other way. She tugged on his ear, but not too roughly. Convinced that it was NOT coming off, she backed away and shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes went wide and she looked Elrond straight in the eye.

She began to hyperventilate from sheer shock.

"Mom, JUST BREATHE! It's okay."

Unfortunately, she did not listen to her son and grew light headed and began to fall. Elrond instinctively moved after catching the warning signs of a dead faint and gracefully caught her before she hit the floor.

Rion looked on worriedly as Elrond, always the healer, assessed his mother's condition.

"She has passed out. Her breathing and heart rate are leveling out. She will awaken in about five minutes", Elrond concluded.

Rion directed Elrond to the living room where his mother was placed on a couch.

Elrond had a feeling this was going to be an interesting visit indeed.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Questions

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR.

Author's Note: I thank everyone that has reviewed!

Chapter 3

Kacy Gray groggily awoke. She could not remember falling asleep. She tried to remember what happened but nothing came to mind. She began to panic and horrifying thoughts raced through her mind.

_What if I've been kidnapped? What if someone knocked me out and kidnapped RION! Did someone attack me!_

Slowly, her mind was put to ease as everything slowly pieced itself back together. She had been cooking dinner when Rion came home. She foggily remembered Rion saying he wanted her to meet a friend of his. She tried hard to remember anything after that, but all she could recover from her fragmented memory was a solid blank.

Her eyes cautiously opened and she waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. Rion seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began talking a mile a minute.

"Mom, are you okay? Are you hurt? I told you to BREATHE! Dinner is finished. Elrond and I set the table! You do remember him right? He is SO cool! I can't believe you fainted at the sight of him! You weren't kidding when you said that if you ever really met him in person you would faint. I should have taken you seriously! But he IS real mom!"

Kacy's fog covered mind tried to make sense of the ramble that just came from her sons' mouth. She nearly laughed out loud after hearing her son had a friend named Elrond. Now people were naming their children after Lord of the Rings characters. How funny was that, and ironic too. What next? Children running down the street with names like, 'Neo', and 'Trinity'?

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a soft, fair, MALE voice speak from behind her.

_Oh my gosh! There is a strange MAN in the house with us! _

Believing the male to be a threat she leapt off of the couch and grabbed a flashlight that had been resting on the coffee table beside her and spun around to meet her 'attacker'.

To come face to face with a fictional character is NOT at all easy to come to terms with. So it was only natural that the first thing she did was to scream in his face. She stopped screaming when she saw him wince in pain and cover his delicately pointed ears. No words were spoken as they both regarded each other with open curiosity. Kacy still looked skeptical and she couldn't resist poking him with the butt of her flashlight to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. A raised eyebrow was the only response she received from her antic.

She began to hyperventilate AGAIN as denial washed over her a second time.

"Mom, let's not start that again! Breathe! You don't want to faint again!"

She forced slow, calming breathes in and out after receiving a reassuring look from her only son.

"I apologize for startling you in any way, my lady."

"No, there is nothing to apologize for. I am sorry for screaming in your face."

She still eyed him suspiciously but after realizing he was real had to force down a million questions.

"I am sure you are hungry, My Lord. Would you care to dine with us?" Kacy teasingly invited him.

"I would be most honored, my lady."

"Please, don't call me 'my lady'. Just call me Kacy, or Ms. Gray if you must be formal."

"Very well, Ms. Gray. You may call me Elrond if you wish."

Rion rolled his eyes at the adult conversation. _Why do adults have to be so complicated!_ He really didn't see what the fuss was all about. _Call me 'Miss Gray' if you must be formal._ He snorted at that and tugged on Elrond's robes to catch his attention before hauling him off to the dinner table.

"Rion…please show our guest where the washroom is please. You know the rules my dear."

Rion muttered a 'yes mom' under his breathe before steering Elrond _away_ from the dinner table and to the restroom to wash hands. His mother was very picky when it came to that sort of thing. His hands weren't even that dirty!

He looked down at his hands to confirm the fact that they weren't that dirty and suppressed a sigh when he noticed a little dirt smudged there from when he bent down to retrieve Elrond from the road.

Elrond in the mean time kept quiet and simply observed everything around him. He formed a small smile when he noticed the boy Rion inspecting his hands for filth before plunging them under a running facet and scrubbing them clean with soap. In a way, Rion reminded him of his twin sons. They too, never liked the idea of washing hands before eating. But it was good hygiene and something they would come to appreciate as the years rolled by.

Elrond followed suit and after a little help, turned the facet off and followed Rion back to the dining room. The delicious smell that assaulted his senses upon first arriving hit him thrice as strongly now. His stomach rumbled and he briefly wondered for how long he had been away from home. Being the scholarly thinker that he was, he wondered if time ran the same here as it had back home. For all he knew, a day here, may be in fact a week back home. He dismissed the thought and made a mental note to think more on the matter later and sat down on a cushioned seat.

Rion eyed the food hungrily and prepared to dig in after grace had been said.

"Rion, would you please say grace?"

"Yes mom."

Elrond watched in fascination as Rion and his mother both folded their hands and bowed their heads in prayer. It nearly brought tears to Elrond's eyes because he and _his_ family had done the same ritual back home as well.

Rion recited a very simple prayer he had learned from childhood.

"God is great, God is good. Let us thank him for our food. By his hands, we are fed. Thank you for our daily bread, Amen."

The three then proceeded filling their plates with lasagna and bread sticks.

Elrond began with a small portion for he had no idea what this so called 'lasagna' tasted like. He curiously sniffed the food and when his mouth watered from the smell, stuffed the fork full of lasagna in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and his eyes widened.

"MAER AES HEN!" Elrond proclaimed in excitement.

Rion and Kacy eyed each other in bewilderment.

"I don't know what he just said, but I think he likes it!"

Elrond, remembering where he was, translated his sudden outburst for his gracious hosts.

"I beg your pardon, what I said was 'This food is delicious!' I do believe this is somewhat familiar to me. This contains tomato's, does it not?"

"Yes, I do believe so. There is tomato sauce, cheese, beef, and pasta noodles in lasagna. If you would like, I can get you the recipe."

"Hannon le."

"You are most welcome!" Kacy beamed, pleased that her cooking finally met someone's satisfaction.

About an hour later the three sat in the living room after having cleaned the dishes. For desert, they had apple pie, something that Elrond was most familiar with.

Elrond was very perceptive to some questions he knew both mother and son may have for him and began with his tale of how he came to be in their world.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks to reviewers: Nelarun, Lilandriel, and childofthking!


	4. Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from J.R.R Tolkien's LOTR characters or Sindarin. Kacy and Rion are my characters only.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. I'm working on three different stories all at once. Apparently I bit off more than I could chew,

Chapter 4

Elrond finished recounting his journey to their world and mentioned his family back in Arda. What surprised Elrond was that Kacy and Rion were struck silent. He had been almost positive he would receive an onslaught of questions.

"So, you don't know if you CAN get back?" Kacy broke the uncomfortable silence.

Unlike most fan girls, Kacy respected Elrond and could easily place herself in his shoes. After all, how would SHE feel if she had been hurled into Middle Earth with no knowledge of how she would get back home, or if she would EVER, return? Especially if she had been cut off completely from Rion; he was the only family she really had right now. So Kacy could only imagine some of Elrond's pain at being stuck here.

"No. Chances are I will not be leaving until Eru deems it appropriate. I honestly don't know why I was sent in the first place."

"Time may tell. For the meanwhile, you are most welcome to stay in our home. We have plenty of room and we can both use the company! Not to mention this world is very dangerous indeed."

This last statement caught Elrond's attention.

"Dangerous, you say? Do orcs and other foul beasts dwell in this land too?"

"No, but it might as well be the same. I will show you in a little while. You will not like what you see. And you really shouldn't go anywhere until you know a little more about our world. Unfortunately, this means you will have to remain indoors and avoid being seen. I believe that in a few days time, you will be ready to venture out with us. I do hope you see the method to our madness here."

"I understand completely. It is in fact, a very wise decision. I would have done the same if it had been you that appeared on my doorstep!"

Rionfelt the conversation needed to be spiced a little bit anddecided to show off some of his elvish skills that he learned online.

"Suilad, hir nin! Mae govannen! Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel."

Both Elrond and Kacy turned to look at him. He grinned sheepishly when he saw his mother's confusion and Elrond's bafflement.

"Pedich I lam edhellen!" Elrond questioned him in his elven tongue a little pleased that this boy surprisingly knew a little bit of his native language.

Rion shook his head and sadly replied, "No, I only know a little bit. I learned that from the internet and from the movies. I know I probably just slaughtered the pronunciation."

"Actually, you did quite well."

"Do you think you could teach me Sindarin?" Rion asked eagerly with hope shining in his eyes.

"If it is okay with your mother," Elrond turned and sought her approval.

"I will let you teach him, but on one condition. You have to teach me too!"

Elrond chuckled and whole-heartedly agreed. After all, teaching them Sindarin was the least he could do after the hospitality they were bestowing him.

After another two hours of constant trivia Kacy decided it was time for bed. It was nearly midnight. She had work in the morning and her son had school. But what would they do with Elrond?

"First things first," Kacy mumbled.

"Um, Elrond, you can sleep out here on the couch if you'd like. Unfortunately we don't have an extra bed. We will be getting up rather early. I have to go to work and Rion has school."

Elrond nodded politely and confusion marred his face once more.

"What is school?"

"Oh, school is boring. You really don't want to go there!" Rion piped up from down the hallway.

Kacy chuckled at her son's comment and turned back to Elrond to reiterate.

"It is where children go to learn about different things. Like science, history, reading, writing, music, math, and whatever else they decide to throw in there."

"So it is like studying with a tutor?"

"Yes, in a way I suppose."

"Studies are very important. My boys also dislike going to their lessons."

"Ah, yes. You mentioned them earlier. Elladan and Elrohir was it? They sound charming!"

Elrond nearly grimaced, remembering their countless pranks.

"You may think differently if you were ever to get to know them. They are well mannered most of the time but they tend to get into mischief most frequently," Elrond held a faraway look in his eyes and love shone through them. _Ai Elbereth! How I miss them already._

Kacy went back to her room and retrieved some sheets, blankets, a pillow, and an extra set of clothes for Elrond; namely, a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. She made up the couch for him and handed him the clothing. He stared at it in confusion and studied it a minute as he turned it over in his hands.

Rion returned to the living room dressed in his pajamas and giggled at Elrond's confusion.

"Here, let me help you silly!"

Rion proceeded on showing him what they were and how to put them on before directing him to the bathroom to get changed. Kacy shook her head and got ready for bed herself. When she came back out to wish Elrond and Rion goodnight, she went slack jawed; the reason standing right in front of her. She covered her mouth with a hand as she began to giggle. The giggling soon turned into fits of copious laughter. She tried desperately to compose herself but failed miserably. So weak was she with laughter that she fell to the floor.

Elrond stood right in front of her with the sweatpants and shirt on. It is not easy picturing the dignified Elrond switching from his elegant elven robes to everyday modern clothing. The live image right before her sent her over the edge. _If he wore a tie die t-shirt, he would look like a hippie!_ Kacy only made the image worse and continued laughing until she lay gasping for breath, like a fish out of water.

Poor Elrond, still confused as ever, merely raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what to say. Perhaps he put the clothes on the wrong way? He glanced down at himself and didn't see anything out of place from what Rion described to him. _Humans are so strange! Women most of all!_

Rion came to see what the fuss was about and merely gave his mom a 'you are weird' look before grabbing Elrond and leading him back to the couch.

Everyone wished each other goodnight before settling down in their respective resting places throughout the house. Before long, silence reigned and a peaceful sleep fell on each of the beings occupying the Gray residence.

To Be Continued!

Thanks to my reviewers: Nelarun, childofthking, lilandriel, and Dreamer51963


	5. Knowledge and Rabid Fan Girls

Disclaimer: LOTR belongs to JRR Tolkien.

Author's Note: Sorry bout not updating lately. I can't write unless I'm inspired, you know? If I write without inspiration it turns out to be crap. Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter 5

A steady beeping shattered the silence arousing Kacy Gray from her deep slumber. The alarm clock read 5:30 a.m. She slammed the button off and rolled groggily out of bed.

"I hate early mornings," Kacy growled.

Kacy got herself ready for work. All the while she put her make up on, she kept thinking of what a strange dream she had. Elrond came to stay at her house! That was a laugh. She worked as a pediatric nurse down at the Hardin County Hospital. Conveniently, her work was just down the street from her house. At six o'clock, Kacy proceeded with the annoying task of trying to wake up her son. His alarm clock already went off but he loved to make life difficult for her sometimes.

"Come on sleepy head, out of bed."

He groaned before rolling over and hiding himself beneath his very thick comforter. Kacy switched to tactic two, which was mainly dragging his blankets off of him. Rion grumbled when his blankets were pulled away and in the process of trying to retrieve them, fell out of bed with a very loud THUMP.

"That's better. Get ready for school mister or you're going to be late!"

Kacy briskly walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on and began preparing breakfast for the two of them. She wasn't that much of a cook so breakfasts during the week usually consisted of a bowl of cereal. Fast and easy, just the way she liked it. With the two bowls of cereal in hand she made her way into the dimly lit dining room.

"Oh, hello Elrond," She greeted the Elven Lord from Rivendell who was seated at her table and clothed back into his original clothes.

She took maybe three steps before realizing what it was that she said. She began to laugh and didn't bother turning around, confident she was imagining things again.

"See what early mornings do to me before I've had a cup of coffee!"

Speaking of coffee, it finally finished brewing and she pored herself a cup before retrieving the morning paper. Still feeling rather groggy from getting only four hours of sleep, it wasn't until after she sat down that she realized something was out of place.

Elrond still sat in his chair but he still went unnoticed. He wondered if he should make his presence known but after doing that the last couple of times, he began to feel it was a bad idea.

Kacy put her paper down and immediately stood up and went to flip on the light switch for the dining room. Elrond was amused at the fact that she still hadn't seen him. Then he began to think otherwise and for a brief minute, wondered if he had gone invisible or was starting to shift back into his world. But that definitely was not the case when she turned back around.

For the third time in the past twelve hours, Kacy screamed bloody murder. An umbrella rack was right next to the wall below the light switch and she grabbed an umbrella and threw it at his head, still screaming.

He ducked just in time and the projected missile flew past him and hit a flower pot, sending it to a fragmented doom upon the ceramic floor. But Kacy wasn't through yet. She threw every last one of the umbrellas and even her grandfather's cane that he had left at Christmas time, at Elrond who got smacked.

"My lady, have you gone MAD!"

When Kacy ran out of objects to throw at him she picked up her rolled up newspaper and ran screaming at him. He stood up but not before Kacy began whacking him upon the head with it.

"Who are you! (WHACK) what are you doing in my house! (WHACK) YOU FREAKING PSYCHO! (WHACK-WHACK)"

Elrond grabbed the newspaper from her hands and in one fluid movement, pinned her arms to her side.

By now, Rion was very aware of what the commotion was about. _Not again!_

"MOM!"

He ran out just in time to see his mother deliver the final whack to Elrond's head before she got pinned.

"Mom! What are you doing!"

"RION! Get out and go call the police!"

"MOM! This is Elrond, remember! He came over last night and ate dinner with us."

Kacy slowly eased her struggle and the mad glint in her eyes finally winked out.

"What?"

"Don't you remember!"

"I thought it was just a dream…"

It took only three seconds for Kacy's face to turn from a creamy tan to a tomato red.

"Oh Elrond! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…are you alright!"

"Yes, all is well."

Kacy went immediately to all of the objects she had thrown at him and placed them back where they belonged. After she had cleaned up everything she got Elrond a bowl of Cheerios with some milk.

"I have to go to work now and Rion's bus comes in ten minutes. I should get back home around three. I know staying here really doesn't sound appealing to you but I do have some medical books you can read. Rion will show you how to play DVD's too. Make yourself at home!"

"I understand Ms. Gray."

Kacy turned to Rion and kissed his cheek before quickly explaining what Elrond could and could not watch…namely the LOTR trilogy. The previous night she asked Elrond a few shady questions regarding the trilogy and from what she found out from him, he was still living in the Second Age. Frodo and the ring would not appear in Middle Earth for another five thousand years if the internet timeline was correct. So, to prevent the Lord of Imladris from witnessing everybody's futures and thus causing a universal paradox (man she really needed to watch something other than sci-fi) like in the Back to the Future trilogy, she had already hidden and locked away the movies in her safe beneath her bed.

She wished Elrond a good day and quickly flew out the door. Rion waved good-bye out the window and then turned to Elrond. He showed him how to operate the DVD player and left out a few select choices for him to watch: The Last Samurai, Finding Nemo, Star Wars (all six of them), and Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Don't worry Elrond. Mom said that she might take us out somewhere later tonight to get you out of the house."

Elrond expressed his thanks before shooing him out the door so he wouldn't miss the bus. Elrond stood by the living room window which gave him a clear view of the street and watched Rion get on the big yellow transportation device. He sighed and shook his head. Weren't there anymore horses? A longing to be home filled his heart and tears filled his eyes. What if he was gone so long from home that he died of a broken heart? Or worse yet, what if his prolonged absence made his entire family sail to Valinor for exactly the same reason?

_Oh Eru. Why have you sent me here, far from family and friends? Please do not allow them to suffer while I'm gone._

Elrond trudged back to the living room and sat down heavily. But just as he sat down, the doorbell rang. He jumped to his feet and hurried to the door but stayed his hand right before he grasped it. Ms. Gray never did mention that anyone she knew would be stopping by. Perhaps it was someone in dire need of medical assistance! If that was the case there was no way that he could refuse them entrance.

He opened the door to find…no one. Whoever had been at the door had left. Was it a prankster like his sons? He was very well aware that his two boys loved pulling that one. Knock on a door and then run off and hide. After an angry Erestor got fed up with opening his door ten times to greet nobody, the poor elf nearly lost the rest of his sanity. Elrond was relieved that no one was pulling a prank when he saw a package resting before the open door. He would not be able to chase them down if it had been a prankster, since he still had no idea how dangerous the world outside really was without a weapon.

After setting the package on the dining table he decided to pass the time by reading the books Kacy had mentioned. Reading was one of the Elven Lord's favorite hobbies to pass extra time. He was very disappointed when he could read none of the words. It was a very different dialect of common from where he was from. Elrond made out a few words before giving up on it. Most of the words were ones he had never heard of before. Like Osteoporosis, and Thyroid. What kind of medical knowledge was this! Elrond of course had his own vocabulary in Sindarin for illnesses and diseases. But this was far too foreign.

He did, however, manage to interpret and read a picture book for children on illnesses and the way the body functioned. Most of what he was able to read, he already knew. But what he did not know, like most of the terminology, he digested eagerly. A children's medical dictionary on illnesses and diseases was also shelved on Kacy's small bookshelf. He figured he better read up on the names of what they were and the symptoms involved. Most of the illnesses he came across in this time age were far worse than what he remembered treating in Middle Earth. Sure, Middle Earth had their plagues and unsanitary methods of tending the injured, but never had he seen diseases such as these. Diabetes, Cancer, and very deadly viruses that no one had yet found a cure to. It made Elrond frown. One of the most advanced illnesses that he had treated in the past was when one of Isildur's soldiers suffered from a tumor like growth in his knee.

Fortunately, he did recognize a few illnesses that were common among the edain, like the flu, yellow fever, colds, chicken pox, along with quite a few viral infections that were similar to the flu. At this information, Elrond did grin. Not that humans still suffered them, oh no, but that here he found something in common from his world that apparently had not changed over time. This comforted him because he was a Master healer and an expert in tending the sick in those areas.

When Elrond had divulged in all that he could understand he stretched and went back to the living room. He glanced outside and noted from the sun's position that it was noon. He passed five hours reading. That wasn't bad considering the most time he had spent reading in one sitting had been 24 hours straight. Yep, being an elf certainly had its advantages.

Elrond figured he might as well try to watch what Rion explained was a movie.

Although he was a little uneasy toying around with such advanced technology, he really had nothing else to do. He pushed the power button first and then pressed play. A series of numbers started flashing in a glass rectangle thing. He looked at the television but nothing happened. He frowned once again as he tried to remember what it was that Rion had shown him. Then he remembered. The circular button on the viewing box. It popped to life with a crackle of static electricity and the blank screen slowly showed something coming into focus.

The movie that Rion felt Elrond would most appreciate was what Elrond now sat down to watch. When the first image appeared on the screen (namely what the rest of us hate and believe to be the most boring part of the movie) was the little THX testing thingy. Elrond found it amazing and his excitement grew at this marvel. When actual people appeared on the screen Elrond was mystified. _This is better than Galadriel's mirror!_

Two hours later, Elrond was wiping his eyes as the movie finally ended. The Last Samurai fought nobly. He was so glad that he preserved the Samurai's way of life. In a way it reminded him of the elves. That was something that the world would lose once all the elves in Middle Earth left. All the elves history would perish as the world shifted and changed. Their way of life would be lost forever. His depressing thoughts were thankfully interrupted when the door opened and Rion appeared.

"How were your lessons?" Elrond questioned by way of greeting.

"Okay, I guess," Rion shrugged before dragging his backpack to his room.

He came back out to see Elrond was crying. Fearing that something terrible had happened (not to mention the fact he didn't know elves _could_ cry) was about to question him when he remembered what movie he had left in the DVD player.

"That was a sad movie, wasn't it?"

"Yes, very."

"I like it and it is good but at the same time, I don't like it because it really happened."

Elrond turned questioning eyes on him and Rion explained the movie was based on the actual happenings of the past.

This news darkened Elrond's mood even more.

"Hey, I don't like it either, but it happened. It's in the past and we can't change it."

"There is wisdom in your words, Rion."

"Thanks. Um…if you are hungry help yourself to the fridge."

When he received another confused look he grabbed Elrond and showed him the fridge and the mounds of food heaped within it.

"Look, I'm going to go do homework. If you need anything, call me."

About an hour later, Kacy got home with her arms loaded with shopping bags.

"Elrond, I got something for you!"

Elrond heard her minutes before she entered the house and was already there to greet her by the door. He assisted her in carrying the bags to the living room and she dumped the contents on the couch.

"All of these are yours."

There on the couch were male clothes. And a new pair of shoes for him to wear. Sneakers, actually. Kacy felt that dress shoes, accompanied by a slick suit, and black pair of sunglasses would be a little too scary for her to handle. After all, no one needed an exact replica of Agent Smith roaming the streets. Especially with who knew how many Agent Smith fans out there?

"Many thanks Ms. Gray."

"I'll get Rion to help you change. Some of these clothes are a little different from the ones you wore last night."

When Kacy went to check on her son, she found him sleeping and had to wake him up.

Rion tiredly made his way out and helped Elrond in a zombie like state.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine mom. School tires me out, that's all."

"If you say so."

Five minutes later Kacy inspected Elrond in his new clothes. He was wearing a pair of navy slacks and a long sleeved, white shirt. Kacy began to snicker again. He had his braids out of his hair and wore his hair in a pony tail. He looked rather normal looking now, like an every day person. But with his long hair in a ponytail, 80's rock band flared to mind. Kacy once again had to bite her tongue from snickering.

"Well, you look very nice Elrond. I think it is time we got you out of the house."

"Will you not warn me of the dangers of this world before having me venture out?"

"If you want, I guess I could. Rion told me you already watched a movie. Well, here is what is REAL and happens every day."

Kacy flipped the TV on and turned the channel to Fox News. They were once again talking about the War in Iraq and about those terrorist sickos.

Elrond stood rooted to the spot, captivated by current events. After showing live coverage of wounded and the weapons currently firing in the midst of a battle, Elrond turned away with tears glimmering in his eyes. _Does the world of men become this corrupt once we have left?_

Kacy changed the channel again and reports of murders, bank robberies, drug heists, and rapes were covered. Elrond finally could take no more and left the room. Kacy felt extremely guilty for having let him watch it all. Especially when she was well aware of the monsters he faced in his world. But he wanted to know and she felt she owed it to him to prepare him for what he may hear or see on his own. She found him looking out of the dining room window.

"I am so sorry. Maybe I should not have shown you any of that," Kacy began but was soon cut off.

"No, I needed to know."

Elrond gave her a weak smile.

"At least orcs do not exist here. But I see Melkor within the works of all the evil in the world."

Kacy numbly nodded her head and decided against saying anything more.

Ten minutes later…

The three of them were in the sedan and approaching Wal-Mart. Kacy figured taking him to the most popular stores first would be good since they could be found almost everywhere. Not to mention, Super Wal-mart had about everything.

The first five minutes in the store went relatively well. Not many people spared them a second glance. It was when they reached the electronics store that all hell broke loose. A teenage boy of about 16 was purchasing, of all things, the Lord of the Rings Trilogy set. As the cashier was returning change he turned and spotted them only five feet away. Kacy saw his face spark with recognition. He pointed an index finger and began shouting at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S HUGO WEAVING! OH MY GOSH! HUGO WEAVING IS HERE!"

Then about two yards away, like thirty fan-girls materialized out of nowhere, screaming and foaming at the mouth.

"OH SHIT! The rabid fan-girls of DOOM!" The teenage boy screamed before diving behind the register and cowering down with the cashier, as the girls stampeded past them.

Kacy, Rion, and Elrond all simultaneously glanced at each other before turning andfleeing for their lives. Unfortunately, the electronics section of the store was located at the BACK, like most Wal-Marts. So as they ran for the front, the ignorant shoppers they ran past ended up with the rabid fans pursuing them until they had the whole freaking store chasing them, including the janitors and security guards!

They made it to the car and Kacy was peelingrubber before they had all the doors closed.

"I should have known this would happen!"

Kacy fumed, angry at herself for being so dense. EVERYONE by now knew who Hugo Weaving was. Now it wasn't safe for Elrond to go ANYWHERE without the previous incident repeating itself. And perhaps next time, they wouldn't be so lucky with their escape.

As soon as they got home, Kacy hid the car in the garage and locked all doors and windows.

"I think its about time I got that security system installed."

"You have no need to fear. I can hear a mile away."

While Kacy and Elrond talked about fortifying the house against rabid fan girls, Rion made it back to his room unnoticed by his mother. He picked up the phone and dialed up Luis.

"Hey Luis, its Rion. I need you over here around dinner time, think you can come?"

Three minutes went by before Rion hung up the phone and grinned in triumph. He had an idea about getting Elrond out of the house but he had to first prove to his best friend that he was real. Then the fun would begin…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks to my reviewers: Lilandriel, SiriusBlackFan2, Nelarun, Elwing-Evenstar, and childoftheking! Hang tight for the next update!


	6. Nightmare of the Past

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien is master of the Lord of the Rings.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I intended this story to be humorous in nature but I added some serious parts too. There is a very graphic murder scene in this chapter so read at your own risk! Sorry about the serious turn in the plot. I assure you, the story will lighten considerably. I am writing this story as I go along so please bear with me.

Chapter 6

The doorbell rang about twenty minutes after Rion's phone call.

"I'll get it!"

Rion hastily ran to the door and allowed his friend Luis a hasty entry out of the rain.

"I swear to you, I'm not lying about this! He is real and in my house! Come see for yourself!"

Luis hurriedly followed him into the kitchen where Elrond was aiding his mother with dinner.

"Elrond, I want you to meet my best friend Luis!"

Elrond and Kacy whirled around at the unexpected visitor. Rion supposed they were still jumpy after what happened at Wal-Mart. Elrond visibly relaxed and greeted him, honored to have finally met the friend that Rion was always talking about. Kacy turned her full attention on Rion and scowled, clearly upset that Rion had not asked permission for his friend to come over, especially with an Elf Lord currently residing in their house. Kacy pulled Rion over and voiced her thoughts on the matter.

"...Not to mention, Luis may slip up and then before you know it we will be under siege by a vast army of MORE rabid fan girls! That means we will have to relocate and start a new life all over again!"

Kacy and Rion had to relocate under the authority of witness protection after both she and her three year old son witnessed a man commit a murder. They witnessed the brutal death of her husband and Rion's father. She grew more and more jumpy lately with the knowledge that the evil man's measly ten year prison sentence was now complete. She feared that he would soon hunt her down and steal her son from her or worse. So for the past five years here in her newly appointed home in the middle of Kentucky, she tried to remain inconspicuous. Drawing attention to herself and her son was a mistake she was not willing to make. Ironically, the same day that the man's prison sentence ended was the very day that Elrond appeared on her doorstep, only three evenings ago. She was drawn back to the present when Luis solemnly stood before her.

"I promise I will not tell anyone Ms. Gray. I swear under pain of death!"

"I hope so," Kacy weakly smiled before sending him back home after Luis revealed that his parent's had no knowledge of his absence.

After he left, Rion guiltily looked at the floor and apologized repeatedly.

"I just wanted to help Elrond out."

"By drawing more attention to us?"

"Mom, you said it yourself. We can't keep Elrond locked in the house forever! He is an elf and needs to be outside with nature before he dies or something."

Kacy suddenly felt ten years older and leaned heavily against the wall.

"I know," she quietly whispered.

As a nurse, she was well aware of the fact that cooping up anyone indoors for an extended amount of time was very unhealthy.

"I will see what I can do, in the mean time, stay out of trouble!"

Rion embraced his mother and Kacy kissed him upon his head before they sat down to dinner.

**At 2 A.M. **

Rion bolted up in bed, his breathing quick and his legs tangled up in his sheets. He wiped the sweat from his brow with a trembling hand and stifled back a sob. Ice cold fear coursed through his veins and the horrible images of his nightmare were etched fiercely within his mind.

He untangled his legs and sat up in bed and waited until his breathing slowed a bit. He had been having the same nightmare for years. It was always the same thing and every time he dreamt it, he grew more and more afraid. His dream felt too real as if it happened. The knowledge that the nightmare _was_ a memory poisoned him with fear.

Rion shakily crawled out of bed and tip toed past his mother's room and out to the living room where Elrond was asleep. He tried to tread even stealthier when he remembered how acute elven hearing was. He crept to Elrond's side and gasped when he saw Elrond staring at him with open eyes. Rion peered closer and saw that the Elf Lord's eyes were glazed. _Oh, yeah elves sleep with their eyes open!_

Elrond blinked when he heard someone gasp. Believing it to be one of his son's he questioned the child in elvish. He was well aware that his twin mischief makers were afraid of the dark and never went to the bathroom alone. He sat up and focused his eyes on the child.

"Rion, what is the matter?" Elrond asked worriedly. He could feel fear radiating off of the boy in waves and felt heat emanating from his body.

Rion was sure he prepared everything he would say to the Lord of Imladris because he hated acting so childish. He didn't want Elrond thinking less of him that he, a thirteen year old boy was afraid of a stupid dream. But the nightmare flooded his mind with crystal clarity and all of the words fled. Tears formed in his eyes as he strangled another sob. Instead of saying anything, he flung himself upon a startled Elrond in a death gripping embrace. His whole body shook like a leaf in a storm and tears streamed down his face. Rion felt a desperate need to feel safe from the fierce clutches of the nightmare that haunted him.

After nearly ten years of having the same nightmare he never went to his mother for comfort. He really didn't want to worry her at all. So for that long of a time, he battled the nightmares alone. He would wake up in the middle of the night and silently cry himself back to sleep again. Now that he was older and understood more of what he was seeing, he felt that sleep would not come to him, not in a million years.

Elrond held him and stroked his hair as a father would his child in an attempt to calm him. Comforting a frightened child was something the ancient Elf Lord had grown used to. There had been many a night when one or both of his sons had run to him for comfort in the middle of a raging storm or after a bad dream. For a moment he forgot that it was Rion he held and not Elladan or Elrohir. After a few more sniffles, Rion faced him. Although he was much calmer after spending five minutes in the presence of the powerful elf, fear still brightly shone within his eyes. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve before defending his childish actions.

"Sorry for waking you up like a five year old. It won't happen again."

Rion turned to leave but a gentle hand upon his shoulder prevented him from taking another step.

"Tell me."

Those two commanding words felt like a heavy burden was finally being lifted from Rion's young shoulders. After ten years, he was finally able to share the nightmare with someone. He turned around thankful that Elrond stopped him from leaving. The boy was positive there would be no going back to sleep this night.

He settled down next to Elrond on the couch and tried to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for what he would reveal.

"It starts off incredibly dark. Mom has me by the hand. We walk in the darkness together for a while until we see a lamp up ahead. There is my father talking to someone, it's too dark to see who it is. He and the man walk away from the door and into a nearby room and my mom follows to see who dad is talking to. We hear a scream and I see a flash of silver. Then all I see is blood…everywhere. It gets on me and my mother. And we begin to run but then," Rion's voice cracked in a choked whisper.

"Go on," Elrond encouraged and gave Rion a comforting pat.

Rion shuddered and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"There is the man stabbing my father's body over and over again. He had a scary look in his eyes. Then he looked up and saw me, and mom picked me up and ran. As she carry's me off, he runs after us and he too is covered in my father's blood. Then cop cars come and the man ran away. Then all I see is blood pooling out the door and down the hallway as if it wants to get me."

Rion finished recounting the nightmare and fresh tears ran unheeded down his cheeks. Fear rekindled and he turned pleadingeyesto Elrond.

"He wants to kill me and _naneth_," Rion whispered fearfully using the elvish name for 'mother' that Elrond had taught him.

"It's okay, it was only a dream," Elrond murmured, deeply troubled by Rion's nightmare.

Rion's eyes bored into his and Elrond had to strain to hear his softly spoken words.

"No, it happened. My nightmare is a _memory._" Just saying those words scared Rion and he buried his head in the Elf Lord's shirt and strands of his long ebony hair.

"Does your mother know of the nightmares?"

"No, I don't want her to worry."

Elrond remembered the other day when Rion was extremely tired and had taken a nap. Suddenly everything pieced itself together and Elrond closed his eyes and sighed. He held Rion protectively within his arms. Apparently, the child was too stubborn to seek comfort and in the end stayed up the rest of the night. That had to be draining much of the child's energy considerably. Not to mention weakening his immune system.

As Elrond continued to hold him, his voice softly rose loud enough for Rion to hear but not loud enough to wake his mother down the hall. He sang an elvish song of comfort, love, and safety. The notes smoothly flowed together like a running stream of water. Rion only understood a few words but in the end gave up trying to interpret them and enjoyed the sweet melody. The smooth flowing song not only had words but feelings as well. The listener could FEEL the emotions.

Soon, all he had previously dreamt was forgotten. Rion began to feel extremely drowsy and he instinctively tried to fight it. Fortunately for Elrond, he chose to sing a long song. Rion eventually gave up fighting sleep and rested his head on Elrond's shoulder. When Elrond finished singing, light snoring graced his ears. Relieved that the Edain boy would finally get some well deserved rest, Elrond carefully lifted the child up and carried him back to his room. He tucked Rion in bed and went back to the couch. The terror he had seen and felt this night made the Elf Lord's heart ache. Rion had been such a young child, innocent and uncorrupted; to have witnessed something as evil as that act at such a young age disgusted him greatly. His mother would be hearing of this in the morning. Hopefully, Rion's fears would be laid to rest for good.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thank you to my reviewers: Lilandriel, SiriusBlackFan2, Nelarun, childoftheking, and Elwing-Evenstar! You guys ROCK!


	7. Special Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR.

Author's Note: Thank you much for reviewing!

Chapter 7

Refreshing sunlight filtered through thin wisps of clouds, welcoming all life to a new day. Rion dressed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Elrond was pouring himself a glass of orange juice when he arrived. He still felt slightly embarrassed that he had been such a baby last night. _If Elrond had a nightmare would he go crying to someone about it?_

Elrond must have sensed his presence because he turned around and greeted him.

"Did you sleep well?"

_Dang that elf! He always has this ability to know exactly what's on my mind._

"Yes…I wanted to say thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Elrond half smiled.

Rion fidgeted nervously before suddenly blurting out, "Can you read minds?"

Elrond looked a little stunned for a second but when the question sank in, he began to laugh! It was a musical sound and not at all gruff like his father's used to be, Rion mused. This had to be the first time that he had heard the stern Elf Lord sincerely laugh.

"Nay, I can not. What ever made you think so?"

"It seems that you always know what people are thinking."

"I have been around far longer than you know. Call it sensitivity or instinct if you will."

"So, you can _feel_ what people are thinking?"

"I feel other's emotions. Emotions help me figure out what someone is thinking based on what they are feeling."

"Oh," Rion felt a little disappointed because he thought that a mind reading elf would be a handy thing to have in the future.

"Where is _naneth_?"

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that she has gone to work today and won't be back until tonight."

Rion's face lit up when he thought of a brilliant idea. Rion wanted to do something nice for Elrond, something that would make him happy. Not to mention, get him out of the house. But Elrond interpreted his expression as mischievous.

"Elrond, do you want to go somewhere today?"

"I do not think that is a wise decision."

"But you CAN'T stay locked here forever!"

"Oh really," Elrond smirked.

"Look, Luis has an older brother that works at the Louisville Zoo as a veterinarian and he said he would help us get to where we want to go safely."

Elrond looked doubtful but pondered it nevertheless.

"I will have to contact your mother and inform her of our intentions."

Rion nodded his understanding and picked up the phone. He dialed his mother's cell phone number and handed it to Elrond. At first, Kacy was not at all thrilled with the idea, ever paranoid of a crazed fan girl ambush or something. But she eventually caved in after Elrond promised to be ever alert and swore to protect her son from 'The Rabid Ones', as Kacy now dubbed them after Elrond assured her he was more than capable of defending himself.

After Rion hung up the phone, he made sure that Elrond was ready to venture out. The two briskly walked down to Luis's house ever alert and ready to spring into action if need be. They made it to his house unseen and unscathed. Luis's big brother Rodriguez drove them. Rion instructed Elrond not to look when they reached wherever it was that Rion had planned for them to go. After a short fifteen minute drive across town, they arrived at their destination. Once Elrond was out of the car, he made him close his eyes.

"Don't peek or you will ruin the surprise!" Rion scolded.

"I will be back in two hours to pick you up," Rodriguez grinned before driving off.

Rion led Elrond by the hand down a worn dirt path and Elrond's heart picked up speed when he heard a most familiar noise grace his keen elven ears. He very well near cried with joy as the sounds and a now familiar smell assaulted his senses. He knew what the surprise was and swore never to forget this day.

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Elrond opened his eyes and was greeted by the most wonderful thing he had set eyes upon since his arrival here. In a nearby pasture, there grazed at least twenty thoroughbred horses of various sizes and colors. One horse pricked his ears up and snorted when the new visitors arrived. This particular horse was drawn to Elrond and nickered softly when Elrond began speaking soft elvish to him.

Rion opened the nearby gate and entered followed closely by Elrond.

"The one that came up to you is Chestnut. One of my mom's best friends owns this horse and gave me and mom permission to ride him whenever we want. You can ride him if you want, that is if you know how to ride bareback."

"Thank you Rion. You have given me a wonderful gift today. I shall never forget it."

"Well, it is the least I can do for you. Plus I know how much you like horses."

Elrond turned his full attention back on the young boy beside him, his gaze inquisitive.

"How did you know?"

"You sleep talk," Rion shrugged casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elrond 'harrumphed' before turning his attention back to the horse. The two stroked Chestnut in companionable silence before Elrond deftly mounted the horse in one fluid motion. He reached out a hand to Rion.

"No thanks. You ride him."

Elrond grinned at Rion before riding off into the pasture. Elrond laughed as a cool breeze blew across his face and whipped his hair behind him. How he had missed this! He suddenly felt younger than he had in a thousand years. After maybe ten minutes of galloping through the lush green meadow, he returned to Rion. He slowed Chestnut down with a softly spoken word of 'daro'. Elrond once again held out his hand to Rion.

Rion's heart skipped a beat and he vehemently shook his head 'no'. He tried to think of an excuse but nothing came to mind. His shoulders sagged in defeat and he looked ashamedly at the ground. Elrond, understanding as always, waited patiently for Rion to explain.

"I used to ride when I was younger but I fell off and broke my leg when I was five. I haven't ridden since."

"Do not fear. I will not let you fall."

Rion eyed the outstretched hand warily and reluctantly grasped it. Elrond easily pulled him up and placed him in the front so that he would be more secure. Rion held on to a tuft of mane and closed his eyes. His breathing quickened when he felt the rise and fall of the horses' movements beneath him as they began to move.

When he realized that they were not going to fly like a racehorse he calmed down a bit. He opened his eyes and actually began to enjoy riding the horse again. After a few minutes Elrond urged the horse to go a little bit faster and Rion smiled as they rode at a trot. His muscles relaxed and all the tension fled. _I think I can get used to this!_ Within the next thirty minutes Elrond had the horse up to a canter and this time, Rion found himself laughing with glee. Rion looked at his watch and was saddened when he saw it was finally time to go back home.

"Elrond, we have to go meet Rodriguez now."

Elrond nodded his head and led the horse back to the fence where they entered from. After they dismounted Elrond whispered a word of thanks to Chestnut for giving them a ride before leaving through the gate. Rion bounded ahead in excitement after overcoming his fear of riding a horse again. The child looked forward to the next trip to the pasture. When they got to the end of the old dirt lane where Rodriguez had dropped them off, he wasn't there. Rion started feeling uneasy.

"Rodriguez is never late. He is usually at least ten minutes early!"

Elrond's ears twitched when he heard rustling coming from the bushes a few yards behind them near the dirt lane. He silenced Rion with wave of his hand and listened intently. His eyes widened and before the boy could question what was wrong, the Elven Lord unexpectedly picked him up and began running for the main road. Rion had a clear view over the Elf Lord's shoulder and screamed at what was pursuing them.

Even though there were only five of 'The Rabid Ones' behind them, they were the scariest ones they had yet encountered. It looked like their eyes had rolled up into their heads, their hair was ratty and full of twigs and mud, and they were once again frothing at the mouth. Rion continued to scream but then apologized when Elrond started yelling too for having been screamed in his ear.

Just when the two of them were losing hope of ever getting away, Rodriguez zoomed beside them with the Convertible's top off. Elrond threw Rion in the backseat before diving in behind him head first. Rodriguez sped off before Elrond could right himself and his legs were left sticking out of the vehicle. One of the fan girls made a last ditch effort to grab Elrond and lunged for his legs and was rewarded when one of his shoes popped off. Rion helped Elrond up and they settled down in their seats before looking back to see what had become of the fan girls. The five were rolling around in the middle of the road in a heaped tangle of arms and legs as they fought over the shoe.

It was after the rabid fan girls of doom were out of sight that Elrond heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was too close," Rodriguez commented from up front.

"Hey, why were you late man! We could have DIED!"

"I had to pick up a few things for the vet office at the zoo. Sorry kid, I had no choice."

"I forgive you. But you owe us one!"

"Alright, fine," Rodriguez grinned.

"I think it wise not to recount this incident with your mother."

"I agree."

The rest of the day passed peacefully and they never mentioned the ambush when Kacy got home. As a matter of fact, they didn't mention it ever again. It freaked them out too much just thinking about it. Although Kacy was curious as to how Elrond lost one shoe. She didn't really buy the story about the horse eating it. A few more days passed and they eventually forgot all about the ordeal; until the day came when Elrond had to venture out of the house again.

Rion already talked with Elrond and his mother about it. He had a plan, all he had to do was set it in motion.

"Luis, tell your brother I'm cashing in on that favor he owes me!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to my reviewers: Nelarun, Elwing-Evenstar, Lilandriel, and werecanigeteyeslikethose! THANKS AGAIN:)


	8. A very BAD day

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Tolkien does.

Author's Note: Not sure how long this story is actually going to be since I am writing as I go. Oh, I do NOT know much about the Witness Protection Agency but I made random guesses in here about how they operate, etc. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 8

The day that the trio planned on going somewhere and calling in the favor that Rodriguez owed Rion was the day that went **wrong**. It went wrong in every sense of the word.

The morning started off relatively well for a Sunday morning. They all got up and Kacy made blueberry pancakes for breakfast to the surprise of all. But about two hours before they were going to go out, it started to storm. The rain destroyed their chance of getting out of the house so now they had to wait until the next weekend. They were planning on going to a lake for a picnic but now their chance was ruined. An hour into the storm, the electricity failed and the entire neighborhood had a massive power failure when a tree fell on a power line. The storm overhead made it as black as night.

Kacy groped through the dark and managed to find the first aid survival backpack she always kept stored in the hallway closet in the event of a natural disaster. She pulled out a few of the many glow sticks she had acquired while working at the hospital and snapped two of them on.

"Here, grab these," Kacy instructed her son.

Rion tossed a blue glow stick to Elrond who reluctantly caught it. He studied it, awe written on his face. Never before had he seen such marvels! With the exception of the light of Earendil currently kept in Galadriel's care in Lothlorien. While Elrond was gaping at the glow stick, Rion was gaping at the Elf Lord. The elf was GLOWING!

Kacy pulled out two flashlights and a yard of string from the backpack and cut a long piece, looping the string through a small circular opening on the tip of the glow stick. She tied a knot and put the makeshift 'necklace' around her son's neck before making two more and putting one around herself and Elrond. She too had to do a double take when she noticed his glow. _A glow in the dark elf will definitely come in handy!_

"Now we will be able to see each other easier until the power comes back on. There is no knowing how long that will be. Elrond, unfortunately I have no candles so if you need to use the bathroom you will have to use this as a light source," Kacy indicated the flashlight.

She showed him how to operate it before handing it over to him for safe keeping.

A loud crack of thunder overhead and a searing flash of lightning made Rion jump and cling to the person nearest to him, namely Elrond.

"Sorry," Rion apologized as he released the Elf Lord from his bone crunching grip.

"Apology accepted," Elrond wheezed as he took in a breath after having had the air knocked out of him.

Kacy used the other flashlight to get to the kitchen. She took out bread, turkey slices, and cheese and made sandwiches for everyone. She used up the last of the milk for drinks and served lunch in the living room where it was warmer than the rest of the house. Sheets of rain continued to pummel the house in cold buckets and the trees groaned from the furious wind.

"How long do you think this storm will last, mom?"

"I don't know. This radio has new batteries but for some reason or another, all I'm getting is static. I guess the storm knocked out nearby radio stations too."

Rion pushed his plate of food away after only three bites.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like eating right now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine!"

Another loud crack of thunder made both Kacy and Rion jump. Kacy nearly dropped her glass of milk and Rion accidentally kicked his plate when he jumped.

"You know, we had many storms in Rivendell. After living for thousands of years, you would be surprised how used to storms you become," Elrond commented by way of distraction.

"No kidding," Kacy sighed.

"I wish it were that simple," Rion grumbled. He hated storms. They always scared him. To him, nightmarish things happened to people in the midst of a storm such as this. He mentally kicked himself for letting his imagination get away with him. Rion knew he shouldn't watch late night scary movies on the sci-fi channel but his curiosity usually got the better of him. Now he was paying the price for it.

Kacy held her son closer to her and tried to comfort him. After a few minutes Rion got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

He vehemently shook his head 'no' in the greenish light of the glow stick that softly illuminated his stubborn features.

"I'll be fine mom," he promised before taking the proffered flashlight from her hand.

Rion went to the bathroom by himself horrified that his mother thought him to be a three year old!

"Boys will be boys I guess," Kacy grinned to Elrond.

"I wholeheartedly agree."

A few minutes passed in relative silence, well, as silent as can be with a raging storm outside. Just when Kacy was about to go check on her son she heard him scream. Both Kacy and Elrond jumped to their feet. They didn't have to go very far because Rion ran out to them in blind terror and would have plowed past them if he hadn't tripped on the rug. He fell sobbing and curled in on himself shaking like one of the billions of leaves caught out in the storm.

"Honey, what's wrong!" Kacy questioned in alarm.

When she received no answer she simply sat down on the floor and stroked his hair reminding him that he was not alone. Elrond was unsure if he should interfere so remained standing where he was a few feet away. Then without warning, Rion bolted up and flung himself into his mother's arms, burying his head within her shoulder. He still sobbed and trembled with fear.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what has frightened you."

Rion shook his head 'no' in reply and continued to cling to his mother. In his thirteen years he never experienced fear such as this before. Not even after having one of his nightmares which his mother now knew about after Elrond confronted her a few days before.

Kacy gazed pleadingly back at Elrond and sought his eyes out for an answer. Elrond took her cue and came to Rion and sat down beside him.

"Tithen pen," Elrond began but was cut off when Rion spontaneously flung himself into his arms.

"Rion, tithen pen, what troubles you so?"

Rion sat up wiping his face on his sleeve. He hiccupped as he tried to stop crying. He still trembled and his face depicted pure horror.

He shuddered as he gathered the courage to say it.

"I s-saw HIM!"

"Who?"

"He was looking through the window. I saw his face against the glass. He wants to kill us!" Rion wailed before burying his face in Elrond's robes and resuming his muffled sobbing.

Elrond and Kacy both shared a concerned glance and Kacy now had the same spark of fear in her eyes that Rion just displayed only moments ago.

"I'll go make sure the doors are locked."

Kacy ran off to double check all the locks on doors and windows. She also made sure the new security alarm was set and armed. But then slapped her forehead in self annoyance when she realized the stupid thing would not work since there was no power! The one time that they probably needed the stupid alarm a dang storm had to come and knock it out! She grabbed a baseball bat just in case.

As soon as she returned to the living room where Elrond was just helping Rion to his feet she heard the tornado sirens go off in a loud wail. Her blood felt like it froze into ice and her breath hitched in her throat. This was not a drill. She knew the difference in the siren's pitches. She should know she and the hospital staff did tornado drills. If it was just a tornado watch, then the siren would escalate up and down in pitch. But if it was a warning, meaning a tornado touched down in the area, the siren stayed level at a constant pitch. She jumped into action.

"Elrond, grab those blankets on the couch there please. Rion, help him. I will be right back."

Kacy picked up the emergency back pack and threw some bottled water and cracker packs from a kitchen shelf. She ran to where Elrond and Rion were, just as a loud CRACK sounded nearby. She yelped believing it to be a tree about to fall on their roof. But Elrond identified it seconds later just as she was about to have everyone drop to the floor and cover their heads.

"Hail!"

Kacy grabbed her bat after slinging the backpack over her shoulders.

"Quickly, follow me," she commanded Elrond and her son.

They followed her down the hallway past the closet and into the laundry room. The laundry room was ironically the safest place in the house since they had no basement. The two bathrooms had windows and were right next to trees. Not a good combo when a tornado was concerned. The laundry room was located behind the kitchen and was surrounded by three different rooms. Her room, the kitchen (obviously), and the living room. There were no windows in the laundry room and it had reinforced walls. Even if debris managed to crash through the windows from any of those three rooms they would first have to make it past the double screening, the blinds, the glass, and then the thick curtains before it hit the outer laundry room walls.

The three made it in and she closed and locked the door before placing a spare mattress in front of it to reinforce the door in the event it was blown off its hinges. She was well versed in many tornado films and knew how to prepare. They were in the one area of Kentucky that was actually IN tornado alley.

The three settled down between the washer and dryer against the wall and wrapped a thick wool blanket over them. Well, not over their heads cause they would suffocate to death…together. That would be very BAD. Then we would have no story to continue on with. I do not think anyone would appreciate "and then everybody died, THE END" story. Well, maybe LOTR or Elrond haters would.

"They can go outside and let the tornado suck them away for all I care!" Kacy shouted in defense.

(Thanks Kacy dear, but I'm the author. I would never let those hater taters harm you. Or Elrond for that matter. I would just have to rally together all of the Elrond fans and sick them on those (Kacy taps foot impatiently)…okay sorry. I get carried away! Back to the story!)

Rion was wedged between both Kacy and Elrond, which wasn't too bad because if and when he fell asleep he would have a definite pillow to rest his head on rather than the concrete wall. _Man, we always forget to bring pillows when we come in here!_

This was the fifth time in two years that they had a tornado warning.

The one thing he was grateful for was that he was now safe from his father's murderer he had seen outside. Maybe if they were lucky, the creep would get blown into like Kansas or something. Kansas was next door wasn't it? Rion gave up trying to figure it out. He really had to pay more attention in Geography class. Whatever, the point was that he wanted the freak to get blown into another state and never haunt him again.

Kacy and Elrond were rather silent much to Rion's surprise. They usually had something to talk about. Whenever he picked up on snippets of their conversations it was about Elrond's family and friends back in his world. Rion read practically every book that J.R.R. Tolkien ever wrote, even if he didn't understand half of what he read. Well, there was one character that Rion was desperate to know better. He was extremely curious about Lord Elrond's seneschal, advisor, and friend. The one called Glorfindel. The same elf that fought in Gondolin and slew the balrog and then came back to life again.

"Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about Glorfindel?"

Elrond smiled warmly and an all knowing look entered his eyes.

"Ah yes, Glorfindel. He is one of my dearest friends. He is extremely loyal and a mighty warrior. He used to be one of the main targets for my sons constant pranks. But after that last prank they pulled they finally learned not to mess with the one thing he loves."

"Which is?"

"Messing with the Balrog Slayer's sword is not the wisest choice in the world," Elrond grinned.

"It is like taking one of Erestor's books and tossing it into a burning fireplace. Elladan and Elrohir made a mixture out of clay, dye and water. The next day when Glorfindel was readying to go out on patrol, he forgot to do something. A good warrior makes sure that their weapons are cleaned and polished. The other night he made sure that his bow and quiver were in proper shape but forgot to see to his sword. He usually never forgets to check it and the twins jumped at the opportunity to pull a prank. By the time Glorfindel got to his sword, the mixture had hardened. So when he pulled out his sword it looked like his sword had RUSTED. He ran back and forth across Imladris ranting and raving like a lunatic. He swore to find whoever had damaged his weapons and make them suffer," Elrond chuckled at the memory.

"Did he find them?"

"Let's just say that the twins hope to never see sword polish again as long as they live. The funny thing was, all Glorfindel had to do was clean his sword with water and the mixture would have come right off."

Rion rested his head against his mother's shoulder and yawned. His stomach grumbled and he suddenly did not feel well. Probably all the stress of the day's events.

Rion felt safer than he had in years even though there was a tornado whirling around out there somewhere. Elrond always had a calm aura about him. In the week that he had been with them Rion could not recall one time that he had ever seen Elrond angry or stressed. Sure he had been sad, but he missed his family. That was understandable.

Elrond's soft elven glow illuminated half of the laundry room by itself. He practically didn't even need the glow stick.

Rion started to drift off into a light slumber but jolted awake when he heard a loud crash from somewhere outside the laundry room. The three stiffened trying to determine what it was that just assaulted the home. Elrond closed his eyes and a strained look of concentration appeared on his ageless face. Rion and Kacy's eyes both widened to the size of dinner plates when a light blue glow appeared on Elrond's finger. It was coming from his ring!

"It's the ring of power, Vilya," Kacy breathed in awe.

"I thought he could only use it in Middle Earth!" Rion gasped in wonder.

"Well, if he is using it here, it may very well save our lives!"

After a few minutes, the ring stopped glowing and everything around them grew silent. Kacy was about to ask if the storm was over but thought better of it. Because usually when someone says or asks that stupid question, something really BAD happens. I don't know, say the roof then blows off and a freaking cow or tractor is dropped on top of them. So Kacy remained silent and waited for Elrond to say something.

"The storm has passed. It is safe to abandon this stronghold."

Kacy nearly snorted. _My laundry room…a stronghold, now THAT is a laugh!_

Elrond helped Kacy move the mattress from the doorway and they emerged. Kacy expected to see at least half of her house gone but the only damage they could find was a shattered window in the kitchen. Glass littered the counter tops and the floor. Replacing a window was a million times better than replacing half a house, by far! And the good news was that she didn't have to pay a penny in replacing it. The witness protection agency guaranteed housing maintenance since the house really belonged to the government.

Kacy opened the door and stepped outside to survey neighborhood damage. She stood stunned at what she saw. The empty house across the street was totally GONE! It looked like someone dropped a bomb on it or something. Tree branches and other debris littered the street and every yard.

Elrond stood beside her, his face grim. If the power of his ring had not worked, he feared they would now be buried in a pile of rubble, same as the house across the street. Fortunately, he did not have to do much except divert the tornado's path since it was already dying by the time it reached Kacy's house. He decided not to tell Kacy how close they had come to losing their house and almost certainly, their lives.

The sky above them was slowly clearing and sunlight filtered through here and there. Patches of blue came through in a few areas of gray. Kacy heard sirens sounding and knew that fire trucks and ambulances had been deployed to the neighborhood. In a few hours, clean up crews would have the street cleared and hopefully the power would be back on.

Kacy and Elrond went back inside and they immediately noticed Rion's disappearance. Kacy ran through the house in a panic but visibly calmed when she found him sleeping in his bed as if nothing had happened. She frowned when she heard him wheeze a little bit.

"Honey, are you sick?"

He obviously did not hear her because he kept sleeping. She walked to his bedside and felt his face and forehead. She frowned when she felt that he was unnaturally hot. Apparently he was coming down with something. She gently shook him awake and tired, glazed eyes met hers.

"Sweetheart, you are sick."

It was a statement and not a question.

He numbly nodded his head and burrowed further into his blankets and bed sheets. He shivered slightly and his teeth chattered.

Rion groaned. Great, he not only had an upset stomach but a fever with chills to accompany it too. He HATED being sick. Fortunately for him this was the first time all year that he got to the point of being bed ridden. Still, it sucked because he would not only be miserable for who-knew-how long but he would without a doubt miss school tomorrow and get behind. The second thing he hated most about being sick was the mountain of make up homework he had to do to catch up with the rest of his class. Not only that, but his mother would hover over him like an overprotective mother hen until he was better.

Great, getting sick was the frosting that iced the cake today. He sighed and closed his eyes longing to go back to sleep to escape his misery. Just as he was getting comfortable his stomach churned and he growled in annoyance as he shoved the covers aside and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door praying that Elrond and his mother would not hear him heaving from the other side of the door. Sometimes being sick could be really embarrassing, especially when you had an ancient and very wise Elf Lord skilled in the healing arts and a nurse for a mother currently taking care of you. Chances are the two of them had their ears against the wood of the door listening in to make sure he didn't drown himself in the toilet or something. His fears were confirmed when a muffled voice floated to him from behind the door.

"Are you okay dear? Do you need any help?"

Did he SOUND okay? Rion wiped his mouth off with toilet paper before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it. He then washed his hands before exiting the bathroom. The kid was usually a chatter box and it was really hard to shut him up. So if Rion wasn't talking you knew something was wrong with him. Although the boy knew that the two over protective adults were outside it still startled him to see them standing in front of him when he exited the bathroom.

They looked at him with concern.

"Time to get back into bed," his mother frowned at his disheveled appearance.

Rion was still well enough to feel annoyed. It usually wasn't until the second day of his illness that all aggravation was lost and his stubbornness wore out. Depending on the illness, that is.

He trudged back to his room and mechanically climbed back into his nice warm bed.

Elrond stayed with him while his mother ran off and retrieved a glass of water, the thermometer, and a cold rag for his head. One of the main reasons that Kacy became a nurse was to avoid medical records. She and the WPA decided that one of the best ways to stay low and avoid detection from the murderer would be to avoid constant hospital visits.

So she became a nurse so that if she or her son got sick she could treat it. Now that her son believed to have seen the murderer outside their house she was more edgy about hospital visits than ever. The murderer was once a stalker and con man before he killed anyone and the WPA said that they had reports of him hanging around various hospitals. That was how he targeted people. It was extremely sick and scary. Rion's father had been a doctor and that was how he had been targeted. The sick creep randomly selected people and had no motive for committing murder. The man responsible for carrying out such vile and corruptible evil should have received the death penalty. The reason he had not was that he had an uncle who was filthy rich and managed to bribe the judges and the jury. Not to mention a few of his past murders were never recorded to police files due to lack of evidence connecting him to the crimes that were quote on quote "lost". That was bogus! Kacy KNEW it was he who had murdered those other people in cold blood. You didn't need evidence to prove it!

So if working at a hospital was potentially dangerous for their cover, why on earth was she doing it? She technically did not. Courtesy of the Witness Protection Agency once again, she was not listed or filed as an employee there. Therefore the con man would have no way of tracking her present location. The problem was if she or her son needed an appointment they would have to file that they had been to that particular hospital and it would go in there records. Records were on the computer now so if the con man used his hacking abilities he would be able to trace where they had been previously based on hospital visits.

Only, ten years before the WPA had those files removed from all computer databases and printed for storage purposes. That way, she and her son had a clean slate and were virtually undetectable. Kacy hoped to keep it that way. She and her son were filed in police and hospital databases as deceased. Although she and her son had new names, new identities, and new social security numbers, she would not doubt the appearance of the psycho someday. If he was bent on a target, he never stopped until they were dead. It was all part of his warped psychology. The WPA usually did a superb job in hiding victims and their families. They did so well in fact that 98 of those relocated lived the rest of their lives in peace and safety. She wouldn't put it past him if he ever found them again even though he had those odds against him. Hopefully she and her son would remain in that 98 category instead of that very rare 2.

She returned and took his temperature to see that it was an elevated 102 degrees. After caring for him she and Elrond silently left to allow Rion some rest.

"Elrond, I have to go to work tomorrow. Especially after this tornado hit the community there may be shortage of staff depending on how many injured we receive. I hate leaving my son here alone," Kacy began but was quickly cut off.

"Not alone, Ms. Gray. I would be honored to care for him in your absence."

"Would you? Thank you so much! I don't know how to repay you."

"No thanks necessary," Elrond gave a small, polite nod.

"Great, it's settled then."

Kacy heaved a sigh of relief. She trusted Elrond more than any other and knew that her son would be safe in his care. Hopefully, there would be no more sightings of her husband's murder. And if there were? She supposed they would have to cross that bridge when they got there.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Lilandriel, elfgirl1616, childoftheking, werecanigeteyeslikethose, SiriusBlackFan2, and Nelarun. THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME!


	9. Bed Ridden

Disclaimer: View previous chapters.

Author's Note: Well, I go back to college soon. And when that happens, you probably won't see an update from me in a long time. So I am going to try to post as many chapters as possible before hand. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 9

Morning dawned, welcoming a new day to the world. Elrond was always up before Kacy and after questioning him about it he revealed that elves did not need as much sleep as humans.

_Well, whatever floats his boat._

Elrond questioned Kacy about what medicines she kept in the house. The only medicine she really had was Tylenol and cold syrup.

"Look, I'm going to talk to a friend of mine at the hospital. He might be able to give me something better for Rion. Is there anything you want me to pick up from the store?"

"Do you have any herbs?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But one of my colleagues has a book on herbs. I'll get it and bring it home tonight and maybe you'll able to recognize some that you may have possibly used in your world. If you happen to find any in the book, I know of a small shop in the next town owned by a Native American family that sells herbs, spices, and other natural products for healing."

"That would be most appreciated, Ms. Gray."

"To be honest, I don't trust most modern medicine. Sure, if my life depended on it I would take some but there are too many risks involved. Some medicines do more harm than good. I have seen many cases die in the hospital for taking the wrong thing or die from over the counter drugs. My mother encouraged me since childhood to study natural medicine. Maybe I should have," Kacy smiled ruefully.

"You still can if that is your dream."

"I know. I have always been interested in doing that but then I remember that I will not be able to make enough money to support us if I do. Natural medicine is very rare and is sometimes frowned upon."

"But is it something that your heart yearns for?"

Kacy stood thoughtfully and eventually nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Yes. The problem is I would have to go back to college and learn all about botany. If I did our cover would be blown once I enrolled in school."

"I can instruct you in the healing arts, if it is your hearts desire. I warn you, it will not be easy."

Kacy was dumbfounded. She stood gaping up at him and blinked owlishly a few times trying to digest what he just said. He just offered to bring her dream to life and he was offering to teach her natural medicine free of charge? Just like that? For a moment it seemed too good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"I must repay you somehow!"

"Your kindness and hospitality are payment enough, milady."

Kacy thanked him repeatedly before grabbing her stuff. Kacy checked on her sleeping son before going to work. The streets were cleared of debris and the power turned on earlier that morning. With a final good-bye she left. The house became silent once more.

Elrond went to check on the boy. The child did not get much sleep the previous night. For once it was not because of nightmares but because of his illness.

After many frequent runs to the bathroom in the middle of the night, Rion finally stayed in there. He was too miserable to sleep and he might as well spare everyone the trouble of accidentally throwing up in bed if he stayed next to the commode. Rion swore that it was the worst night of his young life. Lost in his illness he cried in despair because it felt like he would never stop puking his guts out.

Elrond came to check on him many times and he pitied the boy for the misery he was forced to endure. The Elf Lord wished he had his herbs from his world to heal him but he had nothing to ease his discomfort. Elrond hated to see any being suffering but he knew for certain that he had to allow the illness to run its course. He would rather spare the boy from his constant heaving but knew that stopping that process may in fact make the illness more potent. When a human discharged stomach fluid it was in fact discharging the virus from the body.

Elrond hated feeling so helpless and useless. He nearly cried with relief when the child finally fell asleep in the bathroom after many long hours of sitting on the hard tile floor. He had asked him if he wanted to sit with him but the boy refused his company. So when the child was lost in an uneasy sleep he gently picked him up and tucked him back into bed, probably more relieved than the boy himself for Rion's blessed escape into rest.

Rion was currently curled under thick blankets appearing dead to the world. He checked his head for fever and was relieved that his fever was no worse than the night before. Since Elrond really had nothing else to do he brought a chair in from the other room and sat at Rion's bedside. Human illnesses could sometimes be very unpredictable. One minute they were stable and then the next they were knocking on death's door. Elrond would never forgive himself if the boy died from negligence. He would keep a careful eye on him until the boy was out of harms way.

Two hours passed until Rion stirred and blearily opened his eyes. He groaned as his stomach began to bother him. It hurt from throwing up the night before. But at least his stomach no longer felt like repeating that episode. Probably because there was nothing left to throw up. He began to wish that he was still asleep as chills assaulted him. A voice that he did not expect to hear softly penetrated his fevered brain.

"How are you feeling?"

Rion groaned by way of a reply. His hazy vision slowly focused on the Elf Lord seated at his bedside.

"I feel terrible."

"I know and I am sorry."

"How can you know how I feel if you've never been sick?" Rion whispered. If he had more strength his question would have sounded accusatory and full of venom. But he hadn't the strength to be angry. He turned away ashamedly and willed the tears away.

"No, I have not," Elrond sighed.

Rion felt tears slip down his cheeks and wet his hair and his pillow.

"But I can tell you this, seeing you suffering causes me pain."

Rion felt so bad he began to cry. One being he felt like crap, and two because he hurt Elrond in some way. His emotions cascaded over Elrond and he understood what it was that was troubling the boy. The child had a tender heart. Elrond compassionately pulled Rion onto his lap and held him. He let the child cry on his shoulder as he rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He whispered soothing words and hoped that Rion would calm down. Rion eventually ceased crying because doing so only made him feel twice as bad. Now the kid felt even more like a baby.

Elrond tucked him back in bed before going out to the kitchen to retrieve a few things. He brought with him a bowl and a washcloth of cold water and a hot mug of tea. He happened to find the tea buried in the back of one of Kacy's many cupboards. Elrond was displeased with the fact that he had no herbs to add to the tea. But he had to make do with what he DID have.

Elrond cooled Rion's forehead with the cool cloth and had the child drink the tea. The boy protested at first believing that he was incapable of ingesting anything with such a weak stomach. A small healing wave of Elrond's energy took away his nausea and changed his mind concerning the matter. Rion drank it all and sighed in contentment when the warm drink soothed his aching body.

"You need to rest now."

"But I can't! I don't feel good."

Elrond gave the boy a half smile.

"That is precisely why you must rest if you are to recover."

"I'll try."

Elrond placed a hand on Rion's forehead and closed his eyes. He released a concentrated amount of healing energy into the child until he felt the tense body relax beneath his fingers. Elrond sat heavily in his chair and heaved a tired sigh. Using his healing power greatly drained the elf lord of his energy. Even the small amount he just used to render the child unconscious was enough to cause the Elf Lord weariness. Elrond's power was limited and he only had enough to help the healing process along. If Elrond had the power to completely heal Rion he would do it. But alas, he could not.

Rion remained in a deep sleep until his mother came home later that evening. He had to admit that sleeping all day really did make him feel better. He stretched his limbs and tried to stand on unsteady legs right as his mother entered his room.

"No, get back in bed mister!"

"But mom," he began to protest.

"No buts! Get in bed!"

Rion scowled and did as he was told. He sat on top of his bed with his arms crossed, pouting like a two year old. Rion had bed hair and his hair was standing on end as if he was electrocuted. It was a very comical sight.

"Rion dear, if you get out of bed too soon you may relapse. Then you will have to stay in bed even longer."

Rion grumbled something unintelligible.

Kacy tucked him in bed and kissed him on the cheek before checking on how Elrond was doing. She had the borrowed book from her friend and handed it off to him the moment she walked through the door. Elrond leafed through it making notes on what he recognized and what he did not. He was delighted to recognize one ideal herb such as 'athelas' from his own world. It had a different name in the book and was called 'honey-suckle'. Elrond had never been this thankful for a very large picture book in all his prolonged life.

Within an hour he had categorized everything he needed and handed the list to Kacy. She grinned as she reviewed everything that Elrond wanted and then made a call to the Native American family and placed her rather large order. They were enthusiastic about the business they were about to make and promised the shipment to arrive at Kacy's house sometime the following day.

Kacy checked on her son and brought him a bowl of chicken noodle soup with some saltine crackers. After checking his temperature she left him to get more 'unneeded' rest in her son's terms.

Kacy figured it was nothing more than the 24 hour flu and was almost positive that he would be back to his normal, rambunctious self tomorrow. She wished Elrond good night later that evening, unaware of what the following day would bring.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Thanks to my reviewers: Luna, SiriusBlackFan2, Lilandriel, Just Me, Nelarun, childoftheking, and Elwing-Evenstar for reviewing last chapter!


	10. Elrond's Tea

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Authors' Note: Here it is chapter 10! Oh, I thought of a great LOTR fan fiction that will feature an 8 year old Estel and his adoptive father Elrond. So look for that in the future!

Chapter 10

Rion scrunched his face up in disgust after taking the stomach medicine his mother had gotten for him the previous day. It tasted horrible! But the stomach medicine was NOTHING compared to…_Rion shuddered just thinking about the dreaded word…**ROBITUSSIN**_. His cough became an irritant so his mother got a free bottle from the hospital. He hated the stuff and Elrond nearly had to funnel feed it to him. And that was what they were currently arguing about.

"I AM NOT TAKING THAT STUFF!"

"YOU MUST if you are to become well," Elrond raised his voice into the no-nonsense tone.

"I would rather cough up my own lung than take THAT!"

"Cease your profound stubborness and take your medicine," Elrond was now becoming annoyed.

"NO!"

"Do not force me to take an action I may later regret!"

"You wouldn't DARE!" Rion sounded much like his mother just then.

"Oh wouldn't I," Elrond's eyes glinted dangerously.

Rion jumped up out of bed and bolted for the door. He was feeling much better but after two days of being bed ridden his muscles were a little weak. So Elrond caught up to him with ease and forced him into a corner from which he would not be able to retreat. Rion hated to admit it, but he very much resembled a frightened deer caught in somebody's headlights.

Elrond grinned in triumph and held out the little plastic measuring cup that held the dreaded Robitussin. The boy clenched his teeth firmly shut refusing to take it. But Rion was well aware by now that he would not be able to keep this up forever. Sooner or later the Elf would make him take it, one way or another.

Rion seeing no way out of his predicament decided to try something that he knew would be utterly futile. After all, if his little charade never worked with his mother how would it ever work on Elrond? The answer was simple, he had to TRY.

"I will take my medicine but on one condition only."

"Oh, and what condition are you proposing," Elrond smirked well aware of what it was that young Rion was about to try.

"I will take it but only if you do too!"

Elrond's face remained impassive and devoid of any emotion.

"I have a better solution. How about you take this medicine just this one time and from now on you take my medicated tea instead?"

Rion stood and contemplated the idea and his brow furrowed in concentration. Was the Elf Lord serious or was this just a trick to get him to take it? He tried to recall all the fan fiction stories he had read about Elrond and his infamous tea. Many stories said it was gross and everyone hated it. Others said his tea was okay and that the patient did not mind it. He even stumbled upon a few stories that said the tea had a good flavor and was actually GOOD. But didn't Elrond usually add sleeping herbs to his tea? After a few minutes of a silent debate within his mind, Rion finally relented. He figured Elrond's tea had to be better than Robitussin by a long shot. Besides he was about to be the first human being in his world to ever try the ancient Elf Lord's tea. Rion decided that he would look at it as an adventure of sorts. He, Rion Gray, was going to try something that no man had tried before! And he was going to solve the mystery plagued by all fan fiction writers regarding said tea.

Rion took the measuring cup of the red sticky fluid and tried to down it near the back of his throat. But Robitussin it seemed always had a way of landing on your taste buds no matter how hard you try to avoid it. After gagging and nearly throwing up he downed about five glasses of water to be rid of the horrid taste and then he was escorted back to bed.

He wanted to complain about getting back into bed but a weak excuse was all he could come up with, so it really wasn't worth mentioning. Rion found out more about Elrond in the last two days than he had in the past two weeks. Namely, if you argued with Elrond, you were surely going to LOSE and lose very BADLY. Elrond lived thousands of years and therefore had a LOT of time to practice various ways of winning arguments and had become very GOOD at doing so. It probably had something to do with all that diplomatic council stuff. The council's were obviously Middle Earth's version of politics, which Rion loathed. How could anyone get involved with politics anyway? It was so BORING!

Rion begged Elrond to give him another Sindarin lesson to pass the time and Elrond agreed when he made him promise to take his tea without question later that evening.

The day went by incredibly fast to Rion's amazement. His mother got back that afternoon and had a few large, brown paper bags full of Elrond's supplies. Aside from various herbs he also requested medical tools and bandages which were also in the bag. He wanted to be prepared for anything since he had no idea how long he would remain here. All the supplies Kacy got for him was only a fraction of the stores he kept in Imladris. What he did have now would be sufficient enough to heal any injury, wound, or illness hopefully until he returned to his time.

He graciously thanked her and gave Kacy her first lesson in the healing arts. She caught on rather quickly and before long she knew how to properly catalogue and supply herbs and other supplies, how to properly blend herbs into tea, and how to check for broken bones. The lesson took about two hours.

After the lesson Kacy and Elrond had dinner. Rion refused food early on saying he wasn't feeling well again. _The time had come_ Elrond reasoned, _for Rion to take his tea_. Elrond boiled some hot water and then added natural chamomile leaves. Then he added a small dosage of another herb that would take away nausea, and a medium dose of a well known sleeping herb back in his world. Knowing the stubbornness of the boy he was well aware of the fact that Rion remained awake the entire day and knew for certain he would not go to sleep voluntarily. Elrond then added a little sugar and some honey to sweeten it and took a steaming mug to the child.

Elrond was startled to find Rion back in the bathroom throwing up again. Fifteen minutes later Rion emerged, his face as white as paint and his body covered in a cold, clammy sweat. His body was also trembling from muscle spasms. His breathing was extremely shallow and he could barely stand on his own two feet. Rion swayed before leaning against the doorframe for support. His mouth was as dry as cotton and he could only speak in a whisper.

Elrond was deeply concerned about Rion's new development. Whatever it was, it was serious. That much the Elf Lord could tell. Rion felt in that moment as if he was going to faint and that was something that he had never done before in his entire life. His legs buckled beneath him as his strength completely gave out on him. Elrond caught him just in time and carried him back to his bed. He then called Kacy to the room.

"Your son is very ill. This is something I am not familiar with. Until I know what is ailing him I can not aid him."

Kacy had to squall the panic that was slowly surfacing. Kacy knew better than anyone as a medical professional that panicking only made the situation worse. She and Elrond needed to figure this out together and NOW.

"Did he eat anything today when I was gone?"

"Only some of that soup you set aside for him."

Kacy nodded thoughtfully and reasoned that the soup did not make him sick at all. Neither did the water and juice he consumed. The saltine crackers were also in the clear after checking the expiration dates. No, they were missing something more crucial.

"I did give him those medicines you acquired the other day."

Kacy snapped her fingers in realization. How could she have been so stupid!

"Where are the bottles?"

Elrond retrieved them from the nightstand and handed them to her. She looked at one label and then the other. Horror crossed her face for the briefest moment and was gone as quickly as it had come. Elrond of course had not missed the expression and knew immediately that something was indeed wrong.

"He is suffering ill effects from the combination of the medicines. Both contain these ingredients," Kacy showed Elrond the label.

"And I forgot that Rion is allergic to this," Kacy ground out. She felt like the worst mother to ever walk the planet. It wasn't often that Rion got sick. He had the stomach medicine only once before when he was three years of age and that was when the doctors declared him allergic when he suffered the same reaction as he did now. She explained the situation to Elrond and forced back her tears for another time. Crying would not help her son right now. No, keeping a level head and solving the problem would help him.

Kacy wracked her brain for the solution. The answer was buried somewhere in the back of her mind from the extensive medical training she endured all those years ago. After a few minutes of agonizing thinking she found it.

"We need to flush out the medicine with fluids if he is to recover. The problem is I do not have an I.V. with me to do so," Kacy groaned in despair. There HAD to be another way.

"I can be of assistance. Have him drink some of that power juice and I will do the rest."

Kacy nodded before running off to retrieve the 'power juice' that Elrond mention only seconds ago. The 'power juice' was in fact powerade. Powerade contained extra electrolytes that the body needed to regenerate fluids. It re-hydrated a person in half the time water did. That was probably why many sports athletes drank the stuff. She grabbed the drink from the fridge and noted that it was in fact the last bottle left. Hopefully it would be enough.

She returned and with Elrond's help, Rion drank it all. Elrond closed his eyes and once again used his healing power to help the process along. Before long, Rion was re-hydrated and the toxin that had been poisoning his body dissipated and it was flushed out of his system. Some color returned to his face and he was no longer shaking from muscle tremors.

Elrond remade his tea and brought a fresh, steaming mug to him. He helped the boy sit up and had him drink it all.

Rion did not have long to ponder the tea's flavor. He did note that he was correct in his assumption that this was far better than Robitussin. And he found out that Elrond really DID slip sleeping herbs into his patients' tea as a strange spinning feeling overwhelmed him. His last conscious thought was, _Wow that stuff works fast,_ before he felt himself slipping under a soothing blanket of unconsciousness.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter: Lilandriel, childoftheking, Just Me, Psalm 136, Nelarun, SiriusBlackFan2, and werecanigeteyeslikethose for reviewing! Please stay tuned!**


	11. A Stroll Through The Park

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR.

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter I can get out before I find myself back in college as a SOPHOMORE! WOOP! I'm hittin' the road tomorrow for a seven hour drive from Georgia to Kentucky. I will try my best to update at least once every week. Weekends will probably be my best bet so please be patient! The wait should be worthwhile, I hope.

Chapter 11

Rion awoke the following morning groggy but feeling better. He was allowed out of bed for a while and watched 'Finding Nemo' with Elrond while his mother ran a few errands. Elrond was a little confused at first and questioned the realism of talking fish.

"Fish can talk here in your world?"

"Fish can't talk silly! They made this movie just for fun. There are real species of fish they based it on. 'Think of it as a story told from an animal's perspective', my mother once said."

Elrond nodded his head in mute understanding and settled back into the couch utterly mystified by the graphics due to modern day technology. After the first ten minutes Elrond was captivated by the story. The father fish would do anything to get his son back and in many ways it was true of Elrond as well. He would travel to Mordor and back if that is what it would take to save his sons from harm. Elrond was sure with all his heart that those two would get into a great deal of trouble when they were older. They were trouble magnets to the extreme.

Elladan played truth or dare with the other elflings on a stormy day. And they were OUTSIDE, disobeying him, after he ordered everyone indoors for the remainder of the storm. Elladan took a dare from an elfling to walk on a ledge overlooking one of the many waterfalls that surrounded Rivendell. Since it was pouring rain everything was slick, including the ledge that his very insubordinate child was walking on. Of course he slipped and nearly fell down a waterfall, A WATERFALL for Valar's sake! Elrond supposed that would be better than falling out of one of his mother-in-law's giant mallorn trees. Well, fortunately Elrohir had some sense to come and get him immediately. Elrond ran outside just in time to see his son slip off the railing. His son Elladan nearly drove him into an early sailing. If his trusted friend had not have come back from his patrol and heard his scream he would not have reached him in time. Glorfindel caught Elladan's hand before he could fall and saved him, AGAIN. This was not the first time that his trusted seneschal saved his reckless progeny from certain harm. Another time he nearly fell off the roof! Elrond never did find out what he was doing up there. Elrond resumed watching the movie with renewed interest.

Rion though he was recovering from his illness was still healing. So it was halfway through the movie that Rion sleepily slumped against Elrond in weariness. Elrond tried in vain to get up and carefully move him but every time, Rion stirred and blearily opened his eyes. Elrond sighed and opted on staying put until his mother got home.

When Kacy got home an hour later an adorable sight greeted her eyes. Rion's head rested on Elrond's shoulder, deep in sleep, and Elrond remained seated the way he had been during the movie staring at the TV screen. After setting the handful of groceries on the kitchen counter she walked back out to the living room and stood before Elrond.

"Thank you so much for watching my son for me."

Kacy received no response.

"Is Rion better?"

Elrond continued to stare at her.

Kacy snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

And still no response.

"Helloooooo!"

Was he okay? He looked dead or something. And his face was unusually pale.

Kacy poked him in the shoulder and Elrond jumped coming fully awake.

"My apologies. I did not hear you come in."

"Sleeping?"

"No, I was not."

Elrond shifted uncomfortably and diverted his gaze. He wasn't sure how much he should reveal. What he experienced and saw was most disturbing.

"I had a vision."

"Really? What about?"

"This must regrettably remain unspoken."

"If you say so."

Kacy helped Elrond move Rion into a sitting position but he woke up before Elrond could pick him up. Rion slept walked back to his room bumping into a few walls along the way. He made it halfway on his bed before he zonked out again. Soft snores accompanied by incomprehensible mumbling confirmed that fact. The kid was out cold and not because of Elrond's tea for once.

His mother tucked him lovingly back into bed and closed the door. She would let him sleep. Elrond mentioned giving him some more tea sometime before nightfall. They had about three hours left before then.

Kacy was extremely curious about what vision Elrond had experienced. She wondered if it was about Aragorn or his future daughter that had not yet been born. She would not press the matter. If he didn't want to talk about it, that was his business.

The next day was a Wednesday and hopefully Rion would be able to go back to school. Thankfully he did his make up work, most of it anyway. Kacy had no idea how exciting the following day would truly be.

The next day…

Rion did go to school now that he was fully recovered. He felt renewed and empowered, like he could do anything. But being locked up inside for three days straight could do that to a person. He breathed in the fresh air and felt excitement course through him, especially since he cashed in the favor on Rodriguez after school.

His friend Luis helped him carry armfuls of equipment back to Rion's house. He literally had an arsenal, courtesy of the Louisville Zoo's Veterinarian Clinic. Rodriguez flat out refused at first to loan him anything but after Rion and Luis both fibbed about using it for a science project concerning the greater good of humanity, he reluctantly agreed. As long as they didn't lose, damage, or utterly destroy his equipment.

Both boys hastily retreated to Rion's room and stashed everything under his bed before Elrond got nosy about what it was they were bringing into the house. If Elrond found out what he just stashed under his bed, he would have a coronary. He would totally disapprove of weapons of any kind and give him a two hour lecture. If his mother found out on the other hand, she would go all 'Sauron reincarnated' on him. That was NOT a good sight.

This was for Elrond's good. Getting him out of the house and taking him to the park was the best way to repay him for taking care of him when he was sick for three days. And this time they would be prepared for the sinister, vile, EVIL, (don't forget the RABID) Fan Girls of Doom. Rodriguez's equipment promised as much, as long as it didn't malfunction.

The park was situated at the northern end of his neighborhood. It would be convenient to drive but walking there wouldn't kill them. Unless a mob of Rabid Ones tried to maul them on the way there. But no, that was not going to happen because Rion had advanced weaponry that not even they could comprehend.

He and Elrond snuck out of the house after leaving a note for his mother. Rion carried a very large, very heavy, bulging backpack. Surprisingly, they made it to the park without incident. But knowing how their luck ran out those last few times, it wouldn't be long before THEY showed up.

_Stupid rabid fan girls really need to go find a hobby, rather than stalking people. It's disturbing, NO, DISGUSTING. I don't go psycho when I run into famous people. Like that time mom and I saw Angelina Jolie. She rocks in that movie the Tomb Raider. Seeing her was cool but not cool enough to go rabid over. They need to go get a life, immature barbarians. Wow, hanging around Elrond this long has me talking like an old person. I sound like I'm 30. _Rion shuddered, just thinking about it. Since when did his vocabulary get sophisticated? Hearing boring conversations between his mother and Elrond, and catching snippets of big words from the news might do it. It was kind of strange that he could think of big words while he was thinking but when he was actually talking, could never say them. He figured that was what happened as you grew up.

_I'm turning into a teenager…_ The thought horrified him. He wondered if being a teenager is what made those girls go rabid. But there were women of all ages that chased them those last few times, creepy. Besides, he saw guys swoon over famous girl celebrities before. Maybe it DID have something to do with age. Or maybe they were just plain weird, mental nut jobs. How old was Elrond's counterpart, Hugo Weaving, anyway? Probably 40 something from what his mom mentioned. She would know; she was around his age. Then how old was Elrond?

Rion turned curious eyes on Elrond and had to bite his tongue. His mother taught him that asking people their age was rude. He knew for sure that Elrond was at least three thousand years old. Maybe he would solve that mystery another time.

They sat on a park bench admiring the peacefulness and serenity this secluded area of the park had to offer. Not many people ventured this far. Perhaps they were safe after all.

As soon as Rion thought that, screams ripped through the still air scaring a flock of pigeons into the overhead trees that surrounded them.

_I HAD to think it didn't I?_

Rion groaned and remembered that vital detail. NEVER say you 'think you are safe' or 'Is this the best you can do?' cause chances are saying that will get you killed.

It was like in horror movies when two characters run around a corner after being chased by a monster and they sigh in relief before saying, "I think we're safe" right before the monster pops up behind them.

And like in the Two Towers at Helm's Deep, when they were already outnumbered ten thousand to three hundred, Théoden said, "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure Saruman?"

And look at what happened. The villain he referred to had in fact invented the first BOMB and blew out a very large section of their fortress, AS SOON AS HE SAID IT!

And when Rion played his favorite video game of all time, Star Wars Battlefront on his PS2, he would get blown up by a grenade and think he had died but then his little character would get back up with like a molecular amount of health left. And then he would get excited and say, "Yes! I'm still ALIVE!" It was whenever he said that fateful sentence that like two seconds later, ANOTHER bomb would hit him and then he would die. The creepy thing was, EVERY TIME, not every now and then, EVERY TIME he said "I'm still alive" his poor little character died no more than two seconds after he said it.

What Rion found out to be useful was when you said something like, "Oh crap I am so gonna die!" you actually end up living. What was with that? Whatever someone said, the opposite happened. He wondered if it had to do with that whole theory about opposites attract thing.

So it was now that he 'THOUGHT it' that something very bad happened, ruining everything. They were most definitely NOT safe anymore because what looked like a SEA of foaming, very rabid fan girls were stampeding towards them.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE?" Rion screamed.

Elrond stood his ground and gave them the most intimidating gaze he could muster. This only made the Rabid One's even more rabid.

Elrond grabbed Rion's arm and hauled him off, AGAIN before he could give them a piece of his mind. Rion was very sick at this point at running away. Wait, they no longer HAD to run away. His very heavy backpack reminded him of this fact. Rion shoved Elrond into a ditch and he hastily unzipped his backpack and handed Elrond a shiny metallic object before bunkering down beside him.

"Don't ask. This is what you do, you aim and you pull this trigger. That is all."

"This is a weapon from your world?"

"Sort of," Rion shrugged. He really didn't have the time to explain anything to him. He set up a machine gun turret and slung a rifle over his shoulder. This was WAR.

"I will most certainly NOT harm those girls."

"Well, you might have to cause if you don't they will most certainly harm YOU. Look at them, they are RABID. The whole works; foaming at the mouth, eyes rolled up into their heads, screaming like banshees, EVERYTHING. Do you WANT to die!"

"No."

"I promise you, these are much like your sleeping herbs only better. They won't die and you certainly aren't hurting them. Veterinarians have to tranquilize rabid animals all the time. Well, actually they kill them. But come on, if an animal is going to hurt someone and is acting hostile, much like THEM," Rion pointed to the massive sea of fan girls that were still stampeding towards them, "we need to prevent that from happening, with the use of THESE."

"But those girls are not animals."

Rion gave him a skeptical look and it was after one of the girls snuck behind their position and grabbed Elrond in a choke hold did he agree. Rion aimed his rifle and shot the girl in the arm. She slumped over unconscious as the dart made contact.

"What is it?"

"Elrond, I introduce you to the tools that will save our lives, if they don't malfunction."

Rion re-loaded his gun with an audible –CLICK-CLICK- before aiding Elrond with his. Luis helped his big brother a few times at the Vet office and learned a thing or two when operating Tranquilizer guns. His trusted friend taught him a thing or two on how to operate them. Not to mention all that time playing, paintball, air soft, and laser tag really paid off.

Elrond took aim as did Rion in their little war trench. With that many fan girls clustered together, there was no way that Elrond could miss. Or so he thought.

Elrond squeezed off his first shot and to his bewilderment, missed the sea of rabid fan girls and accidentally shot a passing tabby cat. The cat yelped before falling over in a heap of fluffy fur.

_What have I DONE! Valar!_

Rion sat behind a very sophisticated weapon that would hopefully work. It was still experimental and was not used often unless there was a large herd of spooked or angry cows they had to knock out. It was a machine gun type and would hopefully wipe out the endless wave before them.

Rion fired round after round and mowed them down by the dozens but they still kept coming. Would they ever stop? Whenever they struck one down two more would take her place and so on and so forth.

Just when it got hopeless help arrived…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to my reviewers: Psalm136, SiriusBlackFan2, Lilandriel, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Nelarun, childofthking, Just Me, and Elwing Evenstar for reviewing! You guys are totally awesome!


	12. WAR!

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkien owns LOTR. I DO NOT. Nor do I claim the Happy Gilmore line as my own.

Author's Note: At long last, I have updated! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12

_Rion fired round after round and mowed them down by the dozens but they still kept coming. Would they ever stop? Whenever they struck one down two more would take her place and so on and so forth. _

_Just when it got hopeless help arrived…_

Rion screamed as the girls slowly advanced on them despite the fact they had knocked out at least 100 Rabid Ones. It was almost like they were experiencing a very modern day Helms Deep…only it was two to two thousand.

A thundering war cry sounded behind them and two more additions dove into their trench. Okay, make that FOUR to two thousand.

"Luis? MOM! What are you doing here!"

Luis looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.

"She did the whole freaky SAURON impression and even threatened to imitate Gollum if I didn't tell her where you were. Sorry buddy."

Luis and his mother had both come with tranquilizer guns so hopefully they would defeat the EVIL MENACES _before_ they ran out of ammo. Oh, they would owe Rodriguez after this one. IF they got out of this one alive.

Elrond finally got the hang of shooting the tranquilizer gun after shooting down five birds, two squirrels, and that poor tabby cat. Now they had even better odds when Elrond actually began hitting rabid fan girls. The first few that he hit, the Elf Healer grimaced. He trusted Rion in that no harm was coming to them but to see bodies start to pile up in a heaping hill with arms and legs bent at odd angles made him shudder.

Kacy had a bandanna tied around her head keeping her long hair out of her face and she stood up out of the trench looking in many respects like a commando. She was wearing her camouflage styled nursing scrubs.

"EAT TRANQ YOU SLEAZY BIZ-NITCHES!"

Kacy went into her 'Terminator' mode and turned her gun on automatic before aiding her son in mowing down wave after wave.

They were finally pushing the sea of Rabid Fan Girls back and gained a few yards. Elrond even got into it after a while and started screaming elvish battle cries in their direction. But apparently Elrond's tranquilizer gun jammed up and a few rabid fan girls advanced until they were only a few feet away from Elrond. Luis, Kacy, and Rion were occupied keeping the Rabid Ones from circling around them with heavy supressive fire, so could not aid Elrond.

Elrond frowned and began to panic as three, Rabid, salivating fan girls slowly circled around him like ravenous wolves. Elrond dropped his gun and faced them sending the girls his infamous death glare (as seen in The Fellowship of the Ring when Merry and Pippin invade the council). They lunged at him screaming incomprehensible gibberish. One girl made it over to Elrond and the other two tripped over each other and then began to cat fight trying to figure out who would make it to Elrond second. Elrond with quick elven reflexes side stepped the Rabid One's lunge.

Elrond grabbed her from behind and sent a powerful surge of his healing energy.

"GO TO SLEEP!" Elrond yelled.

The Rabid One fell over snoring and muttering something about her one true love. Elrond picked up his gun and found out it finally un-jammed after he had dropped it. He shot the two quarreling fan girls behind him before returning his full attention to the front lines.

Rion thought of something and told his mom his idea. She was skeptical at first and didn't think it would work. But then again it just might do it.

She speed dialed her friend on her cell phone while shooting with one hand. She sighed with relief when the phone was picked up after the first two rings.

"Kacy, it is SO good to hear from you again! What are you up to?"

"Oh, just playing a war game with my son and a friend at the park."

"Is that SCREAMING in the background? It sounds like someone is dying. Is something wrong?"

"NO! Nothing is wrong. We're fine!"

"Then what is making that unearthly racket!"

"Uh…it's just a bunch of girls."

"Doing what! Chasing Orlando Bloom?" Her friend sarcastically jested.

"Um…" Kacy thought fast trying to come up with a good excuse. Telling her best friend that she was in the company of a fictional character, Elrond from Lord of the Rings no less, would not be the wisest thing to tell her. Chances were that her dear, SANE friend would become like those she was currently fighting against. Her best friend would not be able to resist temptation and would sadly become an official member of the Rabid Fan Girl club.

There really didn't seem to be any hope of curing them. They were just too far gone. Kacy was forever grateful that it wasn't LEGOLAS that had dropped into their world. If it had been Legolas and NOT Elrond that had come to her house she would be foaming and as rabid, and as relentless, and as mindless as the Rabid Ones she was resisting. No doubt about it. She was not going to be a Boromir…she would resist temptation of the Evil Ones just as Aragorn, Frodo, and Galadriel (even though she almost failed), resisted against the One Ring. Her son needed her. Her friend's urgent tone brought her out of her reverie.

"We are playing capture the Elf, kind of like capture the flag only you take a hostage. They are losing and are pretty mad about it."

"Wow. Games sure do get sophisticated over time."

"Yeah they sure do," Kacy put her phone down as a fan girl dove at her screeching like a psycho.

"DIE!" The Rabid girl practically screamed and spit in her face.

Kacy smirked and casually shot her in the leg and watched in satisfaction as the FORMER Rabid Fan Girl fell flat on her face, lost to unconsciousness.

"YOU FIRST, SLEAZE BAG!" Kacy crowed in elation.

Another one attempted the same thing and Kacy's eyes glinted dangerously. She figured she would throw a Happy Gilmore line at the creep since it really did fit at the present moment.

She screamed, "DO YOU LIKE THAT!" right before she tranquilized three more in the gut in rapid successions.

Now Kacy could truly appreciate her son's love for paintball and lazer-tag now. I mean, tranquilizer guns were similar, weren't they? _All the wasted years! _Kacy retrieved her phone and had to reassure her friend once more that all was well.

"Do you still have your husband's Legolas costume from Halloween last year?"

"Sure, why?"

"Do you mind if we borrow it? I promise I will return it," Kacy had to bite back a snort. _Yeah, return it in a million pieces if my plan works…_

"I guess so. He won't care. He wants to be Aragorn this year."

"Can you drop it off at my place in like five minutes?"

"Sure, no problem! Have fun with your game! Tell your son I said hi!"

"I will! Bye!"

Kacy slammed her phone shut before crouching back into the ditch.

She had the boys promise to keep Elrond safe from the clutches from the wicked beasts before running back home. She got back to the house and begged one of her co-workers to do her a favor. He quickly agreed after she started to cry on the phone. Ten minutes later, her friend was dressed up as Legolas. He was very tall and had a slim, muscular build. If his natural blonde hair was longer he could almost pass for the real deal. From a distance, he looked like the REAL Legolas.

He also had an authenticated Mirkwood Bow that he got off of an online fan store for a hefty price. He wasn't that big of a LOTR fan but he did appreciate the weaponry.

She dragged him along with her until they neared the ditch and the war occurring there.

"Now, if it gets too dangerous, set this life size model of Elrond up and run for your life!"

"Okay, I really don't see what the big deal is all about. I mean they are just a bunch of elementary girl's right?"

"Wait here until I signal for you to come into view!"

Kacy slid back into the ditch and took up her position. The stupid twits had gained a few yards, in her absence. Oh, they would PAY! She and the others did their best to drive them back again but the four were tiring out and running dangerously low in ammunition.

"NOW!" Kacy shouted before blowing on a whistle tied to her wrist.

Her friend entered the far side of the park within view of the fan girls. Kacy piped in to make it more real.

"LOOK! IT'S LEGOLAS!"

At least half of the sea of Rabid Fan Girls stampeded towards her co-worker. He yelled in fear and began running for his life. The poor guy…Kacy began to feel guilty about recruiting him as a back up plan. Hopefully he would escape the swarming mass of mauling freaks and avoid capture. It was more of a fear of what they would do to him once they found out that he WASN'T Legolas OR Orlando Bloom that had her really worried.

At least it was working and at least their odds had greatly improved. Kacy smacked herself for thinking it. Unbeknownst to her, she just made the same fatal mistake that her son had made only an hour ago.

Luis was keeping up a heavy barrage of fire but some of the Rabid One's started to grow a brain. One of them climbed a nearby tree and actually thought of throwing a rock at his head. The rock impacted with his forehead and he cried out before accidentally throwing his gun in a stunned reflex action. It landed a few feet away and skidded to a halt. _Oh man! Rodriguez is going to kill me! Why did I let Rion talk me into this!_

To his despair one of the Rabid One's picked up his fallen weapon and grinned quite evilly. Man, if you added a mask and some gnarly, rotten, fake teeth, you would have a complete replica of an Orc. But truth be told, the whole Rabid Fan Girl complexion was terrifying enough in itself. She aimed the gun at his chest just to scare him a bit before she aimed it at an unsuspecting Elrond. None of the others had noticed the mishap with his gun and did not know that the enemy was now in possession of one. _Crap!_

Luis feeling bold stood up and in what seemed like slow motion ran for Elrond's position. He screamed a long drawn out "NOOOOO" as she fired the tranquilizer. He swore he saw the stupid thing spinning through the air in a superimposed slow motion clip. He leapt through the air, and took the intended shot for Elrond. Elrond in shock looked down to see Luis laying face up with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his side, his gaze unseeing.

Kacy and Rion both noticed what had happened and in a rage turned both their guns on the girl and shot her down. Unfortunately, she released the trigger again before they completely incapacitated her and a tranquilizer dart struck its intended target.

Elrond looked down at the tranquilizer embedded in his shoulder before an all out grin spread across his ageless face. Rion and Kacy were bewildered and stared at him with their eyes nearly popping out of their heads.

"You should be unconscious right now! No one on this planet has ever withstood a tranquilizer of that magnitude!" Kacy pointed a disbelieving finger at what she was witnessing.

"They must never have heard of elven stamina when it comes to sleeping herbs," Elrond shrugged casually.

"But aren't you half human?" Rion gawked.

Elrond got the strangest look on his face as he plucked the tranquilizer out of his shoulder and stared at it in wonder.

"Aye, Elbereth!" Elrond's eyes shut and he slid down the side of the ditches' embankment, the tranq dart still clutched within his grasp as the drug took full effect.

"CRAP!" Kacy cried in shock. She thought for a moment that Elrond was truly immune to the drug. Not anymore he wasn't! Now his unconscious state left him more vulnerable and helpless than ever.

"Rion, guard Luis and hold them off while I get Elrond home!"

"I will mom! I will avenge our fallen comrades!"

Rion picked up Elrond's fallen gun.

"YOU WANT HIM? THEN YOU HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME! BRING IT ON!"

In a rage, he took out a very large fraction of the remaining Fan Girl force single handedly. A few began to retreat in fear at this newfound display of fearlessness. Rion blocked their view of Elrond and walked boldly towards them firing as he went. His angry expression nearly rivaled that of the Elf Lord himself!

Had he remembered that one of the tranquilizer guns was still in the Fan Girls' possession, he would have recovered it before history repeated itself. But alas, he had forgotten in his blind rage. He glanced behind him and caught sight of his mother, with Elrond slung over her shoulder commando style.

Pure adrenaline was keeping them going and it was that rush that gave his mother the strength to lift the Elf Lord. But in all actuality, the Elf was rather light in weight compared to a man. So it was not as difficult as Kacy thought to carry him. As soon as his mother and Elrond were safely out of sight, Rion resumed his attack.

Kacy got home without incident and set Elrond upon the couch. She turned on the alarm system before leaving the house to fetch her son and his unconscious friend. Hopefully she would get there in time.

Just as Kacy was completing that thought, her son ran into trouble. He was on a firing spree when he heard an audible Click-Clack.

"Oh no!" Rion shook his gun in the hopes that he heard wrong and that his gun was still operational. But no…it was true. He was OUT of ammunition. The Rabid Ones' noticed his predicament and evil as always, they advanced upon him. He really didn't understand why they were after HIM now of all reasons but he knew it wasn't good. He turned to run and made it three feet before a sharp pain hit his buttocks.

_How low and dirty was that! _Rion growled and fought the swirling blackness in vain before falling beside his friend's prone form. It was then that he remembered no more.

Ten minutes after Kacy secured Elrond back at the house she ran back to where the boys were. All of the Rabid Fan Girls were gone! She ran down to the ditch and spotted Luis. An anguished cry instantly followed crushing the joy she had felt only moments ago.

**_Rion, her beloved son, was gone…_**

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: I know…evil cliff hanger again. Sorry bout that but I really need to get to bed cause it is late and I have a TON of studying to do for quizzes, tests, exams, you know, the usual college thing. Please review!

Thanks to my reviewers: elfgirl1616, Potterfan2006, Lilandriel, Nelarun, Elwing-Evenstar, childofthking, werecanigeteyeslikethose, and Psalm136 for reviewing!


	13. Finding Rion

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR.

Author's Note: Sorry about ending that last chapter so abruptly. And I haven't a clue when I can next update :( Please keep reviewing! Your comments/compliments give me an idea as to what content to place within the story. Thanks!

Chapter 13

_Ten minutes after Kacy secured Elrond back at the house she ran back to where the boys were. All of the Rabid Fan Girls were gone! She ran down to the ditch and spotted Luis. An anguished cry instantly followed crushing the joy she had felt only moments ago. _

**_Rion, her beloved son, was gone…_**

Kacy had to force slow deep breaths before she hyperventilated in shock. She prayed that her son was not captured and taken hostage by those monsters! HOW DARE THEY KIDNAP HER CHILD!

She knew she had to take care of Luis first before finding her son. His friend was now her liability. She carefully carried him back home wishing that it was her son currently occupying her arms. After fixing a suitable resting place for Luis back at her house she left to collect all of the equipment that surprisingly the Rabid One's hadn't stolen. What surprised her even more was that even the knocked out fan girls had been dragged off. If they kidnapped her son, there would be MORDOR to pay!

She cached the vet equipment back at the house and for what felt like the tenth time that day, re-armed and locked the door before striking out on her quest. She knew she had at least four hours before the tranquilizer wore off on Elrond and Luis, so she didn't have to worry about them having panic attacks upon awakening. Waking up in a totally different setting than when you passed out was a very disorienting ordeal. Even if Elrond woke up while she was gone she knew without a doubt that the Elf would care for Luis as he had for her son.

Kacy thought it best to start searching at ground zero and then fan out into the surrounding vicinity. Another thought entered her mind and she frowned, clearly frustrated. She not only had to find her son, but her co-worker Joe as well. Her co-worker was very smart and she had to give him credit where credit was due.

After her search at ground zero failed to bring forth evidence of her son's whereabouts, she headed towards an area of the park that led to natural hiking trails. After a mob of endless fan girls stampeded through the area it wasn't difficult following hundreds of footprints in the soft earth. The poor lush, green grass was now completely flattened.

She saw two huge trials leading in opposite directions. One led to where half of the mob chased her co worker/Legolas look-a-like and the other in the opposite direction into the denser part of the forest. Whatever decision she made now would have a great impact on the future. If she chose to go after her co-worker, she may in fact save him from potential harm if he was still being chased and then have him help her in the search. But if she chose to go immediately after her son by herself, against who knew how many Rabid Ones, the end result probably would not be the best one in the world. Chances were if there were as many as they fought against earlier, holding her son hostage, then chances were they would capture HER too and then Elrond would have to hand himself over to those freaks in order to save both of them.

Kacy stood at the fork of the trails and sighed in annoyance. She considered after a while to flip a coin but then thought better of it. Coin tossing was hardly reliable. In a fury she began marching down the left path intent on destroying anyone that came between her and finding her son but something vital came to mind. Something she had overlooked.

She growled in resignation and chose the path on the right. Her co worker needed her help as much as her son. She felt it best to find him and have a back up plan before rushing into the thick of things. Being an overprotective mother and an angry one at the moment was not easy. She had to fight the urge to rush after Rion and beat the crap out of the rabid fan girls but her logical and rational side eventually overrode it. She would be no help to Elrond if they captured her in a rescue attempt.

She began jogging down the path she had chosen and noticed after about ten minutes that the path did weird things. It ran around a few trees as if searching for someone. And then the tracks slowly vanished as the pursuers gave up…which meant that Joe had to be somewhere over…

"HERE!"

Kacy squeaked in fright and whirled around in a combat stance, prepared to fight off whoever was threatening her.

"Up here, Kacy!"

Her face lit up in confusion and for the briefest moment wondered if God Himself was talking to her from the sky. But then she spotted him. Joe was up in the tallest branch of a tree. And he wasn't alone.

"RION! You found my son!"

Sure enough, Joe was cradling her son in his arms in a death gripping embrace to prevent the unconscious boy from falling. Kacy was so relieved to see them both safe and unharmed that tears of joy ran unheeded down her face. Joe was playing the warrior/protector role quite well.

His bow was slung over his shoulder and his Legolas wig had been snatched by one of the fan girls apparently. His clothes were a little rumpled from what looked like a few desperate grabs at him. But his costume was INTACT and not in a million pieces as she'd first believed.

Kacy was dying to know how he duped them all. The last view she had of him, they were nipping at his very heels! It was a wonder that he climbed a tree so quickly without them noticing and with her SON as well.

"Come down now so we can talk!"

Joe nodded his head in approval and carefully made his descent with his young burden held securely in one arm.

He jumped to the ground after reaching the bottom-most branch and turned to face her with a huge lopsided grin on his face. He handed Rion over to Kacy who snatched her son eagerly away from him thankful that all was well again. After making sure that he was okay and had no injuries, Kacy began walking home with Joe in tow.

When they arrived back at her house Joe ran off to the bathroom to change back into his regular clothes and returned the costume to Kacy neatly folded when he was finished. Being a nurse could do weird things to a person, like give them germ phobia, and OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) that made them want to keep everything neat and tidy and just so. Sometimes Kacy got on her own nerves doing that.

After tucking Rion in his bed she went back out to the living room to hear all about Joe's adventure through the park.

Kacy crossed her arms and raised an expectant eyebrow and awaited his explanation.

"What? I did what you told me to!"

"How on earth did you manage to fool them? Once they have you in their sights its' impossible to lose them!"

"Well, actually being chased was kind of fun at first and I wondered if this was how the REAL Orlando Bloom feels when this sort of thing happens to him. But then after a while it got really old. So I went through the playground, around a few trees, some bushes and then set up the life size Elrond display. They were so occupied with it that I managed to slip away without them noticing and climbed this tree until all of them left the park. Then I saw from near the top that they were going to take your son so I fortunately had my slingshot," Joe shrugged casually as if it was the simplest idea in the world.

"What on earth did you shoot at them!"

"Oh, some acorns and a few rocks."

"Well, I am so glad that you are safe! I am so sorry that I had you go through that. I wasn't really thinking at the time and I should have warned you better about the challenge you were up against."

"No problem, no harm done as you can see. Wish I could say the same about your stand up Elrond display. They tore it to shreds. I went back later once they left to try to salvage it but by the time I got down, there was nothing left."

Kacy and Joe then started talking about work the next day and then Joe had to leave before his wife started worrying about him. She wished him farewell before closing the door. She heaved a tired sigh and went back into the living room and sat heavily down upon the recliner. Weariness finally caught up with her and she was not about to complain about taking a nap.

But just as she was relaxing, the phone rang.

"How typical," Kacy grumbled sourly.

She heaved herself out of the recliner and into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Gray residence, how may I help you?"

"Hey Kacy, is my son Luis over there at your house? It's about dinner time and I told him to be home by five."

_OH CRAP!_ Kacy bit her lip in condemnation and berated herself for forgetting that Luis was still out cold. How on earth would she explain to Luis' mother that her son was just in the middle of a battle and got shot and became a casualty of war? Well, technically a temporary casualty until he regained consciousness.

"He is here. The boys' got so caught up playing and were having so much fun that we all lost track of time. We were over in the park and just got back home."

_That was the best I could come up with? Smooth Kacy, real smooth._

"I will send him right home."

They said their farewells and hung up. Kacy in a panic got a pitcher of cold water and hurried to where Luis was sleeping on the floor. She poured some water on his head and splashed some on his face but the kid didn't respond. He was totally out.

_Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap! What do I do? _

Kacy did the next best thing and attempted waking the Elf Lord. She tried the water idea but that proved as fruitless as it had on Luis. She screamed quite loudly in his sensitive ears but he didn't even flinch. Then, Kacy lifted one of his limp arms and dropped it a few times to illicit a reaction but it eventually ended up hitting him in the face.

_Oh great, just suffocate him why don't you!_

She removed his arm from his face and lightly slapped his cheek and still got no response.

She looked up at the clock and realized that ten minutes had passed since the conversation with Luis's mom, which meant that they were all going to be in trouble if Luis didn't get home within the next FIVE minutes. _Damn tranquilizers! _

"Stupid rabid fan girls..." Kacy muttered under her breath.

Kacy, finally desperate, thought of something quite devious. She really doubted it would work but had to give it a try since nothing else was working. She lifted the Elf Lord's hand and began to work his Elven ring of power from off of his finger. It was rumored that Elrond was very attached to his ring and no one but he himself was allowed to touch it. She got the ring about half way off before Elrond startled her when his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a reflex action.

"ELROND! It's me! Wake up!"

He didn't hear her and the grip did not loosen its hold on her wrist. With effort she managed to pry herself free from his grasp.

_Ouch, that is going to leave a mark._

"WAKE UP YOU STUBBORN ELF!"

Kacy could finally take no more of this and shoved a pillow in her face before screaming herself hoarse. Still quite upset and no longer thinking rationally she stormed over to Elrond's unconscious form and lifted him up by his shirt collar and started to shake him.

"**WAKE** (shake) **UP!** (Shake) **YOU** (Shake) **STUBBORN** (Shake) **SON** (Shake) **OF** (Shake) **A** (Shake) **DWARF**!"

This did not improve matters either because all she really did was probably cause the elf lord a neck injury with all the shaking. His head kept rolling around due to his unresponsiveness.

Utterly frustrated, Kacy sat down beside him on the floor in defeat and then remembered something. In the movies when Frodo was hurt and brought to Rivendell, Elrond said something that brought him back! She forced herself to take calming breaths because she doubted it would work unless she had a steady voice.

"Elrond, Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad!"

She waited with baited breath and saw Elrond begin to stir. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Kacy, you summoned me to the waking world?"

"I…guess so," Kacy replied still stunned that it had actually worked.

"How did you come about this knowledge?"

_Crap again! I can't tell him about the LOTR Trilogy, it will ruin everything. But telling a partial truth won't hurt either._

"You told me how."

He looked quite confused and tried to ponder her words.

"Please, it is for everyone's good that you just trust me on this!"

"Of course."

Kacy asked Elrond to help her wake Luis up so that he could return home in time. In a matter of minutes he was riding in the family car and dropped off at his house. He smiled and promised to keep the rabid fan girl battle a secret knowing that his mother would not take a liking to the idea.

After Kacy got back home, she bumped into Elrond on the way to her bedroom.

"You look very tired Ms. Gray, have you not had any rest?"

"No, I haven't had time. It doesn't matter though," Kacy waved her hand dismissively.

Her face started to turn pink in embarrassment when Elrond started massaging his very sore neck. Her eyes widened when she remembered her very immature actions and the damage she had done when trying to shake him brutally awake. She bit her lip in worry when Elrond winced in pain. Kacy didn't think she had hurt him _that _bad and hoped she hadn't given him whiplash. When Elrond noticed her very uncomfortable demeanor he instantly knew something was troubling her.

He raised an eyebrow and awaited an explanation.

She related how she carried him back home and then sheepishly explained the tactics in which she tried to wake him up and how it all led to the present moment. She apologized repeatedly as her face turned a darker shade of pink.

Kacy averted her gaze clearly embarrassed at the whole situation and missed the mischievous glint within his eyes as the wheels started turning in his head.

Had Kacy known his twin sons she would have fled to her bedroom and locked the door when that look entered Elrond's eyes for it was the very same sparkle that his twin terrors' had in their eyes when having come up with the best prank idea in the whole of Arda. Wishing to right her wrong she asked a relatively innocent question in the hopes of redeeming herself. After all, anything she could do to help the hurting elf lord would take the guilt away.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Would you care to join me for some afternoon tea?"

Kacy accepted his offer looking forward to a hot, steaming mug and completely missed Elrond's hidden meaning behind his words. After all, she was never around when her son was given his infamous concoction.

Elrond grinned the entire time as he prepared their tea in the kitchen.

_Revenge is sweet, is it not?_

TO BE CONTINUED…

Thanks to my reviewers: Psalm136, Lilandriel, Dreamer11563, childofthking, potterfan2006, and Nelarun for reviewing! Your support and reviews inspire my writing and make this story possible.


	14. Pranking Elrond

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR. I do not own Sponge Bob Square Pants. Not sure who Sponge Bob belongs to, Nickelodeon maybe?

Authors' Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but College has been killing me. I'm a Nursing major and for those of you in college or that have already gone through college, you've probably known someone who went through the nursing program. It's pretty hectic. But I'll get through it! Please leave a review!

Chapter 14

_That crafty, conniving, scheming, Elf Lord will pay! _

"ELROND!" Kacy meant to yell but in essence it came out more like a drunken slur.

Kacy stormed out to the living room where Elrond was sitting innocently on the couch watching "Walker Texas Ranger". Well, stormed was hardly the word for it. She more or less staggered and nearly fell down twice. After all, Elrond's tea was pretty powerful and didn't wear off quickly.

The last thing she remembered was sitting down at the dining table and talking to Elrond while sipping a nice, hot mug of tea. It vaguely tasted like cinnamon and some other spice she wasn't familiar with. It didn't taste too bad but after about the first three minutes she began to feel light headed and dismissed the dizzy feeling believing it to have something to do with the intense heat from the steaming mug.

But another two minutes later had her slurring and giggling like an idiot. That was when her fog covered brain registered that the sly Elf Lord had spiked her tea with something. And to her horror she looked down at her mug of tea to see that she had downed the whole thing. She began to slurrily question Elrond about it but he sat there in front of her grinning like a madman, looking anything but innocent.

"Why?" Kacy had the strength to only voice that one word.

"You have been overexerting yourself. It is high time that you had a decent rest. Besides, you were the only one out of the four of us that avoided getting hit by a sleep dart," Elrond's eyes twinkled with mirth.

Kacy scowled at him and continued to fight the unwanted sleep trying so desperately to claim her. But on second thought, a nap didn't sound too bad. She slumped forward and vaguely remembered hitting her head on the table before all went black.

At least Elrond was kind enough to deposit her unconscious form on her bed. That was way more comfortable then spending all night slumped over her dinner table.

She was knocked out the rest of the night and even through the morning, meaning she was currently missing work. This did nothing to improve her already foul mood. She called in sick since she was in no position to drive anywhere with remnants of the powerful sleeping drug still in her system. Chances were she would crash into the nearest tree which was like three feet from her driveway.

She was already plotting some nasty pranks in return. Oh, Elrond would learn to never double-cross her again! Kacy, not Elrond was supposed to be the one knocking people out on a daily basis! She administered many strong pain killers to patients in the recovery room after surgery as one of her primary positions aside from checking vital signs.

"My lady, I trust you slept well?"

"Stop being so polite! You know good and well how I slept! Don't play innocent with me!"

Kacy tripped and fell forward and ended up sprawling head first into the sofa, nearly kicking the Elf Lord in the face during her tumble. She shakily righted herself and sat at the opposite end of the couch, avoiding Elrond like the plague. He still wore a very smug expression on his ageless face and almost looked proud at having pranked her.

"So now the mystery is revealed. Now I know where your twin devils get their mischievousness," Kacy frowned rather annoyed that the great Elrond of Rivendell got away with drugging her. But then again remembering fan fictions and such, she recalled Elrond doing that to a lot of people. Namely, his sons and Legolas. After having in fact, looked up stories on the internet concerning "Elladan" and "Elrohir" Kacy found a lot of information concerning Elrond's twin sons.

"You need more sleep."

"Shut up."

"I am being quite serious, Ms. Gray. Unless you receive a few more hours of adequate rest, the drug will take twice as long to wear off."

Kacy directed a very sour look at him and gave him the cold shoulder, pretending that he wasn't there. _Of all the nerve!_

Elrond however did not take offence at her actions and found them to be highly amusing. He knocked her out with the best of intentions. She was showing early signs of developing an illness very similar to what her son experienced only a week before. As an experienced healer he knew that if she stubbornly continued to avoid getting enough sleep then she would inevitably make herself ill.

Kacy, however, refused to see it from his point of view.

She sat there and stewed for another five minutes.

Meanwhile….

Rion and Luis headed for the cafeteria. Today was one of those days in which Rion had to eat poisonous, radioactive cafeteria food. His mother slept in and it was Elrond that woke him up for school that morning. He said that his mother wasn't feeling well and needed to sleep. Rion prayed that his mom didn't get the sickness from him. She did not deserve to suffer.

He and Luis grabbed a tray and stood in the lunch line. When they finally got to the lunch lady, Rion grimaced as she slopped a big brownish blob onto their plates.

"Mmmm, looks like mystery loaf today. It's a good thing my mom changed dinner plans for tonight. We were going to have the same thing but after this," Luis gestured to the unappetizing sight before him, "I'll eat _anything_ but meatloaf."

It was common knowledge to both boys that Luis's mother cooked up some awesome meatloaf. But looking at the meatloaf wannabe, it destroyed their appetites. In the past, they were served up what looked like regurgitated tuna fish and from that day hence, Rion never ate tuna fish again. Just looking at a can of tuna in the store brought forth that horrible picture to mind. Eating, let alone _looking_ at cafeteria food could be a very traumatic experience. _It is a wonder that no one suffered a psychological break down yet._

Of course as in the past, as soon as Rion **thought** this, a boy across the room screamed and clutched his head before running out of the cafeteria screaming, "IT'S ALIVE!"

Rion shook his head sadly and felt a pang of sympathy for the poor guy. He sat down at an open table with his friend. An amusing playback of a Sponge Bob Square Pants episode surfaced and Rion broke out laughing and had to explain his outburst to his very bewildered looking friend.

"You know in that one Sponge Bob episode in which Sponge Bob is supposed to learn fine dining?" Rion didn't wait for his friend to answer.

"Well, Mr. Krabs ran out of the kitchen screaming, 'RUN! It's the appetizer!' And then this huge monster blob came slithering out of the doorway growling 'Rarrrrr'."

Luis's eyes grew the size of dinner plates the entire time he was listening, and by the tales end he was howling along with Rion in a fit of raucous laughter. It wouldn't surprise either of them if the meatloaf surprise on their plates actual did come to life and reenact that one TV show.

After they picked at their food and managed to force feed themselves, they put their trays up and headed for their next class. The hallway they currently walked through was relatively made of glass. The school was remodeled after an influx of the student population. The glass-like hallway connected the north building to the south building since the school expanded.

As they were walking down the hallway, Rion caught sight of movement next to him. He looked outside and saw the bushes next to the glass rustle. Rion stopped abruptly and peered through the window trying to make out what was hiding in the bushes.

"Rion, what's wrong man?"

"I thought I saw something."

Luis came to stand beside his friend and tried to pinpoint what exactly Rion was looking at. Then he saw it too. Something was hiding in the bushes only three feet away.

"Probably just some birds."

"No, I don't think so."

Rion hesitated and peered more closely at the bushes, his nose nearly touching the glass. He caught sight of a brown leather jacket and dark eyes, eyes that shone brightly with malice. The same dark, cold eyes from his nightmares, once again glaring defiantly back at him. The boy jumped and his breath hitched in his throat. There, three feet in front of him, crouched the phantom of his past with only two inches of glass separating them.

Rion screamed and fled down the hallway in a blind panic, bumping into people in his haste to get away. Luis shouted his name as if from a dream and all Rion was aware of at that moment in time was escape. Flashbacks returned more viciously than ever and the boy continued to run heedless of where he was going. He kept running despite the fact that tears impeded his vision and that it was growing more difficult to breathe.

A teacher tried to stop him but he was so worked up into a frenzied panic that the only person he was aware of was the nightmare he was currently trying to escape from. He fled outside and kept going with only one destination in his conscious mind. _I've got to get home._

The Gray Residence…

Kacy was relieved when the last remnants of the sleeping herb left her system entirely. _It's about time!_ Elrond wasn't kidding when he told her to get more rest but she stubbornly refused of course and stayed up. She looked forward to when her son would get home in about two hours. She and Rion were going to go shopping together and get Elrond a surprise for his birthday.

She managed to successfully pry the information from him. Well actually, getting back at Elrond for drugging her really didn't cross her mind until _after_ the deed was done. What she did to Elrond was inspired from bored humor.

At lunch time she made them both some sandwiches and served up some lemonade. Elrond suspiciously sniffed his drink and warily taste tested it before deeming it safe and unaltered.

Kacy grinned evilly behind his back because it was indeed tampered with. Elrond had been teaching her about herbology and the healing arts for the past two weeks now. And she just recently went over the study of an herb that when combined with liquid became like a truth serum. It was both tasteless and odorless. She memorized the picture of the plant but forgot the name of it. She had a photographic memory so remembering pictures instead of words came much easier.

What was so great about the herb was that after interrogating the victim, they wouldn't remember a thing once it wore off. They would have no memory or recollection whatsoever about either the questioning or the responses given. What was kind of creepy was that the drug only allowed limited responses and took a lot of emotion out of the victim's voice. And as any truth serum worked, Elrond could only tell the truth.

The entire time she questioned him she sat with a notebook and a pen and recorded his answers down for future reference. This is what took place in the interview:

"What is your name?"

"Elrond Peredhel."

"Elrond, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Well."

"Are you OLD?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"7,345 years old."

"To human standards, does that make you ancient?"

"Yes."

"Do you consider yourself ancient?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop talking?"

"Yes."

"Do you realize that you are under the influence of a truth herb?"

"No."

"Do you like dwarves?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Stink."

"They smell bad?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you don't like dwarves because they are greedy, selfish, and care nothing for the troubles of others?"

"Yes."

"Are you still mad at Isildur for not destroying the One Ring?"

"Yes."

Kacy scribbled furiously quite pleased with herself for pulling off her revenge/prank.

"When is your birthday?"

"In the next four days."

"So you will be 7,346 years old?"

"Yes."

"How often do you celebrate birthdays?"

"Every 500 years."

"Am I **annoying** you with all these questions?"

Elrond had a very glazed expression and Kacy was well aware of the fact that currently the Elf Lord was incapable of feeling emotions such as annoyance or confusion. So it was all the more humorous when Elrond responded in a dead pan tone of voice.

"Yes."

That was pretty much the last question she could think of because the truth herb only worked effectively the first hour before it began to wear off. So it was a very temporary thing.

Revenge was a dish best served cold. Kacy would rub the knowledge in his face _after_ she presented him with her gift. The look on his face when that happened would be priceless! Kacy made a mental note to keep a camera on hand when that time came.

She had hidden her notebook under her mattress and couldn't wait to tell her son all about her prank on Elrond. She thought it was quite genius if she did say so herself. The herb had long ago worn off and Elrond was back to his normal, vibrant self. Kacy really had to be careful about snickering when he was around. Ever since the interrogation she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. This of course raised the Elf Lords' suspicions and knew that something was going on. But he would just have to wait until Kacy spilled the beans herself. She was just about to go and tell Elrond her plans of leaving with Rion whenever he got home from school, when the door burst open.

"Rion honey!"

He was wheezing and gasping for air. His knees wobbled and he collapsed in the doorway, exhausted and unable to support himself any longer. He was trembling and he was soaked from head to toe in sweat. It appeared he had been running the entire time. The school was maybe ten blocks from their house. That was quite a ways to run in a blind panic. At first, Kacy figured that one of Rion's childhood bullies had tormented him again. But that was not the case when her son spoke.

"_He…Is…Back_," Rion rasped.

Kacy knew after two weeks who it was that her son spoke of. A cold chill ran down her spine and dread settled in the pit of her stomach like a lead weight. She now knew. It was no fever induced imagining that night Rion came screaming from the bathroom in the middle of the storm. _Her husband's murderer had found them_.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Thanks to my reviewers: _Redwood, Nelarun, Psalm136, werecanigeteyeslikethose, childofthekng, Potterfan2006, Elwing-Evenstar, and Dreamer11563 for reviewing!_ You guys are AWESOME:)**


	15. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns LOTR. Nor do I own SpongeBob!

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update!! Italics and bold are character thoughts.

Chapter 15

Rion scrambled completely through the doorway and his mother shut and locked the door behind him. He finally got his breathing under control but he was still shaky. He wobbled to the couch and collapsed before burying his head in his hands, feeling too exhausted to cry.

All color drained away from Kacy's face and she clutched her abdomen when a wave of nausea hit her. _This can not be happening!_ There was no way on earth that the psycho could have tracked them down!! The Witness Protection Agency was supposed to guarantee that. But then there was always a different possibility.

Someone within the agency could have tipped the murderer off, especially if the murderer insinuated a bribe or two.

Then the answer was clear. A man on the inside betrayed them. The system that was designed and built to protect them, ultimately failed. What would they do now? Where were they to go?

A voice cleared, bringing her out of her frantic thoughts. She snapped her head up to come face to face with Elrond. In her panic she completely forgot about him.

"Elrond, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do," Kacy's voice broke, the gravity of the situation crashing down on her.

"There is nothing to forgive. However, I do suggest we get out of here. Staying will further endanger your lives if the criminal is knowledgeable of your whereabouts."

Kacy sank to her knees and for the first time in a long time, she sobbed her heart out. She felt like a small child again; vulnerable, alone, and afraid.

Rion heard his mother crying and wished that he could comfort her, but he felt just as horrible. Only this time, he was tired of it all. He was tired of the nightmares, tired of always running away, and tired of living a life in constant fear. When was the last time he had seen a true, genuine smile on his mother's face? A sincere, beautiful smile, devoid of all fear and sadness?

A new emotion was steadily building up inside of him. Even though it felt new, it was far from it. Rion realized with a newfound insight, that he was feeling angry. His repressed anger was soon transcended into hate. _I hate him!! Not just for scaring us, I hate him most of all for what he did to dad._ And he believed his emotion was justified.

This anger of his was steadily building, like a dormant volcano awakening from a thousand year slumber. Rion clenched his teeth, and his jaw hardened in a firm resolve.

Kacy, spent on tears, moved back into action. They would have to leave and quickly. She first decided to call the W.P.A. and inform them of the situation first. Her heart sank into her stomach when she placed the phone to her ear. There was no dial tone, which meant that the phone line was dead. A cold chill ran down her spine and she knew.

She slowly lifted her head from the phone and made eye contact with Elrond. No words were needed. They both unbeknownst to each other, simultaneously thought the same exact thing. _The murderer is here._

Kacy sprinted for the front door, Elrond hot on her heels. She entered in the security code for the alarm system and to her growing horror, realized that it wasn't working as if there was a power failure. But all the other lights were on. A sneaking suspicion grew within her mind and her throat constricted as she followed the wire line down to the bottom of the wall and held up wires that had been cleanly cut. Kacy began to hyperventilate.

"Elrond…he is here. IN our house!!" Kacy hissed frantically.

Before Elrond could caution her to be silent, her motherly instinct took over and she did the only thing that came to mind.

"RION!!"

Rion heard his name being screamed and ran as quickly as he could to where his mother was. His hot, pulsing anger evaporated because in her voice, Rion unmistakably heard fear. And Rion knew rather well, that his mother rarely displayed negative emotions around him. Something was totally WRONG. He could feel it.

Rion made it halfway to the entryway when someone grabbed him from behind. A gloved hand covered his mouth preventing him from screaming. He kicked and struggled trying to get away but it was useless. To his growing horror, the boy realized that his assailant was dragging him AWAY from where Elrond and his mother were. The reality of his kidnapping gave him renewed strength and his struggle increased tenfold. He kicked over a lamp that shattered upon impact with the hardwood floor and clamped down on the assailants gloved hand, biting him like a rabid monkey. He continued his struggle until his captor removed his hand from his mouth allowing him to scream.

"MOM!!! HELP!"

He managed to kick the assailant in the shin with the heel of his shoe and stunned the man into letting him go.

He made it only a few feet before he was roughly thrown to the floor. Actually it felt more like SLAMMED to him. Thrown would have been pleasant compared to what he just experienced.

A heavy weight had him pinned to the floor and all the air was knocked from his lungs. His ribs screamed in protest and pain flared across his chest. All the energy he had felt only moments ago was now completely drained from him. Rion grudgingly admitted defeat (not vocally of course, he would never give the creep the time of day!). His struggles slowly ceased as the pain only worsened with his every movement. He struggled to breathe and icy tendrils of fear crept slowly into his heart. All his anger vanished and in place of it was the scared little boy he had been all those years ago.

Elrond and his mother ran into the room just in time to see the assailant pull a hunting knife out from its sheath, strapped to his waist. They halted in their tracks. The murderer held the knife against Rion's neck, preventing any attempted escape on the boy's behalf.

Kacy frantically reached for the cell phone that was usually clipped to her waist but groaned when her hand only met fabric. She mentally berated herself for not having thought of it before!

"Looking for this?" The murderer held up her cell phone that was completely mangled and looked like someone had stomped the crap out of it. All that was left were wires and a few connected pieces of the plastic frame.

Elrond noticing that Kacy was in no position to converse with the mad-man took the liberty upon himself.

"Let him go. He is of no use to you."

"Oh, but he is."

"The boy has committed no wrong against you. If you want so desperately to quarrel, you might as well begin with me!"

Elrond took a menacing step forward but the terrorist held the knife against Rion, halting his advance.

"I think I shall do away with all of you. But I shall first start with the little brat!"

"What has driven you to such madness? Leave this place now or suffer dire consequences!"

"You are in no position to order me around! I believe I have the upper hand!" The wicked man shook Rion to emphasize the point, while waving the knife in the air like a lunatic.

Although Rion kept a calm façade on the outside, he was trembling with fear on the inside. He watched the news every now and then and was old enough to know that not all stories had happy endings.

"You will all remember how I, Dennis, slowly snuffed out your lives…one by one!"

Rion snorted and then burst out laughing. Dennis roughly shook him to try and shut him up but all that did was intensify the boy's laughter. Was the child mocking him?!

His laughter was inspired from nervousness and fear for his mother and himself. He would never live with himself if he let the creep hurt her as he hurt his father. Not to mention the way the moron stated that last sentence sounded utterly idiotic. So laughing despite the situation was in essence a serious tension and stress reliever in a very bizarre sort of way.

Rion couldn't help but remember that in the Sponge Bob movie, the assassin sent out to destroy Sponge Bob and Patrick was also named Dennis. It only seemed to fit!! But his mirth soon ended when Dennis changed tactics and no longer resembled a villainous cartoon character but a true, cruel hearted, merciless criminal.

The blade held against his chest cut through his shirt and drew a thin line of blood. Rion ground his teeth and clenched his eyes firmly shut. He did not illicit any sound because he knew that was what the man wanted.

Rion learned a little bit about criminals from his history class of all things. Criminals, the serious ones that were sick in the head and that found pleasure by harming others, fed off of their victims' agony and distress.

So it was in this way that the boy was refusing to give the wicked man what it was he wanted. He would show no fear, pain, or distress. The theory was that if you deprived the criminal of those things, then the criminal lost the sense of authority and control over the situation.

Rion did not utter a sound and stood his ground defiantly. He was not afraid. Not anymore. He knew that somehow, everything was going to be okay. The sick jerk would get what was coming to him and justice would finally be served for the death of his father.

But then again, Rion tended to zone off during lectures so he may have missed something vital. Doubt seemed to slap him hard in the face and he wasn't so sure anymore. Oh well, he was going to act on his own made up theory if he had too. That was the only weapon he had right now. There was a famous saying and it went kind of like 'knowledge is power' or something along those lines.

Not only that but now that Rion thought back on it, his father had been brave to the bitter end. He did not remember his father begging for mercy or for his life. He had stood his ground until death claimed him.

Seeing that the child did not cry out in pain, Dennis did something utterly wicked in every sense of the word.

"Would you like to see your boy lose his fingers one by one?"

"STOP! Don't, please! What do you want? I'll give you ANYTHING!! ANYTHING!!"

"Anything?" The murderer scowled but then appeared to be considering something.

"You know, I think I've changed my mind."

Hope briefly flared to life and reflected within the depths of Kacy's eyes at the prospect of a possible negotiation of some sort. She would give her life for her son if that is what it took.

"I don't think I'll toy with the boy. I think I will just skip to the delightful part!!"

Before Elrond or Kacy could beg him not to harm the boy, he acted.

He grabbed the boy's wrist and cut him deeply in the hopes of killing him slowly by bleeding to death but thankfully the cut miraculously missed any major arteries and was not enough to cause permanent damage. Rion growled in pain and did not stop the tears from flowing down his face. He bit his tongue but not before releasing a pent up sob.

While Dennis was preoccupied inflicting pain upon poor Rion, Elrond took the distraction to his advantage. With a cry of outrage Elrond flung himself upon Dennis. To poor Rion, tackled was the word. Elrond's body slammed into Dennis' and the knife flew from his grasp. Rion went down to the floor with the two of them since the creep still had a firm grip on his arm. They all landed in an awkward heap of arms and legs. Rion winced when his wrist made a loud 'pop' sound and knew that it wasn't good.

Rion rolled out of the way of the fight and grabbed the fallen knife with his good hand. He walked briskly over to his mother (he had been lectured many times about not running through the house with sharp objects) and hastily handed her the weapon, glad to be rid of it.

Kacy grabbed Rion by his arm and they ran to the door and opened it before rushing out.

She bid Rion to hide up in their neighbors' tree fort after hastily tearing off a strip of her shirt and binding his cut and bleeding wrist tightly.

Kacy ran to their next door neighbor's house and banged loudly on the door in the hopes of calling 911. No one answered. She ran to nearly every house on the block but no one was home. But then Kacy remembered. Everyone was still at work and all the children still at school. They had another half an hour before anyone came home to their secluded part of the neighborhood.

She ran back inside in the hopes of aiding Elrond in his struggle. She froze in the doorway when silence greeted her ears. Silence was not a good thing when a murderer was involved. For all she knew, he could be waiting for her around the next corner.

She crept as silently as possible and retrieved her grandfather's hickory cane from the umbrella rack once she made it without incident to the dining room. She was afraid to speak or call out to see if Elrond was okay. Because that could be what the wicked man wanted her to do.

So she continued on her stealthy trek through the house and froze when she caught sight of a small trail of blood that ran down the hallway. A loud CRASH echoed from the bathroom and she jumped, gripping the cane in a death grip until her knuckles went white.

She crept slowly towards the open doorway and after gathering together what courage she had left, leapt through screaming like a psycho. She brought the cane down to strike whomever was within the room. The cane didn't make contact with someone but rather a something. She came face to face with Elrond who held what looked like a shower curtain rod in his hand. It was the rod in fact that had so deftly parried her strike.

"Elrond! Are you okay?!"

She felt stupid asking that question since he apparently did NOT look okay after nearly giving the poor Elf a heart attack. But it was the only thing she could think of to ask him at that point in time.

"I shall be momentarily."

He heaved a sigh and slowed the hammering of his heart before guiding Kacy back to the living room.

"He is gone. I pursued him until he fled through the window in the bath room. I am almost certain that he will not return for some time."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Elrond held up his right fist and blood was smeared across his knuckles.

"Let me get some bandages for that!"

Elrond prevented her from leaving with a shake of his head. It was not his blood.

"I'm afraid that in the struggle, I broke his nose."

"Well, let's hope that will teach him!"

Kacy couldn't help but feel a sick sense of satisfaction upon hearing such news. She was thankful that Elrond didn't appear to be hurt. But she wasn't about to let her nursing training go to waste. Not to mention her motherly overprotective side was still kicked on hyper-drive. She scanned him head to toe and noted that he was favoring his left shoulder.

She frowned and planted her hands upon her hips.

"What happened?"

"I am fine, Ms. Gray."

"No, you clearly aren't. What is THAT?"

Kacy pointed to his shoulder where part of his long sleeved shirt was torn and apparently bloody.

Elrond glanced down and surveyed the damage he had sustained and sighed.

"It is only a scratch. All is well."

"I don't think so. While you are still residing under MY roof, you shall abide by MY rules. You will let me tend to your injury as part of those rules!"

Elrond heaved a long suffering sigh before placing the curtain rod down. When he glanced back up he frowned in annoyance. _Valar_, _why does she remind me of me? _

Kacy went outside to first retrieve her son before tending to Elrond. While she was outside, Elrond cleansed his blood smeared hand and washed it thoroughly.

He attempted to sneak out the back door and make a hasty escape before Kacy got back. He weighed what options he had. Option one: allow Kacy to utterly steal his role as chief healer and probably force him to drink his own medicated tea. Or Option Two: Run for his life and risk encounters with fan girls. Option two most definitely outweighed option one. Fan girls sounded far more pleasant than what Kacy would most likely do to him.

He shuddered at the thought. Everyone back in his world knew what a horrible patient he made. He HATED above anything else, being confined to bed. It practically drove the Elf Lord to insanity, which would explain the constant excuse of the other healers for constantly keeping him sedated. Not to mention the countless times he tried to sneak out of bed while he was still on the mend. He unfortunately got caught every time. He supposed it all really was his fault for getting caught in the first place since the healers that tended him were once in fact his pupils.

He had the door open and had placed one foot outside when a loud "hurrumph" sounded right behind him.

"Just where do you think you're going?!"

"I need some air," Elrond weakly protested.

"Oh no you don't!" With reflexes nearly rivaling that of an elf, she grabbed his tunic and hauled him back inside before slamming the door shut. Elrond looked like a trapped animal; his eyes were wide, and his hair was all askew. He attempted to dart around her but Kacy easily grabbed him and began to drag him protesting through the house.

"I AM FINE!! I demand that you release me!!"

All the while he kept trying to twist out of her vice like grip, he kept ranting. He tried to backpedal and even attempted to root his feet into the floor but his efforts were in vain. Elves were strong creatures, but in this case, it was the Elf's lighter weight ratio that led to his doom.

He gave his last struggle his all. As they went around a corner that led to the living room, Elrond's hands practically fused to the wall and it took a great deal of effort on Kacy's part to finally pry the Elf away. (If you need help picturing this image, picture the scene from the movie Freaky Friday when the mom is trying to pull the girl out of bed while she is clinging to the bedframe).

She roughly shoved him down on the couch beside her son, whose wounds were now adequately treated. She gave the Elf Lord a fierce glare that anchored dread within his mind and sent her son rolling with laughter.

"Looks like it's your turn Elrond!"

"Ms. Gray, I must insist that my wounds are of no importance. I am quite capable of dealing with it myself!"

"Oh really?" An evil glint entered Kacy's eyes and she grinned wickedly. Elrond felt edgy and knew that dark gleam in her eyes wasn't good.

"I know all about your master healing abilities, Lord Elrond. But how, may I ask, will you be able to treat your wounds yourself, if **_I_** am currently in possession of **_ALL_** the healing supplies??"

Elrond was stunned into silence. He really hadn't thought that far ahead yet. Back home, he always had access to his supplies at any given moment in the healing wing. But now?

"**Ai Elbereth**!!"

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Thanks to my reviewers: **Elfgirl1616, ponysteph15, Nelarun, Lilandriel, Can'tHelpMyself, Dreamer11563, Redwood, Potterfan2006, Psalm136, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Elwing-Evenstar, and childofthking**!! ROCK ON WITH THOSE REVIEWS! These are the most reviews I've had for any chapter yet. Like I've said countless times in the past, this story wouldn't be possible if it were not for the encouragement of my wonderful reviewers! (huggles!)

A/N:

**(You know how the saying goes that doctors make the worst patients? That saying is true in every sense of the phrase. Ask Elrond or Kacy for that matter! Heck, even Glorfindel would agree had he been there to say so). **

"**As a matter of fact I DO say so! Hey, how come I'm not in the story?!" Glorfindel protested angrily against the narrator. **

**(You sort of were in the story…we mentioned you a few times!)**

"**This is outrageous! I demand a position in this story!" **

"**Narrator rolls eyes at Glorfindel in annoyance," Kacy narrated.**

**(That is MY job! glares at Kacy Okay, Glorfindel will have an appearance at the end of the story. Happy now, Glorfindel??!) **

"**YES!" Glorfindel grins and skips off merrily.**

**(Okay that was weird…Thanks for reviewing and being so patient with me for my late updates:) **


	16. On The Run

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns the wonderful world of LOTR and characters too. Sponge bob characters are not mine either…they belong to Nickelodeon I believe.

Author's Note: **I will not be updating this story for ONE month due to my commitment as a born again Christian to participate in a purification and devotional month. I am giving up/adding 3 things that will _cost me_. In other words, I am giving up a few things that are NOT easy for me to give up. I will be giving up fan-fiction, chocolate/candy, and adding 20 minutes daily in prayer to my Savior and Lord. This will be quite a challenge but I believe I can do it…wish me luck!!** And don't worry, I WILL BE BACK with an update in December!! So stay tuned and look forward to that. At long last, here is chapter 16!!

Chapter 16

After Kacy gave first aid attention to both Elrond and her son, the three of them set about packing items for a very long road trip.

Elrond was given the task of gathering together all of the healing supplies (which were rather numerous), AFTER Kacy stubbornly saw to his wound, and packed them in a large duffel bag along with bottles of water, a pot, matches, and a lighter on Kacy's insistence. The bag was bulging by the time he was through.

Kacy was putting together clothes for the three of them as well as other survival supplies. Her son helped a little by trying to pack together non perishable foods and drinking water. But after his wrist began to throb with pain and Elrond caught him wincing, he was ordered sit down and allow the adults to handle it.

The extent of everyone's injuries had yet to be determined. They needed to flee as quickly as possible. Elrond was going to take command as chief healer once they found a safe place to rest. Of course, Kacy did not know this yet.

The three grabbed all the bags and hastily threw them in the sedan. Kacy locked the house door even though she knew it wouldn't really matter if she did after someone had already accomplished breaking in. She left a farewell note to Luis's family that read:

_Melissa and family,_

_My son and I had to get out of town for a while. We won't be back for quite some time. Don't worry about us, we will be fine. Thanks so much for all you've done for us. You've been wonderful neighbors and wonderful friends to my son and me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kacy_

The note sounded rushed but she didn't have time to collect her scattered wits. She was in a hurry. The terrorist would be back for them, she knew it. Why was he after them in the first place? She figured that it may be because it was she that testified against him in court the day of his trial. But she had an intuitive feeling that told her it was beyond revenge. Was it as simple as just being warped and sick in the head? She was no psychiatrist so couldn't really say what the reason or motive was if there even was one.

Perhaps later when they were hopefully out of harms' way, they could think further on the matter. Right now, just getting out of town was the first priority and second, taking care of their wounds properly. The last minute things, mainly pillows and blankets, were thrown in the backseat before they piled in and sped away.

Kacy decided that hitting a public interstate would be one of the safest moves. It was common sense. Compare driving down a nearly deserted, forest road where anyone could jump you, to a brightly lit interstate with thousands of people.

The whole 'safety in numbers' idea came to mind and that prompted her to take the main road. Not only that, but the creep wouldn't dare attack them in broad daylight. That might become a problem. Where could they stay at night that was relatively safe?

She wearily rubbed her forehead in thought. She felt a headache coming on.

They drove in relative silence for at least two hours, trying to put as much distance as they could between them and Dennis. After Rion began to whimper in pain from his numerous wounds and the fact that he needed a serious bathroom break, Kacy took the next exit and they stopped for a break at McDonalds.

Elrond wrinkled his nose up in disgust at the horrible stench that assaulted his senses. He reflexively gagged and had to hold his nose. Kacy laughed at his reaction to the aroma of the famous fast food restaurant and heartily agreed to find another rest stop.

"That smell no longer reminds me of food. Whenever I smell Mickey D's, I picture someone eating a Big Mac and then keeling over from a heart attack. It's really gross. I guess being a nurse changed my entire outlook on life."

"In the words of Squidward-(That is a heart attack on a bun!)" Rion chimed in from the backseat, his discomfort momentarily forgotten.

Elrond didn't answer or even comment because at that moment he was still trying hard not to inhale the noxious fumes. In fact, his face had turned a shade of green and he looked ready to either faint or simply pop.

Kacy sped off as fast as she could. She was rewarded with her efforts of a fast getaway because as soon as McDonalds was ten miles behind them, the Elf Lord's face regained some of its natural color. He finally unplugged his nose and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air before releasing it in a hefty sigh.

He shook his head as if trying to wake up from a daze and could not keep a grimace off his face when he finally gathered the courage to question the event.

"What in all of Arda was that HORRIBLE fume?"

"That was a fast food restaurant. People go there and buy food before usually driving on the road with it."

Elrond's face depicted pure terror.

"Surely, that was not an edible food aroma. It rivaled that of Orc stew."

"Oh, people eat it alright. I must admit, it is not healthy by far but it does taste good. Like chocolate. Chocolate is heavenly but it can make you sick."

"If it causes such illness, why do men still partake of it?"

"The food is made ahead of time so that all you have to do is order and pay. It is very convenient when you don't have time to cook your own. But mostly because it is fast and relatively cheap," Kacy explained.

Elrond shook his head in silent wonder. He had lived on Arda for a good seven thousand years and he had yet to learn of the ridiculous ways of men. He still didn't understand them, no matter how hard he tried.

Kacy got an idea of where to stop when she spotted a big billboard sign that said, "Camp Grounds-1 mile next exit". That sounded like the perfect place to stop and treat their wounds without a million people watching them. She knew how nosy people could be, especially when they knew someone was hurt and they wanted to see what was going on.

She knew doing this was a major risk but knew there really wasn't any other way around it. They would just have to hope they weren't followed and make the best of it.

They were greeted at the gate entrance by a security officer that patrolled the camp grounds. At least they had some sort of law enforcement nearby. After she parked the car, she and Elrond got out and grabbed the bag containing the healing supplies.

Actually, the two started fighting over who would get it first. They played tug of war with the bag while arguing. Rion rolled his eyes as soon as he got out of the car. It was kind of funny to see grown adults argue like little kindergartners. _If they could only see themselves now…_Rion thought a little too smugly. He crossed his arms tentatively across his chest but winced when his ribs protested at the pressure, so let them hang by his side instead.

"**I** should have the supplies because you don't know how to use a lighter!"

"**I** am chief healer! I demand you hand me those supplies, at once!"

"Oh no, you don't! You are the injured one. Therefore, **I **should be the one to manage them!"

"Ms. Gray, **if** you please!"

"NO! I WANT THEM!"

"RELEASE IT!"

"NO!"

"DO NOT make me do something I will regret, my lady!!"

"DO YOUR WORST!!"

Rion heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes while walking between them. He grabbed the bag from the bickering adults with his good hand and went and sat on a nearby bench. It took a few moments for them to realize what had happened in the heat of their argument. So it was even more comical to see them panic when the bag went missing. They searched high and low in a panicked frenzy. It reminded Rion of the time his puppy disappeared, only to be found sleeping snugly under the living room couch. The bag was right under their noses!

Then when they couldn't find the bag anywhere in or near the car they noticed Rion had gone missing too. That wasn't good.

They ran around calling his name, like chickens that had lost their heads. He had to wonder what was wrong with adults sometimes. He was like THREE FEET AWAY FROM THEM sitting soundly on a log bench, in open view and in plain sight! They ran right past him that had he wanted to, he could have reached out and touched them.

The second time they ran past him, they had winded themselves a bit from their panic and actually took time to LOOK at their actual surroundings. Elrond was the one that noticed him first. Kacy was only a few feet behind him when he turned abruptly around, practically screaming in her face, "I FOUND HIM!!"

She jumped and screamed back at him for having frightened her. Even though Elrond apologized, she glared daggers at his back. Not just because her ears were still ringing but because _Elrond.Got.The.Bag!_

She pouted, put out that in the end that she had lost role as medical leader. She hoped that she would not get injured anytime soon…Elrond would undoubtedly jump at the opportunity to get her back for the 'interrogation incident'.

She didn't tell him, but somehow, he had figured it out and confronted her. He had simply held out some of the herbal leaves, thrusting them in front of her face, and ground out through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes "Do _not ever_ use these again!" Then he huffily walked away still mumbling about 'insolent apprentices' or something along those lines.

She thought it would have been funny to see his reaction when she had his birthday present and then tell him about it. After THAT reaction, she wasn't so sure it would have been so funny. How did he figure it out? She was sure she had covered her tracks and cleaned and put everything away in its proper place! It was unnerving…like that darn elf could read minds or something.

She sat down on another bench and observed Elrond caring for her son and handed him supplies when he asked for them.

"I apologize for the pain this will cause, but please hold still."

Elrond held Rion's wounded wrist gently in his hands and felt for a break in the bones. Rion hissed in pain and tried to pull his wrist back from all the prodding. But Elrond would not let him go that easily.

"It is only sprained. You will recover quickly."

Rion sighed glad that it wasn't broken. He winced at the thought of a broken bone being pushed back into place. His mother had told him all sorts of gruesome ER stories. The boy momentarily forgot about his other injuries and got half way into a standing position before Elrond placed a kind hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"I am not yet through examining your injuries."

"Of course your not," Rion growled a bit annoyed. He got really moody when he was in pain.

He briefly wondered if he would end up in the medical field like his mom and dad. After all, he never made a good patient either. He was always complaining and getting out of bed when he wasn't supposed to.

Elrond prodded his sore ribs and found that one had a slight fracture. It was nothing to be concerned about but it did need some mending. While Elrond was still examining Rion, Kacy lit a fire in a small fire-pit and boiled some water. She got a mug out and crushed some herbs into the water to make a tea. She mixed Chamomile with one of Elrond's numerous types of pain numbing herbs.

Meanwhile, Elrond got a roll of gauzy material and splint rolls that were with the medical supplies and splinted his sprained, right wrist. The cut on his left wrist would need stitches as would the one on his chest. Elrond made a numbing ointment and got to work. Once his deep cuts had been stitched, he bound his wrist in cotton and gauze before taping them off. Last of all, he bound his hurt ribs.

Rion groaned and whimpered a few times. He was really sick by this point to be prodded so much. Elrond murmured a "sorry" or "almost done" here and there. The boy knew that the elf lord did not mean to cause him pain. As a matter of fact, the ministrations being applied to his injuries were rather gentle. He could tell just by watching Elrond's hands that he had plenty of practice fixing up hurt people.

After his injuries were properly taken care of he was handed the mug of tea and ordered to take some rest. He drank the whole thing without any prompting because his 'owies' were really starting to hurt. Elrond and his mother both spread out some blankets and pillows in the back seat of the car making a 'nest' of sorts and made him as comfortable as possible.

Kacy did not have to stitch Elrond's cut on his shoulder. She was amazed at the remarkable rate of healing in the fair being. The duo packed up and piled into the car wishing to leave as quickly as possible.

Rion was fast asleep before they reached the highway. He dreamt a wonderful dream in which they no longer had to run away from psychotic killers.

He found himself in a valley filled with peace and flowing with silver waterfalls. He could hear laughter fill the air in a sweet melody. Not one bad thing it seemed could be found anywhere in that place. Somehow it seemed familiar and he felt that he should know where it was he found himself in. Wherever he was, he wished he could stay there forever. Was it heaven? He guessed it couldn't be heaven because if that were so, Jesus would be there too. And that would mean that he had died.

But somehow, he knew it was only a dream, because nothing in real life could ever be that beautiful.

Little did Elrond know, that the sleeping boy in the backseat was in fact dreaming of his beloved haven of Imladris.

TO BE CONTINUTED!!

Thanks to the following reviewers: Dreamer11563, ponysteph15, elfgirl1616, Nelarun, childoftheking, werecanigeteyeslikethose, potterfan2006, and Elwing-Evenstar!!

**A/N: I WANT TO WISH EVERYONE A _HAPPY THANKSGIVING_! I am thankful for...all of my readers and reviewers for one!! **


	17. Roadside Emergency!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Kacy, Rion, and Dennis are MINE!! Bwahahahah!!

Author's Note: I'M BAAAAAAAACK!!!! (Tackles and gives every reader and reviewer a bone crunching hug) Thanks for being so patient with me. One month, WOW…can you believe it has been THAT long?? Here is my update and I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!!

Chapter 17

**Last time….**

_Rion was fast asleep before they reached the highway. He dreamt a wonderful dream in which they no longer had to run away from psychotic killers._

_He found himself in a valley filled with peace and flowing with silver waterfalls. He could hear laughter fill the air in a sweet melody. Not one bad thing it seemed could be found anywhere in that place. Somehow it seemed familiar and he felt that he should know where it was he found himself in. Wherever he was, he wished he could stay there forever. Was it heaven? He guessed it couldn't be heaven because if that were so, Jesus would be there too. And that would mean that he had died._

_But somehow, he knew it was only a dream, because nothing in real life could ever be that beautiful._

_Little did Elrond know that the sleeping boy in the backseat was in fact dreaming of his beloved haven of Imladris._

**Present…**

Another hour later (10 pm their time) found Kacy swerving frantically off of the highway into the emergency lane. She slammed on the brakes screeching to an abrupt halt and only seconds later, both she and Elrond hastily unbuckled and jumped out of the car. Adrenaline gave them great speed and an urgency to respond to the situation. They raced to either sides of the back car doors and flung them open simultaneously.

If the car light had not clicked on bathing them in light when it did, the whole world would have been able to see Elrond glowing in the dark, possibly causing multiple car crashes from rubber-neckers on the freeway. That would be very hard to explain to the authorities come questioning time.

Rion had been peacefully sleeping for the last hour under the influence of heavy pain killing herbs, dreaming of Imladris. But as his fever rose and continued to go unnoticed by either of the adults in the front of the car, his pleasant dream quickly escalated into a nightmare.

At first the adults heard him mumbling a bit in his sleep with an occasional toss or turn. But as each minute ticked away the child became more and more restless and his health began to quickly deteriorate.

Just a few minutes ago, Rion's mumbling became full fledged screams and his tossing and turning became thrashing as he tried to ward off some unseen evil in his feverish delirium.

Kacy fought down her rising panic and tried to remain calm in order to help her son. What made her panic so, was because in the ER she had seen countless patients with high fevers thrashing as if suffering a seizure. But unlike her son, a few of them had bitten their tongues nearly clean off. If they couldn't get him calm again, there was a high possibility that the same thing could happen to Rion. She did not feel equipped enough to handle a situation like that.

But with Elrond with them, his presence calmed her a bit and helped her mind to focus on the task at hand.

"Hold his legs still!!" Elrond instructed the worried mother.

She obediently did as she was told silently praying that they could figure out what was happening to him. Either he was experiencing a severe allergic reaction to the herb or a bad infection had set in somewhere.

On her way to subdue his thrashing legs, she nearly received a size 7 sneaker to the face. Kacy had to practically sit on top of his legs to keep him still! Thoughts of hurting him fled her mind as his thrashing began to increase in intensity. This was a sign that something was horribly wrong.

Silent tears of despair made slow treks down her face as she watched her precious boy suffer so much agony. Her thoughts were cut off when Elrond's soft, commanding voice penetrated the air. Although his voice was calming and soothing, power was behind his words.

"**Rion, telin le thaed. Avo osto, lasto beth nin**!!" (Rion, I am here to help you. Do not be afraid, listen to my voice!!)

His struggling lessened as did his terrified shrieks until he was left groaning in pain. Kacy noticed from her position that he was struggling to breathe and that his entire body was coated in sticky sweat that kept rolling off of him as chills assaulted his feverish frame. His pant legs were soaked in it as was his shirt.

Elrond and Kacy both agreed earlier before they left the park that keeping the medical supplies up front would be the wisest course of action in the event of an emergency. Good thing they did too.

Her musings shifted back to the present and she jumped startled to see that Elrond was dabbing a pad of gauze in Rion's mouth. But even more so to see the gauze come away with fresh blood.

"Um…Elrond??" Kacy did nothing to mask her horror or the fear from creeping into her voice. _Please don't tell me he bit his tongue!!_ She silently prayed.

"Tis quite alright," Elrond held the gauze pad up for her to have a better look.

"This is the remnant of one of those red sweets you gave him earlier."

Kacy sighed as relief washed over her. She was momentarily confused by Elrond's somewhat cryptic message. _Red sweets? What red sweets? I gave him nothing of the so..OHH!!_ The little light bulb clicked on. Now she remembered…he was sucking on a red cough drop from before he fell asleep and apparently left it to dissolve on the inside of his cheek.

She would have snorted with laughter had the situation not been so threatening.

Elrond knew immediately what was wrong with Rion before they had even stopped the car minutes before. Thousands of years of experience, was very useful to possess indeed.

A once over glance of the edain boy and Elrond's quick, accurately calculating mind added up all the symptoms he was suffering along with what injuries he already knew he had obtained and in a matter of about 2 seconds knew both the problem and the solution to solving it.

Elrond retrieved a medical knife from the kit and cut away Rion's damp shirt and bandages to reveal very large, very dark, angry looking bruises on his ribcage. His breathing evened out a bit but his breathing was wheezy and rattled in his ribcage. Elrond instructed Kacy to make room in the trunk of the car for Rion. He tenderly scooped him up and carried him and gently placed him on the floor of the spacious trunk of the car. Kacy watched her son and tenderly moved a sweat slickened clump of dark curly hair from his face while Elrond hastily retrieved what he considered to be _his_ medical bag. As soon as he came back he began to hastily extract the items that he would need. A special paste that he himself had made from _athelas_ that was soothing and healing to any injury. Another roll of soft gauze followed, medical tape, scissors, a bowl, and a few bottles of water.

Kacy watched Elrond's actions with awe. Never before had she seen anyone work as sure-hearted and as quickly as he. Sure, the doctors in the ER always rushed around but they always tended to panic, even in the minutest of ways. But watching Elrond, she could detect no panic or doubt. His hands moved gracefully and swiftly without a second of hesitancy. He was moving through the motions as if he had done this a thousand times before!

After his polite refusal to her offer to help she did the only thing she could do without getting in his way. She poured water in the bowl and got a washcloth wet. After wringing it out, she did her best to cool down Rion's feverish forehead and face. She left another cool washcloth on his neck which was a very speedy way of lowering fevers and combating nausea.

Meanwhile, Elrond felt along Rion's ribcage and found the source of the problem. The ancient Elf Lord cursed his own stupidity for having missed it the first time! Rion had a broken rib. One of his floating ribs to be precise. Another examination and he knew he was in danger of puncturing the lowest area of his right lung. From what his hands could feel, the broken rib was angled so that it was rubbing against his lungs, causing the shortness of breath and wheezing.

"What I am about to attempt will cause young Rion great pain. But I will do my best to keep him in an unaware state."

Kacy nodded her head in silent approval. She really did not know what the problem was but knew with a mother's instinct that it wasn't good.

Elrond's glow grew brighter and his eyes closed in concentration as his hand touched the boy's forehead. The unconscious grimace on Rion's face lessened and eventually mirrored one of peace.

Elrond shook his head trying to shake off the fatigue that always accompanied the drain that occurred from using his healing power on someone. It had been many centuries since he last performed a healing transference.

Not only did he keep the child in a deep sleep but managed to bring his fever down too.

_Now the fun begins…_

Elrond gently placed his hands upon his ribcage just below the broken rib and carefully worked the bone back into place. His brow was furrowed in heavy concentration as he completed the process of setting the bone back. His healing transference into Rion had been a greater success than Elrond had hoped to imagine.

The kid was out cold. He hadn't uttered a noise let alone twitched since Elrond had begun twenty minutes prior.

He then set about applying the Athelas salve across all of his bruises and all along his ribcage. Then he gently lifted the child's torso up and began to wrap fresh cotton bandage strips around his chest but not as tightly as he had them before. Once that was completed another hour had passed since they had first pulled over to the side of the highway.

Kacy helped Elrond clean up and repack everything as Elrond took the liberty upon himself to tuck Rion snuggly in the backseat of the car. His wise, gray eyes shone with love that only a father can possess and kissed the top of Rion's damp head.

"Losto mae, ion nin." (Sleep well, my son)

Elrond stiffened when the reality of his words hit him. Now that he thought about it, calling the boy his son really was not so difficult a thing to say. But in so saying it, he was only going to cause his own heart to break in the future. Elrond was very familiar with death and losing those close to him. First were his beloved parents, then his dear brother Elros, and then his mentor and friend, Gil-galad. He really did not want to add Rion to that list.

A list that in Elrond's unknown future would only grow longer with the deaths of Gilrean, Arathorn, Aragorn, and eventually his daughter Arwen. Not to mention his wife one day sailing to the Undying Lands. Fortunately for him, he currently had no knowledge of any of those events for they were still centuries away from ever happening and thus spared the heavily burdened Elf Lord any further grief.

It was funny how his life had changed so drastically these past two months with Kacy and Rion. He felt a growing fondness for the boy and tried to stop that attachment from happening any further. He knew he was going to go back to his home in Middle Earth at some point and viewing Rion as a son would only make his departure all the more painful.

He had to remind himself that the boy was mortal and would one day die as all mortals did. But that was one depressing thing he really did not want to dwell on.

All Elrond could do at the moment was continue his travels with Kacy and hope for the best. He was not worried because he knew that Eru had a plan and that the end result would be a masterpiece. _I trust you, my creator. I really do not know what you have in store for us, why I am still here, or when I will go home, but I trust in you._

He closed his eyes in contentment as a whispering breeze blew past his ears and he heard a reply. _My child, you are greatly loved. There is not a moment that I do not think of you. Have faith and take heart in these words for I am with you always._

A grin graced his face as he got back in the car and buckled up. For what he heard was enough to comfort and put his weary soul to rest. _Thank you, Eru. My heavenly father, I love you too._ And it was with this revelation that Elrond realized. Loving Rion as a son would not break his heart when they parted. With newfound wisdom and insight he could see it now. _By loving the boy and calling him my own, he may heal my already broken heart._

And in so doing this, Elrond was taking his first steps in learning how to love and call an Edain boy his own, despite the pain of a future loss. In so doing, it would prepare him for a future in which he would be thrust with another, very similar situation. One that he would now be adequately prepared for.

Eru knew that by first making such a connection with Rion, Elrond would one day be able to easily make the same connection with Aragorn. The Creator grinned with satisfaction because He already knew that Elrond's heart was now already won. His heart would be renewed the day that a two year old Estel would be brought to Rivendell to be raised in the house of Elrond, as his adopted son.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!!**_

Thanks to my reviewers: Antidaeophobia, Dreamer11563, ecan, Nelarun, Lilandriel, Potterfan2006, childoftheking, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Elwing-Evenstar, and Oceanforce for reviewing!! Thank you MUCH!!


	18. Of Syringes And Butt Shots

Disclaimer: Tolkien is the mastermind/creator of LOTR.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews!!

Oh, is a real website and they sell all sorts of wonderful LOTR stuff!! Not sure if they have their company where you can pick your orders up from, but for the story you can…LOL.

**My pen-name will soon change to 'Sirion' just to let you know!** Hopefully that heads-up will prevent some confusion when everyone notices that 'whitedino' just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Chapter 18

Rion groaned and struggled to open his eyes. His head throbbed and it felt like he had fallen off of a cliff or something because every inch of his body hurt. But as he became more aware, the pain slowly subsided and the only pain that he could really make out was his ribcage.

"Owwwww…"

"Mae govannen, penneth."

"Suilad. Now let me go back to sleep," Rion grumpily replied.

He was feeling like crap and all he really wanted to do now was escape the pain. Maybe he could dream about that beautiful place again.

"We have stopped for a break and I need to check your injuries."

"No."

"Yes."

"Rion, show some respect! He is thousands of years your elder AND he saved your life last night bud. So do as he asks of you or he will force you to drink more of his tea that will knock you out for a week!" Kacy tried to reason with her very stubborn offspring.

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would!"

"Na-ah"

"Yah-huh"

"Na-ah"

"Yah-huh"

He growled and rolled over on the side that wasn't throbbing and pulled a blanket over his head.

"I feel horrible. Please leave me alone!"

"Would you rather I give you a shot and THEN let Elrond check you? I do have some morphine I picked up from the office."

Rion threw the blanket off of his face and turned wide, bleary eyes on his mother, skeptism written on his features.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh wouldn't I."

Kacy grinned wickedly as her son squirmed with unease. He hated shots with a vengeance.

Rion squeaked with surprise when he sat up to come face to face with Elrond that had sneakily entered the back of the car without him even noticing.

"Don't DO that!! You tryin to give me a heart attack or somethin?!"

Rion fell back on to his pillow, feeling rather dizzy and sore.

"I do apologize."

After Elrond checked his injuries from the previous night (that were healing quite well), he thought about what medicine to give the boy for his pain and discomfort. Then Kacy spoke up as if reading his thoughts on the matter.

"Don't worry Elrond, I got it covered!"

Both Rion and Elrond turned their heads in Kacy's direction. Elrond raised a questioning eyebrow and began to smirk, while Rion on the other hand looked about ready to faint. Because in her hand was a shot of morphine and she was looking a little too eager to use it.

"Come on squirt. I will let you decide where you want it. You have three choices; arm, butt, or leg."

Rion sighed and leaned heavily on Elrond's shoulder, before turning wide eyes on the Elf Lord in a silent plea to save him.

"This is the fastest way you know. We really don't have the time right now to start a fire, boil water, and make tea. So unless you want to sit there and suffer for another good 45 minutes you might as well just suck it up and take it!"

Rion rolled his eyes. He hated it when his mother did that. Playing the whole, 'take your medicine because it's good for you' game and the 'you will only feel worse if you don't' ploy against him.

"FINE!! Leg…"

"What's that?"

"I choose my leg."

"You sure you don't want the butt, it won't be as sore there."

"MOM, no way would I take a butt shot. Elrond is right _here_ you know!!" Rion sounded utterly scandalized that his own mother would suggest such a thing.

Elrond was looking out the window pretending to be interested in the green highway sign, while struggling in vain to keep from grinning.

Kacy made sure she had the right dosage and waited patiently for her son to prepare himself for the shot. Rion's panic was growing now (he was beginning to believe he really had a phobia of needles). He grabbed Elrond's hand without the Elf's permission and buried his head in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut awaiting the inevitable. _Okay, here it comes…small pinch, little pain, and then its over._

"Avo osto, ion nin," Elrond tried to soothe Rion's fears.

Rion lifted his head to look at him, confusion written on his face. Before he could question the Elf Lord's language, a sharp pain hit his leg and made him wince. His eye twitched and he turned to look at his smirking mother who waved a now empty syringe in his face.

"OW!"

He knew his reaction was a little delayed but really! His mother gave him NO warning that time! It all came down to the 'look, what is THAT' trick. As soon as you look to where they are pointing behind you, they get you.

"You cheated."

"On the contrary, I only did my duty quickly while you were distracted. You have admitted in the past that it doesn't hurt as badly when you aren't paying attention!"

"I still say you cheated."

"May I please have my hand back?"

Rion blushed when he realized that he still had a tight grip on Elrond's hand.

"Sorry bout that."

"There is nothing to forgive."

"Elrond, I'm not sure I heard correctly, but doesn't 'ion nin' mean 'my son'?"

"Yes, it is so."

"But as far as I know, I'm _not_ your son." Rion tried to figure out why the Elf Lord would say such a thing. Maybe in his world, every boy his age was referred to as 'son'. But Elrond plainly said MY son. There was a difference there. _Maybe Elrond hit his head and got mild amnesia and instead of Elrohir and Elladan being his sons, he has me confused and really thinks that I am his son. Do I look like an elf to him?? But then again…_ A sneaking suspicion was growing in his mind and he bluntly asked the question.

"Did mom hit you with a shot too?"

Kacy snorted from up front and covered her hand to keep from cracking up.

"No, she did not. I called you my son, because you have indeed become like a son to me since I have resided with you both. Would you prefer I not call you son?"

"NO! I mean, that is perfectly…perfect."

Rion gave in to a mighty yawn and his head started spinning as the morphine started to take effect. _Wow, the shot is really messing with my mind. 'Perfectly, perfect?' since when do I use grammar like that? Dude…Elrond called me son. And it wasn't an accident or amnesia or brain damage that made him say it._

He hadn't even noticed that Elrond had tucked him in again. The drowsiness was getting stronger now and he welcomed it, glad to be free from the pain for a while longer. He blinked owlishly up at Elrond and tried to speak, but a slurry jumble of non-sense words was all that came out.

Elrond held a finger to his lips and told him to get some rest before rejoining his mother in the front seat. Rion had a feeling that this was going to be a longer trip than they had thought.

As Rion took rest in the backseat Kacy and Elrond talked in hushed voices up front. They still needed to decide what to do. Elrond pointed out the very disturbing fact that if Dennis had known where they lived, he would have little trouble tracking down the rest of her family. Including her sister's house, where they planned to go next. They figured it would be best to just keep driving and end up wherever they ended up. But Kacy was growing worried. She was running out of gas and food money. They could only run for so long before they had to stop and replenish food and money stores.

Then she got a brilliant idea as they passed a city limits sign. She took the required exit, all the while a scheme forming in her mind. The company that was making Elrond's Christmas/Birthday present was in the very city she just took the exit ramp too. Why not pick it up before it was sent out to be delivered?

She threatened to shoot Elrond up with a morphine shot if he didn't stop asking questions about where they were going or why. Her threat had the desired effect and Elrond remained silent for the remainder of the journey to the parking lot of the company.

She told him to wait in the car while she went inside to pick something up. A desk clerk greeted her as she entered through the thick, double doors.

"May I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I have an order for Kacy Gray that needs to be picked up today.

After giving the lady her phone number and house address, she typed away furiously at the computer.

"Okay, if you will wait right here I will have it brought out."

She sat in a chair and waited patiently. Five minutes later, a long, slender, gift wrapped box came into view and the desk lady handed Kacy her order.

"Thank you for doing business with and I will be sure to do more business with you in the future!"

She left and went to the car. Elrond gave her a questioning look and he could not help his openly curious expression. Kacy grinned and gave him an 'I know something you don't know' look. Then she changed gears and headed back to the highway.

"This package that I just picked up is for you. But you can't open it until dear Rion back there becomes conscious again. That won't be for another 2 hours at least. He would hound me for years if I let you open it without him."

"I understand. And thank you, Kacy."

"It is perfectly fine. You really don't have to thank me for anything."

They drove for a few minutes in silence and then Kacy got another idea.

"Elrond, I was just thinking. What if we went BACK to our house? Think about it. The suspect deliberately scares us off and expects us to run. What he wouldn't expect is for us to go back to ground zero. What do you think?"

"That is an idea indeed. But I think it unwise. What if he has the same idea as you? And in the end has figured that sooner or later you WILL go back."

"Well Elrond, I am completely out of ideas and I REALLY don't know where to go now."

"Pull over please."

"What? Why?"

"Please, to the side of the road."

"Okay, but what is this all about?"

"You will see soon enough."

She did as he requested and set the car in park before asking him what the problem was. She did not get that far. Because before she could even turn to ask him, a sharp, shooting pain hit her in the side of the neck.

"OW!"

She turned murderous eyes on him.

"WHAT was THAT for??"

Elrond sighed before dropping the empty syringe in the side of the car door slot. While she was inside the company he had deviously prepped a syringe full of the medicine she had given her son only half an hour before.

"You haven't had any sleep for the past 34 hours. You will get sick if you do not sleep."

"That is RIDICULOUS and you know it!"

He was doing this for her well being. Why did she have to be so stubborn??

"Well, now we are sitting ducks and if that creep followed us here, he will do away with all of us! You can't drive Elrond," Kacy continued her tirade for another three minutes, steam nearly visible coming out of her ears.

"As a matter of fact, I can indeed."

Kacy tried fighting off the sleep inducing medicine, but it was in vain. Her head slumped against her window and she was out cold before she could utter another word.

"I am sorry Kacy. I truly am."

Elrond traded seats with her and after leaning the passenger seat back and strapping her in the safety harness he placed an extra blanket over her slumbering form. He knew exactly where to go. And he was going to take them there. Elrond knew that Kacy would never have agreed to his ludicrous proposition, so knocking her out was only a small price to pay. He inwardly cringed with the knowledge and possible foresight of the revenge she would one day spring upon him. _Stop worrying, you fool. She can't get you back while she is currently unconscious._

With expertise, Elrond shifted the car into drive and pulled the car around. After he drove a few minutes he began talking out loud.

(Not to himself of course, because we all know that he is not insane. What else does a bored Elf Lord have to do? Besides, now that both Kacy AND Rion are knocked out, he has to find ways to entertain himself.)

"So dear readers, you are no doubt wondering how on Arda I, Elrond Lord of Rivendell, learned how to drive a car without ever practicing? Here is the answer you seek. While Kacy was distracted talking about this, that, or another, I simply observed what her hands and feet did and what each instrument in the car was for. Being thousands of years old can really come in handy, you know?"

(Um…Elrond?)

"Oh that is right, you do not know. I forgot that you are all mortals, pity. Where is this mysterious destination I spoke of, you ask?"

Elrond grinned wickedly before turning his attention back to the readers.

"You will have to wait and see, because _that_…is another chapter."

**TO BE CONTINUED**…

Thanks to my reviewers: Lilandriel, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Potterfan2006, Dreamer11563, Elen-Silverstar, Oceanforce, Elwing-Evenstar, ponysteph15, and Nelarun for reviewing!! CLIFF HANGER I KNOW! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!


	19. Farewells

Disclaimer: View previous chapters.

Author's Note: sorry about the long wait in the update. I needed a muse and it took this long to find one. Oh, and as for those stupid/rabid fangirls i had in the beginning of the story, don't worry...they all fell off a cliff and died on impact. So they won't be coming back. I had them in the beginning of the story just to be hysterically random...just for a few laughs. Anywho, back to the story!

Chapter 19

Elrond drove non-stop through out the night. His only concern was protecting his two charges in the car. What Kacy had mentioned about returning back to their hometown kept resurfacing to mind no matter how many times he attempted to push the suggestion away.

He really did not know where his instincts were taking them but he trusted his senses nonetheless. If he had the gut feeling he was taking them to a safe place, then to a safe place he would take them.

Kacy shifted in her seat and he chanced a glance at her. Elrond breathed a sigh of relief to see she was still asleep. It was a good thing he had paid attention to the proper dosage and administration when Kacy had given the shot to Rion. He knew almost next to nothing of this world's medicine. But judging from the effectiveness of the drug administered to both unconscious humans it worked nearly as well as his herbal teas.

Elrond was wearing a pair of navy blue sweatpants and a matching, long sleeved tee shirt because it was late Fall. Although the weather for human standards did not affect him (because he could not feel cold) he decided to blend in as best he could. And that meant that he not only had to wear native clothing of this Age but also had to cover his pointed ears with a black, winter hat of sorts. He objected at first because how could anyone see the fine points of his ears in the dark to begin with?

_Flashback_

"_Look you need to look like you have lived here all your life. Your ears are a dead giveaway, especially to the people that know your face from your counterpart, Hugo Weaving in this world."_

_Elrond moved to protest but she held up a hand signaling that she was not yet finished._

"_So do me and everyone else a favor and wear the hat."_

"_My lady, I am unaccustomed to wearing 'hats'."_

"_Think of it as a disguise!" _

_Now Kacy sounded as if she was trying to coax her stubborn son to do something by making it sound fun. _

_Kacy took the silver circlet from his hand and the two reluctantly exchanged head-gear. Elrond fingered the rough, black material in his hands and opened his mouth and protested. He wasn't giving up without a fight._

"_No one will be able to see my ears while we are driving in the dark."_

"_Well, it is better to be safe than sorry."_

_Elrond frowned and nodded his head finally relenting to her ridiculous idea and put the ski hat on. _

_As he turned to go view his so called 'disguise' in the bathroom mirror, he missed the classic image of Kacy covering her mouth with both hands and turning bright red as small snorting noises escaped her throat. She never told him that the sweatpants, long sleeved tee shirt, and the black hat made him look like a gangster. _

_End Flashback_

While she was sleeping he took the hat off for a while because the thing felt too weird on his head. He knew some of the Rangers of the north wore animal skin caps in the wintertime to keep their heads warm, but the Elf Lord would never in all his years become accustomed to wearing a dead animal on his cranium.

He also noticed that after some time his immaculate hair got extremely messy when taking it off, a fact that he despised.

Elrond became so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the first golden rays of the sun peaking over the horizon. And as a result of this new source of light, a car that was passing him on his left almost crashed when the driver turned to look at him. An accident nearly ensued when the man gaping, slack-jawed at the Elf Lord did not turn his attention back to the road and nearly slammed into another car in front of him.

That was when Elrond saw the reason behind Kacy's hat suggestion. He replaced the accursed object back on and adjusted it so that his finely pointed ears were once again hidden from the world.

He began scheming of all the things he would make dear Kacy wear if she were to ever land on his front porch in Middle Earth. A sly grin crept across his face and he already liked some of those ideas.

A small, dazed voice broke the silence from behind him.

"Elrond? Where are we?"

"On the highway."

"Is mom okay?"

"Your mother is fine. Are you in any pain?"

"No, I'm fine," he managed to say around a yawn.

Rion, still feeling groggy from that medicine, shot as straight up as his seat belt would allow when what he was witnessing actually registered within his mind.

"ELROND! YOU'RE DRIVING??"

"Shh…quiet. Kacy is still asleep."

"But you are DRIVING!" Rion whispered harshly in disbelief.

"Yes."

Rion settled back down but could not help but stare at Elrond's rigid form, driving of all things. Never in the young boy's wildest dreams would he have imagined THIS!

"Rion honey, it's not polite to stare."

Oh. So that was what explained Elrond's tense posture. His mother was awake again and from the look of it, she was not happy. This could only mean one thing; he had missed all the fun. That was why he hated to go to sleep because that was when something exciting happened. He really wanted to know what Elrond could have done to make his mother look so livid.

Rion held his breath waiting for the inevitable fight to break out between the two adults when his mother sat up in shock.

"Elrond, are we back?"

"I believe so," Elrond sounded genuinely surprised himself.

"I thought you didn't agree with my idea last night."

"I did not."

"Well then, why are we back?" Kacy questioned with obvious annoyance.

"It is something I do not think you would understand."

"Try me!" Kacy huffily crossed her arms.

"I merely followed my instincts. My instincts guided me to where you would both be safe."

Elrond stopped the car about four blocks from their old home.

"Please follow me."

Kacy and Rion both unbuckled and to their dismay, were helped out of the car by Elrond himself. He explained that they were still in need of assistance due to the drug still in their systems and would not allow the two to hurt themselves on his account. This last statement drew a blank look from Rion and a glare from Kacy that could melt steel. Rion ignored the adult's weird behavior. Because that is what adults were to him; weird…in every sense of the word.

The two followed him wondering where on earth he was going until Elrond abruptly stopped.

"There is the portal that I do believe brought me here."

Kacy and Rion peered intently at the place he was pointing to. They could see what looked like a silver shimmer, like floating pieces of tinsel in the air. Then Rion gasped with recognition.

"Elrond! This is where I found you!"

"Aye, indeed it is."

Kacy put two and two together.

"So, this is the place that my son found you that night?"

"Aye."

"And you believe it will take you back home?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Kacy's shoulders slumped dejectedly. She had hoped that they would be able to spend a little more time with him before he left.

"WAIT! Before you go, you have to see what Rion and I got for you."

The three marched back the three yards to the van and Kacy retrieved the gift wrapped box.

"This is for you. Happy Birthday Elrond!"

It is not everyday that you have a chance to witness an Elf Lord look truly bewildered. It was almost adorable.

Elrond's head tilted a little to the side and a look of pure concentration crossed his face as if he wasn't exactly sure what was going on. And when he did understand his eyes went wide for a second and then he looked almost bashful at the attention he was now receiving.

"My lady, how did you know?"

"Well…you remember scolding me 'not to ever use those herbs again' right? I sort of interrogated you and found out when your birthday was."

Elrond looked thoughtful until embarrassment crossed his features as the impact of what she was confessing slapped him hard in the face. He put a hand to his forehead and grimaced as if he had a very bad headache.

"Ms. Gray, tell me you did not."

"Okay, I did not."

A stern look from Elrond told her he was in no mood for playing games.

"Oh, but I did!" Kacy grinned feeling a little too pleased with herself. She was enjoying this moment.

"Aye, Elbereth," Elrond muttered under his breath.

Elrond hesitantly took the elongated box from her proffered hands feeling a little on edge.

The last package he remembered opening had been a devious prank his sons dropped on him.

_Flashback_

_He had just finished a council with representatives from Lothlorien and sat back down in his study when he noticed a small package waiting innocently for him on the corner of his desk. _

_He cautiously opened it only to jump clear out of his chair eliciting a shout and in the process of back-pedaling, nearly took a tumble off of the balcony behind him._

_Glorfindel had been passing by his study when he heard his Lord shouting and quickly drew his sword and charged in ready to hack away whatever was threatening his liege. _

_Elrond's little twin devils thought it would be funny to age their adar another few hundred years or so. Elrond waved his seneschal over and pointed at the open box in question. Within the box lay a BIG, fuzzy, eight legged spider._

_End Flashback _

Elrond shuddered at the memory…he REALLY didn't like spiders. That was why he rarely ever traveled to Mirkwood. He went once and that was a few hundred years before when he tried patching up the relations between Imladris and King Thranduil's realm. And on the way he, his horse, and a few of his guard had nearly been eaten alive after being ambushed by a horde of giant spiders.

Of all the things on middle earth that he could possibly be afraid of, it had to be spiders.

Glorfindel's fear of balrogs was understandable; the poor Elf had been killed by one in his past life. But spiders?

The lid of the box slid off with ease and Elrond nearly dropped the box in pure surprise. There nestled amongst tissue paper, was his sword, Hadhafang. How did they get their hands on it? He was positive it had been left in his world. It looked just like his old sword only he could tell it was not. His sharp eyes scrutinized the sword from blade to handle and noted that it indeed was not his old sword because there were no scratches to be seen anywhere upon it.

"It is an exact replica of your sword, right?"

"Yes, it is. How did you come by it?" Suspicion edged its way into his voice.

"Oh, well, your world and everything therein was written in a series of books and then became movies. I wasn't sure if this _was_ the same thing or not. After all, until the day you came here, Middle Earth was just fictional."

"I am fiction?"

"Uh…" Kacy did not know what to say to that.

"I guess not anymore since you are a living breathing, person. Unless my son and I have finally cracked and we are locked away in a nice padded room off in the nut-house."

"Nut-house?" There were terms that he still had yet to learn.

"It means a place where CRAZY people go. You know, lost your mind? Delusional? Psycho?"

"I assure you that both you and your son are in perfect health, mentally, that is."

"Glad to hear it."

A small, pain filled voice quietly got their attention.

"Elrond, I don't want you to leave."

Rion's eyes were shining with unshed tears. Above all else, he hated good-byes. And this was one he did not want to face.

Elrond's heart melted and his eyes softened as Rion's lower lip started to tremble.

He beckoned the boy forward and knelt down so that he may hold him in an embrace. That was the breaking point and Rion broke out into full blown sobs. It felt like his heart was breaking because having Elrond go back to his home would nearly be the same as watching him die. He would most likely never see him again. He lost a father once and he really did not want to suffer that same loss a second time.

"I have to go," Elrond affectionately stroked the child's hair.

"NO! I don't want you to leave! Please, stay with us!" the child pleaded. He held Elrond in a death grip, certain that if he released him he would vanish from sight, never to be seen again.

"Rion, ion nin, my family is awaiting my return home."

The boy showed no signs of letting him go and continued to cry into his shoulder.

"Rion, you need not despair or succumb to sorrow. Always remember child, good-byes are never forever."

Kacy stepped closer to the two, holding the backpack that contained Elrond's original belongings along with other herbs they acquired during his stay.

Un-shed tears were glistening in her eyes as she watched the two interact. She handed him the backpack, along with his sword, and tried thinking of what to say in farewell when he beckoned them to follow.

He stopped right before the shimmering lights and gave Rion another hug before turning to Kacy.

"Thank you for your hospitality, my lady and _namarie_."

She clasped hands with him and was about to utter her thanks and a farewell when the shimmering intensified and her head exploded with pain. A bright, white light enveloped her and her last conscious musing was _Did I just die_??

TBC!!

Thanks to those that reviewed: elfgirl1616, Arelithil, werecanigeteyeslikethose, Lilandriel, Dreamer11563, Potterfan2006, Dreamzone, Elen-SilverStar, Oceanforce, childoftheking, and Nelarun for reviewing!


	20. Middle Earth

Disclaimer: Tolkien is the genius, mastermind, inventor, etc. of LOTR. Cited source for quote: **Hood, L., &Leddy, S. (2003). Leddy and Pepper's conceptual bases of professional nursing (5th ed.). Philadelphia: Lippincott Williams &Wilkins.**

Author's Note: Sorry it took this long to update but I've had computer problems and the spring semester has been going on for the past two weeks now and as a nursing major, my classes are becoming more extreme. **_I regret to inform my readers that future updates will be fewer and far between_ **but please stay tuned regardless because I WILL finish this story!!!

Chapter 20

Elrond groaned and cracked an eye open. His head throbbed as if an imprisoned cave troll was trying to hammer its way out of his skull. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light he realized that he was no longer outside but lying on one of the healing wing's numerous beds.

An elf healer noticed that he was conscious and approached him with a glass of water.

"Are you feeling alright, milord?"

"Yes, I am well."

He accepted the proffered glass of water and sat up, the pounding in his head increasing with every movement. The wince on his face did not go unnoticed by the caretaker and she crossed her arms, awaiting an explanation.

"Only a headache, tell me, what has happened?"

"Well, one of your sons found you unconscious beneath the great oak tree out in the west gardens. He sent for help and we brought you here immediately."

"The hour is late?"

"It is past midday, milord."

The vicious throbbing in his head was slowly subsiding with every sip of water that he drank. Then it all came flooding back to him. He was in another world! And there were two people there that were somehow important to him but it was all very hazy. How long had he been away from Imladris? This elf beside him, Elnoriell-now he remembered, did not seem the least bit concerned of his disappearance.

"What day is it?"

Elnoriell frowned at him and resisted the urge to re-check her Lord for a possible fever. Something seemed out of place, there was a strange haunting light that kept winking in and out of his eyes. There was something deeper going on than a mere fainting spell.

"You mean to tell me that you no not the day?"

"Was I here this morning for breakfast?"

"Yes, sir, you were. Would you like me to fetch you one of your advisors?"

"Yes, please do with all haste. I have much to discuss with them!"

She inclined her head with a gracious nod and hastily left the room to carry out her Lord's request.

Elrond sat puzzling over everything. Apparently he had been in another world for the past two to three months and in his world, no time had past at all!! How was this possible?

By the time Erestor and Glorfindel arrived, Elrond clearly remembered everything during his stay in the world called 'Earth' and the two people that he was sure followed him through the portal.

"Glorfindel, Erestor, was there a young lady and a small boy anywhere near where I was found today?"

They shared a confused glance at each other before turning back to Elrond.

"No, we only found you," Glorfindel stated.

"Did you have a vision?" Erestor inquired.

"Nay, I did not. It was truly remarkable! You probably won't believe me once I've told you!"

Now that the two advisors had their curiosity piqued, Elrond told them everything.

Two hours later after Glorfindel and Erestor had digested the information; they held their own private meeting to discuss what should be done.

"Clearly he has gone mad!!"

"Now Erestor, don't get hasty. He may have just slipped and hit his head a little harder than usual, is all."

"But Glorfindel, the healers said there was no sign of a head injury, he was in perfect health!!"

"Yes, that is what puzzles me. For the meantime, I believe it best that we keep him confined until we know for sure what is going on here."

"I concur and we need to inform Lady Celebrian about the situation."

Glorfindel chose to stay with Elrond in the event he had to physically restrain him should he attempt escape while Erestor summoned Celebrian.

Only a few minutes had passed in awkward silence when Erestor returned with Elrond's wife.

"Elrond, I am so glad you are well!"

Erestor bit back a snort at the comment. As far as they were concerned, he was far from 'well'.

"Please, leave us."

Glorfindel and Erestor took their cue and departed.

"My heart sings to behold your beauty once again!"

"Melleth, you act as if you have not seen me for months!"

"And I have not!"

At his beloved's puzzled expression, he recounted his adventure to her. He was so caught up in his story that he missed the flicker of jealousy cross her face when he mentioned the Edain woman, Kacy. When they were through, she sat down stunned.

"This can not be true for you were unconscious for naught but two hours! We here know that you have not left this world, not yet at least. Please, see reason!" Celebrian tried to talk some sense into her clearly delusional husband.

"You do not understand. I WAS there!!"

"Perhaps you were, and perhaps you were not. I ask of you, to at least look at the facts that are before you. I know not what it was you saw in your vision but all of us here can assure you that you were here this morn."

Elrond nodded his head in thoughtful contemplation. He knew it was true but the wise Lord knew that if he was to continue sticking to his firm beliefs that he had been somewhere else for three months, they would lock him up. And that was not the way he planned on going down. He refused to let them believe he was a madman!

"Perhaps you are right. I shall do as you ask, for everyone's sake."

After things had been cleared up with Glorfindel, Erestor, and his wife, he trudged slowly through the halls deep in thought. He sat down in his study and began to do what he normally did when something troubled him; he began to think.

After two long hours of going over everything in his mind, he began to regretfully doubt his own sanity. Had he really gone there? Were Kacy and Rion real or a figment of his own mind? His mind told him it was not logical and that indeed, he had not visited some other world—but his heart told him it had happened. And he knew, somehow he knew, that Kacy and Rion had followed him through the portal and that they were lost somewhere in his world.

He pulled out a map and spread it out across the confines of his desk and scrutinized every detail of the lands that surrounded his haven.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Kacy groaned as she slowly resurfaced towards consciousness. With every passing second, her head ached mercilessly and she tried to delve back into unawareness to escape the pain.

A very annoying feeling kept splattering over her face. She decided that waking up would be worth the migraine if she managed to kill whatever it was that was pestering her.

She opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't. It was pouring rain?!!! She immediately sat up, fighting off a wave of nausea as she did so, and surveyed the area.

_WTF?! What is going on here?! I don't remember any rain forecasts! Where is the road? Where is the van? WHERE IS MY SON?! _

A tumult of questions assaulted her brain as memory began to slowly return to her pain filled head. That was right--she and Rion were saying good-bye to Elrond when this bright light hit them and she swore that she had died or something.

But looking around at the extensive forest that surrounded her, the apparent migraine she was suffering, and the cold rain that assaulted her unprotected body—she knew for sure that she was alive.

Her teeth chattered and she gripped the hand-knit beige sweater that her grandmother had made, around her shivering frame when a gust of wind blew in, sending another suffocating wall of water over her.

_This really, really, really sucks. Apparently we are in Middle Earth. _

Her thoughts screeched to a standstill with that last realization. Then like a broken watch coaxed back into operation, the wheels in her head started to spin again.

_SHIT! This is BAD! _

Now, Kacy rarely ever swore but this was one of those 'oh shit' kind of moments where the word really fit. And that is exactly what she kept repeating inside her head until she calmed down a bit.

Kacy was aware that in fan-fiction with other mary-sues that had fallen into Middle Earth, it was all fine and dandy because they would fall in love with an elf, survive every battle, and/or join the fellowship and save everyone, and then live happily ever after.

Kacy knew deep down that this was not how it really was. Unlike every other Mary Sue, she knew that Middle Earth was one of the most dangerous fictional worlds you can spontaneously pop into. If she was indeed in Middle Earth, Kacy had the gut feeling she wouldn't survive three days here. A distant howl made her jump.

"I better get out of here before something finds me!"

Her own morbid exclamation terrified her because she knew it to be true. She had to willfully shut off the part of her brain that kept rambling on a list of every possible evil creature that might soon cross paths with her. Right now, there were only two things on her mind: One, stay alive…and two, find her son.

She stood up and thanked God that the migraine finally left, leaving no painful reminders behind. Kacy had only managed to take two steps before she tripped over something.

_AAARGHHH!! WHY ME?! Elrond really needs to fine tune his 'internal-safe-place-o-meter'. Safe?! He would call THIS SAFE?!! _

Another lone howl rose mournfully in the air, a little closer than before and sent Kacy's neck hairs on end. She scrambled up and turned to glare at the thing that had tripped her only to dive headfirst for the aforementioned object in glee.

No, it was not her son but the next best thing.

"ELROND'S SWORD"

She wasn't entirely sure HOW she had ended up with it but nevertheless, she was thankful for it all the same. Now she had some form of a weapon to defend herself with! She grabbed the box and unlatched the corners, her hands trembling with anticipation. The lid popped free and her glee was squelched into the muddy, leaf strewn ground when nothing but air greeted her from its interior.

She bit back a sob and latched the box back up—not that it would do her any good to do so—it was more of a habitual action. And searched the forest floor for something she _could_ use as a means of defending herself. A thick, sturdy tree branch the size of a baseball bat was retrieved from the muddy roots it nested in, the empty sword case forgotten.

She picked a direction and wearily began making her way to…Kacy's steps faltered when she realized she didn't have a clue in which region of Middle Earth she had landed in.

She may be heading to Mordor for all she knew. Or Mirkwood…most fan girls would squeal at the chance to go visit the famed Prince and expert archery master, Legolas. Fortunately, Kacy had a good head on her shoulders and actually thought things through. For one, nobody just skips merrily through the forests of Mirkwood and right up to the castle gates, just like that. Kacy shuddered and decided that encountering giant spiders like Shelob there would not be worth it. Legolas may be a hot Elf Prince and all…but he wasn't THAT rich!!

Kacy frowned and tried to remember anything from the books or the movies that could help her. _Nothing, there is nothing I can go on! For all I know I am in the forest of Buckland near the Shire! At least I know for sure I'm not in Fangorn Forest. Okay, Kacy, think positive. It could be worse…_

Kacy very nearly took the baseball sized tree branch to whack herself in the head for thinking that when a scream ripped through the air.

_Way to go Kacy ol' girl…it's WORSE!!_

She jumped, and held the branch in a defensive posture, feeling more paranoid than she had in years. At least those Tae Kwon Do lessons hadn't been a complete waste. She jumped again when the shrill scream and an accompanying howl resounded through the forest somewhere to her right. And this time, the fear that was flooding her veins was not for her-self but for the one that she knew to be screaming.

She ran in that direction, following the shrill cries and praying that she wasn't too late!

Her lungs were on fire and screamed at her to stop and take a rest, to restore life giving oxygen to her starved lungs, but she knew that doing so would mean the death of her son.

When she reached a small clearing she slipped on drenched leaves and slid a few feet as she tried to slow herself down.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

She shouted at three snarling wolves that had to be the biggest freaking ones she had ever seen in her life. They had to be the size of Great Danes, standing six feet tall!! _Just be thankful these monsters aren't wargs!_

She was relieved to see that the missing sword from the box was safe in her son's hands. Now she thanked God for giving _him_ the sword. One of the wolves was lying dead in its own pool of blood, the dark matter covering the gleaming blade giving testimony to her son's courage and quick thinking.

One howled, apparently calling in reinforcements from somewhere nearby, setting every hair and every nerve in her body on end. The other two charged her, snapping their jaws hungrily. They had to be in the service of the dark lord if their eyes, glowed, an unnatural shade of red.

She swung the branch, knocking the first one in the head with a satisfied CRUNCH but failed to meet the second one in time. It was like a nightmare she had as a kid, where a wolf pounced on her and tried to rip off her head.

She yelled in angered pain when the beast pummeled her to the ground, a giant paw with razor sharp claws raking across her thigh. Adrenaline and self-preservation kicked in and she kicked the beast in the nose with the heel of her shoe. She grinned to hear a satisfied YELP come from the animal and slammed the wolf in the side of the head as a batter would a baseball. It fell, never to move again.

She growled in frustration to see that the first one she had knocked aside was getting back up. So, she had ONLY stunned the beast??!! This time she repeatedly beat it over the head with the club until she was sure it was dead all the while screaming, "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!!!!"

After she made sure that they were truly dead, she staggered her way over to her boy who had knelt at the base of the tree he had been cornered by, the sword sliding from his hand.

The rain continued, relentlessly as if mourning the horror that had just taken place here.

"Mom, you're alive!"

"Of course I am, sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

She held Rion in her arms and the two sobbed together. At first, they were tears of joy for having been reunited but then soon turned to tears of sorrow and despair.

"I was so scared…those wolves…they just popped out from behind the tree I was walking by. I thought…I thought, I was gonna die, mom!" Rion shivered more from his near death encounter than from the cold.

He had been terrified and swore that he was going to die when four of them charged straight for him. Upon awakening, he had found Elrond's sword clasped in his right hand. He decided to walk in the direction that the sun was setting since he knew that the sun rose in the east and set in the west. At least he had paid that much attention in his Geography class.

The sword had been heavy to carry around at first but when the wolves came for him, it seemed as if it had a life of its own. The blade became light as a feather, probably from the adrenaline and fight-or-flight instinct, he reasoned. He was disgusted at the sight of the bloody mess before him and wiped the sword clean on the moist leaves beside him.

Soon, the heavy reality of Middle Earth being a dangerous place filled his mind. Now the thirteen year old boy understood that when fiction became reality, it was just as dangerous as the world back home. He was losing sight of the Lord of the Rings being some light hearted story that could be observed from the safety of a living room couch.

_It is not like a video game where you have numerous lives if you die. Here, you only have **one**. _

Another involuntary shudder wracked him and he snuggled further into his mother's embrace. After a few moments of rest, the two got up and headed in a northwest direction—if the same principle applied here as it did back in there world about the sun that is.

"Mom, why have we been transported here? I thought that I was holding Elrond's hand when that light hit us!"

"I know. I do not understand either but we are here now."

"I mean, why were the two of us transported? I thought that only Elrond was coming back!"

Kacy frowned and thought a minute about it and shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know. Here, let's trade weapons. It's my turn to carry the sword," Kacy smirked in a no-nonsense manner.

Rion surprisingly, handed it to her without any regret. He had _killed_ a living creature and he was in no hurry to repeat that episode.

"How will we find Rivendell? Do you know where we are?" Rion asked hopefully.

"Haven't got a clue."

He frowned and thought real hard. He thought he had a pretty good idea of where they were and voiced his suggestion.

"I think we are in the land of Eregion or was it Eriador?"

"According to what I remember, Rivendell is close by. We should be somewhere outside of its borders then," Kacy slowly recalled.

"OH! I remember, mom! We are in the Trollshaws…you know, the forest where the trolls were turned to stone and where Arwen picked up Frodo?!"

"That's a relief. Well, considering the trouble we've already managed to run into, maybe not so much. I'd say getting to Rivendell is our best and only shot for survival. We probably won't get there for at least another few days, which means, we will need to sleep in the trees tonight."

Kacy's commanding side won over her doubt in the middle of a crisis-situation.

"What about food?"

"Not too sure about that. The plants here are fairly different than the ones back home. I only recall a few of the herbs that Elrond taught me. We never went over the edible berries or mushrooms. That was supposed to be our next lesson," Kacy groaned in annoyance.

Rion patted his mother on the arm in a reassuring way that said, "Don't worry, whatever happens we'll figure it out".

Kacy's leg was throbbing and earlier, she had used her sweater for a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. What was most unfortunate was that so far, she had not seen any infection fighting herbs on their short journey.

An hour later of trudging (and slipping in mud) brought them to a standstill. They heard voices nearby and the clanging of pots. A smokey smell was in the air as was the neighing of horses.

"It sounds like a camp! Mom, they can probably help us!"

Kacy grabbed Rion's arm before he could run off and held him firmly.

"Rion, what if that is an _orc_ camp up there??!"

"Oh."

He hadn't thought of that.

"Listen, we will do this the smart way. Which way is the wind blowing?"

Rion looked up at the trees and noticed with wide eyes that the wind was blowing past them towards whatever camp lay in their wake. In silent understanding, they made their way around until they were on the opposing side of the wind and edged closer to whatever camp was nearby. Kacy gripped the sword tightly and tip-toed her way forward. She and Rion crouched behind a thick fern-type bush and peeked through a couple branches.

They sighed in relief at what greeted their eyes. A camp of men, Rangers from the look of it. They all wore the same dark green cloaks and pants. Kacy only counted fifteen men. About seven large tents were set up and the remains of a fire were still smoking.

Rion stiffened and elbowed his mom when he heard another noise approaching the camp. Kacy and Rion fell into a prone position on the ground as if they were commandos about to snipe something. The approaching trampling was a group of horses carrying more rangers and about three injured men.

They strained their ears to hear what was being exchanged between the fort leader and the scout that had returned. They only picked up a few words amidst the rest of the noise around them.

"Milord…slaughtered…orcs……ambush, wounded."

Kacy understood the gist of what they were saying and saw the three injured being carried to one of the nearby tents. She turned to see if Rion heard what they were saying but he was gone!

She crawled back up into a sitting position and hissed in pain at the jarring movement. _Great, I'll bet it's already infected!!_ She struggled to her feet and whispered Rion's name.

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard his voice clear as a bell, walking uninvited INTO the camp!

"Please, please help me!"

A few of the men noticed his entrance and hurried over to him.

"What be the matter boy?"

"I'm lost and can't find home. My father was killed. My mom is hurt."

The soldiers' eyes softened at the statement when he realized the child was an 'orphan'.

Rion kept up his little charade until his mom soon followed him into the camp. A few soldiers on guard duty drew their swords upon the intruder and Kacy stopped dead in her tracks, all color draining from her face. The soldier he was talking too, turned to see what the disturbance was about. Kacy dropped her sword and held her hands up in the peaceful 'I surrender' motion.

Rion acted surprised to see her there and flung himself in her arms 'pretend sobbing'. He whispered harshly in her ear, "Just play along!"

They managed to conjure up a story saying that they came from Bree and that the husband died trying to protect them from the pack of wolves on their way to Rivendell.

The Rangers were very hospitable and believed their story. They didn't have to tell a cover up tale about their foreign clothes since they were covered from head to foot in mud and leaves. Even after all the rainwater that had continued to pour on top of them, Middle Earth mud apparently stained your clothes for a while.

They were given hot bowls of some type of venison stew and blankets. After they had eaten Kacy asked for directions to Rivendell. She was stunned to find out that they had been traveling in the wrong direction. They needed to head EAST instead of west to get there.

A few hours later, the healer in the Ranger camp was summoned to look at Kacy's injury.

Both her eyes and her son's eyes popped out and rolled across the ground when the so called 'healer' was introduced. His once white apron was covered in blood as were his hands. He looked like he belonged in a butcher shop rather than in a healing ward!!

He reached out to examine Kacy's leg and she jumped up screaming and ran for the opposite end of camp. When the Ranger attempted approaching Rion, he did the same.

Kacy remembered from her Nursing classes all about the medical history. She remembered from her textbook "Leddy & Pepper's Conceptual Bases of Professional Nursing" by Lucy J. Hood and Susan Kun Leddy what it said about the infant medical system. The quote she remembered the best was, "**_Until the germ theory was discovered, surgeons considered wearing blood-stained clothes as an honor and hand-washing was nonexistent. Hospitalization meant almost certain death (Ch9, p235)". _**

It was still bouncing around inside her skull and she would be damned if she let that bloody, wannabe healer touch her!! She continued to scream and managed to scare the crap out of every soldier in that camp. If it wasn't so serious, it would have been extremely comical to watch Kacy screaming her head off, running away from a blood covered Ranger, in a classical Scooby-Doo chase scene.

Rion on the other hand was running around in circles screaming his head off because of what little knowledge he knew from history which was basically that if you got shot by an arrow or a bullet in the early 16th or 17th century, they had you bite on a stick while they sawed off your arm or your leg with a very dull saw. And that was what he was sure had happened to one of the injured rangers that had been in the care of that blood covered healer. The appearance of the man was more than enough to frighten him to begin with.

He calmed down however when he realized that he hadn't heard any screaming if that is what had happened. Then again, maybe he was already dead? Or was already unconscious?

Kacy was still being chased around the camp by the blood covered Ranger, now squawking because her throat was going raw from all of the screaming. She was finally stopped and held by two of the Rangers in the camp and the healer stopped, huffing in front of her.

He once again tried to touch her but all he received was a shoe to the head. He staggered back in shock when he heard her screaming, "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU UNSANITARY FREAK!!" She struggled against her captors and they finally released her.

After apologizing profusely for her bizarre behavior, she accepted supplies to tend her own wounds when she explained that she was a healer too and could see to her own injuries. After that, the Rangers gave them directions to Rivendell and allowed them to sleep in one of their tents for the night.

After Kacy treated her injury to the best of her ability she tucked Rion in one of the sleeping pallets and eased herself on the one beside him. She sighed and stared at the roof of the tent, the sword laying beside her in a spare sheath and belt the rangers had graciously provided her with. They also had enough food and a few supplies to get them where they needed to go. She planned on leaving at first light. But they had to survive their first night in this nightmarish world.

_The sooner they got to Rivendell, the better._

**TBC!!**

Thanks to those that reviewed!! Thanks to: Albert, elfgirl1616, Lilandriel, werecanigeteyeslikethose, childofthking, Nelarun, potterfan2006, Elwing-Evenstar, Chibi-Ed, Dreamer11563, and Oceanforce!!


	21. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: view previous chapters. Oh, I don't own any "I Robot" or "Star Wars" quotes…or any other movie quotes for that matter…so don't sue me!

Author's Note: THANKS FOR BEING SO PACIENT!!!

CHAPTER 21

It took forever to go to sleep that night. It amazed Kacy how similar Middle Earth was to Earth in appearance. It was the night sounds that were utterly alien. She heard what she assumed must be some type of night bird screeching in the trees somewhere above them but at the same time it sounded kind of like the noise a cat makes when you accidentally step on it's tail. She could also see the shadows of the patrolling sentries in the light of the dying fire through the tent flap. Rion, the tired dear, had fallen asleep some while ago.

She sighed in annoyance. Her leg throbbed and it pained her to the point of keeping her conscious, no matter how tired and fatigued she really felt. The claw marks that had been raked across her thigh by the wolf were deeper than any she had ever suffered before. Fortunately, her main leg arteries remained unscathed.

She snorted with near amusement when she pictured herself finally reaching Rivendell and barely standing in front of Elrond, gushing blood, and saying, "It's only a scratch!"

_Scratch indeed…_

She un-wrapped her bandaged leg, since it started to bleed again and reached for the supplies the Rangers had graciously given her. She pulled out a clean strip of crude cloth.

She clenched her teeth together with the knowledge of what she had to do. _This is when having extreme knowledge about medical science becomes a nightmare…not to mention, inflicting pain upon myself._

To get her mind off of what she was about to do, she focused on her son and watched him sleep soundly, after taking out a water flask that was mixed with crushed athelas. She held the flask above her injury with a steady hand, all the while keeping her gaze on her son, and poured it over her wound. She broke concentration and had to stuff her mouth full of blankets and clamp down to keep from screaming out in pain. Athelas BURNED in an open wound…sort of how alcohol burns back on earth. _It smells better than alcohol or peroxide at least…_she thought trying to be optimistic.

She then tightly wrapped the fresh cloth around her leg, tying it off in a knot just above her knee with shaking hands, the pain still fresh in her mind, all the while wishing she could just stitch it up already. The rangers apologized, saying that all of their thread had run out before they were given healing supplies and that they were too far away from any neighboring towns to replenish them. She had to make do with what she had. She knew she needed to keep her leg tightly bandaged and keep heavy weight off of it as much as possible or aggravate it into bleeding again. The rangers were kind enough to have given her a crude sort of crutch, thankfully!

The cool thing about the athelas, she noted, was that after it burned for a while, it actually began to act as a numbing agent. But then again, Elrond only told her what it was used for…not the effects, so she could be wrong and the numbing could indicate infection for all she knew.

Finally, released from the pain, Kacy drifted into a light sleep.

Her short reprieve for rest and peace was shattered unexpectedly in the dark stillness of night.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!"

Somewhere nearby, she could hear someone clanging a metal bell. The neighing of terrified horses and shrill shouting soon followed as the Rangers all around them awoke and scrambled out to defend their encampment.

She fought down her rising panic and turned to wake Rion but had no need, when the pair met each other's eyes through the noisy din and chaos that erupted seemingly out of nowhere around them. They distinctly heard the clashing of metal against metal and low guttural growls.

Then the wind carried an odor that finally hit them. It reeked…like rotten garbage mixed with the smell of death.

Rion shuddered next to her and whispered the one word she wished she would never hear.

"Orcs…what do we do, mom?"

Kacy looked back at her son, unable to hide the fear that roiled through her like a storm.

Rion gazed at his mother's frightened face, knowing all too well what that meant.

_She doesn't have a clue what to do. _

For the first time in his life, he saw his mother falter…to see her so confused, so _afraid, _terrified him.

He felt what he hadn't felt since fighting back against Dennis…a speck of courage…courage enough to keep the fear at bay. With a grim and determined face, he went face to face with his mother.

"Mom, we need to get out of here."

"Yes, I know," Kacy shook her head coming out of her fear induced daze.

"Remember our code?" She asked as the two set about packing up the survival items needed for their hastened journey.

"Live for today so that we can fight for tomorrow," the two stated together. It was a code the duo had created just after her husband had died.

Rion carried the medicinal bag, slinging it over his shoulder and chest and picked up the sheathed dagger the Rangers had given them for cutting cloth strips and placed it in his pants pocket. His mother had already rolled up the sleeping bag type thing (it really wasn't a sleeping bag but more of a straw mat with course, wool blankets covering it). It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it sure beat sleeping on branch or rock strewn ground. Using a piece of tent rope, she made a makeshift backpack by tying the clumsy thing to her backside.

She strapped the belt around her waist, the sword hanging snuggly against her good thigh.

The fighting outside the tent picked up in intensity and screams of the dying and wounded echoed all around them, forever branded in their minds. A fire had been set to a tent nearby, acrid smoke thickening the air.

Kacy took her sword and neatly sliced an exit door for them through the back end of the tent that faced the opposite end of the raging battle. She fervently wished she could aid the Rangers' in their fight but knew that it was impossible.

A stray arrow whizzed over their heads, embedding itself into a tree.

She took the crutch up in her hand but instead of hobbling, she did what she swore she would never do when suffering a leg injury.

She ran.

Rion had been on the middle school track team the previous year, was running on pure adrenaline, and was not suffering an injury, and so was able to run far faster than his mother.

Kacy grimaced with each step but knew that to stop would mean their deaths.

They kept running, the battle sounds growing fainter with each bound. The sword kept slapping against her leg much to her annoyance.

The two did not say a word. All they knew is that they had to keep running for their lives.

Her leg screamed at her in agony and so they stopped for a rest.

She knew they were far enough away because the sounds of the battle were no longer in audible range, and the bright blaze as the entire camp was set on fire just as they made their hasty escape, was no longer in sight.

She resisted the urge to cry. The fact that the entire camp had been set aflame only testified to which side had won. She prayed fervently the entire time they had been running that their tracks would not be followed.

"Hey Rion…"

"Yeah"

"ABANDON YOUR POSTS!! FLEE!! FLEE FOR YOU LIVES!!"

Rion giggled in amusement at his mother's crazy Denethor impersonation from LOTR ROTK movie.

"Humor is the spice of life. Thanks mom, I needed a laugh," Rion quoted with a tired grin.

Their humor died as quickly as it arose and the two grimly stood back to their feet to continue their desperate flight. The minute Kacy's abused leg touched the ground she hissed and flopped back on her bum in pain.

"Mom, are you alright?"

Kacy groaned in response.

Rion mentally kicked himself. _Of course she isn't alright! LOOK AT HER! _

Wordlessly, he helped her get back on her feet and supported her to the best of his ability. They got back on track, Kacy deciding to hop for a while on her good leg. The moonlight was extremely bright in Middle Earth because the moon was closer to the planet. So, fortunately they did not need to build a fire (not that they could since everything was still wet from all the rain the previous day and neither of them knew how to).

After about five minutes of hopping through the woods, Kacy and Rion met a beautiful sight.

"A stream," Rion pointed in relief.

"Rion that stream is our only chance of covering our tracks the rest of the way."

"And I'm thirsty," Rion added, licking his dry lips.

Any other time, Kacy would have argued about drinking from a stream in the wilderness, all the while lecturing her son about the micro-organisms and bacteria that were most likely to be dwelling there but was too fatigued to care.

After enjoying a refreshing drink, Kacy stood up on her own two legs and the two cautiously trekked along in the stream. Since they had fortunately popped into Middle Earth around the end of summer time and into early autumn, it was warm enough to wade through the water without socks or shoes on. Even though the bottom was sandy, they had to be extra careful not to trip over any random rocks.

The journey was slow going but worth it. Kacy remembered that the stream had been part of the Rangers' directions because it would eventually dump into the Bruinen which was on the borders of Rivendell. As long as they kept going east, they would finally make it out of the Trollshaws.

As the first rays of dawn began to peek over the horizon, Kacy and Rion sagged wearily against the base of a tree by the bank of the stream, unable to take another step…even if their lives depended on it.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

That same morning, Elrond slipped away from his haven relatively unnoticed. He led his horse by the reigns and had the impending feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

Always the healer, he made sure to bring along a large supply of herbs and the like. He trusted his instincts. His instincts were rarely, if ever, wrong. Hopefully, none of the supplies he brought with him would be needed but he knew otherwise. He quickened his pace as the horrible feeling grew stronger within his heart.

Kacy and Rion were running out of time…

Unbeknownst to Elrond, a single warrior trailed behind at a distance with a strong sense of protectiveness for his liege.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy and Rion awoke to find that the sun was setting. They were by now very confused and disoriented, first believing it to be sunrise. They figured that it was night-time again when those odd night creatures came back out. Having slept that whole day, they felt rested enough to continue.

They rationed out a biscuit that the ranger's had packed for them in the medicinal bag, to appease their growling stomachs. They now only had two left. They did not look or taste like modern day biscuits. They were dry and tasted weird, like they were half baked and made of barley. As hungry as they were, they made no complaints and barely noticed the difference.

"This is smart. The forest is relatively safe to sleep in during the day, so we should continue to travel by night."

Rion nodded his head in agreement.

Nothing had bothered them as they slept, with the exception of a few curious squirrels that had come down from their snug tree home to investigate the intruders on their turf.

After the first half hour of walking, Kacy took notice for the first time of warning signs that something was out there.

Almost everything went silent, the stream trickling, being the only constant noise around them.

Then the ground began to shudder beneath them. Kacy and Rion looked down at the water to see the sand shifting and could see ripples quake across the streams' surface. Kacy unsheathed the sword after all sorts of gruesome thoughts of what might be out there crossed her mind. One of the worst things she thought of that was capable of stomping through the forest was a T-Rex from Jurassic Park. Then she remembered that there were no dinosaurs in Middle Earth.

But what came booming into the clearing was the next worst thing on the ever growing list of horrors they had already run into thus far.

"There is NO way our luck can be this bad…" Kacy felt that it was the most appropriate "I Robot" quote for the moment, as a huge shadow sailed towards them from above the trees.

Kacy shoved Rion aside and they both dove to opposite sides of the stream, narrowly avoiding getting clobbered by a hurled tree trunk.

The lumbering beast crashed through the trees and undergrowth, stomping into plain view. Kacy rolled to her feet and stood in a ready position with her sword.

The beast stopped and looked at the two in curiosity and then roared quite like the cave troll in the LOTR movie. It gripped a massive club in its fist that had to be the size of a medium sized tree at least.

"We are only trying to pass through, troll!! We mean you no harm!"

The troll roared again before stomping towards Kacy, its' massive club raised.

The troll apparently, wasn't one of the smarter ones that were capable of speech, since this one was only interested in clobbering them to death.

She dodged aside, fear squeezing the life out of her heart and lungs. There was NO way she could take this thing on by herself…the fellowship barely could either, and there were 9 of them!!

The troll brought the club down but Kacy had already stumbled aside and limped around it to reunite with her son.

_So THAT is why they call this wood the Trollshaws…_Rion thought in morbid fascination.

While his mom had been dodging the troll, he had taken the knife out even though he knew he really couldn't do much of anything.

"RION! You must run ahead to find help!! Get to Rivendell…follow the stream to the Bruinen! _You are my only hope_!"

Rion was afraid to leave his mother but after she pushed him in that general direction, he took off at a sprint.

If the present circumstances weren't so terrifying, Kacy would have had to laugh up her own inside joke.

_Jeez. Whose princess Leia now??! _

She refocused her full mental attention at the situation at hand, praying that help would come soon as the troll's club came sailing down upon her once more.

Rion ran until his legs turned rubbery and his lungs felt like exploding in his chest. Only then did he slow down. The stomping and slamming of the troll's feet and club as well as his mother's battle cries had all faded by now. After stopping for a few minutes to breathe, he staggered on.

Until he had a most horrifying thought. What if his mother wasn't there when he finally went back for help?? Or worse…

_What on earth will I do without her?_

He began to feel guilty and wondered if he really should have stayed behind to help somehow. He would never forgive himself if his mother got hurt. Uncertainty, guilt, and fear consumed him until he felt like screaming.

It was that tumult of emotions and thoughts that kicked his adrenaline back on into high gear and he raced through the forest, following the stream as it made twists and turns every now and then. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing was to the point of hyperventilation. He should have stopped to rest but his fear got the best of him and he continued to run, heedless of his own health.

He ran, even though it felt like he couldn't take another step, but thoughts of his mom fueled him on. Rion didn't have a clue how long he ran, it must have been hours but he had a feeling that his mom needed help, and soon.

His legs finally gave out on him and he stumbled and fell, as his knees buckled, sending him sprawling into the stream head first. He was so exhausted that he didn't bother to get back up. His lungs felt like someone had taken a hot knife and skinned out the inside of his chest. He struggled to breathe after rolling on his backside. He was thoroughly soaked by this point and feebly tried to get back up but fell back with a splash as every muscle in his body protested. He whimpered and hot, angry tears snaked down the side of his head as he fought the sudden paralysis that had seized hold of his entire muscular system.

He was angry, mostly at himself for not being able to continue on when his mother's life was on the line. He made one last attempt to get back up but his body was so overworked that all his muscles gave out and he fell back down, finally succumbing to the fatigue and stress that plunged him into a black abyss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AN: I am extremely brain fried as we run our final 2 weeks of college...might not get to update until later this month or the beginning of next! Thanks for your patience.

Thanks to reviewers!! Oceanforce, ecan, catycatcat, dragon of atlantis, Nelarun, potterfan2006, Bregtalien, Dreamer11563, Elwing-Evenstar, and childoftheking!! IF IT WERE NOT FOR YOU REVIEWERS OUR THERE, THIS STORY WOULD NOT BE POSSIBLE:)


	22. Found Them

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of LOTR, which includes and is not limited to; characters, languages, plot points, locations, etc.

Author's Note: Thank you all again for being so patient with me! I have found a summer job and have been working my butt off—so, sorry about not updating sooner. I love ya'll! (Hugs the reviewers and readers)

Chapter 22

Kacy was not doing well. Her leg was bleeding profusely again and the pain slowed her movements. She was barely dodging the troll's wild swings and her grip on the sword was weakening due to a sweaty hand and fatigue. But Kacy knew that to stop and surrender would be suicide. It was a tempting thought though, to just give up and end her pain and suffering, because every movement she now made sent pain lancing through her entire body.

The club smashed into the ground only two inches from Kacy's foot sending a jolt of pain up her injured leg from the massive vibrations that it inflicted upon the earth.

She tried not to gag when the troll slipped on a small puddle of her blood.

_It's worse than I thought. Okay Kacy, get a grip… Don't be like pippin. Just don't look down. Whatever you do, don't look down._

Of course she couldn't rid herself of her curiosity and just had to look.

_STUPID!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!! Why do I always have to look?? _

What she saw made her stomach flip flop and she closed her eyes in disgust. Her bandages and most of her pants leg was now completely drenched in blood.

She ducked to avoid another swing that nearly took off her head but her leg finally buckled sending her to her knees. She applied pressure to her thigh trying desperately to slow the bleeding again until she remembered she was in a battle. She looked up in time to see the troll bringing the club down upon her head. She dropped into a prone position and rolled into the stream, screaming in anger and in pain as the troll once again missed her by a few inches.

The troll was getting more and more frustrated at the fact that its dinner was not yielding. It roared furiously in rage and threw the club from its hands.

Kacy heard the massive thud of the club as it crashed into some trees next to her, thankful that the troll was clumsy enough to miss. But dread and fear squeezed her stomach as the unarmed troll came barreling towards her.

She gripped her sword in two hands and stumbled backwards trying to keep a big distance between them. Unfortunately, distance was lost to her as the troll gained ground until she was only a yard away from it.

She was blessed by a window of opportunity, one that she never would have imagined in her wildest dreams. The troll somehow lost its footing. It didn't fall however but that small window of distraction as the troll tried to right it-self was all the time Kacy needed. She dragged herself the remaining four feet and plunged her sword as deeply as she could into the creature's chest.

Tears ran down Kacy's face as she let go of her sword…the sword that had only imbedded itself a few inches into the troll's thick and unyielding hide.

_It didn't work! I used all the strength I had to stab the thing…it felt like trying to thrust a sword into a large boulder!! _Kacy despaired.

She thought back to the movies when the fellowship fought the troll and remembered how difficult a time they had trying to stab the stupid thing. But wasn't there a big difference between cave trolls and forest trolls??

The troll plucked the sword from its body like a toothpick and hurled it aside into the woods. The slight injury it had sustained had only shoved it into a darker and more terrifying rage. It swung a massive arm and the troll grunted in triumph—because this time—it didn't miss.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion struggled to sit up as his mind swam slowly towards consciousness. For some reason, he could not move and he wondered for a moment if he had broken something. His eyes opened and two blurry figures were looming over him.

Rion's panic slowly faded as his body began to feel sensations again. At first, his entire body felt weird, like bugs were crawling all over him but it began to define itself the more aware he became. The creepy crawling sensation turned into discomfort and then fiery burning. His whole body felt stiff like he hadn't moved in quite some time. Slowly, he was able to feel wetness that smothered every inch of his skin.

Rion finally realized that the crawling sensation was the water that trickled over and under him from the stream, the discomfort was probably his fatigue and the fact that he hated being wet (unless he was wearing swim wear, which he was not), the fiery burning and stiffness had something to do with running...

_Where am I? Why is it so hard to move? Something about running…a track meet?_

His eyes were incredibly blurry but over time, they started to come into focus. He tried to cry out, to say something but it felt like he had a wad of cotton in his mouth.

His vision finally became clear enough to recognize one of the two that were above him. He could see their lips moving, obviously speaking either to him or to one another but he could not hear them. It was like trying to hear someone speaking to you, while you are underwater.

He figured the dark haired one was Elrond and couldn't begin to guess what was up with the blonde headed dude. If it was Legolas, his mother would have a spaz attack. He weakly shook his head, trying in vain to shake the cobwebs from his brain. There was something very important…something he was supposed to remember.

Before he realized it, Elrond had picked him up and wrapped him in some sort of a blanket. A flask of water was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily. It was ripped away a moment too soon it seemed, much to his annoyance. _I guess elves have that same rule about not drinking too much at one time when you are sick or something._

Rion saw and felt the world spin and tilt for a moment as he was hand exchanged from one of the elves to the other. He saw through blurry vision that Elrond was turning to leave. The boy wasn't sure where he found the strength to do it but he managed to shoot his arm out and grab Elrond's robe. He turned around quickly, obviously a little startled and returned to his side.

Elrond's lips began to move very quickly this time around as the Elf Lord barraged him with numerous questions that Rion could only begin to comprehend. Out of the stream-less babble, Rion managed to lip read only a few words, such as "you-sleep-danger-where-mother" and the rest went out the window. He tried to piece together what those five words meant, his mind still slow to process everything, and figured it had to do with his condition.

Then as if someone had smacked him in the head with a very heavy object, his memory flared back to life nearly blinding him with the intensity. He sucked in a breath, wincing from the pain since it felt like someone had gouged out the inside of his lungs, and whispered.

"_Elrond…she…is hurt…troll…she needs…help."_

Rion hoped that Elrond had miraculously heard his message since he wasn't really sure if he had spoken at all due to his hearing trouble.

And with his last ounce of energy spent, Rion felt his mind succumbing to darkness but not before fighting an internal battle between his body and his heart.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Kacy saw it coming and practically had that same expression that Théoden had when he saw the nazgul swooping down for him in Pelennor Fields that clearly screamed, "Oh Sh!"

The impact had happened so fast, Kacy wasn't sure if it had happened at all as she found herself slumped at the base of a huge tree. But eventually, her pain receptors-which had been overloaded from the huge hit she had taken-came online sending her over the edge of consciousness.

Her consciousness came and went and through it, brief images and distant sounds.

_The troll about to pick her up…the creature falling down with an arrow in its chest…a glowing warrior running into the glade…the brilliant flash of a sword…a distant battle cry…a thunderous crash as if thunder shook the foundations of the earth…silence._

Something felt different, less life threatening.

Then as if lightning had struck her she was brutally forced to consciousness. Screaming filled her ears and she wished for the harsh, grating noise to end. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying down on some sort of mat on the forest floor, many tree branches above her head swaying in some invisible wind she could not feel. A shadowy figure leaned over her blocking out the remaining sunlight. The ear splitting shriek continued to pierce the air…and then she vaguely understood…_she_ was the one screaming. That was when everything went dark.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

"You MUST go back with Rion now!"

"Sir, I don't know if that's…"

"NOW…"

Elrond's voice lowered dangerously, brooking no argument and a very displeased Glorfindel finally nodded his head in compliance. The Balrog Slayer rarely, if ever, got into such a heated argument with his close friend, and ruler of Rivendell. Elrond knew he had been followed after the first two hours had passed on his slow trek through the forest on his borders. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head because no one could ever get the drop on him, weather it was an enemy or a patient trying to give him the slip in the healing wing.

Elrond's voice softened and he clapped a hand on Glorfindel's shoulder.

"I know that between the two of us, you are indeed the best warrior. But if Kacy is indeed as severely injured as I sense she is…we both know that I am the best healer."

"I know. But if anything happens to you, Celebrian will have my head and I won't hear the end of it until the next age!"

The two shared a lighthearted grin before catching the briefest of sounds nearby. Glorfindel practically shoved the boy into Elrond's arms, leaving him no room to argue, and drew his sword while dropping into a fighting stance. Glorfindel crept slowly and stealthily towards the source of the noise while Elrond carried Rion to a safer location behind a clump of boulders.

Glorfindel still in battle mode used his sharp hearing and years of tactical thinking to silently circle the source of the noise until he had flanked the spy. He readied himself for anything, imagining the worst case scenario and then dove in.

Elrond lost sight of him around the thick cluster of trees and berry bushes on the opposite side of the clearing and heard a distinct battle cry followed by an "Oof" sound and then a startled exclamation of "ERESTOR??!"

The two stumbled out of the bushes, Erestor rubbing his head as a slightly noticeable knot formed where Glorfindel's sword handle made contact with his thick skull.

"Erestor, you know you are very fortunate I recognized you or you'd either be unconscious until the next century or dead right now!"

Glorfindel could not help scolding his long time friend. Ranting the way he did was just a way of covering up his worry and guilt for having hit him. Not to mention the fear of what could have happened had he swung his sword first and asked questions later.

The ancient Balrog Slayer was tough on the outside but once you got to know him, everyone knew he was as soft and gooey as a roasted marshmallow on the inside.

The advisor was ashamed and quite embarrassed at having been caught like an elfling sneaking into the kitchens on a midnight raid for some freshly baked pies.

"Erestor?" Elrond had abandoned his cover with the sleeping boy and now had one eyebrow raised in astonishment.

"Yes sir, it is I."

"You followed Glorfindel?" Shock registered in Elrond's voice.

"Yes…sir."

Erestor fidgeted unsure of what to say or do when Elrond started to cough-laugh. The 'coughing' soon turned into snickering and that in turn exploded into outright fits of laughter.

Glorfindel frowned not entirely sure if it was really that funny, and after a minute of thought the frown turned into a scowl that would send the bravest of goblins racing back to whatever dark crevice it crawled from.

Elrond stopped laughing and handed the boy to Erestor and Glorfindel's scowl transformed into a wicked, most delighted grin that would most likely make a Balrog extinguish itself.

"Great, it's settled then. Erestor will take the boy back to Rivendell and I shall accompany you," Glorfindel smugly crossed his arms, that same wicked grin still plastered on his face.

Elrond sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"So be it, I may need assistance carrying her back."

Elrond informed Erestor of Rion's condition and told him to make haste back to the valley into the waiting care of one of Elrond's assistant healers. Erestor whistled for his horse that was somewhere nearby and promised Elrond he would send a small patrol out to stand by in the event they needed assistance.

Glorfindel walked over to join Elrond and after a moment of silent walking and tracking they both ran. Faint roaring and thunderous crashes soon became audible but fainter still were the pain filled cries of another.

Elrond drew his bow and notched an arrow as Glorfindel once again drew his sword. The moment the duo crashed into the glade, Elrond's arrow flew from the string as if it had a life of its own and whizzed for the bulking target that was standing ominously over a sprawled figure.

Glorfindel launched himself at the troll screaming death threats in nearly every language known to Middle Earth and attacked the troll in an elven frenzy.

Elrond released an arrow whenever there was a clear shot or when the troll looked ready to bat his friend aside with a massive arm the size of a tree trunk.

It did not take long for Glorfindel to dispatch the troll and once its body crashed to the earth never to move again, the two elf lords ran to Kacy's side. Elrond sucked in a deep breath when his professional, keen eyes scanned her body for injuries.

She had suffered a deep wound to her leg that had soaked through her clothes. She was covered in dirt, sweat, and grime from head to toe.

After examining her he deduced that she sustained no spinal or neck injuries and deemed her relatively safe for repositioning. The two carefully picked up a weak and very injured Kacy Gray and set her down gently on a sleep mat that Glorfindel had set up after cleaning and sheathing his sword.

Kacy began to scream in pain as she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. Elrond was extremely concerned at the intense heat radiating from her body. What was even more worrisome than that was the amount of blood she had already lost. After he cut away her tattered pants leg to reveal her injury, he cleansed, stitched and bandaged it tenderly all the while patiently enduring her endless screams.

He murmured soothing words to her in elvish in an effort to calm her down until at last the screaming ended and she passed out.

As he tended to her injuries he tried to think of something optimistic. The best he could come up with was the fact that he had thankfully found them. He found them _alive_.

Elrond knew she needed to be taken back to Imladris for immediate treatment. There was only so much he could do for her out in the wild. He quickly but efficiently began to search her body for other problems and discovered two broken ribs (that had not punctured any lungs), a broken leg, and a slight head injury. Luckily for Kacy her broken leg was the leg that wasn't already hurt. Unfortunately for Kacy, with both legs out of commission she would be spending a good deal of time in a bed.

After stabilizing and doing what he could for her, he and Glorfindel made a makeshift stretcher out of tree branches and a spare sleeping mat and set up a temporary camp. It was too dangerous to travel at night. There was no knowing what they might run into. No, it was far safer to stay put even though he was anxious to leave because despite his best efforts, Kacy was slowly slipping away.

Glorfindel volunteered himself for guard duty while Elrond set himself up for a very long night, all the while praying and continuing his silent, protective vigil over his newfound friend from Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N. Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual…I just had to feed you guys something, throw you a bone, etc, until I get my thoughts and plot in order. EEEK! Stops, drops, and rolls as all sorts of projectiles ranging from rotten fruit to flaming arrows are launched after mentioning throwing a bone… SERIOUSLY, I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Thanks so much for reviewing and please stay tuned for the next chapter!


	23. Helping Hands

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious by now? Hopefully everyone knows Tolkien is the master and only owner of LOTR!

Author's Note: School starts up for me Aug 30th but luckily, I switched majors so, it should be less hectic. I will try to increase the frequency of my updates. I feel so bad I've left you guys hanging for so long. I would have to flame and kick my own butt if I was one of you…

Author's Note2: Dude… O.o that other author's note was so long ago…sorry again! I have been cast in the college's big production for "Julius Caesar" and that means the Theatre now owns me. So, free time is limited but not impossible.

Chapter 23

The first thing she was aware of was the PAIN. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to wake up and tried to slip back into black oblivion where the pain could not reach, but someone refused to let her. Someone was tenderly tapping on her face and slowly a voice followed by something cool being applied to her forehead forced her to consciousness. The pain flared to unbearable levels and she whimpered and weakly tried to push the hand away that was mercilessly attacking her face with a wet cloth.

"…urts…"

The voice that spoke soon after was a familiar one although she wasn't in her right mind to figure it out at the moment as she swam through a sea of unbearable agony that ripped tears from her eyes, making her teeth clench, and causing her throat to tighten.

"I know penneth…hold on."

Another whimper escaped her and she shuddered as both pain and fever assaulted her already tortured body.

A cool, porcelain mug was carefully placed to her lips and she reflexively began to drink as her parched mouth and overheated body craved fluid. She would have made a sour face if she had the strength but instead, kept guzzling whatever strange liquid it was being fed to her. It was cool and took that horrible feeling of having cotton in your mouth away.

She dared to open her eyes a crack, only to see darkness and what looked like a soft glowing person above her.

An angel?

_I'm dying…_

"Kacy…hold on! Don't let go," a soft, commanding voice echoed.

A warm, fuzzy sensation stole over her head, making her body feel light and heavy all at once. Before she knew it, a comforting, blissful, pain-free sleep swept her away from the land of the living.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

"MOM!"

A young boy croaked as he jolted awake.

Rion heard muffled voices and opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the most comfortable bed in existence! It was soft, like lying on cotton and feathers. He ached all over and his lungs still felt raw from all of the running he had done.

He figured he had to be in Rivendell, in a hospital room, from the way everything was set up.

The muffled voices were coming from the open crack in the door that was slightly ajar. He still couldn't tell who was there, but then remembered something; the only one from Middle Earth he had ever really met in person and knew was Elrond. Would he be able to recognize anyone else?

Right after that initial thought, a dark haired elf walked in.

_Nope…don't know him._

The elf smiled at him and picked up a steaming mug that was already sitting on a night table by his bedside.

His eyes widened in surprise. _How long has THAT been there?!_

The elf handed him the mug, still smiling and gestured that he should take a sip.

Rion took the proffered mug from the elf dude's hands and stared at it.

For all he knew, this could all be some sick, warped, demented illusion. Maybe the elf was Sauron in disguise and he was acting chummy with him, offering him a cup of tea that was poison…or worse…he could be DEAD and not even realize it!!

He looked suspiciously at the mug and then up at the "elf" that had handed it to him.

"Please, drink. It will make you feel better."

A red flag went up right there…

_Why is he so eager to get me to drink this weird smelling stuff?? Make me feel better my butt…_

"I'm on to your games freak!"

The elf in question raised an eyebrow in confusion, all traces of his smile disappearing as he tried to figure out what a 'freak' was. Apparently, elves in Middle Earth were all but clueless when it came to modern day earth slang.

"You thought you could trick me…just because I'm younger doesn't make me STUPID!"

Rion set the mug back down on the bedside table, pushing it as far away as he could and stared at it in horrified revulsion, as if the very thing held snake venom and then proceeded to continue telling off 'Sauron'.

Erestor frowned at the outburst and attempted to explain the situation but the child had surely gone MAD! He called for Liniel, one of the healers that took charge in Master Elrond's absence. She came within a matter of seconds.

"What seems to be the trouble my lord?"

"The boy has gone mad!"

Rion was indeed, still ranting and raving about conspiracies and Sauron in disguise.

Well, when Erestor thought about it, it was more of a croaking sound that made most of what the boy said very hard to understand.

Rion saw the frowning Sauron call for another hallucination…probably an orc in disguise. After all, if he was truly in Rivendell, Elrond and his mother gone MIA would be there too. That was the thirteen year olds reasoning.

Liniel slowly approached the bed with the ranting child with palms held up in a surrendering, less menacing demeanor. She spoke soothingly reaching for a cool cloth on the bedside table.

"I mean you no harm. Please, calm before you further injure yourself."

Rion now wondering what kind of sick dream he was trapped in did begin to notice nausea settling in his stomach, as well as increased aching in his muscles with his every movement. Before he went on a rant he tried to get out of bed only to find his legs wouldn't obey his commands to move. Therefore, he just settled with yelling/croaking at the Sauron in disguise and very-pretty-elf-but-really-an-orc hallucination.

"Elrond would not accept such behavior had he come back with you."

Rion reacted as if he'd been slapped and shut his mouth, taking a moment to let that info sink in.

"What do you mean, 'had he come back with me'?"

"This is Erestor, Elrond's advisor and he was the one that brought you back to Imladris, on Elrond's orders. He went to retrieve your mother in the Trollshaws."

"But this is a dream…"

Liniel grinned as she felt his head for a fever.

"I'm afraid not."

Rion gaped from Liniel back to Erestor and felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"How do you feel?"

"Very stupid…"

"Other than that" Erestor piped in from behind Liniel.

"Utterly idiotic" Rion questioned humorlessly.

"Other than tha-OW!" Erestor scowled at Liniel after she wacked him in the arm.

"You are not helping the boy's self esteem in any way. Get out of my healing wing!"

"Get out of _my _healing wing…I apologize. I must have heard incorrectly."

"You heard me…" Liniel growled dangerously.

Erestor looked at her incredulously and then back at Rion who was now attempting to hide his hoarse laughter behind two trembling hands. He turned back to the Elf healer and made to protest again but she walked around him and started to physically push him out of the room.

"My lady, you must be jesting!"

Liniel smirked and pulled off a great imitation of Lord Elrond. Erestor shook his head and walked away. _Once Elrond gets his hands on his healer's in training…they all become like him!!_

In the room on the other side of the wall Rion was still trying desperately to keep from laughing. He too, did not miss the look she gave Erestor from the doorway. _She almost looked exactly like Elrond!! Like a clone in training…creepy…_

He snickered and then when he opened his eyes Liniel was standing right next to him with arms crossed and eyebrow raised in question. This sent him over the edge and he laughed, well, more like wheezed since his lungs were still damaged. Only a few seconds passed before his wheezing turned into a coughing fit and he held his ribs and chest in pain.

When he was through, the porcelain mug was once again offered him. He took it this time without question or comment. His throat ached from all the coughing and his lungs burned horribly. The tea tasted much different than the stuff Elrond made him back at his house on Earth.

With his eyes downcast on his bed coverings, he handed the mug back still feeling ashamed at his previous outbursts. That really wasn't the best way to greet someone from another world.

"I'm sorry…"

Liniel turned around from her task of cleaning up the healing supplies she had used earlier to care for the boy.

"There is nothing to apologize for," she said softly in a kind voice.

"Just the same, I really do feel bad."

"You have a fever and you woke up in a foreign place. You were frightened."

"I wasn't scared," Rion countered in an attempt to save his bruised pride.

"Of course not," Liniel smiled and then proceeded to tuck him in bed.

The kind but simple action of tucking him in bed reminded him of his…Then he remembered with a pang of guilt and fear.

"Where is my mother?"

"Elrond is tending to her wherever they are. They have yet to arrive."

Rion's eyes widened and he fought the rising lump in his throat and managed to whisper the dreaded question.

"Will…will she be alright?"

Liniel sighed as she stepped back from her handiwork. Now only Rion's head peeked out from the massive mound of blankets and pillows engulfing him. It was rather humorous but Liniel did not allow herself to smile. The question he presented weighed heavily upon her.

"I do not know, young one."

Rion frowned and closed his eyes in anguish. It was unbearable. Not knowing if his mother was okay, or even alive for that matter. A sleepy sensation began to creep its way into his consciousness and he stifled a tired yawn.

"If you need anything at all, ring the bell," she gestured towards a string next to the bed hanging from the ceiling.

He nodded sleepily and closed his eyes…his heart aching in silent grief. If she died, he would be all alone. He would be an orphan, left alone in a strange, unfamiliar world.

He prayed to God that she would be okay…for he knew it would take a miracle to save her now…wherever she might be.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

_We need a miracle…_

The Elf thought as he and his companion hastened their pace to get the injured Kacy to safety and medical attention.

Elrond growled in annoyance as they stumbled yet again over invisible tree roots in their haste to carry her back to his home. Both he and Glorfindel held either end of a makeshift stretcher and hurried along. The jarring motions kept threatening to aggravate her severe injuries but Elrond could feel the need for haste as he felt her slipping away through his fingers.

"Hold on Kacy…we are nearly there!"

Of course it was far from their nature to easily trip over things as elves but after two days of racing non-stop through the wilderness on foot and carrying an injured person, it was slowly taking its toll on them.

Elrond cried in relief as they came across a most familiar path. They were not far now…

As they rounded the bend, an even more welcomed sight greeted their eyes.

The promised patrol Erestor sent after them.

They loaded Kacy, pale as death, stretcher and all on the back of a wagon they had hitched to one of the soldier's steeds. The wagon was usually used for transporting battle supplies and wounded soldiers during a long and bloody campaign. Fortunately, they had not needed it for many years…until now.

Elrond jumped on the back of the cart and settled himself next to Kacy and re-assessed her condition. She was fading…and fast. He estimated she only had another good four hours before things took a plunge into the abyss.

Glorfindel mounted Asfoloth that one of the sentries had graciously brought along for his commander. Then the troupe galloped off as if a Balrog, hot from the gates of Mordor, was after them.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy shifted and groaned as the jostling movement brought on such a wave of nauseating pain that it completely ripped her to wakefulness.

"I don't…want to…go on the cart," she murmured. Of course she had just quoted 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' but her feverish brain failed to register what she said, otherwise she would have appreciated it even more so at the moment.

Her eyes opened slowly and she felt someone watching her. She shifted her eyes to the left and saw Elrond gazing intently upon her face. Worry creased his forehead.

"How do feel?"

She managed a weak smile that soon followed into a grimace.

"Horrible…" She shivered from a fever induced chill.

"We will reach Rivendell within the hour. Try to rest," He smiled encouragingly despite his worries and fears for her condition.

She obediently closed her eyes but a few minutes later opened them again as a question finally pieced together and foggily surfaced to mind.

"What…happened?"

Elrond sighed and felt her head with his hand again.

"You do not recall?"

"I might…if it didn't…hurt so much," her voice died softly as waves of pain kept radiating through her body at every bump they hit along the forest path.

Elrond was relieved that the pain reliever he spoon fed her earlier that morning was still in effect, otherwise there was probably no way she would have been able to maintain consciousness this long. In fact, the Elf Lord marveled at the small miracle that she had even achieved consciousness. This was a very good sign indeed…

In fact, this might be the very miracle they needed.

Another chill made Kacy shiver and she ground her teeth as they yet again, hit another pot hole. She growled and fought against the rising nausea. The last thing she wanted to do in her last moment of consciousness was to throw up on her doctor…the doctor that was no doubt the one that would be saving her life.

_If…I manage to survive that long_…she morbidly mused.

The energy it had taken her to speak and even think slowly ebbed away. The prospect of dying for a moment scared her and she did what any individual on the brink of death did…she reached shakily for Elrond's hand and gripped it for dear life. Tears streamed down her face and she looked up at him with glistening eyes and mouthed, 'I'm scared'.

Elrond gently squeezed her hand to remind her that she wasn't alone. Then he did what he would often do when tending to the wounded or the dying. He began to sing softly in the hopes of soothing and calming his friend.

Another shiver raced through her and she prayed with her innermost being.

As she allowed the soothing melody to carry her to a peaceful, pain-free sleep, she prayed that this was not the last time she closed her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! YOU make this story possible!


	24. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I already said a billion times I DO NOT OWN LOTR!!

Author's Note: YAY! I finally got some free time to write another chapter! 

Chapter 24

_The troll roared again before stomping towards Kacy, its' massive club raised._

_The troll brought the club down but Kacy had already stumbled aside and limped around it to reunite with her son._

"_RION! You must run ahead to find help!! Get to Rivendell…follow the stream to the Bruinen!_

_The club smashed into the ground only two inches from Kacy's foot sending a jolt of pain up her injured leg from the massive vibrations that it inflicted upon the earth._

_She ducked to avoid another swing that nearly took her head off. Her leg finally buckled sending her to her knees._

_She was blessed by a window of opportunity, one that she never would have imagined in her wildest dreams. The troll somehow lost its footing. It didn't fall however but that small window of distraction as the troll tried to right it-self was all the time Kacy needed. She dragged herself the remaining four feet and plunged her sword as deeply as she could into the creature's chest._

_Kacy's eyes widened in horror as the troll plucked the sword from its thick hide like a toothpick. She followed the sailing arc of her only weapon as it was hurled deep into the forest, far from her position. Too exhausted and too injured to continue, she sagged defeated to her knees and watched in sickening terror as the troll drew back a massive arm the size of a tree, preparing to backhand her._

_She screamed as a gaping hole opened up in the ground, sucking her in, sending her free-falling..._

She jolted awake and winced when something scratched against her ribcage. Her eyes still had yet to adjust but she knew she wasn't alone.

"Where am I?"

"You are safe."

She shifted and attempted to sit up in order to get a better idea of her surroundings but found she was being held down.

"If you attempt to move too quickly, you will re-open your wounds."

"Who are you?" She questioned drowsily as the adrenaline slowly drained out of her body from the nightmare she awoke from moments before.

"I am Lord Elrond, of Rivendell."

"Elrond?"

Due to a high fever and numerous herbs still running through her body, it was near impossible to make any rational thought or memory.

"Go to sleep."

Kacy's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed in exhaustion, obeying the soft command with no will power to object.

It was now the fourth day since they brought her back to Rivendell. Elrond with the help of some of his healers worked fervently to save Kacy's life. Her leg wound from the warg had become infected. Her broken leg turned out to be more severe than previously thought and one of the two broken ribs almost punctured her lung. They had to perform numerous surgeries but after the second day dawned on Imladris, Kacy was stable and on the long road to recovery.

Elrond tiredly rubbed his forehead as he thought back to how many frightening times he had nearly lost her to death. Even after he was certain she was stable and sleeping in one of the big recovery beds, he still hadn't left her side. Now that she had regained consciousness, he felt more confident that she was in the clear. He double checked her bandaged wounds and gave instructions to Liniel and left.

After Elrond washed, dressed, and got something to eat he felt refreshed enough to make one more round on his two newly acquired patients.

On the way back to the healing wing he bumped into his wife and sons. Celebrian smiled fondly at him, knowing well her husband's love for those less fortunate in health.

"How are the boy and his mother?"

"I was on my way to attend them."

"Then let me not keep you from your duties," she smiled and squandered the questions her sons were about to fire away at their father.

Identical pouts adorned their childish features as they obediently followed their mother to what they dubbed 'the torture chamber' which was namely, Erestor's stuffy old office to learn history.

Elrond ruffled their hair as he passed them and gave his wife a quick kiss. He felt guilty for brushing them off but silently promised to make up with them later.

He rounded the corner and quickened his pace when he heard shouting. He entered the room of his youngest charge only to witness pandemonium. Rion was screaming and shouting as two healers tried to physically drag him back to bed while a third stood nearby shouting orders.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My lord, the child has heard news of his mother's return and adamantly insists on going to visit her despite his poor health."

"Poor health, you say?"

"Aye, he has a fever that has not yet broken and has developed some type of coughing illness."

"You are dismissed. I will handle this."

Rion stopped struggling when he was abruptly released and made a run for the door but froze in his tracks when Elrond popped into his line of vision.

"Elrond!"

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I need to see my mom!"

He attempted to dodge around the intimidating Elrond but failed when he was caught by lightning-quick reflexes. Rion struggled and began to cry, fear for his mothers' condition being the only driving force within his fevered brain.

"Rion, you are not well! Please, stop and listen to me. She is recovering, do not fear for her."

He stopped but only because that irritating itching tickled the back of his throat sending him into another coughing fit. He took in shuddery breaths when the fit was over and weakly tried to push past Elrond after being set down. A chill laced through his lean frame making him shiver. His eyes held a glassy look to them and his cheeks were rosy.

Rion was frustrated that he had been so unsuccessful in getting as far as the doorway. He had only made it five feet from his bed before the healers assigned to watch him blocked his way. After hearing the news concerning his mom, the first and only coherent thought to surface to mind was to find her.

He didn't care about his own health. The only thing that plagued him since he first met Erestor and Liniel was his mother. The very real possibility that she might be dead drove him near the brink of insanity which led him up to the present moment.

Rion was sure if his mother saw him right now she would scold him about how childish he was being.

She would say something like, "Rion Gray, stop acting like a five-year-old…for goodness sakes!!"

He found himself back in bed and frowned.

"If you are as ill as my healers claim you are, then visiting your mother may only worsen her condition! Her immune system is very weak right now as is yours. You may visit her after the two of you are well enough."

He stubbornly refused to really pay attention to the wise elf's words. The same mantra kept repeating in his brain, drowning out anything else anyone had been trying to tell him, _'Must find mom, must find mom, must find mom!!'_

Rion squirmed in reply and when Elrond turned to retrieve something on the nightstand behind him, he made another hasty retreat.

This time, he actually made it to the door! But before he could rejoice in his triumph, he felt a stinging sensation hit his buttocks.

"OW!!"

He whirled around and shot daggers at a smirking Elrond who was holding a tube-like-rod-thing in his hand.

"HEY!!"

_What the heck is that thing? Oh…._

He suddenly felt like a deer caught in the headlights and couldn't debate whether he should run out the door or not.

Rion sighed in defeat and rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as if silently consulting the heavens for his misfortune. He had a pretty good idea what had just happened and his mother would be so proud of Elrond. It seemed that both adults had exchanged medical knowledge and many medical techniques from each other, although he wasn't sure if this counted as a true 'medical technique'…it seemed kind of barbaric in his opinion.

_WHY ME?!!_

Rion pulled a dart from his aching butt cheek and glared darkly at the offending projectile, suddenly hating his life.

_COME ON!! I make it to the freaking door only to get TRANQED?? Where the heck did Elrond get this anyway? We left all that equipment back in my world!! _

As if reading his mind, AGAIN, Elrond offered an explanation in the background.

"I made these quite recently after returning here," Elrond held up the tube he blew the dart from and two spares in his other hand.

He continued with an amused air as Rion's face contorted into one of pure horror as everything clicked.

"A most brilliant invention that I have now put to good use."

Rion growled, silently vowing revenge, although chances were he wouldn't remember much of this incident after he woke up.

_Then again I can't get revenge…it was MY fault he even learned of tranq darts to begin with. Good job, genius!! _

He remembered his mother teaching him about certain effects of an assortment of different anesthetics and now considering the fact that he was still conscious meant it was going to be a doozy. He thought she said something along the lines of, 'the longer it takes to knock you out, the less you'll remember once you wake up'. _No, that can't be it…can it?_

_WHY?!! WHY did I have to be stupid enough to introduce Elrond to tranquilizers?! Kiss your escape plans good-bye…Way to go Rion, way to go. _

He slid slowly to the floor mentally berating himself for his stupidity and inability to foresee the consequences of his past actions as he slowly lost feeling in his legs.

"This sucks…"

Elrond crossed the room and towered over him in a VERY smug manner which would have angered him further if he was not already feeling the effects of the stupid dart.

_JEEZ! No matter how hard I try, I never get my way. I'm always getting hurt, or for some reason or another, drugged, shot, or tranqued!! Once again I ask…WHY ME?!!_

Yep, Rion was definitely, hating his life at that moment…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

The next few days passed in relative peace since Elrond kept both patients confined to bed and sedated, or as Rion said at one point, "knocked the freak out".

After Rion's first and last escape attempt ending with a sleeping dart in his behind, he did not dare cross Elrond again and begrudgingly stayed in bed much to the boy's annoyance. His fever went down after his cough was treated. And his mother regained wakefulness and was well enough to receive visitors.

Rion could barely contain his excitement as he briskly walked, he would currently be running if it wasn't for the fact that Elrond was his escort, to visit his mother for the first time in almost an entire week.

He entered the room and the moment his eyes locked onto his mother's still figure lying serenely in bed, he broke the 'no running in the house rule' and flew to her side.

"MOM! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rion practically sobbed in relief as he latched onto her in an 'I'm never letting you go' embrace. She smiled relieved to see her son was well and hugged him back, carefully minding her stitches that had yet to come out.

"I'm feeling better, although I heard you were less than cooperative," Kacy grinned as she glanced over at Elrond who had been gracious enough to fill her in on Rion's behavior.

Oh yes, she knew everything. It was unnerving though with the knowledge that Elrond discovered how to create tranq darts. She shuddered hoping she wouldn't fall victim to one herself. She was already itching to get out of bed.

Much to her embarrassment, while she was recovering someone had to carry her to a bathroom and bathe her since she was too weak and far too injured to walk herself. _Not to mention using a bed pan…ewwww…_

Her stitches itched horribly and her legs and ribcage ached. Her head was bandaged due to the blow to her head that left a huge bruise and a cut that also had to be stitched. All in all, she was grateful to be alive. She was sulking in bed ever since Elrond delivered the grand news on her current condition, which happened to be about twenty minutes earlier when she woke up.

_Her eyes slowly opened since she couldn't remember much. Slowly as the wheels in her brain sped up to normal speed, bits of memories came back. _

_She could remember the stupid troll…getting knocked into a tree…losing her sword…not wanting to ride on the cart…thought she was going to die…PAIN…sleeping. _

_And now awake again, thankfully in less pain than before. _

_She drew in a sharp intake of breath to see someone standing next to her. _

"_Kacy, I am relieved to see you back with us in the land of the living."_

"_Uh…me too"_

"_We nearly lost you on the way back to Rivendell. You have sustained two broken ribs, a broken leg that was nearly shattered, and the wound the warg inflicted upon your other leg along with a minor concussion. Unfortunately, you will have to remain in bed for some time until both of your legs heals enough to support your weight," Elrond summarized in what sounded serious to begin with but what soon ended in glee? _

_As the cobwebs in her brain finally disappeared entirely and the gravity of her predicament came to light, she bit back any type of emotional response and decided to toy with the Elf Lord instead. It was going to be a lame brained attempt at revenge but you never knew unless you tried!_

"_Who are you?" She laughed inwardly as her voice came out confused and detached._

"_I beg your pardon? You…you do not recognize me?"_

"_No," her eyes remained blank._

_Kacy's façade was slowly crumbling and she had a feeling she couldn't keep the charade up much longer but the knowledge that Elrond had her confined to bed for only God knew how long gave her the edge she needed to keep up the act._

"_Can you remember anything before I entered the room?"_

"_I was asleep."_

"_Yes, of course, but can you remember how you sustained injury?"_

"_A semi-truck ran me over on the highway?"_

_Elrond's worried expression was priceless. She could barely believe she had duped the ancient Elf Lord who was supposed to be this world's universal lie detector!!_

_She put a hand up to her head and groaned as if she had the worst headache. _

"_My head hurts."_

"_You are sure you remember nothing?"_

"_Who are you again?"_

_This conversation carried on another good five minutes until Kacy finally cracked and laughed out loud startling Elrond. _

"_YOU FELL FOR IT!! I had you fooled, Elrond! That's what you get for not saving me from the troll sooner…owwww…" She winced and stopped laughing as her ribs screamed at her in protest. _

'_It was fun while it lasted'_

_Elrond's face contorted into one of anger and he went so far as to get down to eye level with her and yelled, "DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" He continued in a dangerously low voice, "Have you not heard the story about the elfling that cried 'goblin'?"_

_Kacy's face paled and she suddenly felt guilty for having messed around with him. She lay there and listened to Elrond rant for another good five minutes, suddenly feeling ill. She really scared him…poor guy. _

_She stopped Elrond mid-rant by grasping his hand in hers and apologized. _

"_I'm sorry…I guess I was feeling a little mean since I HATE being the injured one. You know, healers make the worst patients."_

_Elrond's face softened and he grinned._

"_Most true"_

"_I promise I won't do that ever again."_

"_Hannon le. Now, I must see to your son. Are you feeling well enough for a visit?"_

"_Elrond, I just played an evil mind game with you…I'm pretty sure I'm up for it," Kacy bit back a snort._

_So Elrond left and came back with Rion in tow._

And now, here they were, reunited at last! She and Rion talked in hushed tones for a while, both promising to plot future escapades together once Elrond was out of earshot.

Oh yes, this was going to be a very long stay in the Imladris healing wing…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers!! YOU GUYS ROCK AND YOU MAKE THIS STORY POSSIBLE!!

A/N: Also, I really don't know where this story is headed since I am free writing and have no plot to run by. **If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to review or send me a PM!!**


	25. Patients Have No Patience

Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient! In order to update more frequently, chapters may have to be reduced in length, so I apologize ahead of time. Please review!

Chapter 25

"YOU LITTLE TYRANTS, COME BACK HERE NOW!"

Elladan and Elrohir squeaked before running around the next corner, an enraged Balrog Slayer chasing them from the latest prank they pulled. Now in hindsight, the twins realized that putting molasses and chicken feathers all over his face while he slept, was a bad idea...

They hid in the next room, flattening themselves against the wall. Glorfindel ran past their hiding place still ranting and raving. When it got quiet again, two identical sighs of relief filled the room.

"That was a close one, Dan."

"Yeah"

"What are you two doing in here," Rion asked from his bed as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hiding," one of the twins replied.

"What for?"

"We made Glorfy mad at us."

Before Rion could ask anymore the twins bounded over to his bed and tugged on his arm, helping him to his feet.

"Hey, maybe you could help us!"

"Good idea, Ro."

"Help you with what?"

"Our pranks!!" The duo replied in unison.

"So is that why you guys are hiding?"

"Pretty much," the first twin shrugged sheepishly.

Remembering his manners, and extremely curious about the elf twins, the boy introduced himself.

"My name is Rion, what's yours?"

"I am Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan."

"Elladan…" his twin growled menacingly beside him.

"WHAT?"

The other twin gave him a pointed glare.

"Okay, I'm sorry. My name is really Elladan and this is my twin Elrohir," Elladan replied with a smirk. He couldn't resist messing with newcomers heads since he knew it was near impossible to tell him apart from his twin.

"Cool names, nice to meet you. What did you guys need help with again?"

Both of the twins glanced at each other before turning back to their newfound accomplice.

"We have a mission for you."

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy scowled as she was once again carried back to bed from the bathroom. How she hated this…

Her legs were still out of commission and were taking an eternity to heal it felt like. It was the third day after she and Rion were reunited and she was on the brink of insanity.

_I have to get out of here SOON…_

Kacy had her son scout around for something he could use that could transport her out of the healing wing. Middle Earth apparently hadn't invented a wheelchair yet but she felt a surge of pride at Rion's inventiveness. He was working on constructing one with the help of one of the apprentices for the blacksmith shop. It would be ready by the end of the day and so far, Elrond had not received any word of it yet.

_If Elrond tells me to be patient one more time, I'm going to personally see to it that he gets a taste of his own medicine. Bossy Elf…_

Ironically, in response to her silent grumblings Elrond walked in carrying a tray of food and another dosage of herbal tea. Man, she was really getting sick of that stuff, no matter how sweet he made it.

As if sensing her mood and her thoughts he did just what she hoped he wouldn't do.

"Kacy, I know this is difficult for you but you must be _patient_."

_That's it…I'm going to have Rion drug his next meal._

"A fortnight from now, it shall be permissible for you to be transferred outdoors for some fresh air. Until then, I'm afraid you are still confined to bed."

_Look at that smug smile on his face…that sicko is enjoying every minute of this._

"I have brought you some clothes to change into that may make your stay in the healing wing more comfortable," Elrond smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that made Kacy's blood boil.

_Elrond, I am gonna make you wish you had never become a healer, you backstabbing fiend!! _

"I will continue to monitor your condition every two hours."

_Every TWO hours?! What is with THAT?!_

"You still have a slight fever due to the infection, so checking on you regularly is required. Please, drink your tea," Elrond offered her the mug with her pain medication.

Feeling extremely stubborn and bent out of shape she decided to be difficult.

"You gave me tea not more than an hour ago, do you not remember?"

Elrond's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"I did no such thing, I would have remembered."

The mug was pushed closer to her.

"I refuse."

"Kacy, I am not asking you."

Kacy was nearly livid now. She HATED being the patient. She was the one that was supposed to be helping other people! She was the one that gave orders, not received them…with the exception of the higher staff members in the hospital.

"Because I am not from your world, I don't have to take orders from the likes of you!"

Elrond was stunned for a moment at the lip he was receiving from her but hardened his resolve in reply.

"Drink it…NOW."

"I don't want to drink it!"

"KACY…" he growled out in a clear warning tone.

"NO!!"

"Very well, you may have it your way but remember that it could have been less painful had you simply obeyed me," he replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

Kacy bristled at the sickeningly sweet tone he was using, as a parent would to a misbehaving child.

_He is totally up to something. Elf Lords should never have wicked gleams in their eyes. There is NO WAY Elrond is just gonna walk away and let me win._

Elrond set the mug down and turned to her, pulling out a wooden tube.

"You wouldn't…"

Elrond pulled out a glistening dart from his robe pocket and loaded it into the wooden rod, apparently ignoring her comment.

Kacy lunged for the mug but Elrond slapped her hand away.

"You had your chance, Ms. Gray. If you do not cooperate I will be sure to double your dosage next time."

She didn't have time to prepare herself because it was at that moment that Glorfindel barged through the door, his face covered in goo and chicken feathers. Elrond was so startled that he blew the dart before he could aim properly and it hit Kacy square in her foot.

_That is it, revenge will be MINE!!_

Elrond shrugged apologetically down at her before returning his attention to the enraged Elf that appeared to have fallen to his son's pranks. Kacy despite having a painful dart sticking from her foot laughed her head off at the sight, only to pass out seconds later.

Ironically, Elrond was not really planning on tranquilizing Kacy. He just wanted to see her squirm a bit before making sure she drank her tea. A little payback in the form of reverse psychology for making him believe she had suffered amnesia a few days before. In all reality, the tea was only filled with herbs similar to earths' antibiotics to fight infections and had no sleeping herbs this time.

Perhaps, she would be more willing to cooperate when it came time for her next dosage.

Elrond shook his head in exasperation.

_Then again, this woman reminds me of me…without a doubt, she will continue to be uncooperative._

He was beginning to know Kacy and her son more and more as each day passed.

And it was becoming very clear that healers made poor patients…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Author's Note: Sorry for a short chapter but if you guys want faster updates, they might have to be.

I think a _fortnight_ is technically two weeks.

Please review and stay tuned!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!


	26. Prank War!

Disclaimer: Tolkien is master of LOTR.

Author's Note: Exams are finished and I'm finally back home for the holidays! I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again…I'm going to be having minor surgery after Christmas. So, until then I wish all of you a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

A/N 2: Crap…I forgot to update for Christmas!! NOOOOO!!!! Hope ya'll can forgive me T.T Have a Happy New Year!!

Chapter 26

After a few days, Glorfindel had gotten the twins back, after receiving permission from Elrond of course. He figured after paying them their dues that they would learn not to mess with him again. Unfortunately, he still had much to learn.

The twins declared an unofficial prank war…Glorfindel being their one and only target. They were out for revenge after their training instructor painted a very thick layer of strong glue on the hilts of their swords. Their hands had been stuck for the entire day until their father declared their punishment to be over. Having a sword, let alone a training sword, stuck to one's hand all day made even the simplest tasks a burden.

The twins had told their new accomplice all about it. Rion shuddered at the thought, the details of the difficulties of eating, getting undressed, and even going to the bathroom making his skin crawl.

Rion swallowed nervously before turning the corner that was to take him directly into the path of Glorfindel. He fought down his rising panic and made his move. _Might as well get it over with…_

He ended up running straight into the tall, intimidating elf and ended up falling on his butt. Rion looked up and squeaked in terror at the sheer size of him. He started crying, and saw the twins out of the corner of his eye, moving down the opposite side of the hallway. They flashed him identical smiles and a thumbs up before disappearing in what they had said to be Glorfindel's office.

Glorfindel's gruff demeanor melted at the sight of him and Rion had to fight back a snicker. It was all too ironic. Instead of acting out his terror and his tears, they had actually been all too real. His role in the upcoming prank was only to be the decoy, keep the Balrog Slayer busy while the twins dealt the final blow. He sniffled and whimpered pathetically, the initial shock at having a close encounter with the feared one wearing off.

He curled in on himself with wide eyes, looking like a little lost puppy and he inwardly grinned at the compassionate expression Glorfindel wore as he reached down to pick him up. Wow, he was tall. Even at age thirteen, Rion was still relatively small in build, his growth slightly delayed due to his father's genetics. Glorfindel dwarfed him.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I did not see you there," Rion lied while allowing another frightened sob to escape him. His acting skills took over completely now, giving him a greater edge in believability.

"It is quite alright, young one. You have no need to fear me. I would never hurt you."

"I…I got lost"

Rion wondered for how much longer he could keep up this charade. The twins were taking far too long for his liking. They were going to deliver the package and leave, nothing more, nothing less.

"Where exactly were you trying to go?"

Rion's eyes bugged out of his head as his panicked brain scrambled for a way to come up with an answer.

"I…I…I…"

"Yes?"

A low rumbling sound from his stomach saved him. He looked up mildly surprised to see a small grin blossoming on Glorfindel's face.

"Ahh…I understand now. You are hungry. I shall take you to the kitchens, they are not far but first I need to pick up some reports for Lord Elrond."

Panic grew and his adrenaline pumped through his system, drowning out his hunger pangs when Glorfindel began taking them _back_ down the hallway towards his office.

_The twins aren't out yet!!! _

"WAIT!"

Glorfindel stopped and looked down at him with mild curiosity as Rion wiggled out of his arms and jumped down to the floor, which was no easy feat due to his height and sheer strength.

"I need to go to the bathroom!!" Rion rushed.

"That is fine, you may go," Glorfindel responded while grasping the boy's hand within his own, larger one.

Rion did not feel relieved since they continued walking towards his office. His own silent question was answered.

"I have a private bathroom in my study that you may use."

_NOOOOO!!! What do I do? What do I do??_

Ideas blazed through his brain like a wildfire but none seemed realistic or appealing enough.

He locked up with panic and could only hope that the twins were fast enough to escape some other way. Rion felt utterly miserable, knowing he let his new friends down as he watched Glorfindel unlock his study door. He knew they were in there since they said they always locked a door behind them when they entered…it gave them some time to hide if they were trapped in a room.

Once they entered, he could neither see nor hear any sign of them.

_Wow…their good._

"The bathroom is right over there. I will wait for you."

As he slowly made his way towards the bathroom he had a gut feeling that he was about to exploit their hiding place so decided to subtly give them some warning.

"I do not feel like a thirteen-year-old since SOMEONE has to WATCH me use the bathroom!! You really shouldn't go through all the trouble GLORFINDEL!"

He turned around and saw Glorfindel studying him with an odd expression that the boy could not yet identify.

"Is something the matter boy?"

"No, I just need some privacy. Could you please wait for me outside? I can't go if someone is so close by…"

Glorfindel's odd expression vanished and he nodded his head casually in acceptance to his proposal.

"As you wish. If you need anything, let me know."

With another curious glance in Rion's direction, Glorfindel walked back out of his office with the reports in hand and closed the door behind him.

He sighed with relief and flung himself through the door.

"Guys? Where are you, he's gone!" He whispered harshly as his heart continued to hammer in his chest.

Elladan poked his head out from one of the sinks lower cupboards and scowled in his direction.

"You were supposed to GET RID OF HIM," He whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry! He had to come back here to get reports or something. I felt really stupid acting like a crying baby anyway. What else was I supposed to do??" Rion bristled, feeling defensive.

"You can come out now Ro'."

Elrohir peered out from behind a shower curtain. Apparently, Glorfindel could use the bathroom, shower, and sleep in his private study if he wanted to. Fortunately, he didn't have to at the present moment.

"That was a close one."

"Yeah, no thanks to RION," Elladan continued in a harsh manner.

Elrohir jumped to his defense.

"Elladan, stop it! He did the best he could. It was his first time helping us and you know how hard it is to distract Glorfindel."

"Fine" Elladan grumped, crossing his arms over his chest still feeling grouchy.

"We sabotaged Glorfindel's desk, now all we need to do is get out of here without getting caught."

"Isn't there a balcony on the other side of the room?"

"Yeah, but you need a key to open the swinging doors…we tried that already, it's locked."

"Well, he was going to take me to the dining halls after I leave this bathroom…"

The twin's faces brightened immediately as they understood the full implication of that.

Rion left as casually as he could and met Glorfindel in the hallway. They proceeded to leave towards the dining facilities, leaving an open window for escape. The twins wasted no time and ran for their lives yet again.

They made it back to their rooms and decided they would camp out there until Rion re-grouped with them. This day was going to be interesting once Glorfindel found their hidden surprise in his office…but not as interesting as the look on his face once their training instructor discovered, who was really the one to help their plan succeed in the first place.

The prank wars had begun…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Sorry this is short. Please don't hurt me!! T.T

Thanks so much for reviewing! Please continue to review and I promise I will try my best to update more frequently, its been hard trying to figure out where this story is going and how I can end it eventually.


	27. Mind Reader

Author's Note: I got a three day weekend!

Chapter 27

He was going to PAY. Already, evil plots were being considered but none of them did any true justice. There was only one thing to be done then. Make his life as miserable as possible. There was only one way to do just that.

_I've got to get out of here!!_

Kacy suddenly felt like one of those prisoners that cracked and dug an escape tunnel under their cell walls with a spoon.

It was a long shot. But desperate times called for desperate escape plans. The bed she was still recovering in was cleaned twice since her stay but after nearly three weeks of staring at the ceiling and being forced to swallow mug after endless mug of tea, she could not take it any more.

She was getting out of here even if she had to miraculously sprout wings and flap herself out the window.

Her mobility was still limited but she could now stand on her own. Walking was an entirely different story. But she had one advantage on her side.

She allowed herself a small grin.

Elrond was about to come check on her.

_He's so predictable. Just like clockwork._

She made sure to whine to him a bit. If she acted like a perfect little patient, he would surely get suspicious.

After he left she flung the covers back preparing to move when she heard footsteps returning.

_CRAP!_

She tucked herself back in and placed a scowl on her face, recognizing the footsteps to be Elrond's. What had he forgotten THIS time??

"Kacy, I forgot to mention that in another week's time, you will be assisted outdoors. Until then, you will be moved to a new room further down the hall."

Inside she was screaming at him to leave but then as the full gravity of what he was saying finally pierced her consciousness she cringed.

_Wait…what did he just say??_

She was about to ask him to repeat it when he bore a hole straight through her and frowned.

She started to sweat.

"You were not paying attention."

_Way to state the obvious, genius._

Kacy was sure that deep down inside, she really liked Elrond. But after being his prisoner of torture, she REALLY didn't like him at the moment.

"I will repeat what I have already said."

She bit back a snort.

_Isn't that what you do on a daily basis??_

"…the room you will be moved to will be situated two doors down from my own…"

Had her ears just deceived her?

_No…it's just not possible. WHY ME?! _

"…so that I can monitor you better…"

She inwardly screamed…and screamed…and screamed some more.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! HE CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!_

"…for your own safety. This room is used primarily as a recovery room for…"

She tuned him out again as her escape plans began to disintegrate before her eyes.

_Oh my…what if he really CAN read minds and is moving me because he KNOWS I plan to escape?! That's ridiculous. If he was a mind reader he would probably have me strapped down to the bed already, make me feel even more institutionalized._

"There is a window in the room you will be moved to that only I will be observing you through. You will still be entitled to your privacy of course but there will be nights in which I will not want to disturb your rest."

_He hates me. That is the only logical explanation for this. Why Elrond, WHY?!_

"Why? Why, what?"

Kacy's eyes widened and she felt her throat tighten and her stomach plummet to the pit.

_OMG! Did he just read my mind?!!! _

"I am still awaiting an explanation."

After overcoming her shock she felt the onset of anger.

"I know what you are up to Elrond. You think you are SO smart! How does it make you feel to deceive people day in and day out? You lied to me."

She could feel her face heat up as his deception came to light.

Elrond looked at her with an odd expression and couldn't resist the urge to feel her forehead with his hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU LIAR!!"

"I assure you, I did not lie to anyone."

Her emotions and stress finally bubbled up to the surface and her anger got so strong that she began to cry.

"You psycho"

Elrond finally caught on it seemed because his eyes lit up with understanding.

"You believe I can read minds?"

"I KNOW you can!"

"What on Arda made you believe that?"

"You just did a few minutes ago…"

"Kacy, if I have not been straightforward with you, I apologize. I did not tell you about my ability because I was afraid it would compromise our friendship. I did not want you to be frightened of me."

Kacy's eyes bugged out because in all reality she wasn't completely sure if he really could or not. She had only assumed since it seemed too coincidental. Now she wasn't sure what she felt.

_Shock, sorrow, anger, and despair, I think that sums it all up._

Elrond's tone softened and she could see pleading in his eyes.

"I do not invade your mind because I respect your privacy. There are some cases in which I must to save a life. I did to save yours and as a result, a side effect has resulted. Your thoughts are projected at random intervals. That does not mean I am reading your thoughts. YOU are projecting them to ME."

Kacy's heart dropped and her face paled.

"A few minutes ago…what all did you hear?"

"All I heard at the moment was 'why Elrond, why?'" The Elf Lord smirked with amusement.

"Oh."

Kacy was seriously at a loss of what to say, or even feel at the present moment.

She thought it over and over and came to the conclusion that she was not angry at him. He had saved her life after all. Now she knew she had to be extra careful and try not to project anything vital.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you Elrond. Being locked up in a room for weeks has made me a little cranky."

"Undoubtedly so," he agreed.

"I just got scared I suppose."

"That is the last thing I want you to feel Kacy. I hope that after this, you will see me no differently than you have before."

"I won't," Kacy vowed.

Really, nothing had changed only that she had to be careful not to reveal anything on accident. The challenges never ended.

"Some of my attendants will arrive within the hour to move you down the hall. Your son will also be informed. Now please, rest."

Kacy almost rolled her eyes but stopped herself in time as he walked back to the doorway.

_As if I have a choice??_

"I heard that!"

She slapped a hand over her face and groaned.

Her escape plans were now a distant dream.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

She was moved just as he had promised. The room was a bit more cheery than her old one. There were flowers and there was a view of the lands surrounding the havens. Bright sunlight could easily penetrate the gloom, a factor that had not been present in the recovery room down the hall.

It was springtime here she discovered and it was beautiful. She gazed longingly out of the window and wished in earnest that she could be outside.

Her head injury was finally healed but her legs were a different story. The broken leg was still bound in Middle Earth's equivalent of a cast and her other one, the one that had been clawed by that evil warg was stitched and no longer infected. It was still tender to touch. Her ribs felt better although moving too much did hurt after a while, which was why her son at this very moment was planning her escape with a couple of his friends.

Elrond was expecting a patrol to return within the next two days and more often than not, there were a few injuries to be dealt with. So that was when they planned to make their move.

Rion and his two friends found her new room easily and the twins looked at her with sympathy once they learned why she was placed right next door to their father.

She laughed as one of the twins gave her the 'better you than me' expression.

Celebrian, Elrond's wife had even come to visit her occasionally and was the one who brought all the flowers to brighten up the room. She even suggested letting Kacy borrow some of her gowns once she recovered enough.

Gowns weren't really her thing. She preferred jeans and a blouse but seeing as Middle Earth didn't have any of those, opted to beg Elrond for some pants, leggings, whatever those things were called.

Of course, she did not beg just yet. She figured she could do that the same day she begged for her life once Elrond caught her on some escapade outside of her cell…I mean…room.

Kacy no longer feared Elrond's stupid tranq darts. She only got hit once and that was apparently an accident when Glorfindel came staggering in the room covered in chicken feathers she believed it was.

It was hazy at best. Stupid dart had hit her foot.

After learning of the twin's parentage and their rather mischievous nature, a light bulb went off above her head. She finally found the means to pay Elrond back AND to get her the heck out of here!

_Talk about hitting two birds with one stone._

The irony never ended it seemed.

All she had to do now was to wait for the boys to come back and rescue her after Elrond was busy with his injured soldiers.

Well, that chance came sooner than expected. The very next day in fact.

Rion and the twins had not heard yet if Glorfindel found his 'surprise' yet in his office but then again he wouldn't if he had been sent out to greet the returning patrol. That made things a little easier for the three of them. They could easily help Rion's mother without worrying about an enraged Glorfindel breathing down their necks.

The twins also had their own reasons for wanting to help Rion's mom. They had their own revenge planned for their father for that one time he slipped sleeping herbs in their soup just because they had gotten a little too rowdy (insulting dwarves mainly) at the dinner table. He must have been very stressed out that day…then again, that was the same day they had come to visit Elrond to get some treaty signed or something.

_Oh, that's right. The dwarves were sitting next to us at dinner. That still didn't mean father had to do that to us. They started it by calling us 'prissy elves'!_

The twins never had an opportune moment until now to finally get him back. They liked to operate by luring their victims into a false sense of security, make them believe they had forgotten all about the incident before striking back.

Unfortunately, that method never worked on Glorfindel. He was too smart for that tactic. And it never worked on Erestor either. He was too paranoid. Their father on the other hand rarely had the pleasure to experience one of their pranks. So they weren't really sure how he would react to their methods.

"Mother, the craftsman has finished making the chair. Here it is!" He unveiled it from behind the sheet they covered it with.

Kacy grinned at the sight of it.

It was a very old fashioned wheelchair made mainly out of wood with some intricate designs and metal rims for the wheels. She didn't really care how it looked one way or another because she was looking at freedom.

"It's wonderful! Tell the smith I owe him one! Maybe once I've recovered I can help him craft stuff in his shop as payment. So boys, what's the plan?"

The twins shared a mischievous grin with her son that spoke volumes. She squirmed in anticipation to hear it. The looks on their faces revealed in and of it-self, just how good it was…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please continue to review! Thanks you guys!


	28. Escape and Foresight

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late updating! Please refrain from throwing any rotten veggies at me!! WARNING: There are one or two bad words and a slightly graphic death scene. Read at own risk!!

Chapter 28

Elrond was currently occupied working on bandaging a soldier's foot. Only a sprained ankle, thank Eru. He only had one other to help and then he was finished for the day. He was in the middle of tying the knot on the soldier's ankle splint when a loud commotion erupted in the hallway. One of his healing assistants ran in with wide eyes.

"Lord Elrond! One of the patient's are escaping!!"

He looked up at the ceiling in exasperation and heaved a long suffering sigh.

"Let me guess…Ms. Gray is the escapee, correct?"

The assistant healer looked stunned and nodded vigorously while pointing him in the right direction.

"Please finish here, I will return shortly."

With that said, he swiftly turned and left with haste.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

He turned the corner into the next hall and spotted them.

"What in Arda is THAT?!"

Rion was pushing Kacy in the wheelchair and the twins were looking out for spies that would rat them out. They had spotted the assistant healer and didn't bother stopping him. It was all part of their master plan.

"Ada is coming! Move faster!!"

Rion panicked and tried to push the chair faster and almost upended his mother turning a sharp corner.

"HEY! Watch out, you almost crashed!"

"Sorry mom!"

"And to think, I was going to teach you how to drive a car three years from now!"

"If Elrond catches us, you won't have too!"

Kacy craned her neck around to try to catch a glimpse of him.

She screamed bloody murder when he was only two yards behind them.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!! Rion, your mother is in NO condition to be anywhere but in bed!!"

"BITE ME!!" Rion screamed back as they kept fleeing for their lives.

He felt sorry for his mother. She was bed ridden too long and he knew she needed fresh air, no matter what the know-it-all elf said.

Elrond slowed down after realizing his blow dart tranquilizer wasn't on his person. They disappeared around the next corner and as Elrond made it around saw his twin sons standing in the middle of the hallway looking innocent. With those two, innocent meant disaster.

He noticed that Kacy, Rion, and the strange chair device were out of sight.

In all reality they were both peering out from a doorway across the hall from them.

The boys pointed to a door on the opposite side of their hiding place. Elrond thanked them, still feeling slightly suspicious but his concern for finding Kacy overrode it.

He opened the door and the minute he did, he heard the snapping of a string. Instinct told him to move out of the doorway but it was too late by then. A rigged blow dart was shot and hit him in the arm in his haste to get away.

He had enough will power to chase the boys a few feet while howling all the punishments he would reap upon them before collapsing only three feet from Kacy and Rion's hiding place. Their eyes were the size of dinner plates and their mouths formed identical O's. They looked at each other and grinned, laughing maniacally.

"I think we're safe."

"MOM!! Why'd you say that?"

"He looks out to me."

Rion looked skeptically back, eyeing the Elf Lord suspiciously.

"I mean, LOOK at him! He hasn't even twitched since hitting the floor."

Rion picked up a triangular door stopper and poked him with it. Nothing happened.

"I guess your right…"

Just when they thought they were safe, Elrond leapt back onto his feet grinning like a madman.

All four of them screamed at the sight of Elrond conscious again after only thirty seconds.

He plucked the dart out of his shoulder and looked at them all, still grinning.

"You thought you were so clever!! This is a dart that has not yet been filled with my sleep potion."

Kacy and Rion paled and looked sick to their stomachs as they realized what he was telling them. Their escape plan failed.

The twins, however, had different ideas.

"Oh father dearest, I believe we can remedy that."

He looked at his two children and frowned as an evil glint entered his eyes. He pointed a finger in their direction.

"You two are going to be grounded FOREVER!!!"

"Most likely," Elladan cheekily quipped.

"But, not if you are first!" Elrohir smirked as both twins pulled out identical blow darts from their tunics.

Elrond could only stare at them in shock and had about two seconds in which time he thought, _not good_.

The twins blew a good two darts each just to make sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

He only really got hit with two of the four since they both missed the first time.

Oh well, mission accomplished.

The four made them-selves scarce and fled the crime scene.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

It felt wonderful to be outside again! The air smelled like spring with freshly bloomed flowers and grass. The waterfalls nearby made everything sound so peaceful and surreal. Kacy inhaled deeply, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She finally felt free!!

"Thank you so much for helping me!"

When she received no responses she looked around and froze when she saw Elrond standing beside her.

"HOW THE HELL, ARE YOU CONSCIOUS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

What was going on?

Suddenly all her surroundings melted away and she was no longer outside. With growing horror it dawned on her that it was all a dream.

"I'm sorry Kacy. Wake up and you shall have your answers."

Everything blurred together until she was left in darkness. She opened her eyes taking his advice and found herself back in the healing wing. There were three other beds beside hers, all occupied.

"Rion? Elladan? Elrohir?"

Indeed, all three were unconscious beside her. She was feeling very afraid now. Was this another dream, some sort of twisted, sick illusion? Why were the four of them in here? The last thing she remembered, they had made it outside. Then she was in that dream and Elrond appeared and now she was here.

Then, something REALLY weird happened. The memory of them tranquilizing Elrond melted away and a different one replaced it. Her heart skipped a beat as the truth slapped her in the face.

"Oh dear…that was GLORFINDEL?!"

"Where are we?" Rion asked sitting up shakily as he too woke up.

"Take one guess," Kacy said dryly, very annoyed.

Rion's face paled as apparently the same thing happened to him.

"Mom, we tranquilized…"

"I know!" she cut him off before he could finish the sentence. She really couldn't believe it herself.

Both elflings jolted awake and cringed.

"Oh no…" the duo groaned.

"We tranquilized GLORFINDEL?!" The twins looked at each other in horror.

"How did he know?"

Kacy slapped her forehead. There was only one explanation. In her excitement as the twins mapped out her escape, she must have projected their plan to Elrond unknowingly and he had somehow sent Glorfindel after them, only to influence all of their minds, making them think the Balrog Slayer was HIM!!

"That sick, twisted, deluded piece of garbage" Kacy growled.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back for you somehow."

Why did it have to be so difficult? All she wanted was five minutes outside!! And time and time again, he had to come along and ruin it.

Once Elrond appeared all four ceased talking and they focused their shocked or angry expressions in his direction. He did not appear fazed in the slightest and clasped his hands behind his back as he slowly entered.

He looked at each of them in turn, making sure to lock eyes with them. He also mentally scanned them to be sure the false memory was replaced with the real one…so far, so good.

"Nice try. That escape attempt was genius. You have Kacy to thank for alerting me to your actions."

The other three turned disbelieving eyes on her.

"I thought you wanted to escape!!"

"After all we did for you?!"

"Mom, you told?!"

"I DIDN'T TELL HIM!!"

The three averted their eyes to Elrond and silently questioned him.

"It seems Kacy is able to project her thoughts to me at random times, especially when she feels strong emotions. Thankfully, I caught wind of it before you four did something rash. She may have hurt herself or worse, caught some foreign illness outside!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"I do not want to take that chance."

"Why must you be so controlling!"

"I care about you Kacy and your health!"

"The way you just treated me, I believe that's a LIE! You're just getting revenge on me from the time I used that truth potion on you."

As the two bickered and argued the three children turned their heads left to right as they followed their remarks.

"You of all people, should know it IS the truth!"

"Why did you do it?"

"To save you"

"FROM WHAT ELROND?! It's not like the children were going to push me over a waterfall!!"

Elrond sighed and suppressed his rising anger. He needed to be calm.

"You three are dismissed. I must speak with Kacy alone."

The three children nodded their heads and fled the healing wing, thankful to get away from the growing conflict.

When the two were finally alone, Elrond approached her slowly.

"You must trust me, Kacy."

"Why should I?" she bitterly remarked. She wanted to cry…she wanted to go back home. This was no fun at all.

"Please, trust me. I knew something the four of you did not. Had you planned to escape on any other day than today, the results would have been fine. Today almost ended in tragedy…"

Elrond's throat tightened and his emotions flooded to the surface, no longer able to compose himself.

Kacy wanted to kick her own ass now. She understood what he was getting at. He had foresight, how could she—one of the biggest LOTR fans have forgotten that?? He must have seen something horrible for him to have gone to such great lengths to protect her.

He pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat down heavily, silent tears falling from his eyes.

"You would have died. I could not allow that to happen."

"What did you see?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss this any further. We shall leave it at that."

Not only was her curiosity spiked but she wanted to know what he did in the hopes of comforting him somehow. She suddenly had the desire to help him after all he had done for her.

Kacy sat upright in bed and took one of his hands in her own.

"Why must you share this burden alone? You saved me from whatever terrible fate you saw…it won't happen now."

"I will show you what happened but on one condition only. This information is not to be shared under any circumstances, understood?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

"I promise"

_And I'm sorry…sorry for being such a pain._

"You have no need to apologize."

She blushed, having forgotten for a moment that he could hear her.

He held one of her hands while placing the other on her forehead. He concentrated and then in a flash, their minds were connected as they had been weeks ago when he was trying to save her life.

For a moment, it felt weird, like a tingling sensation and then grew into a most familiar feeling, like greeting a long lost friend in a dream. The haze shifted until clearer objects came into focus.

She saw everything from Elrond's point of view. She saw herself in the wheelchair, Rion pushing her, and the twins running alongside them. They were laughing as they made it outside. The boys took her into one of the gardens and picked flowers for her. Suddenly she could feel Elrond's anxiety and had a bad feeling. She knew they were getting to the bad part.

The wheels had no locks so as she shifted to tell Rion not to wander too far off, the wheel chair began to roll forwards on its own. She saw and heard herself scream as the chair picked up speed down the hill towards the courtyard. Once the chair hit the cobblestones she saw herself in third person, get thrown from the chair bouncing twice painfully on the ground. The chair flipped, smashing into the ground and a small, metal fragment from the wheel flew through the air, impaling her head.

She felt Elrond's anguish at having witnessed it a second time. She felt slightly horrified her-self and then she felt him pull the two out of the dream or whatever it was and back to reality.

She opened her eyes and saw tears streaming down his face now. He moved his hand away from her head and opened his eyes.

In a choked voice he asked her, "Now do you understand why I did what I had to do? I care about you Kacy. I love you as I love all my friends and family."

She felt tears well up in her own eyes and before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging him. Feeling guilty for the way she had treated him in the past.

"I'm sorry Elrond."

"There is no need to apologize. If anyone should be apologizing, it is me."

The two wiped their tears off and Elrond smirked slightly as his old twinkle flared back to life within his wise, grey eyes.

"What?"

Kacy knew that look better than anyone. He was up to something.

"Yes, confining you to bed for as long as I did, was revenge. It is a dish best served cold, is it not?"

Her eyes widened and she stuttered at a loss of what to say.

"You did WHAT?!"

He laughed at her reaction and felt better than he had in weeks.

At last their friendship had been completely restored.

Tomorrow was going to be even better considering it was Kacy's birthday. How did Elrond know? Take a wild guess…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to and I look forward to updating again!


	29. Birthday Preparations

Author's Note:

I am HORRIFIED I haven't updated in nearly 4 months…. I'm gonna puke…

My third year in College has been kicking my butt this term, a good reason why I haven't updated in so long. I only have time to sleep, go to class, my part time labor position, study, eat once or twice a day, do a crap load of projects, presentations, research assignments, essays, exams, etc. and then start the process all over again the next day.

I do apologize for not updating in so very long. Believe me when I say, I will NEVER abandon this story!! I like it about as much as the rest of you do. I just need to find inspiration, _time_, and energy to write more. So please be patient with me….rest assured I will have more time in the summer to crank em' out!

Chapter 29

The next morning dawned bright and early. Kacy continued to sleep, perfectly oblivious to the plots taking place at the breakfast table.

Rion left her side about five minutes earlier to see if she was awake yet and smiled to see her still sleeping. He knew his mother wasn't an early bird…

As Rion left her room, he bumped into Elladan and Elrohir and the three in turn ran into Elrond, before their group barreled into Glorfindel, who nearly trampled a book laden Erestor, in their haste to get to the dining hall to discuss Kacy's Birthday plans.

They already made plans with the cooks for Kacy's birthday dinner and cake. Some of the best food Middle Earth had to offer was going to be prepared in a banquet that very evening. They traded ideas for birthday gifts, everyone bombarding Rion with a million questions since he knew her better than most.

Elrond did not join in and passively listened. Thanks to the unique bond he shared with the Earth woman, he knew the ultimate, most perfect gift to give her. One that you could not craft, or even buy….

"What about a ball after the banquet? Lindir has already offered to get a few of his fellows together to play their instruments for such an occasion!" Erestor excitedly suggested.

Although he spent most of his time in the libraries of Imladris and did not know Kacy that well, just the stories he had heard about her from others, put her in a special place within his heart. Kacy's courage, kindness, and even self-sacrificing nature made him admire her. He visited her a few times while she was recovering of course but most of the time she had been unconscious thanks to Elrond's remedies and orders for rest.

_It was odd though. How she and the boy came to be here with us. Still, I feel they have a purpose here…_

Erestor's musings ended when a chorus of enthusiastic agreement echoed around the table. A few elves rushed off to coordinate the ball to be held after the banquet that evening. Elrond also pulled one elleth aside and instructed her to tailor Kacy clothing including a dress for that evening's occasion, a wicked smirk on his face the whole time. He knew how big a fan she was of dresses…

_Kacy…revenge is mine! You forgot that an elf, especially one as ancient as I, never forgets…_

Elrond did not forget his plots to get her back for making him wear that annoying helm gear to cover his pointed ears. Keeping her confined to bed, was revenge for the truth serum. He remembered well the day she mentioned how much she _loved_ dresses…

FLASHBACK

"_NO! I refuse to wear, let alone LOOK at that! Put it away!!"_

_Kacy walked the other way, leaving Elrond looking confused by her reaction to the lime green dress he held in his hand and her son in tears from hysterical laughter._

"_Ms. Gray!! What is the matter?!"_

"_I HATE DRESSES!!"_

_The Elf Lord had not given up and was a very persistent fellow. He selected a bright blue, flowing gown and chased after her with it. As persistent as he was…Kacy won out with her stubbornness in the end, declaring that she would only wear skirts. She claimed to have too many bad memories concerning dresses that she refused to reveal, so in the end, he let it drop. _

END FLASHBACK

"—ntly sleeping. Shall I still take her measurements?"

Elrond focused his attention back on the attendant he forgot he was addressing a moment before and grinned evilly at her last question.

"Please do. You need not worry about her awakening, I have seen to that problem myself," the mischievous twinkle in his eye did not go unnoticed by the maid and she ran off to carry out her orders.

"…very well then, we have everything planned and already in motion. I believe this meeting is adjourned," Elrond finally took command after the plans had all been made, switching easily into his leader mode.

Everyone then parted ways, the three boys running off to the blacksmith and jewelry craft shops to get Kacy's gifts made. Glorfindel made certain he had her gift crafted the week before since the process to make so elegant a weapon took plenty of time to construct.

Erestor already had her gift prepared as well, thanks to Elrond and Kacy both. There was no suspicion on Kacy's part thanks to his questions sounding so scholarly and innocently knowledge seeking.

The cooks began their grueling tasks in the kitchen to prepare the banquet, while the tailors measured a still unconscious Kacy. Lindir and his companions selected the perfect melodies and songs to be performed for the dance, while others set up party decorations. All in all, it was going to be the best birthday of Kacy's life…

TO BE CONTINUED!

A/N: SORRY THIS IS SHORT, I just needed to let you guys know I'm still alive, and continuing this story!! :D PLEASE REVIEW!!


	30. Birthday Circumstances

Author's Note: puts on some shades/sunglasses and prepares for all the flames and fireworks for not updating and going against own word I know, I wasn't able to hold true to my word and I do apologize. I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long but the truth is, I MIND BLANKED! And got writer's block to the tenth degree… it's been frustrating because all the notes I had for the rest of the story were utterly lost and most likely destroyed during the move to Wisconsin over the summer from Georgia. So I honestly am just winging it now that I don't know where I'm going with all of this. Please review!

I want to give a special thanks to one of my loyal reviewers, "A Dedicated Reader" who has inspired me with many wonderful ideas for this story, thank you!

Chapter 30

Kacy groaned as she finally came back to consciousness. At first she was disoriented and then the room she was occupying reminded her. She was in her new room.

_Argh…what time is it?_

A light chuckle at the door responded to her mental musing.

She shot up into a sitting position and winced as her ribs ached in protest. Her hair stood on end and in order to properly see the person standing in her doorway she had to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"It is past mid day. Did you sleep well?"

Kacy narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Elrond's almost hidden smirk. She had been around him so long she was now able to pick up on subtle facial expressions hinting to possible trouble or mischief.

"Yes I did…a little TOO well in my opinion. I don't remember drinking _that_ much wine at dinner last night…"

Kacy left the accusatory sentence hanging, boring a hole through Elrond. Her expression only made the devilish smirk widen. She sighed, rubbing her temple with one hand as she swung her legs out of bed, her custom made pajamas resembling a pair she had back home.

"Cut the crap Elrond, what are you doing here? Most importantly, what are you up to?!"

He simply clasped his hands behind his back, suddenly turning serious.

"You are expected in the dining hall, we will see you shortly."

With that said, he made a quick exit, leaving Kacy alone to think as she got ready for the day.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Meanwhile…

Elrond hurried back to the dining hall where Rion had instructed everyone to hide for the surprise party to begin. Festivities in the elven realm did not last a few hours as human culture dictated but rather a whole day or even a whole week depending on the tradition.

"She is coming!"

Rion grinned widely as he signaled everyone to hide again. It was rather comical seeing really tall elves scrambling to find an unoccupied hiding place, a few opting to dive behind pillars, under the table so the table cloth completely hid them, and even behind the various potted vegetation positioned meticulously throughout the dining hall. Rion himself, hid behind the chef's cart of food. The room went completely silent as Elrond hid in the adjoining hallway that led to the kitchen on the opposite end of where Kacy would enter.

A loud scream echoed throughout Rivendell making Elrond laugh maniacally from his hiding place.

_So dear Kacy has found her surprise…_

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy stared at her closet in horror. All of her previous clothes had been replaced with nothing but…

"DRESSES?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I'm gonna kill him!"

Kacy searched frantically high and low for her beloved leggings and shirts. It was like they all got sucked into a black hole or something! She finally resigned to her fate and moodily snatched a bright blue dress off of its hanger and put it on.

_Elrond, I know you can hear me. YOU WILL PAY! I swear it on my life…you jerk!_

She muttered death threats under her breath after making sure she was presentable for her day and then wheeled out of the room.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

The twins Elladan and Elrohir hid behind a few drapes covering the windows, trying to hold back giggles of excitement as the sound of Kacy's wheelchair rolling down the hallway echoed into the dining hall. Rion and the twins, including a few other elves had to clamp a hand or two over their mouths as laughter threatened to ruin the surprise when Kacy started to talk to herself.

"…is he possibly up to. 'We are expecting you'. What does that even mean?"

Her eyes widened as she finally wheeled into an apparently _abandoned_ dining hall. She frowned as her eyebrows knit in confusion before realization dawned on her. Her face contorted into a look of pure disbelief and then rage.

"I don't believe this… that lying dwarf-for-brains, actually tricked me. REVENGE WILL BE MINE ELROND!!"

Elrond's eyes widened with mirth as he held back a snicker, the cook down the hall dropping a pan as the signal to begin the countdown.

Kacy continued to rant and rave until something clicked in the back of her brain. Something wasn't right.

_Wait a minute…the dining hall is NEVER this deserted. Something is definitely up. What is that conniving, scheming, elf—_

She screamed as the dining hall exploded as elves popped out of their hiding places while simultaneously screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KACY!!" She clutched one hand to her chest as her heart threatened to explode from her chest. She was almost sure her eyeballs had just about popped out of her head, like that pirate with the wooden eye from "Pirates of the Caribbean".

Rion smiled and ran to her side. Kacy looked at her son with an expression of awe.

"You did this?"

"Yeah, kind of but I had a lot of help… it was fun trying to explain what a 'surprise party' was to the elves. You should have seen their faces!"

Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled Rion into an embrace, the love she had for her son pouring out of her heart at that moment.

"That was… that was so sweet of you to think of me, Rion. Thank you."

He smiled brightly before rejoining the others, Kacy following right behind him. She felt only slightly uncomfortable at all the attention she was receiving and the compliments about her dress to boot. Kacy after a little while finally loosened up and decided to just enjoy herself. Party decorations went up as music began to play. Cart after cart of food was brought out and placed carefully upon the table. She thanked everyone she bumped into smiling cheerfully until finally snagging one of Elrond's arms and yanking him to her when he was close enough. Her eyes flamed with accusation and she crossed her arms.

"There is no way these people just _knew_ it was my birthday today. **What did you do**?"

She was highly suspicious, wondering if he had used truth herbs on her or something. She knew for a fact that he had done _something_ to make her sleep as long as she did.

Elrond smiled his all-knowing smile and shrugged innocently.

"Rion brought it to my attention. You also projected quite a few, 'hints' as it were yesterday."

Kacy relaxed a moment.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that…"

"Indeed."

Her stomach rumbled reminding her she was extremely hungry. Her suspicions and paranoia were momentarily forgotten as everyone took their places around the table.

Elrond raised his glass of wine to make a toast.

"Today, we celebrate and commemorate Kacy's day of birth. Kacy, may your days be filled with all the happiness, joy, and love that your heart desires. Thank you for brightening this valley with your presence here. To Kacy!"

A chorus of 'To Kacy' was followed before everyone took a sip of wine.

After some more toasts in her honor, much to her amusement and slight embarrassment, the feast began to Kacy's delight. The food she ate was even better than the usual stuff they had eaten since their arrival to Imladris. It almost felt like a dream. Desert was even better… apple pie, made fresh and completely homemade by the head baker with cream. Her eyes lit up with every bite she took. It had to be the best apple pie she had ever had in her life… next to her grandmother's of course which was also out of this world.

Sometime later, everyone went down to the hall of fire to hear Lindir and his other performers play, filling the evening with beautiful melodies and harmonic tunes. Their soft elven voices lifted hauntingly into the air almost hypnotizing the audience.

Kacy sighed, completely content to be near her friends and those she had slowly grown to love over the past two months. A small nudge to her left made her turn.

"Yes?"

"I made this for you, mom."

She smiled warmly and opened the gift wrapped in tissue paper to find a silver crafted pendant in the shape of a rose, despite the fact it was crude and slightly warped in structure, was one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received.

"I knew roses are your favorite flower…so I had the craftsmen show me how to make one."

Rion tried to run away but his mother was quicker, catching his arm and pulling him into another hug.

"You have made this one of the best birthday's of my life, sweetheart. I just wanted you to know that."

He nodded, half smiling and then sat down next to her.

That was the beginning of the present shower. Something Kacy never expected.

Most of the other elves had left to leave the group in privacy, returning to their previous duties.

Erestor approached her next, holding a square parcel in his hand. He handed it to her before taking a seat again.

She curiously opened the present at the folds, patient, unlike her son who would rip the wrapping paper to pieces and put a paper shredder to shame.

It was a book, bound in leather with elven script. She opened the cover and read the first line. Thanks to the fact she had been bed ridden for so long, she and Erestor tried to teach each other as much as possible about their languages. Erestor caught on far quicker than she, mastering English writing in a matter of days. He was truly remarkable but then again that was probably why he was both a librarian and a scholar. He remained silent and simply watched her with a growing smile.

"It's a history book, of your world written in both English and elvish!"

Kacy excitedly flipped the page, to find English writing on the left side and Sindarin on the right. A book that Tolkien himself would be envious of.

"How did you… how did you…how?!"

She babbled like an idiot, not able to comprehend that Erestor himself had written this just for her.

After a few minutes she sniffled, trying to hold back tears. She hugged the book to her chest and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot to me."

"You are more than welcome, my lady."

Glorfindel handed her his gift next which turned out to be a wooden bow, intricately carved with flowing designs along with her name scripted in their language.

"Wow. This is so…wow."

Glorfindel laughed pleased to see she liked her gift.

In Kacy's perspective, she didn't just like her gift she _loved_ it like a pet almost as she found herself stroking the wood. She stopped herself just in time before ruining the moment with a tempting desire to do a golem impersonation of "my preciousssssss".

The twins gave her their gift which happened to be a beautiful necklace, crafted out of silver and a pendant made of crystal, shaped into a vine shaped heart that almost seemed to be the Rivendell emblem. On the back engraved so small it was hardly noticeable, were Elladan and Elrohir's names.

She looked at them questioningly and Elrohir responded before his twin had the chance to.

"It's so that you don't forget us."

Kacy felt her eyes burning with unshed tears but didn't let them fall. Honestly, the last thing she wanted was a soap opera…

Celebrian gave her a set of silken slippers and a silk bathrobe noticing over the course of time that Kacy did not have any.

Lindir even had a gift for her, which happened to be a small flute looking thing. She smiled warmly and shook her head.

"Wow you guys, this is incredible. You didn't have to get me anything you know. I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart for giving me the best evening of my life."

Warm applause filled the air in reply to her appreciation.

Elrond fidgeted in his seat, his wife giving him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand in farewell before getting up and retiring for the night, taking Elladan and Elrohir with her.

Glorfindel and Erestor also excused themselves.

"I must return to my station before some unintelligent twit destroys my library!" Erestor practically ran from the room, issuing a laugh from Kacy and Rion. He was a little strange they knew but as weird and nerdy as Erestor might be, he had one of the biggest hearts in the valley.

"Ah yes… I have a study filled with mountains of paperwork, so if you will excuse me…"

Glorfindel also hastened out of the room, leaving a very confused Kacy and Rion.

Lindir packed up his instrument and waved at the two before leaving Elrond alone with them.

"What is going on…"

Kacy actually felt nervous, as Elrond gave her that look that spoke volumes of bad news.

"Kacy, I will give you your gift first before I tell you."

She nodded in understanding, feeling uneasy as he approached her.

He knelt down and placed his hands on her broken leg after taking some time to remove the cast and closed his eyes. He began to whisper soothing words in elvish, her leg suddenly warming up. A tingling sensation ran through her bones and a gasp caught in her throat as she could literally feel her injuries knitting together. After a few more minutes Elrond stood up, looking only slightly exhausted and held his hand out to her.

"Trust me."

She looked at him with a smirk and waved a hand down at her dress.

"After that little stunt you pulled with this…I'm more inclined to shove you over the nearest waterfall than trust you."

Her eyes betrayed her true feelings as she finally grasped his hand. In one quick move, Elrond had pulled her up onto her feet. Her breath hitched in her throat as she leaned against him for support, her legs a little wobbly from lack of use. Her muscles were surprisingly not as weak as they should have been thanks to whatever neat healing trick the Elf Lord had used on her. With the help of the healer, she took a few shaky steps until at last she was able to walk around on her own, unassisted.

She turned and looked at him, questioning and astonished.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you do this before? I thought you had your revenge…"

"That is not the problem."

Rion stared in shock. After snapping out of his daze, he put all her gifts in the wheelchair before carting it off to her room, giving the adults some privacy. Not to mention grown ups usually had BORING conversations.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"There is something you must know…but I am afraid to tell you."

Kacy shivered, rubbing her arms even though the air around them wasn't cold.

"Something has happened Kacy that will change your life forever."

He paused in order for her to ponder the news. She made hand gestures as she felt her pulse quicken with fear.

"Something HAS happened… as in past tense…what happened?"

"You are of course aware that you can project thoughts when under great stress. I have come to the conclusion that this side effect has become permanent…"

"Excuse me?! Whoa, wait just a second! Is this another trick Elrond…or a joke? It's NOT funny!"

"I am not yet finished."

Kacy shut her mouth, feeling clammy now as well as cold. Elrond began pacing in front of her, deep in thought as he did his best to explain the situation.

"Only those with the gift of mind speak, such as Galadriel, lady of light has this gift. There are those that can share this gift with the ones they love or care about the most. Family and friends can be linked."

"What are you saying?"

He looked at her in an almost helpless, pleading manner.

"Ever since I touched your mind that fateful day, it has changed you, giving you only half of my gift, the ability to project what you are thinking…"

She sighed in relief.

"I know. It's okay Elrond."

"No, Kacy. What you need to know, is that the two of us are only half bonded, half linked to each other. If you do not trust me…if you do not agree with what I am about to ask of you, I understand."

Kacy's eyes widened as she began to understand.

"No freaking way. You have got to be kidding me!"

"I am sorry Kacy, I truly am."

A smirk tugged on the Elf Lord's features.

"So you are basically telling me, that the two of us have to be linked completely or…something very _bad_ will happen to either one or both of us?"

"Exactly"

"So…I will be able to hear you, like you hear me?"

"Yes."

"And if I refuse?"

His smirk faded into one of sorrow and he looked away.

"I will fade. At least that is our theory. I have debated much with my advisors and even Gandalf. We do not know the true consequences of this predicament as of yet. It is only one of many possibilities.

She understood immediately.

"You can't be serious. You will DIE if the two of us aren't completely linked or bonded or whatever?!"

"That is correct."

"This is unreal."

"Please understand that I had to do what I did to save you. There was no other way…"

"Has this ever happened to any other human like me?"

"No. Well at least not to the same extent. Our life forces were tied together, you were fading…I panicked. I couldn't let you die…"

Kacy looked away a moment, suddenly feeling emotional again.

_Well, this birthday is definitely going down into the history books…_

"I promise you, nothing will truly change."

"Good."

His smirk returned.

"Except, we will be tied, allowing us to feel each other's emotions and to hear each other's projected thoughts."

"Is that all?"

He laughed whole heartedly, his laughter so infectious that Kacy had to laugh too as the tension finally dissipated.

"No seriously…what happened to the other person that you saved this way?"

"He died."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

Her voice rose in a shrill panic, the tension returning like a flood.

"Do not be alarmed! Our life forces were not bound to such a great extent that it would cause harm to either of us. He was able to live his life normally until the end of his days."

"Oh I see. Who else are you, linked to?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I am linked to many."

She sighed in exasperation.

"No, I mean specifically!"

"My wife, my twin sons, my mother in law, Glorfindel, Erestor, and a few others you would not know."

"I need to sit down."

Kacy sat heavily on a nearby chair and placed her face in her hands.

"This might not be a good idea Elrond. What happens when someone you are linked or bonded to dies or leaves?"

"We sail west or fade. However there are many resilient ones who overcome their grief, drawing on their remaining ties in order to survive."

Kacy stood up and exploded.

"ELROND I AM HUMAN! You know I will die someday! I don't want to put you through that hurt. Not to mention, my son and I may end up back in our world before then. Are you CRAZY?! Do you have a death wish?!"

Elrond shook his head in the negative and closed the space between them with a few steps, resting a hand upon her shoulder. Steely brown eyes locked with wise gray ones.

"I assure you, I will be fine."

She shrugged out of his grasp and ranted.

"Elrond…the way I see it you have two options. Option 1) you fade because I refuse to be completely linked with you, or Option 2) you fade and die BECAUSE you completely linked with me just to have ME die!"

Tears actually did leak from her eyes then, streaming in tiny rivers down her cheeks as she struggled with her emotions.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Elrond became deadly serious, his no-nonsense tone coming back.

"It will be a small price to pay for the life I know I saved!"

"But is it worth it? Will it be worth it?"

Elrond's face softened and he embraced Kacy as a father would a scared child.

"I promise you, it will be worth more than silver and gold."

"She pulled away from him, wiping her face off with her hands."

She growled low at him, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest.

"If you are wrong about this…and when you have a broken heart because I've died, don't come crying to me!!"

Elrond simply stared at her in mild confusion before he understood the meaning of her words. That did it and he began to laugh uproariously again, leaving Kacy confused.

"What? What did I say?! I didn't think it was that funny…"

He calmed enough to be a little more serious as he finished his case.

"This has never happened before. Our case is an unusual circumstance."

She snorted indignantly.

"EVERYTHING at this point has been an unusual circumstance! Elrond, you don't even EXIST in my world…you are fiction!!"

She clamped a hand over her mouth in horror when she realized what she had said.

_Shit…you told him! IDIOT… he was never supposed to know that little detail!_

Elrond frowned a moment but then grinned widely again.

"Is that so? If that is so true, how am I standing here now?"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water as her brain scrambled for a coherent reply.

"Because…because you….this just has to be some really weird dream! You know maybe that killer guy actually killed Rion and me in our sleep and this is a really deluded form of heaven. You know, die in one world and get sent to another one kind of thing!!"

His eyes lit up with amusement at her deduction.

"Is that what you really believe?"

"NO! Maybe…. I don't know! I need a drink…"

"Back to the matter at hand…"

"Yes, okay! ALRIGHT! Let's just get this bonding thing over with so I can escape this looney bin and go home!!"

She felt as if she were losing her grip on reality. Maybe she already had. Whatever the case, Kacy had no idea what she was getting herself into. Before she realized he was there, Elrond had gently grabbed her head, speaking in his own language. At first she struggled out of pure instinct but a firm grip held her in place, in a blinding flash the world around her went completely white as two minds and life forces re-connected before sending her spiraling into darkness…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Okay sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but I needed to get another chapter out to you! Please continue to PM me with your ideas of where this story should go. I honestly didn't think it would take this twist I just had to write something, lol. Please review!


	31. More 'SideEffects'

Author's Note: Okay, I was not pleased with the result of my last chapter. Therefore I will be making some changes by giving a little twist to all of this. I don't know how many of you enjoyed chapter 30 but I felt rushed writing it and therefore do not believe it was good enough. Sorry I have taken so long updating again but honestly, good writing can't be rushed unless all of you want to read a load of crap… crickets chirping… on with the story!

Chapter 31

Kacy shot up in bed, covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. She looked around frantically, feeling her heart beating erratically. She could tell that it was still early morning, probably somewhere around 3 am judging the scant amount of moon light seeping through her balcony doors. Panting heavily she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. Images flashed through her mind and she attempted to connect with Elrond, only to come up completely empty. Nothing, no link, and no bond existed, only the same separation that existed the previous day.

She struggled to regain her bearings and composure and wiped sweat away from her forehead with the back of one clammy hand. Her birthday had not yet occurred. She was positive, which led to only one conclusion.

A dream… it had all been a really weird, very realistic dream. So realistic, she could swear on her life that she had actually been there. The food was so delicious, how could she have just dreamed up something that good?

She sighed feeling somewhat relieved. It was too strange, even for her. Another thought came to mind just as she was settling herself back under the thin silken sheets and light blankets. This thought made her sit back up with a gasp half stuck in her throat. Her intelligent mind began piecing and linking the puzzle together.

_What if this dream was more like a premonition or foresight of what is to come? What if only parts of the dream are true, what if it's simply another strange side effect from when Elrond had to save my life? What about the bond we were supposed to share, what if that was symbolic for some of the 'side-effects' I may still be developing? After all, I am not originally from this world so just about anything can happen to me. Is this temporary or will it be permanent? … argh, I need to stop thinking so much, I'm giving myself a migraine. Too many questions and too many 'what-ifs', maybe I'll just figure this out in the morning…_

Kacy got comfortable again under the covers of her bed with a heavy sigh and closed her eyes trying to calm her racing thoughts. She tossed and turned for the longest time but sleep eluded her with the knowledge that her birthday was indeed that very next day. At last, she drifted off into a light slumber.

So light in fact that she awoke when she heard soft, almost non-existent footsteps enter her room. The doors were so well crafted, creaking was unheard of. She did not give anything away to the intruder that she was in fact, very much awake.

She held her breath and barely dared to breathe as the footsteps approached her bed. Just when she sensed the presence next to her stop, decided upon a course of action. She readjusted one arm behind her head and pretended to mumble something unintelligible, fooling the other into believing she was truly still asleep while she discreetly clutched the edge of her pillow firmly. Her eyes flew open and she screamed, throwing her pillow at the intruder's face and leapt from the bed, tackling her very startled victim. The sound of something hollow followed by the very distinct noise of breaking glass broke the stillness of the night as Kacy Gray managed to knock the objects from his hands.

After a short struggle she was shocked to see her intruder's face.

_Then again, what is so shocking about it? I mean come on… you've seen his face nearly every day for the past two months and have already had similar 'unexpected' encounters during that time._

She growled low and threateningly, eyes narrowed into slits as she kept the attacker's wrists pinned to the floor. Internally, she was surprised he hadn't overpowered her in the struggle… after all he was able to overpower Glorfindel with skilled prowess and ease when his seneschal was less then cooperative when injured.

"_Elrond_… **what** are you doing in my room at this hour?"

No response followed. The silence stretched on and on until Kacy could swear she heard some crickets chirping on her balcony. Her expression faded when she saw the look of pure shock and was that, _fear_ on his ageless face? His normally wise, ancient eyes now spoke volumes of terror and disbelief. Not the kind of fear when one faces certain death but the type of fear a young child has when they know they've just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. And disbelief for what, she could not tell.

_WHY does he look so scared? _

_Wait a minute… in that dream Elrond had done something to me that night, drugged me so I didn't wake up until much later than usual. Wait…what was that shattering noi—…_

Her eyes roamed the floor until they finally landed on the barely illuminated, wooden tranquilizer dart shooter and a now shattered tranq dart. So the Elf Lord upgraded from wooden tranquilizer darts to glass? What a sneaky, conniving, son-of-a-dwarf…

Her own eyes widened in shock when she understood everything. She picked up the fallen objects and helped Elrond to his feet taking a few steps away from him in order to see him better.

"No, don't answer that. Let me guess… you planned on using these," Kacy gestured at the objects now balanced in the palm of one hand, "in order to make me sleep longer just so you could have someone measure me to make me a birthday dress..."

Her voice choked up and her eyes became glassy as Elrond nodded solemnly as she realized she not only ruined the surprise but quite possibly changed the course of the future. She regained composure, feeling much more tired than before as her voice softened and sounded almost…burdened.

"…am I right?"

Elrond nodded his head before extending a hand for his 'tools' with a serious expression. It was that kind of no-nonsense look that brought to mind the scene in the first movie when he told Gandalf that the ring could not stay in Rivendell. She placed them in his upturned palm and looked down at the floor, now unsure of what to say. What should she tell him? Should she tell him anything or nothing? Would either choice cause an even more dramatic shift in the future?

"Yes. Under normal circumstances I would feel astonished but ever since I visited your world and you came to mine, many things have changed. It would seem that my power has somehow affected you, creating even more quandaries."

A short silence passed as Kacy digested this.

"When you say quandaries, do you mean as in, side effects from you healing me?"

"That is precisely what I am saying."

"You have foresight as you have already revealed. There are many other things about you and your world that my son and I know but that we can't tell you or explain. Is it possible that I somehow have a 'side-effect' if that's what we are calling it… of your gift of foresight?"

"It would seem, undoubtedly so."

"I know what is going to happen tomorrow… I think. I wasn't quite sure I knew it was you or what you were planning to do right away. In fact I just remembered it all after I uh… body slammed you."

Kacy feeling slightly embarrassed reflexively began to scratch the back of her head in a sheepish manner. That had to be the first and last time that she or anyone else would ever go down in history, for having tackled the Lord of Rivendell. Of course it wasn't as if she had known it was _him_ at the time. She sighed in relief at the start of his light, infectious laughter and soon found herself laughing as well. That was one of the things that she loved about her favorite character. And who could easily dismiss his forgiving attitude? He never seemed to hold a grudge, with the exception of the truth serum prank that is… pranks were an act of war in his eyes.

She could only imagine his future retaliations against Elladan and Elrohir when his sons went a little too far. As a matter of fact, another devious plan was already hatching within the confines of her mind. Only this time, her hands would be clean of the act. Why do the dirty work yourself when you have two or three pairs of capable hands clearly at your disposal?

Without thinking, a very devious, evil chuckle escaped her lips as her eyes lit up with such a fool proof plan. This time, she took care in shielding her thoughts from the Elf Lord who raised an eyebrow, unable to hear what she was thinking.

Elrond's eyes widened again in surprise when he realized that Kacy was apparently cured—a fact that had escaped both of their notices until now.

"Kacy… you are _standing!_"

Kacy was stunned and looked down at her legs and then back up at him in mild confusion.

"Yeah, that is what people with legs generally tend to do, Elrond. Are you okay?"

"How is this possible?"

"I had a dream that you healed me. That was your gift for my birthday…"

Her eyes widened now mirroring Elrond's and her throat tightened as fear began to twist her insides as she completed her thought out loud.

"Which hasn't happened yet if I am not mistaken?" Her confusion leaked into her voice making her words more of a question than a statement.

Elrond was truly perplexed.

"No, it has not."

"Then _how_ have I been healed when _you_ haven't done a thing?!" Kacy hissed in desperation as her small grip on reality slowly began to crumble.

"That is a question that I do not yet have an answer for."

"I thought… I thought it was only a dream!"

She was seriously starting to freak out but a comforting hand placed on her shoulder reminded her to breathe before she had another panic attack.

The two stood in awkward silence, both trying to understand this even stranger twist of fate. Soon another flashback of her dream diverted her panicked stream of thoughts when she remembered something else.

_The dresses… _

"Well, the night is still young and I really don't want to think anymore and it would seem your plan has failed. Do not worry Elrond I will enjoy my rest _without_ any tranquilizer darts tonight, thank you very much. Oh, and you can forget about the dress thing, it was so thoughtful and sweet of you but I am sure I can make do without them."

She smiled sweetly as she led him to her door, bidding him good night.

"Good night, Elrond."

"Losto mae"

Lord Elrond sighed and returned to the healing wing, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips the moment he had his back turned to her. The lady had much to learn about him. When he had a mission to complete, he always saw it through to the end no matter what. If his calculations were correct, she should be stepping on the spare tranquilizer dart on the floor next to her bed, right…about… _now_!

A loud yelp echoed from down the hall and the Lord of Rivendell smiled, a small chuckle escaping his throat.

_You will be quite cooperative now my dear friend from earth. _

Elrond returned to his chambers where Celebrian was already sleeping peacefully and he prepared himself for bed, not at all concerned about what tomorrow would bring…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

(Meanwhile)

A shimmering light grew steadily brighter as a dark clothed figure with cold, calculating eyes slowly approached the strange anomaly in the middle of the street half a block from Kacy Gray's residence. He had returned to finish what he began only to find that the woman and boy were gone. Deciding to search the surrounding area, encountered this strange occurrence by pure chance.

Although it intrigued him, his blood lust was slowly eating away at his rational side until he finally lost all interest. Just as he decided to skirt around it, the shimmering light expanded outward until he was lost in its brilliance. He growled as a sharp overwhelming pain exploded in his skull, sending him to his knees. The ground gave way beneath him and he was engulfed, free falling into darkness.

_The next morning…_

Kacy awoke groggily to find the sun was already high in the sky, eliciting a groan. Her foot faintly throbbed and she remembered stepping on something sharp before passing out on her bed. A new lesson was learned. Never underestimate an Elf Lord, especially one with as much intelligence and ancient wisdom as Elrond or you were sure to lose.

She prepared herself for the day only to find her wardrobe full of dresses, her old clothes now gone just as in her dream.

_Great…that dream I had has now officially graduated to a nightmare._

"You think you have won Elrond? I can still outsmart you yet!"

Kacy gathered together all of the beautiful gowns, selecting one and getting dressed.

_Never underestimate a woman on the edge of her sanity. You will pay for this and you will learn to be sure your own plan doesn't backfire in your face next time! _

She waited patiently, counting down the minutes in her head until her son ran into her room like clockwork. After losing count a couple times she opted to just trust her gut instinct and sure enough, here he was.

_The time has come to put my genius plan into motion._

"Rion honey, I need you to bring the twins here right away. It's important."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his mother _walking_ with no signs that she had ever been injured at all.

"Mom…you're…"

"I know! I honestly don't know what happened but further explanations can wait. I have something more important in mind."

Rion quirked an eyebrow and then grinned when he caught on to his mother's unspoken idea.

"You are getting back at him, aren't you?"

"Shhh… I can't tell you that, it's a secret, now please hurry!"

Kacy's wide grin and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes answered her son's questions. Rion ran off to do as told, excitement filling his veins at the prospect of getting Elrond back for tricking them with the false memories. He never was told the truth about why Elrond did that to all of them. His mother had merely said that it was for the best that he did not know, comforting him with a smile. He begged her countless times to share the burden and tried to convince her that he was old enough to handle whatever burden she now carried. Kacy knew however that the traumatizing vision of her death, given to her by Elrond was to be kept secret as promised. Rion finally gave up and simply settled with the twins' idea to prank Elrond back some day, when their father least suspected it.

Rion was thrilled to know that the day had finally come.

He returned to the dining hall and told Elrond she was on her way before running to the twin's hiding places behind the drapes. He whispered furiously to them, keeping his voice low enough to avoid suspicion from any of the elders or Elrond across the hall.

"Quick! You must come with me… today is the day, guys."

The twins shared a surprised look between them before identical grins blossomed on their faces.

"Wonderful news," Elrohir hastily scrambled from his hiding place as his twin followed suit.

"Let us not delay, lead the way mellon!"

Rion and Elrohir ran from the dining hall before anyone could question their purpose, Elladan going to give his father an alibi before rejoining the other two in Kacy's room.

"He should be here any second!"

Elladan ran into the room at that exact moment, panting slightly.

"Okay, we are good to go."

"What did you tell ada?"

"Simply that we forgot to retrieve Kacy's gifts from our rooms."

"Do you really think he will buy that?"

"I also told him that Rion came to tell us that Kacy would be a little longer getting ready, so we would have enough time to wrap and retrieve her gifts and then return to our hiding places."

"That excuse sounds fine to me. Okay boys, I have a plan but you three will be the ones to carry it out since I must go to the dining hall to play my part and keep everyone distracted," Kacy explained.

She was now outfitted in a beautiful light blue dress made of silk and other fine materials as only crafted in middle earth. Her legs were completely healed and she decided to thank Elrond for his gift later. Even this kind act of mercy was not going to be enough to save him from her devious act.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

She whispered in their ears one by one until they all knew what parts they had to play before running off to complete the first phase of the plan. They returned a few minutes later for part two, just as Kacy prepared to leave for the dining hall.

They scooped up her dresses and ran to Elrond's room. They returned to the hallway empty handed this time and ran to every male elf's room within the near vicinity and completed the final part of the plan before taking a short cut to the dining hall to beat Kacy there.

The birthday party went well, without a hitch. Almost identical to the dream she had about it with only a few changes here and there. Elrond's gift happened to be a beautiful ring, filled with the power of the elves. It looked similar to Galadriel's in a way but like Elrond's, had a small blue gem in the center of the flower. Every other gift was what she had dreamt about, proving that her dream had in fact been foresight. Besides being able to project her thoughts to Elrond, she now possessed a fraction of his foresight. What next?

Elrond took her aside later that evening while everyone else lingered on the other side of the room in the hall of fire, making toasts and dancing to Lindir's music. He pulled out a small dagger and before Kacy could make any protests, sliced his own hand. He winced at the action but made no verbal outcry, his eyes the only thing now that testified his pain.

"Elrond, what are you doing?!"

"I am attempting to prove a theory."

Kacy's nursing instincts kicked in immediately and without giving it much thought, placed her own hand over his wound and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Elrond's face began to pale as he struggled not to allow his own healing abilities to take control. As she focused on helping Elrond and her heart wished for his misery to stop, a tingling sensation tickled the back of her mind before traveling down her arm and through her hand. She felt a sudden surge of energy course through her body and then felt slightly drained and a little dizzy as she removed her hand from his.

Elrond used a handkerchief to wipe the blood away. His eyes spoke volumes of the result.

"Fascinating, my theory has been proven to be true."

The nasty cut that ran the length of Elrond's left palm, was now completely gone. There was no trace that there had ever been a wound there to begin with.

"Kacy, I believe the mystery has been solved. You found a way to heal yourself."

"Are you serious?"

Kacy felt slightly stunned. Didn't this defy every law there was in the history of space and time? There was no way that they were supposed to have even come to this fictional place to begin with! For all she knew, she could still be dreaming. She snorted softly to herself when a play she knew well from her college years ironically came to mind called _Life is a Dream._

"I have never been more."

Kacy sighed and shook her head as frustration slowly began to well within her.

"Elrond, this doesn't make any sense to me at all! To begin with, my son and I were never supposed to have come to your world and as far as science and the laws of nature dictate, you never should have been able to come to ours! Something isn't right with all of this…"

She placed a hand on the side of his arm, gripping it gently in an effort to stabilize herself from the hurricane of thoughts and emotions that mercilessly raged against her heart and mind.

"Elrond… I have a very bad feeling. Something isn't right, I can feel it."

Elrond's expression fell even more and he nodded solemnly.

"I know. I have felt it too and it is growing stronger by the day. I have already called upon Gandalf to join us. His council and wisdom may bring these mysteries and troubles to light."

Kacy seemed to sag on her feet as her face fell as she felt too drained now to even think anymore.

"Good… I need answers."

"As do I, my dear friend. The hour grows late. Perhaps you will feel better after a full night's sleep."

Kacy nodded wearily, smiling half-heartedly as she thanked everyone for the party and for their gifts in turn and had her son help her carry her things to her room. For reasons yet unknown to her, she felt the strongest pull to protect her son at all costs. Of course a good mother would feel that need that ingrained instinct to protect her child. The bad feeling was indeed getting worse with the passing of each hour. Something had changed, the air practically vibrated with it.

"Rion, sweetheart, I think it would be best if you stayed with me tonight, okay dear?"

"Okay, but why? Is there something wrong?"

Kacy's eyes darkened and firmly pressed her lips together, unsure of how to reply. Rion studied her face and that weird feeling he had been having grew as his mother's lack of response spoke volumes.

"I hope not."

Kacy ruffled his hair affectionately, earning a protest from her growing son who had a birthday around the corner as well. He would be turning fourteen one week from now.

"All we can really do is pray and hope for the best."

The two both got ready for bed in companionable silence, each taking a turn in the washroom until they finally went to sleep in the enormous bed, big enough to fit three people. As they both fell into a restless sleep as the bad feeling continued to grow, an unspeakable evil nudged at the corners of their minds. Rion was the first to fall into disturbed dreams as his mother lay awake, keeping her sword within easy reach. Kacy finally fell into a light slumber, knowing that her chances of getting a peaceful night's sleep were near impossible. She briefly wondered how Elrond was faring down the hall and if he had discovered the little surprise that awaited him within the confines of his wardrobe.

Elrond returned to his chambers and got ready for bed, tossing his current robes into the nearest laundry hamper and retrieved his pajamas from his pillow. There would be no need for the ancient ruler of Rivendell to go rummaging in his closet until the very next morning.

As he fell asleep, he unconsciously found himself wrapping one arm around his wife in a protecting embrace. As the bad feeling tugged at the subconscious corners of his mind, he covered the slightly swollen belly of Celebrian with one hand as his paternal instincts strove to protect his unborn child…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's note: Just so all of you know, I've had a lot of internet connection problems and I think my laptop has a virus. The last quarter of this chapter got mysteriously deleted and closed out for no reason at all. So this last part is a second version of what I originally wrote which makes me incredibly angry since most everyone knows that the first version of what you write (sometimes) is usually the best version. At least for me that law implies.

Please review so I can get some feedback on what you like and don't like about this story and suggestions are always considered. Thank you all very much for reading!

Sindarin Translations:

_Losto mae: _good night or sweet dreams

_Mellon: _Friend


	32. Foresight

Author's Note: I have really been on a role with this story now that I know where it is going! I hope all of you enjoy the twists and turns I have in store for you. Please take only a moment of your time to review!! **Internet access on my school network has been extremely wonky, so sorry about any late updates I may have in the near future.**

Chapter 32

Denis Atkins groaned as he finally came to, unsure of where he was. His surroundings were quite different than before now that he found himself in the middle of the country with no signs of civilization in sight. His memory seemed quite foggy as well.

During his strange journey, his handgun had somehow been lost. Equipped with only his hunting knife he began a long trek across the rolling plains of some unknown country, unsure of how he had gotten here.

A dust cloud soon appeared on the horizon. Denis strained his eyes to see who or what was heading his way. A small band of about ten horses and some odd looking people running along behind them were heading straight for him.

He drew his dagger and growled menacingly as the lead horseman slid to a stop. The nine men wore jagged looking armor, all clad the same. They wore what looked like eyeliner through the narrow space in their helmets. There was one horse with no rider, being led along by the reigns. The runners behind the horses finally caught up, panting and out of breath. He wrinkled his nose as a pungent odor wafted on the air. The creatures were hideous.

The leader dismounted and inclined his head at him.

"Ta'sin-Ed, you have returned."

"Who are you people?"

The leader tilted his helmeted head to the side as another rode forward to stand beside him.

"He does not remember."

"Ta'sin-Ed, you must come with us now."

Denis took a threatening step forward wielding the large knife before him, eyes narrowed into slits.

"I ain't goin no where with the likes of you freaks."

The leader seemed unafraid and took a step forward himself, voice lowered dangerously in warning.

"You _will _and you _must_. You have no choice in the matter!"

Denis lunged for him knife raised. His target stepped aside easily as Denis swung, now slashing at the next closest target, hell bent on killing every single one of them. He screamed in fury, not at all phased with the fact he was outnumbered twenty to one.

One of the ugly creatures yelled at the leader above Denis's incessant screaming and shouts of murderous rage.

"Hurry up and subdue him! We haven't got all year!"

The armor clad men, most still mounted on horses easily avoided Denis's crazed fury. Denis finally tackled the creature that had just been speaking and plunged his knife deep within its throat before throwing it handle over blade into the head of the one directly behind it. Before he could go retrieve his lost weapon, stars exploded in Denis's vision as a sword hilt connected with the back of his head, knocking him out almost instantly.

The easterling shook his head in disgust and slung the limp body of his prisoner over the spare horse before barking out orders. The group continued their journey heading for the forbidden mountains.

"Besides the lack of memory and discipline, Snik'ta Sin-Ed hasn't changed much. His ravenous appetite for violence and thirst for blood are as carnivorous now as they were before."

"Indeed. Too bad he failed his mission. The dark one will not be pleased."

"It is of no consequence. The boy and his mother are now here within our grasp. The orcs and goblins build their army as we speak."

"Do you think it was wise to ally with Sauron?"

"You dare question my authority? Would you rather see our land burn and our people as slaves or as victorious conquerors?"

"Forgive me, my lord."

They quickened their pace as a dark presence nudged their minds, telling them to hurry or face dire consequences.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion woke up shouting in the early hours of the morning startling Kacy from her light slumber.

"It's okay, honey it was only a bad dream."

She did her best to comfort him as his sweat soaked clothes clung tightly to his body. He shook almost violently as if caught in an ice storm. His voice choked up until he was unable to speak or make any noise at all.

Elrond came running into the room, having recognized the boy's screams.

"What has happened?"

"He just had a nightmare again."

"No."

Elrond and Kacy both turned to look at him surprised. Rion stopped shaking when his mind finally recognized that he was indeed awake.

"He is here… Denis is here, in Middle Earth."

"Rion, tell me exactly what you saw," Elrond instructed with the utmost seriousness.

"His real name is Snik'ta Sin-Ed. He was with the Easterlings."

He continued telling them all he knew until they knew as much as he did. Neither adult offered any consolation or any response at all.

"It's true… please believe me"

Rion hoped the adults believed him since it was rare that anyone ever believed let alone truly listened to what a kid had to say.

"Of course we do, sweetheart."

She shared a meaningful glance with Elrond before looking back at him seriously. Elrond spoke his thoughts next.

"We will not take this lightly. This may explain the growing evil we have all been sensing."

"What do we do?"

"I do not know as of yet."

Elrond continued to consider options. In his many long years of experience, he had learned that it was always better to be safe rather than sorry. He would have to alert Glorfindel and put Rivendell on medium alert.

"Kacy, do you have any real experience in combat?"

"I fought that troll didn't I?"

"No, you misunderstand. Have you ever fought sword against sword?"

"Not really."

"Both you and your son shall begin training immediately. Your training may be the difference between life and death."

Kacy smiled grimly and nodded her head as Rion's face brightened considerably. The young, pre-teen didn't even try to hide his excitement since the prospect of learning self defense was his dream.

"Cool! Who will train me?"

"Both myself and Glorfindel will alternate training the both of you."

A small silence passed as Elrond debated whether to reveal something or not. He figured there would be no harm in it.

"I too had a most disturbing vision. Many civilians are preparing to leave this haven. I have half a mind to send you both along but I have a feeling that your destinies and your future belong here in Imladris. I swear to you both that I will do all in my power to protect you."

Rion lightly touched Elrond's arm, eyes filled with worry and heart filled with dread.

"What did _you_ see?"

The Lord of Rivendell was hesitant to reply.

"I saw… a large army marching against our haven. That is why I am sending those that can not fight to Lothlorien by tomorrow evening."

Rion's eyelids began to droop and he yawned, tired again now that the majority of the excitement was over for the moment.

Elrond smiled kindly and placed a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

"Get some rest and do not fear. You are safe."

He nodded tiredly and lay back down, falling into a dreamless sleep the second his head hit the feathered pillow.

"So all we can do is sit and wait for Denis to come here with an army, to kill all of us?"

"To be quite truthful, yes"

"How reassuring," Kacy replied sarcastically.

"Many of my warriors have thousands of years of experience in the art of warfare. Many of them stood by my side when we fought on the slopes of Mount Doom 2,000 years ago," Elrond reminded her kindly with a wry smile.

Kacy twitched startled as a part of that clicked in her brain.

_Wait a minute… did he say 2,000 years ago? According to the movies and books, it was 3,000 years from around the time that the fellowship is formed in the Council of Elrond. So we are currently one thousand years before Aragorn and the majority of the fellowship, are even born!_

Kacy felt a little better.

"Maybe this time, I'll have a chance to save _you_," Kacy smirked at the idea. She still felt as if she owed him for all that he had already done for them. Suddenly without any warning, and in the blink of an eye, she was no longer sitting on the foot of her bed talking to Elrond.

_She was now standing on the balcony._

"_Where… where am I?" _

_Her eyes peered cautiously over the railing to witness a nightmare. Her eyes widened in disbelief and fear._

"_Oh no… This must be… the invasion of Rivendell."_

_Kacy had heard or even read somewhere that Rivendell had once been invaded by a massive army, centuries before Aragorn's time. A flood of orcs and goblins ran across the bridge and swarmed the courtyards and gardens, setting everything ablaze. Thick, black smoke suffocated the air, blocking out the sun casting all of Rivendell in gloomy shadows. Amid the sea of enemies was a flash of gold and silver. She squinted, her eyes trying to see and gasped._

"_Denis… and the Easterlings"_

_They were fighting ruthlessly and quite savagely against the Imladris guard as the Elves valiantly tried to keep them from breaching the Last Homely House where the injured were being treated. As Kacy's horror filled eyes watched the devastation helplessly. The near mutilated bodies of some elves littered the rubble and ash strewn ground below, bathing the ground in rivers of blood that brought bile to her throat choking off tears and a much needed air supply. Not that there was much clean air left to breathe._

_One of the Easterlings noticed her. The dark eyes beneath the helm were unmistakable. They were the cold, murderous eyes of Denis who looked up from the throng and gazed deeply into her eyes… almost as if looking into her very soul. _

With a jolt, she returned to the present back in the bedroom. She was breathing heavily and sweating profusely as if she had really been standing amidst the smoke and heat as Rivendell burned all around her.

At first she did not feel, let alone notice, Elrond holding her close to his chest in a comforting embrace, as a father would comfort a daughter. He was stroking her hair soothingly, speaking softly in Elvish, no doubt to alleviate her fears. Did he know that she just foresaw what his nightmare was? Her whole body felt stiff and actually began to ache when attempting to move. She had no clue how long she had been captive of the vision. Had it been minutes or hours?

As the gravity and horror of what she knew to be a dark future of Rivendell hit home, Kacy released a flood of tears and heart-broken sobs, resolve to stay strong be damned. Never before in her life had she seen anything like what she had then.

"I… it… they…"

She tried to explain but couldn't find the right words.

"Shhh… all will be well. The first vision is never the easiest to bear."

After a few more minutes Kacy finally regained composure and sat up feeling embarrassed for losing her cool.

"Sorry about that… I just…"

Tears threatened to fall but she held them back. Elrond lifted her chin with one hand slowly until she was looking him in the eyes.

"There is no need to apologize. With time, you will come to learn that foresight is both a blessing and a curse. If anyone must apologize, it is I for somehow giving this burden to you."

"Your nightmare… it was about Rivendell being invaded. I saw it. I saw everything you did."

"I know," Elrond's voice sounded both troubled and pained.

"We need not worry about what tomorrow will bring for the night is far from over. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I will be. I think… I hope…"

Elrond sighed quietly and reached a hand up about to use his power to calm her down and help her get to sleep, when she lightly batted his hand away with an annoyed look.

"I don't need any help, thanks."

"How did you know?"

Kacy's face blanked a moment and then she shrugged.

"I don't know how I knew, I just did. It's a… _you_ thing! You always do something like that to people who need help. Now go on, I'll be fine, honest."

Elrond stood up and walked silently to the door before looking back at her about to say something but thought better of it and continued out back to his chambers.

Kacy sighed and decided to calm down, finding it much easier than she would have anticipated.

_Hey…if I can heal myself, I wonder if I could make myself go to sleep the same way Elrond would have made me._

She concentrated a moment and before she even realized what was happening, passed out in peaceful bliss to sleep the rest of the night away.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

The next morning, Kacy and Rion awoke to near pandemonium erupting in the halls around them. They poked their heads out to see what the commotion was about and nearly died laughing. Elrond was now clothed in one of her dresses, trying to calm the other male elves down who had all of their clothing stolen as well. The moment Elrond spotted them he pointed a finger right at the pair and shot them **the look of death**. This only made Kacy and Rion laugh even harder since the look was exactly the same one Elrond shot Merry and Pippin when they interrupted the council in the first movie.

"Sorry Elrond but I had no part in that prank! Ask Elladan and Elrohir… THEY might know something about it!"

Kacy shoved her son out the door and quickly shut and locked it, leaving Rion to the Elf Lord's mercy.

Rion banged on the door begging his mother to let him in but she refused to comply and only laughed louder. A moment later the door was cast in shadows and the hall went relatively quiet. The boy slowly turned his head to see who was behind him and smiled innocently.

"Hi Elrond… how… uh… how are you?"

Rion struggled not to laugh as Elrond's usually dignified appearance was now swapped with that of a want-to-be frilly elf maiden. A garland of flowers was draped over his head and a flowing red and purple colored dress now hung awkwardly from his muscular frame making him look more like a cross dresser or a drag queen…elf style. Elrond was grinning quite evilly and clamped one hand on Rion's shoulder.

"Where are my sons, Rion?"

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pointed down the opposite end of the hall.

"They should be that way… I think."

"Are you lying to me?"

"n… n-no?"

"Then you have my thanks."

Elrond ran down the hall in search of his two trouble making offspring as Celebrian stood chuckling lightly from their bedroom doorway, having witnessed _everything_. She would never admit it to anyone but she was the culprit who draped the garland of flowers on her husband's head when he was too preoccupied staring at his wardrobe in complete shock to notice anything. Who was the one that claimed that only her sons had a mischievous streak?

Rion watched Elrond leave and then saw Celebrian grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was slightly startled and did not miss the mischievous sparkle in her eyes and decided then and there that he would avoid the Lady of Rivendell whenever she had that look. He quickly turned back to the door and tapped lightly on it.

"Mom, he's gone! Can I come in now?"

Kacy cracked the door open and peered cautiously out looking a little like a paranoid rodent searching for a nearby predator.

"Get inside now."

The minute they were in, they closed and locked the door before falling against it laughing hysterically again.

Elrond was going to have quite a time fixing this mess. Knowing the Elf Lord's plans to save his people from destruction, Kacy finally decided it was time to make things right again… only after she had nearly laughed herself into a coma first.

While Elrond was hunting down the twins and barking orders for people to pack up and prepare to depart for Lothlorien, Kacy and Rion returned the Elf Lord's belongings although Kacy left the dresses in there just for him. They then returned the poor ellon's clothing and then ran back to their room and got ready for the day themselves, Kacy now back in her jeans and t-shirt.

Noonday…

All of the civilians were now packed and lining up to leave the haven just as planned. Elrond now back in his proper attire, continued to instruct his people. Kacy and Rion decided to avoid him as much as possible throughout the day although they knew that eventually they would have to look him in the eye again. And that proved to be more difficult than they realized by that evening when supper time came around.

The twins were not going to Lothlorien with their mother since they were old enough to fight and had been training with Glorfindel for years now. They were young physically and mentally but very wise for their age. The two were proving to be formidable foes and very skilled warriors. Rion was ecstatic to learn that he would be training with them under Glorfindel's tutelage.

Kacy would begin training alongside the children first until she had the basics down and then learn under Elrond and Erestor's instruction. Although the librarian had not seen battle in centuries, he still possessed the skill and prowess needed to defeat any enemy in any situation.

During the evening meal, the twins kept shooting Kacy and Rion daggers that clearly said "we are so going to pay you back, you traitors!" while Elrond kept raising an eyebrow inquisitively at both parties wondering what was going on with the unspoken animosity between them. He finally sighed and broke the silence.

"Would you mind explaining what the problem is?"

Kacy smiled guiltily and raised a hand slowly, earning Elrond's full attention.

"I… uh… I may have encouraged the idea for that prank today."

"Oh?"

"She did not!"

"It was all HER idea!"

Both twins shouted in indignation as they vowed to bring the other conspirators down with them.

"Hey, you two wanted revenge as much as I did!!"

"Well it was your idea to start with so you are as much to blame!"

"Well, excuse ME for having all the brilliant ideas that YOU couldn't come up with yourself!"

Kacy and the twins had a verbal death-match as Rion, Elrond, and Celebrian stared at them in amusement. Celebrian would be leaving after the meal with the last party of elves. She was deeply worried for her husband and sons but knew that they could handle themselves without her help. That day she had spent some much needed time with Elrond alone and was now preparing herself for a difficult parting. Kacy and Rion had respected the Lady and had already said farewell although they were a little bummed out that they wouldn't be able to see the wonders of Lothlorien.

"Okay, I'm sorry!! Elrond, I'm as much to blame as your twin devils…" Kacy grumped, finally caving in and admitting her guilt.

Celebrian chuckled and raised her hand.

"As am I, my beloved."

"You had a part in this?" Elrond was slightly surprised that his wife admitted this.

"Of course, you think I would allow our boys to have all the fun?"

Laughter erupted at the table until everything grew solemn as the meal came to an end and good-byes had to be made.

After the last of the civilians led by Lady Celebrian began their journey, everyone else that stayed behind watched them leave and lifted up a beautiful song in the stillness of the night for the procession as they crossed the bridge out of Rivendell's gates. The haunting, flowing notes of the elvish melody followed the party all the way through the woods and to the borders as sentries posted in the trees kept careful watch, as they too joined in the song.

Celebrian sighed heavily as the lights of Rivendell faded from view and put on a brave smile for her followers as they traveled a path well known to the elves. They were wise enough to bring a small contingent of guards along, for the road they traversed may be wrought with many dangers.

"_My sons… be strong and be brave. Know that wherever you are, my heart is with you always. Take care of each other and our new friends that came from afar. May the Valar and Eru, protect you."_

"_And you naneth!"_

_Elladan and Elrohir embraced their mother one at a time. _

"_Tell grandmother and grandfather that we love them and wish to visit them sometime soon."_

"_I shall."_

_Celebrian smiled warmly although tears threatened to flow down her flawless face as she turned to say good-bye to her husband._

"_My beloved, take care of our children… keep them safe."_

"_You need not ask, dear one. They are more mature and wise now than they were a century ago. Although they are young, they have the strength and courage to make our enemies cower in their wake. Be safe, my love and know that I shall think of you every moment that you are parted from me," Elrond spoke softly as he pulled his wife into a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head affectionately before finishing the farewell with a heartfelt kiss._

Celebrian smiled at the memory. Although partings were never easy, she knew within her heart that this would not be the last good-bye. She would see her family again. However, she had a feeling that the same would not be said for Kacy and her son. The daughter of the Lady of Light only prayed that they would not meet an ill fate.

"_Lady Celebrian. Thank you for your hospitality. It was an honor to have met you. May your future days be blessed," Kacy hugged Celebrian carefully, as if she were a piece of fragile glass. The knowledge of this beautiful Lady's future fate was not comforting in the least._

"_Um… it was nice to meet you too. I thought the flowers, on Elrond's head was a nice touch!" Rion grinned up at her. _

_Celebrian laughed and ruffled his hair, much like his mother and bent down to look him in the eyes. It was uncanny, how much Celebrian looked like Galadriel._

"_Remember, that you are never too young to make a difference in this world. I can sense that you have a great destiny ahead of you. Do not be afraid when darkness surrounds you, for you have a light within that can conquer even the mightiest of evils."_

_With those wise words, Celebrian kissed Rion's head and turned to say good bye to her loved ones._

Kacy continued to wave, even as the last of the elves disappeared over the bridge, wondering if they would ever see Celebrian again. She hoped so.

Rion was stuck in a trance as her last words kept ringing around in his head, even as the elves continued to sing their people away in grace.

Darkness now entered the valley, as the moon slowly rose to bathe the earth in a soft light. Kacy and Rion shared a smile as the elves all around them glowed with an otherworldly but peaceful aura. They returned to their rooms after bidding everyone good night and fell asleep to the enchanting music of the Imladris elves.

TO BE CONTINUED


	33. Training with Glorfindel

Author's Note: Hopefully there won't be many more of those technical issues with the school network. I will try to keep cranking them out but be aware that they will slow down around the holidays and around finals week. (I'm already swamped with projects right now _and_ I'm in a play production in which we rehearse every night. It's a nightmare right now.) I hope to end this story by chapter 37.  Please Read and Review!!

Chapter 32

"—ake up. WAKE UP!"

Rion jumped clearly startled and groaned, covering his head with a pillow. His muffled response could be heard clearly, thanks to acute elven hearing.

"_Go away_."

The twins shared a mischievous look before running from the room.

Rion sighed with relief and dozed back off in relative peace. His peace was shattered when an ice cold bucket of water—… when _two _buckets of ice cold water… were dumped on him. He spluttered and struggled to untangle himself from the newly drenched sheets.

"**I'm gonna kill you both!"**

Rion fell to the floor, one leg still bound by a twisted, renegade sheet that kept him captive. He clawed madly at the floor in an effort to reach the grinning twins who stood staring down at him, just a hand-span out of reach.

_It's one thing to have my mother wake me up but to have THEM, the troublesome twins from the flaming fires of Mordo—_

"Hurry up or we will be late for practice!" Elrohir cut off his raging thoughts.

Elladan untwisted the sheet while Elrohir hauled their grouchy friend to his feet. Elrohir handed Rion a small sack and Elladan shoved him through the washroom door to get ready.

"You have three minutes!"

"We will be in the practice fields!"

The twins then sprinted out the door, leaving Rion alone. He cautiously opened the small satchel and sighed with relief when nothing out of the ordinary happened to be there. A change of practice clothing and a belt were all that were contained in the bag.

He struggled out of his wet bedclothes and then towel dried himself before dressing into the elven equivalent of weapons training attire. I tight fitting green tunic with elven designs adorning the sleeves and collar, with a pair of tan leggings. A brown pair of suede-like boots also awaited him outside of his door. He looked at himself in a mirror and grinned. If he had pointed ears and long blonde hair, he could pass for Legolas's relative.

He slipped on the boots and tightened his belt around his waist and hastily combed his hair before flying out of his room. The halls were eerily deserted now that most of Rivendell's inhabitants were gone, although he passed a few sentries here and there. It made the thirteen year old cringe inside to realize that this was real. They were going to have to learn how to fight… or die trying by the time the invasion occurred. How much time did they have left?

Rion finally found the practice fields after asking two sentries, one patrol elf, Erestor, some random statue (hey by that point he was beyond panicked), and a stable hand for directions along the way. He could already see Elladan, Elrohir, and his mother holding real swords, practicing some sort of synchronized forms together.

_Wait, they have real swords already? Aren't we supposed to __**practice**__ first?! And where's Glorfinde—_

Two strong hands grabbed his shoulders from behind. He yelped in fright and struggled to get away.

"You are five minutes late, Rion."

He froze upon recognizing the voice, eyes wide with one foot raised in midair, preparing to shin kick his attacker with the heel of his boot.

_Speak of the devil…_

The hands released him and he turned around with a scowl.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something? Don't scare people like that!"

Glorfindel smiled and shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid that is something you will have to overcome. I will teach you boy, how to channel your fear, to make you quicker and stronger…"

_Wow… for a second there I almost thought he was gonna ask me to join the dark side while I was at it._

"…if I had been an orc, you would already be dead," Glorfindel finished gravely.

Rion looked down at the ground in shame, already feeling like a complete loser.

By now, Elladan, Elrohir, and Kacy abandoned their training in order to watch the growing spectacle.

"Every pupil of mine that arrives tardy must complete two laps around the entire perimeter of the training field along with one set of fifty push-ups."

The twins shook their heads sympathetically at Rion after sharing a look with each other.

Rion gaped at him in shock. Ironically the amount of physical activity hadn't even fazed him, although he could only imagine what he was in for. It was something that to him seemed completely out of the ordinary.

"Wait a minute… you know what a push up is?!"

Kacy grinned at her son as he voiced her exact ponderings.

"Rion! Good to see you made it, honey. And I agree… Glorfindel, would you mind demonstrating a push-up for us?"

Glorfindel's grin widened and he dropped silently to the ground, effortlessly demonstrating the same freaking push-ups known to modern day earth!! Kacy and Rion simply stared with their eyes nearly popping out of their skulls. Both simultaneously harmonized their thoughts on the subject.

"NO FREAKING WAY!!"

Glorfindel got back up and looked at them puzzled.

"What is so surprising or disturbing about it? We've been building our strength in a manner such as this since the dawn of time."

"But…b-but…"

Rion and Kacy both spluttered unable to comprehend this revelation.

_Then again…does anyone know for sure, who invented the first push-up?_

Glorfindel then went to a nearby tree and demonstrated a pull-up using a sturdy branch. Rion finally found the word he was looking for.

"Wow."

Glorfindel dropped down from the tree smirking now and looked at Rion expectantly, shooing him off with a wave of his hand. Rion rolled his eyes and began his long laps around the training fields that happened to be about the length of two or three football fields long.

"I feel like I'm at boot camp," Rion muttered under his breath after he was long out of hearing.

Glorfindel focused on training the other three with basic blocks and parries, still fully capable of keeping an eye on his fourth student. Kacy had already gone through a vigorous warm up involving stretches and foot work exercises before her son had arrived late. She inwardly grinned. Maybe now her son would learn how to get up on time. She faced Glorfindel as he raised his sword in a ready stance preparing to lightly spar with her. She utilized the same blocks and parries she had already learned.

_Now the real fun begins._

Kacy was so focused on her training that she had almost forgotten about her son. She turned to see him returning to where they were, keeping a few yards away from them since he had only completed half of his punishment. She loved her son with every fiber of her being but now surprisingly enough, she felt no sympathy for him. He would learn responsibility, discipline, and build character through these training experiences.

_Oh my son… you have much to learn my dear. In the end, you will thank Glorfindel for all of this I'm sure. _

She returned to sparring, only this time with one of the twins.

Rion finally collapsed to the ground, panting and wheezing out of breath after finishing only two laps around the extensive perimeter of the training area.

_Now I think I understand why the twins prank Glorfindel so much… it's a sweet kind of revenge. _

He rolled over onto his belly and lifted himself up and began to do push-ups until Glorfindel suddenly appeared out of nowhere and tapped his shoulder lightly with a stick. Losing his concentration, he fell flat on his face before rolling on his back to see who it was. He sighed in annoyance and glared at the wise, but strict Balrog Slayer.

"What!"

"I forgot to mention that if you do not perform this exercise properly you will redo them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your knees touched the ground, boy. If your knees or your stomach touch the ground, start again from the beginning."

Rion's face contorted with shock, disbelief, and barely contained anger.

"That's INSANE!! You're _crazy_!!"

Glorfindel's face darkened and any amusement he may have shown a moment ago disappeared entirely, now revealing his serious, stern side.

"Perhaps another three laps will change your mind."

Rion's expression distorted, into one of horror.

"NO! I think I've had enough running for one day, thanks."

"I will be the judge of that! While I am your instructor, you will address your mentors and your elders with respect, child. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah…"

"_Excuse me_?" Glorfindel's voice dropped dangerously low, earning the desired response from Rion who straightened up immediately.

"Crystal clear, Sir."

"Good. Now begin again."

Rion did two push-ups before Glorfindel got on his case again. If he was trying to be a drill sergeant, he was doing a marvelous job. He would make the military leaders back home proud and maybe even envious.

"I need to hear you counting!"

"Three…four… five…six… s-seven…"

Rion kept counting until he got to twenty and then his arms began to weaken. He struggled, desperately trying to keep his stomach and knees from touching the ground beneath him but his arms began to ache and it felt like someone set a heavy weight on his back and legs.

_This is a _nightmare_! Glorfindel has clearly lost his mind. This isn't as fun as I thought it would be… this is cruel and unusual punishment!_

Although Glorfindel was very authoritative and sometimes intimidating as an instructor, he knew that he had to push his students to their limits. He encouraged young Rion, urging him not to give up, fighting with himself on whether or not he should go easy on the boy the first day in training.

Rion's knees touched the ground on push-up number twenty-five and Glorfindel forced him to start completely over.

No… he could not. The orcs were ruthless and for a thirteen year old boy, they very strong to fight against. His new students had to build their strength and become warriors in the sparse amount of time that they had left. Glorfindel would see that they were ready before the invasion. They _had_ to be.

"Come young Rion, you can do it! Don't let your knees touch the ground! You only have ten more to go."

"I… I can't!"

Rion froze, his arms shaking and his legs locked up.

Glorfindel crouched down next to him and whispered so only he could hear him.

"Never say that you are incapable of accomplishing anything. Son, you have great strength in you that you have yet to discover. Believe in yourself, Rion. You _can_ accomplish great things. Now finish this!"

Rion growled low as he struggled to finish the last ten push-ups, knees mere centimeters from touching the ground. He fought with every last ounce of his strength, finally taking Glorfindel's wise counsel to heart. As soon as he finished the last one, he collapsed in a trembling heap on the ground. He didn't bother to wipe the sweat from his face and just laid there, too tired to move.

Glorfindel chuckled lightly, patting Rion on the back.

"See. You can do it. We are going to take two hours for lunch break, so rest up and return here _on time_."

Glorfindel made sure to emphasize those last two words, looking at Rion seriously as the boy stood to his feet.

Rion looked at him in disgust at the prospect of repeating what he just endured.

"I'll be here, thanks for the reminder."

Glorfindel laughed and waved Rion away, turning to dismiss the rest of his class. Kacy caught up with Rion and hugged him, both of them sweaty now.

"How did it go, honey?"

Rion groaned and trudged up the hill to the Last Homely House.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That bad huh"

Rion smirked as he walked ahead of his mother, eager to eat some good food.

"You have no idea…"

The two showered and changed into a fresh set of training clothes before joining everyone else in the dining hall for luncheon. Elrond smiled warmly at them.

"How is training?"

"Very well I think. Rion prefers not to share his opinion on the subject, do you honey?"

Rion avoided Elrond's eyes and put his full focus on his food, tuning his mother out as he once again felt highly uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

Glorfindel cleared his voice loudly from across the table, catching Rion's attention. His instructor gave him 'the look' that he was beginning to become familiar with, subtley gesturing at his mother and Elrond.

_Oh right… be respectful to your elders. Sheesh… I can only imagine what ol' Slayer over there will do to me if I don't. More horror and near death experiences I'll bet._

Rion fought the urge to roll his eyes and plastered on a smile that had to look fake and responded through near gritted teeth.

"Thank you for asking. I'm fine."

Glorfindel seemed to be okay with that response and resumed his own business. Rion supposed completely ignoring someone when they spoke to you, especially if it was the Lord of Rivendell or his mother was considered a big no-no. Of course that was a lesson he was already familiar with, but ever since the nightmares… he had changed somehow. The thirteen year old could feel that deep down he still had a good heart but he was now becoming more distant and even _rude_—a trait that the boy certainly wasn't fond of.

He seemed to shake it off and looked at them sorrowfully a moment before sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry. I've been kind of stressed out lately. I didn't mean to snap at you. Today has been hard but I guess I should have seen it coming."

Elrond nodded his head in understanding, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

"Of course your apology is accepted. We all have those days at one time or another. You are learning quickly I have heard. I look forward to training you myself in the days to come."

Rion blinked unable to process that a moment.

"Wait a minute, what?"

Kacy grinned and snapped her fingers in front of Rions' glazed over eyes.

"You heard him right! Isn't that awesome?"

Rion wracked his brain trying to remember the movies, books, and fanfictions that all concerned Elrond's awesome fighting capabilities and it all rushed back. Rion grinned at Elrond, now awestruck.

"Really… You will help to teach me?"

"We will begin as soon as you have finished the basics with Glorfindel."

"No way… this, is unbelievable!"

"What is so hard to believe?"

"You are going to teach me how to fight."

"Yes"

Elrond was clearly confused, uncertain of what the boy meant.

"That has got to be one of the coolest things ever!"

He looked back guiltily at Glorfindel, remembering that his new drill sergeant had a rather heroic reputation as well.

"I mean, don't get me wrong… training with Glorfindel is great and all… I just never actually saw _you_ fight. Whenever I've heard about you, I guess 'healer' is what came to mind."

Elrond laughed lightly and shook his head.

"It is true… my healing skills at this point are far more infamous than my skill with a sword. I believe however, that there is still a great deal of my knowledge that I can pass on to you."

The Elf Lord made sure to include Kacy in that statement.

After they ate, Rion took a small nap already tired. They still had the rest of the day to train. It really was like boot camp.

His mother came to wake him up that time, _thankfully_ and this time he was the first one on the practice fields.

This time Glorfindel taught them disarming techniques. It was a bit difficult at first but soon Rion was getting the hang of it. Until he was forced to disarm Glorfindel… who was holding a very _sharp_ sword.

_Oh dear God… please, oh please don't let him kill me. OR severely maim me! Okay Glorfindel has officially gone off the deep end. Seriously, I could disarm my mother or the twins but HIM?!_

"Come Rion, remember the basic techniques we've gone over."

Rion attempted to disarm him but got the technique wrong, resulting in Glorfindel's controlled version of a knockout blow using the hilt of his sword, lightly connecting with Rion's head.

"Try it again."

_Okay wait a minute… I think I remember it now!_

Rion side stepped Glorfindel's unhurried downward slash and grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm while simultaneously hitting a pressure point on his hand causing the Elf Lord to drop the sword from the pain.

"Excellent!"

"Good job, Rion," his mother praised from where she was standing a few feet away.

Even the twins had something _encouraging_ to say to him.

"Not bad."

"You'll get better."

Next they went over defense techniques for hand to hand combat, learning slow and controlled methods of the art. It was kind of similar to taekwondo or karate even.

Only the elves had a more fluid version that was twice as fast and twice as lethal.

This continued for the rest of the day until it was finally time for supper.

As the days passed, Rion and Kacy gradually became used to the schedule. Sleep, get up, go to training, eat lunch, return to training for the rest of the day, eat dinner, and then repeat the whole process.

Glorfindel made sure to report his student's progress to Elrond who had requested his seneschal keep him informed. His instincts told him that they were running out of time. His other warriors shared the training field every other day since the majority of them had already mastered their skills and did not require any further training. Most of them simply fine tuned what they already knew.

Erestor had gone down to the blacksmith nearly every day for the past week to deliver orders from Glorfindel and Elrond. He now reported back to Elrond with good news.

"Sir, the armor is nearly finished and should be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Good. Kacy and Rion have been training with Glorfindel for one week now. I will summon them when I feel the time has come."

Erestor inclined his head to his Lord before departing, set on stashing many of their books in secret passages deep in the stone floors of Rivendell. Passages that very few knew existed. If they failed and Rivendell burned… he would at least make sure that their books filled with the ancient knowledge and lore of their people remained safe and unscathed.

Elrond frowned and turned to Glorfindel.

"Do you believe that they will complete their training within the next few days? Or do you require more time?"

Glorfindel's face fell and he shook his head.

"My Lord, what time do you think we have?"

Elrond gazed out at his beautiful haven, wise gray eyes filled with worry.

"Do what you must. All I expect of you is to make sure they have a fighting chance."

Glorfindel nodded his head in the affirmative before placing a hand on Elrond's shoulder.

"They will be ready."

Elrond smiled grimly and glanced at Glorfindel before speaking softly.

"I know. Thank you, my friend."

With those words, both elves retired for the night, almost dreading what tomorrow may bring...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: I'm really sorry about the cliff hanger... I was lucky to have cranked this much out when I honestly didn't even have the time in the first place. Please be patient, I am trying!! Thank you for the reviews, the feedback keeps me going. **OH! Anyone who can guess correctly at what is gonna happen in the next chapter, will be featured in my disclaimer!**


	34. Preparations

Author's Note: HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Man I have to say that I was sad that I didn't get over 3 reviews last chapter. It was incredibly hard to write this one due to lack of encouragement... T.T So please review this one!! ^^

**Warning!! A couple of swear words and what amounts to 'mind-rape'… as in someone mentally altering your mind -_-**

Chapter 34

Denis finally awoke with a splitting headache and groaned. He was in a dimly lit building of some sort and the other armored men were gone. He stood up about to find some way of escaping but a shrill scream stopped him cold in his tracks. In some strange bizarre way, he could swear that he had heard that bone chilling sound somewhere before…

"_You have failed me_."

Denis turned around and was met with a frightening figure armored and cloaked in a black garment of some sort. The face of the creature was obscured by the cloak's hood although the harsh sounding and raspy voice that came out of it seemed familiar.

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure slowly looked him up and down before slowly advancing. Its armored feet clanked loudly against the stone floor as wicked sharp boot points clicked and clanked with every step, echoing in the empty room around them.

"_You do not remember_."

It was more of a statement than a question. It reached one armored plated hand out to touch him but Denis had already dodged aside, automatically reaching for his belt where he stashed his hunting knife only to find that his only weapon was missing.

"_Do not run from me… you will have many regrets if you do."_

The black figure approached him again, this time effectively cornering him. The nazgul reached two hands out and carefully grasped both sides of the man's head before delving into his mind, erasing the falsified memories of a former life in modern day earth. Denis grunted as a sharp pain hit his skull, struggling feebly in the strong grip of the wraith. He fought to shove the creature out of his mind but the pain only worsened, causing blood to start running from his nose.

"_Do not resist. Open your mind to me, Snik'ta Sin'Ed and it will end soon."_

Denis began to scream as his mind was severely altered and finally fell unconscious from the pain. This only made it far easier for the nazgul to use his dark powers, bringing forward the memories of his real life in middle earth back to the forefront of his consciousness. When he woke up, Denis Atkins would be dead… and Snik'ta Sin'ed would be reborn.

A few minutes later the nazgul leader released the man from his grip, simply dropping him without care onto the cold stone floor.

He then turned and left the room, passing the waiting Easterlings outside and paused to look at them. Although the men had been trained to keep their faces devoid of fear, it shone brilliantly in their eyes, betraying their true feelings. It brought a dark, twisted form of glee to the nazgul and he clenched his armored hands together into fists making an intimidating grating sound as armor ground against itself. The men took a few steps back, hands straying closer to sword hilts as he continued to bore holes through each of them. He growled before continuing on his way in satisfaction, the scent of fear trailing after him like an intoxicating perfume.

He would know when Sin'Ed awakened. The mental connection he forced on the man ensured that he knew, along with any other traitorous thoughts he may have in the near future. Sin'Ed would do _his_ bidding as his master's slave until the end of his pathetic excuse for a life.

His master had yet to create for himself some type of physical form, ever since he was defeated on the slopes of Mount Doom centuries ago. But this happened to be the Sauron from modern day earth… after thousands upon thousands of years he had returned yet again, this time hell bent on revenge.

It was all a bit confusing to the Nazgul King. Somehow the middle earth Sauron still slumbered until he regained enough strength to return into what future Sauron mentioned was a flaming eye. It was this future version of Sauron in modern day earth who had arisen to take back what was his… resulting in chaos and the fall of men and their miserable age. Somehow in crossing through the spiritual realms, had glimpsed both past and future and had found a way to connect the timelines in a temporary bridge, giving him access to the past. His plan was to get revenge in his modern time but to also alter the past, creating an entirely different future where he would reign supreme and the race of men would be quite extinct—including _Aragorn_ and his wretched bloodline. This time, _they_ would be the ones to fail.

The nazgul king knelt before one of the future 'unaccounted for' seeing stones and summoned his master.

"_Sauron… it has been done as you commanded. What are your orders?"_

A dark voice filled with hatred and malice echoed from the stone.

"**Go to Rivendell. You know what to do."**

The nazgul leader nodded his head in acknowledgment and stood back up after Sauron broke the connection. He was still too weak to establish a conversation for very long, unable to take physical form _again_ in the future.

The wraith strode from the room, encountering a passing goblin and ordered him to take twenty others to guard the Easterling men until he had further use for them. It was a pity really, that his brethren… the other eight, were still hibernating. Future Sauron had managed to only awaken him.

The future was already altered according to his master and lord. In all reality, none of the nazgul was supposed to awaken for another two thousand years or so. Not to mention, he had accomplished his first mission which was to kill Saruman the white. It had been no easy task and the Witch king of Angmar had almost… _almost_… been defeated. Wizards were _never_ to be taken lightly. Apparently, future Sauron had claimed that his past self would never need Saruman to accomplish his endeavors since the entire timeline was going to be shifted and possibly even reversed, creating a completely opposite parallel version of Middle Earth. Once the Wraith had absorbed some of the wizard's power, the goodness that had tainted it was immediately tainted and poisoned to accommodate his every evil need.

The King of the Ring-wraiths stopped thinking and got back to work, going into the depths of the black fortress hidden in Mordor and oversaw the building of his army of darkness.

_Soon… soon we will crush them and Sauron will return to power as true master of this middle earth._

He clasped his hands behind his back watching the activity below him, his throaty chuckle lost amidst the din of delightful sounds.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy and Rion both stood awestruck at the sight that greeted their eyes.

"Is this… really for us?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I still don't know how much help we will be…"

Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor all smiled kindly at them and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course and it is necessary that you both be protected in the coming war," Elrond assured them.

"Going into battle without armor is about the same as fighting without any weapons at all," Glorfindel smartly pointed out.

"Consider this a graduation gift…"

Kacy and Rion glanced at one another in confusion not understanding what sort of 'graduation' they had achieved.

"…you have successfully completed Glorfindel's training class," Elrond finished for his seneschal, beaming with pride.

Rion sighed and seemed to snap out of his military posture and slouched with a sigh, slapping a hand over his face before mumbling.

"Thank God…"

Kacy elbowed her son lightly in the ribcage, getting him to straighten up again.

"Thank you so very much," Kacy did not sound the least bit thrilled or happy, although she did a marvelous job keeping her face an expressionless mask.

The elves faces became serious again as they showed the two how to properly put on each piece of armor. They had elven armor, much like the ones they used when fighting on Mount Doom only instead of gold trim, theirs was silver. The rest was virtually the same only custom made to fit Kacy and Rion individually.

Kacy was surprised when the armor was not as heavy as she expected it to be. It did still weigh enough to feel slightly uncomfortable but she supposed that was their next step—train with their armor on. As the others helped her thirteen-year-old son she stood off to the side, deep in thought.

_I still think this is all a bad idea. Why can't we both just return home? I don't understand why we couldn't just go back to that spot in the forest when we first arrived here and see if it doesn't work again. We don't belong here… and we certainly don't belong in anyone's war. My son is still a child… teens years is still a child, I will always win that argument… and we already know from experience that we can be seriously injured and could even DIE here!! What does all of this have to do with us anyways?_

"Because you and your son are very special people with great importance to this world," a warm, grandfatherly voice answered her thoughts from behind.

She spun around and jumped into a fighting stance in a pure reflex action after hearing a few light gasps from the elves that hadn't seemed to notice this new guest either. She relaxed after recognizing who it was. Did _everyone_ here look like their movie counterparts? It was kind of creepy at times. The only ones who _didn't_ creep her out were Erestor and Glorfindel since they had never appeared in the films.

"Gandalf, it is good to see you again," Elrond smiled warmly and embraced the elderly wizard.

"Yes, it has been some time, has it not?"

"Indeed"

"I have come with grave news."

Erestor and Glorfindel stood back but remained attentive as Elrond's expression changed into one of concern, his mind immediately thinking of his wife and her safety. Gandalf seemed to sense this and shook his head in the negative.

"No need to fear my friend. Celebrian and her party have safely arrived in Lothlorien. The news I have concerns an old friend of mine… Saruman is dead."

He heard collective gasps from everyone, including Kacy and her son who had eyes nearly popping out of their heads. He waited a moment until everyone collected themselves and continued with a lowered voice as the seriousness of the situation thickened the air.

"He was killed by what a sole surviving eye witness described as one of the nine. This bodes ill for us all. I have already spoken with Galadriel on the matter and was even gifted with a visit from the Valar themselves. The tapestry of space and time has been unraveled and is being altered even now as I speak. If we do not stop whatever plan Sauron is—"

"_**Sauron**_" Elrond hissed, clearly in shocked disgust before continuing ignoring Gandalf's frown at having been interrupted.

"That is impossible… he was defeated and the ring of power is still lost. What power could he possibly have now?"

"This is no ordinary situation my friend. This goes beyond our present time…" Gandalf trailed off and looked pointedly at Kacy and Rion, causing the other three elves in the room to turn to look at them too in confusion.

Elrond suddenly understood and shook his head, his wise gray eyes reflecting the horror he was feeling.

"They are from the future?" Erestor asked innocently. Details of where the two strangers hailed from had been kept to a minimum, only enough information to satisfy curious minds was revealed. No mention of time traveling or reality jumping had ever crossed anyone's minds… until now.

Elrond knew that the earth he traveled to was far different from his own in marvelously obvious ways. However, he had never stopped to consider that their world was in fact the future of his very own. This did complicate matters now didn't it?

Gandalf nodded his head and continued from where he left off.

"We must figure out what Sauron is after… the Sauron of Kacy's era."

Kacy and Rion both stood there in stunned silence until Kacy finally found her voice again.

"Let me get this straight. You are telling me that in my world, in my time… Sauron actually exists?!"

Rion shrugged, clearly accepting this information catching the eyes of his mother who whirled on him in shock.

"You knew about this?!"

Rion rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and elaborated.

"Mom, seriously haven't you read the bible? Sauron is a lot like satan. It's kind of obvious since our world back home is so corrupt nowadays, think about it."

Kacy did consider this and nodded her head in understanding.

"Wow as weird as all of this is… it actually does make sense. Rion, I'm impressed."

The boy grinned while un-crossing his arms and performed a little bow.

"Thank you, thank you."

"But there is something that I still don't understand… what exactly does all of this have to do with me and my son?"

Gandalf looked surprised moment and opened his mouth about to speak but then quickly closed it thinking better of it.

"That is something that we will discuss later my dear. Until then, we have much planning to do. Whatever Sauron wants, involves the two of you… of that much I am certain."

Elrond whispered in Glorfindel's ear and he nodded turning to Kacy and Rion.

"You are both dismissed. We will call you later after our meeting with Gandalf."

They nodded and left the hall, still sporting their new armor.

The two returned to their room and as they passed a mirror hanging on their wall, Rion stopped and began to pose in his new armor earning laughter from his mother as she sat down on the bed to take it all off. She took a boot off only to realize that they would probably be training later that afternoon and put it back on with a heavy sigh.

Rion came to sit next to his mother, deciding to talk one on one. It had been a while since they had.

"Mom"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"I think I have an idea."

Kacy looked at her son with interest and motioned for him to sit across from her on their bed.

"Really, please do tell."

Rion looked a little uncomfortable and fidgeted nervously.

"This might sound crazy but… I think that we might be Sauron's target."

Kacy's face paled and she shook her head.

"I don't see how… you and I are just ordinary people like the rest of mankind back home."

"Didn't you hear what Gandalf had to say though? He said that we are special people and that we have an important role to play or something…"

"Yeah I know. That still doesn't tell us _why _the evil creep would be after us!"

Rion edged closer to his mom and whispered.

"… I had a bad dream again. I heard him in my head. I can't remember what he said though…"

"That's probably for the best, honey. I would make sure to forget a dream like that too," Kacy tried to make Rion feel better.

"I… I just want to go home. All I want is for this nightmare to _end_."

Kacy choked back tears and held her son in a warm embrace and patted his back gently.

"I know. So do I Rion … so do I."

A light knock sounded on their door and they opened it to see a grim looking Erestor standing there.

"I apologize if I am intruding but Gandalf requires your presence Ms. Kacy."

"Okay we'll be right there."

Erestor shook his head and held out a hand to stop her from leaving.

"Only you"

Rion looked annoyed at being left out of the conversation once again and leaned against the wide doorframe beside his mother looking none too pleased.

"I'll be fine mom, go ahead and enjoy whatever boring council they have waiting for you," Rion snickered lightly at the mere idea even though in all truth his curiosity was driving him insane. He wanted… no he _needed_ to know what was happening, especially since he was turning fourteen next week. He wasn't some ignorant little kid anymore and he could handle an adult conversation. At least the first half of one… well, it was an improvement.

Kacy followed Erestor out after giving her son a sympathetic look and left him to his own devices. The boy waved back at her and then sat on the bed before picking up his bow and quiver, the set that the twins had given him a couple weeks back and decided to blow off some steam on the firing range. As he left, he failed to notice a shadowy figure watching him from the balcony…

TO BE CONTINUED! :D PLEASE REVIEW! *puppy eyes*


	35. Infiltrator

Author's Note: Thank you so much for so many wonderful reviews!! All of you gave me an early Christmas present methinks! You helped me find my inspiration.  Please continue to read and review though, they are vital to my muse, lol.

**Warning: The use of the word 'hell' and another mind-rape.**

Chapter 35

At last the fool had finally awoken. The Witch King of Angmar strode through the dark halls of his domain and found the other Easterlings huddled around him as he struggled to regain his bearings. Denis looked up once he saw him enter the room and any emotion he previously had around his comrades melted away. He finally found his feet and made his way over and without looking up at him the man knelt down on one knee and swore his allegiance.

"I serve you without question my lord. What shall you have me do?"

The wraith decided to interrogate him to be sure that he remembered. This violent killer had come to him on his own. The only thing the wraith had to do was implant falsified memories to help him blend in with that era and then have Sauron transport him to the future to complete his mission. Then of course after he returned to Middle Earth, the Nazgul Lord erased his falsified persona and returned his natural one. He could always of course, delve into his mind again and rip the answers from his brain but he need not damage his slave beyond further repair. This one, was still of much use to him, especially since he served him on his own free will—a gift that the Witch King rarely, if ever, guaranteed.

The only reason why Sin'ed served him so faithfully was because the idiot actually believed that Sauron would save his people from destruction.

"_Give me your name."_

"Sin'ed Snik'ta"

"_What was your previous mission?"_

"To kill the Gray family"

"_Did you succeed?"_

"No"

"_What is your purpose?"_

"To serve you without question, my lord," the man repeated without emotion.

The leader of the Easterlings could no longer hold his tongue and stepped forward, rage in his voice. Sin'ed was one of the best warriors in his clan and he would not sit idly by and allow him to be used in such a manner.

"This is outrageous! He is under _my_ leadership and will not be your puppet, Mordor filth!!"

The Wraith walked slowly towards the man like a predator trapping prey. His excitement grew when the man dared to draw his sword against him. He always enjoyed it when they attempted to fight back. The leader screamed in rage and brought his sword down in the hopes of cutting him in half from head to toe. The Witch King simply caught the blade in one armored hand and ripped it from the man's grasp, snapping the sword in half like a twig before tossing the fragments aside. The Easterling's eyes widened in fear beneath his helm and he backed away but by then it was already too late.

He lifted the man up by his throat and slammed him forcefully against one stone wall and pinned him there. None of the leader's men dared to defy him and stood a good distance away, passively observing the scene. They were either wise…or cowards.

The Witch King began to slowly strangle the man until a wicked idea entered his mind. This man would be put to a much better use and he would even reveal the leader's doomed fate to him and the rest of his crew.

"_You dare to defy me? If you do not want your friend to be my puppet…then perhaps it is fitting that you take his place."_

The leader's eyes widened considerably at his words and all of the fight left him until he was nothing more but a whimpering fool.

"No…you can't! You won't! I won't let you!!"

"_But you will. You will join me as nothing more but a mindless slave…with no will of your own."_

The man began to scream as the Witch King performed an entirely different mind alteration on him. One that was far more painful…and much more permanent. Only this time, this one would have no free will. He would be as a mindless zombie. The damage done to his mind was extensive leaving only enough intelligence to do what was commanded of him. When he was through, he dropped his near lifeless carcass to the floor like a sack of flour. The leader recovered much quicker than Sin'ed and stood at attention, his eyes glazed over completely and his voice flat.

"What do you command of me, my lord?"

"Go to Rivendell and kill the boy and his mother."

"It will be done."

The leader left the room to do as he was ordered, without any question whatsoever.

The other men kept their distance from the dark being and continued to watch the exchange between Sin'ed and the Nazgul leader.

"I am ready for battle."

"_Good. Fail me again and you pay with your life. Go with these men and rally your troops. We march for Imladris immediately."_

"Yes my lord."

Sin'ed waved his men over who followed him obediently out of the door. It looked like Snik'ta had just been promoted.

The Nazgul King strode from the room and let forth a bone chilling scream, alerting the orcs and goblins to assemble and begin their long journey to the doomed haven of the elves.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

As Rion kept walking he managed to run into the twins. Elladan and Elrohir were excited to have finally found him. He frowned and decided to get rid of them somehow, if that was even possible.

"Look you guys I just want to be left alone for a while. Things are happening and my mom is involved in some boring council wi—"

"A boring council…"

"…Hey Ro, we should take our dear little friend with us. Rion if its information you want, its information you will get! Just follow us and—"

"No! I don't feel like it, okay? I just want to be left alone for a while, that's all."

The twins frowned but then relented in letting him go. Elladan watched Rion walk away before turning back to his twin.

"Someone needs to look after him when he's that sour, he might hurt himself."

"Well, I think we need to know what's going on around here."

Elladan considered, torn about going after Rion right now. As he was thinking, he finally figured it would save some time if he knew as much as his twin. Besides, Rion wouldn't be left alone _that_ long… what could possibly happen?

"Fine, we'll go eavesdrop on the council and then go check on Rion, deal?"

"Alright let's go!"

Not surprisingly it happened to be in their father's study. To their astonishment, two guards were posted by the door… which meant that there would be no way for them to eavesdrop there. They kept walking, passing the sentries as if they had never intended to stop by and turned a corner. If anyone had lived with the twins, they would immediately know that the troublesome duo _always_ had a plan B for just about everything.

They went outside finding the tree just outside of Elrond's private study and climbed it before leaping deftly onto the roof without being seen. They would have to thank their friend Legolas for teaching them how to be so stealthy in the trees. The twins probably had every Imladris soldier beat when it came to this sort of thing.

They crawled to the edge of the roof and listened closely, hearing raised voices as the conversation began to pick up in intensity.

"…_is NOT going to happen!!"_

"_Even so, we MUST be prepared!"_

"_Listen to Gandalf Kacy, he is very wise."_

"_Elrond, tell him!"_

Silence lasted for a good two minutes before the conversation resumed in full blown yelling that was a little difficult for Elladan and Elrohir to sort out since they were almost speaking at the same time.

"…_don't care how this happened, the point is…"_

"…_It HAS happened, which means that you are both going to be targets!"_

"…_do we do?"_

"_Stay HERE!"_

"…_it is imperative that you stay here until we know for certain what is going on."_

"…_that is ridiculous Elrond! I have taught them everything I know!"_

"_They are NOT ready!"_

"…_you'd all lock us up in a cage like some zoo animals?!"_

"…_for your own safety"_

"…_don't have to listen to all of this!"_

"… _just want to go HOME!"_

"_ENOUGH!!!"_

The twins winced and covered their sensitive ears as Gandalf's thundering voice silenced everyone, allowing a brief moment of peace so he could enlighten them. The twins struggled to hear better and decided they would have to drop down to the balcony and hide behind one of the bookshelves next to the door.

"_Whatever Sauron is planning, involves both Rion and his mother…"_

"…_should stay here"_

"…_as in don't leave Rivendell?"_

"_Precisely"_

"…_we never figure it out if we stay locked up here!"_

"_It has been decided. I am truly sorry Kacy."_

"_Please, trust us on the matter."_

"…_never said I didn't."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Now… what we need to do is—"_

As they heard bits and pieces of conversation, Elrohir's hand slipped as he was hanging from the ledge and he tumbled off of the roof, landing hard on his backside in the middle of the balcony. Elladan tried to grab him before he fell but missed, slapping one hand over his face and tried to suppress a groan. Five heads turned to look at the fallen twin. He smiled weakly and waved sheepishly before struggling to leap for the tree branch hanging overhead to escape his father's wrath.

He never made it past the first two steps. A set of two strong arms lifted him up into the air from behind, preventing him from leaving.

"Is it possible you were eavesdropping or were you simply enjoying the view on the roof?"

Elrohir winced when he heard Gandalf's sharp voice next to his ear and slouched in defeat, knowing he'd been caught. His father and Glorfindel gave him the sharpest looks out of the bunch, making him squirm in discomfort. He sighed as Gandalf handed him over to Glorfindel. Although he was mentally a teenager in human standards, physically he was still an elfling—amounting to roughly the size of a thirteen year old human—although they were a couple inches taller than their friend Rion.

"I shall deal with this one myself, Elrond," Glorfindel grinned wickedly. Elrohir felt a cold chill run down his spine and swore silently to himself. His twin finally communicated through their bond.

_Elrohir, I am going to go check on Rion now. Good luck with the Balrog Slayer of doom…_

_Gee, thanks for the help dear brother._

_No problem, anytime._

_You traitor…_

Elladan slipped quietly away while his twin was held captive and raced for the shooting range that was situated directly between two training fields. As he ran he thought he caught a glimpse of a shadow following him but shrugged it off as paranoia and kept running.

By the time he got there he found that is was completely deserted.

_That's strange… he isn't here._

_Dan, what do you mean he isn't there?_

_I mean just what I said Ro. He. Isn't. Here._

_No need to get so grouchy, I'm the one suffering here at the mercy of—_

Elrohir had to break the connection when he found that he had completely missed the question that his father had directed at him. He was now being scrutinized by the three elder elves who had been interrogating him for the past five minutes without mercy. Erestor had stealthily slipped away from the room without notice.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

Elrond looked at him suspiciously before placing a hand on his son's shoulder, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Elladan wouldn't happen to be nearby would he?"

"Of course not, he left me to my doomed fate."

Gandalf half smiled before wandering out to the balcony and then returned shaking his head, his smile growing.

"Your son is right Elrond… no heroes amongst eavesdroppers eh?"

"Elladan went to go check on Rion."

All of the elders in the room suddenly tensed, all laughter gone.

Elrohir shrank in his seat, wondering what he said wrong. Elrond knelt before his son and asked him one question.

"Where is Rion, Elrohir?"

"He said that he was going down to the practice fields to—"

"HE WENT ALONE?!"

Every adult in the room chorused together in shock.

"Well yeah, he just needed some time to think and be alone! Why? What's wrong?"

Glorfindel shook his head, looking at his young pupil in disappointment.

"Your eavesdropping skills are much to be desired if you missed that much."

"Missed what?!"

Elrohir was getting agitated and was about ready to run after his twin to find out what was going on.

Gandalf turned to look at him with a worried expression before striding from the room with Glorfindel and Elrond in tow. Kacy stayed behind and looked at Elrohir with fear shining in her eyes.

"Elrohir… Rion could be in grave danger."

"Are you kidding me? We are in one of the safest havens in all of middle earth!"

"Not anymore I'm afraid. Didn't your father tell you?"

Elrohir growled low, his frustration reaching a boiling point. What was with adults nowadays… it was like it was their lifelong goal to keep kids in the dark about everything!

"Tell me _what?_"

Kacy sighed and massaged her temples wondering how she was to explain. Usually the direct approach was best. Just drop the bomb and let him decide how to receive the news.

"Elrohir… an army is marching towards Rivendell as we speak. I don't know why or how… but Sauron is after me and my son for some reason. We don't know when this army will arrive especially since two of the scouts Glorfindel sent out, haven't returned… yet."

Elrohir's eyes were now the size of dinner plates he shot up from his chair as if it was on fire and ran for the door. Kacy followed hot on his heels as they raced for the shooting range in hopes of finding Rion.

_Dan, we have trouble. _

_What kind of trouble?_

_The worst kind imaginable…_

_Are you serious? _

_I couldn't be more._

Elladan searched the entire perimeter and tripped over something large and heavy. He got up and gave it a kick believing it to be a fallen log and yelled when he saw what it really was.

_I believe you brother. This is bad… this is very, very bad!!_

_Why? What's wrong?_

_Elrohir, if you see Ada tell him to hurry down here as fast as he can._

_Okay I will but what is it?_

Elladan answered without thinking although he was hesitant to admit to finding it.

_Rion's bow and quiver were left at the shooting range…but that's not all. Elrohir, I found a dead scout by the east forest perimeter…one of ours._

_WHAT?!_

Elrohir finally caught up with his father and the others and pulled on his father's arm to slow him down.

"ADA! Something terrible has happened!"

He went about relating the events that his twin had relayed to him. Orders had already been given to soldiers they passed on the way there but this time Glorfindel screamed out more commands with growing urgency.

"There is an infiltrator in Imladris! Set up perimeters… no one gets in and no one gets out, understood?!"

A chorus of 'yes, sir's' in Elvish answered his cry.

Kacy sprinted for the nearest horse, startling everyone who cried for her to come back because it wasn't safe. Still clad in her battle armor she grabbed a sword from a weapons rack in the stable and mounted swiftly before galloping away. She was going to find her son and no one… not even Elrond… was going to stop her.

_Please be okay Rion…I'm coming for you, son._

Meanwhile back in the training fields Elladan waited patiently for his father to arrive, until he heard a snapping twig. He spun around, notching an arrow to Rion's bow that he had picked up earlier and aimed it for the tree line behind him.

"Show yourself!"

No response came.

He began to fidget as a bad feeling grew within the pit of his stomach. The murderer of the sentry was still here. Why?

He began to back slowly away from the forest, keeping his arrow trained on the trees ahead but didn't get far when he felt a hand cover his mouth from behind, stifling his scream. He struggled to get away until he heard a familiar voice.

"Shhh… stay quiet and follow me, quickly!"

Elladan didn't bother to question the order and fled with his savior in tow. They reached a hill and dove behind it just as an arrow pierced the ground where they had been seconds before. Now that they were out of shooting range of the assassin, they stopped a moment.

"Elladan, you must warn your brother and father to stay away from this area until Glorfindel's troops arrive!"

"I will Erestor."

Elladan contacted his brother again, this time with more urgency.

_Elrohir! Keep everyone away from the area! There is an assassin out there who must have killed the sentry and who almost killed us._

_What? Who is 'us'?_

_Erestor found me just in time. Now hurry!_

Elrohir stopped everyone and relayed the new message. Elrond's face paled slightly and Gandalf looked even graver than before.

"Kacy is heading that way!" Elrond desperately fought to keep himself calm.

"I will return. Stay here until Glorfindel's patrol, have set up their perimeter. We do not yet know what we are dealing with."

Gandalf whistled calling his horse to him. He mounted before galloping away, following Kacy's trail. The darkness was growing, he could feel it. Something was about to happen, it was tangible in the air.

Kacy continued riding until she arrived at the practice fields. She dismounted after passing the dead sentry and screamed for her son.

"RION! RION, where are you?!"

Panic assaulted her every sense until her entire being was flooded with fear, making it difficult to think. She continued calling for him until she heard a familiar tell-tale sign of an arrow being pulled back on a string. Her eyes widened and she moved backwards. The figure of a familiar being stood up from the brush ten yards away from her, its hood now down making the emotionless face quite visible.

_Oh great…it's…it's…who the hell is that? _

She scrutinized his face from a distance while continuing her cautious retreat.

_Is it just me, or does he look kind of…lifeless?_

Her thoughts were cut short when the arrow was released, flying straight for her head. She instinctively dropped to the ground and rolled before getting back up. She heard the sound of another arrow being released and choked when she felt impact. Time seemed to slow down as she fell…an arrow now protruded from her stomach, dropping her like a deer.

She groaned unable to move as the wind was knocked out of her. She managed a pained grin and thanked the Valar for elven armor since the arrow head had been stopped half a centimeter before actually embedding itself into her flesh. Although chances were her armor wouldn't stop another arrow from a closer range.

Approaching footsteps neared and that is when she thought of a brilliant idea. She was going to play dead and then strike. He ruthlessly pulled the arrow out of her armor before giving Kacy a vicious kick, causing her to roll a few times, her sword slipping out of her limp hand. He walked casually over preparing to finish her off and his glazed over eyes stared mindlessly back even as he saw the woman smiling evilly up at him, just as a small dagger slid from a hidden holster in her wrist guard.

She plunged the blade into a gap between his armor into his thigh. He merely grunted in pain and punched her in the face before pulling the dagger out of his leg and tossed it aside. He then drew his sword prepared to plunge it into her chest when the whistling of another arrow hit the man in his forehead, his emotionless expression remained frozen on his face as he fell backwards in a death stricken heap.

_Okay, that was decidedly creepy. It was like the guy was a zombie or something. I don't like this…something is definitely __**wrong.**_

Kacy sat up lightly touching her gradually swelling eye. She felt someone help her to her feet and turned to thank her rescuer and gasped.

"Rion?!"

"Yeah, it's me."

She grabbed him up into a bone crunching hug and kissed his head repeatedly, ignoring her son's protests at the affection. Kacy finally released him and looked him up and down, worry now evident in her face.

"Are you hurt? Where have you been? You worried all of us!"

She looked at him sternly, feeling a strong need to scold him as her fear finally dissipated.

"I'm fine. I heard you scream and came to find you."

"Don't you **ever** run off again without telling someone, okay?"

"Mom, I **did** tell someone. I told Elladan and Elrohir."

"I mean an **adult** honey."

"Stop treating me like, a kid!"

"But you **are** sweetheart."

Rion grumbled knowing it was useless trying to argue with her.

"Mom, there is something else you should know. I…I somehow knew something was wrong and I hid…like a _coward_," he practically spat the last word, revolted by the very idea of it.

Kacy looked surprised.

_Could it be that he sensed my panic when we realized he was gone? Could she be forming some sort of connection with her son?_

"I'm glad that you did. When it comes to surviving, always trust your instincts. There is no shame in hiding."

"Alright…but who is this guy?"

She and Rion inspected the dead man in disgust trying to figure it out. Rion's eyes widened and he squeaked.

"He looks kind of like Denis…is he a relative or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe the others can figure this mystery out. I just want to get you back to the house, who knows what else is out here."

Just as they turned to head back up the hill, Gandalf rode up next to them.

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we are fine. This man here would have killed me if it wasn't for Rion's bravery and quick thinking," Kacy half smiled, truly proud of her son. Perhaps they would make it after all.

"This man is an Easterling."

Rion looked surprised.

"How can you tell just by glancing at him?"

"His armor and cloak are only worn by the eastern peoples."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess"

After discussing events more thoroughly, Glorfindel and his troops arrived and took the two dead bodies back to Imladris for burial.

Elrond was relieved to see that everyone was safe and unharmed although he insisted he attend to Kacy's black eye. She tried to swat him away as if he were some pesky little fly and finally gave up and let him help her when he doggedly continued to harass her after a good twenty minutes. They gathered together to form a strategy for when the enemy army approached. Kacy thought of another idea.

"Why not send us somewhere else… like to Mirkwood or Hobbiton? They would never find us there."

"That is where you are wrong. You have felt an unspeakable evil brush against your mind from time to time have you not?"

Kacy thought about the question for a minute before slowly nodding her head grimly, finally agreeing with Gandalf. How did he know? Oh that's right, he was a _wizard_.

"He will never stop hunting you, or your son. Not as long as you are both alive."

Kacy almost laughed at the familiar lines but the situation was too dire to make light of it all.

"We have a plan. Our main force will guard the bridge and courtyard while we strategically place archers along our walls and in the trees to create a crossfire maneuver, before they even reach the bridge."

"Because we still do not know how large their forces are we must remain on the defensive. Besides it will give us better access to our fallen soldiers. We stand more of a chance to heal our wounded the closer we are to the Last Homely House."

"Elrond has already agreed to use his power to awaken the Bruinen. We will be taking out a considerable amount of their forces in one swift stroke."

"The bridge is fairly narrow, so we should be able to hold them off if they get that far."

"And once they actually start crossing the bridge?"

"We will have traps set up to take out some of them."

"How big is this army?"

"We do not know as of yet."

"Great," Kacy groaned.

None of this seemed like such a great plan. What they needed was a bigger army themselves or a miracle.

Without warning, a commotion could be heard outside. Glorfindel returned with a few of his soldiers carrying a wounded elf between them on a stretcher. The poor fellow looked like he had been through Mordor and back. He had multiple wounds: an arrow protruded from one leg and from his shoulder, and his head was bandaged. Caked blood had dried on his fair face, most likely from the head wound he had sustained and he was apparently delirious as he kept muttering things.

Elrond barked out orders, sending a few of his healers to prep the healing wing for surgery and was already at the wounded elf's side looking over his injuries. Their second scout had finally returned.

Gandalf listened to the elf's mutterings and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Glorfindel who had been unable to understand the speech uttered by his comrade's delirium looked at Gandalf with a questioning look.

"What is he saying?"

Gandalf was slow to respond as he struggled to suppress his fear.

"The Witch King of Angmar has awoken."

His eyes which had been locked on the wounded elf slowly traveled up to look into Glorfindel's shocked face.

"_They are coming…"_

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Yeah I know… another cliff hanger. Sorry about that but cliffies tend to be a good stopping point for me. It's either the cliff hanger or I stop in the middle of a conversation, lol. PLEASE REVIEW!! You guys are AWESOME! :D **(Due to next week being exam week for my college, I may be a little slow to update. :( I will do my best, reviews may speed up the next update...)**


	36. The Battle Begins

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I will be able to update again since my Christmas break will be full of a lot of traveling -_- I will do my best though!

Chapter 36

Rion fidgeted nervously as he stood in full battle armor next to his mother, Erestor, and the twins. They stood behind fifty other elves in the courtyard, barring the way to the main entrance of the Last Homely House. If all went according to plan, the enemy would never get this far. Archers were positioned on the balconies above them. If they were overrun, they would flee into the Last Homely House and barricade the door.

Elrond was stationed in the healing wing with five other healers that the Elf Lord himself had trained over the centuries, stocking herbs and supplies for the battle ahead. Every other able bodied ellon had been sent out with Glorfindel who was leading the main force against the invaders.

The last they heard from another scout was that the enemy army had already crossed the mountains and would reach the Bruinen by nightfall if they kept their current pace.

_This is some birthday party…_

He held his bow tightly against his chest, adjusting the strap of his quiver again for what felt like the hundredth time. What worried the fourteen year old boy the most was the last bit of the scout's report. According to him, the enemy army stretched as far as the eye could see. Was it just him, or was this a very creepy parallel of the helm's deep battle? Only they were in Rivendell… surrounded by waterfalls.

_Well, at least there isn't a storm._

The moment he thought that, thunder rumbled in the distance.

_Oh that's just great!_

As if sensing his thoughts, Erestor chuckled kindly and the boy turned to look at him.

"Those storms generally stay in the mountains."

"That's good."

They stood in companionable silence until Rion started to fidget again. He smiled warmly at the memory of the gifts his new brothers gave him earlier that day.

_Flashback_

"_Oh Rion...we have something for you." _

"_We think it will cheer you up."_

_Elladan handed him the first cloth wrapped item. Rion unbound the cloth and gasped when he pulled out an elven short sword. Elrohir handed him the second and Rion found an exact duplicate of the first gift. The boy stared down at the two swords in his hands with a silly grin on his face, totally awed by their presents. _

_Sindarin script adorned both hilts and below it printed in small fine letters were the translations. The first one had Elladan's name on it and it said "May you find the courage to stand against the greatest of evils". The second of course had Elrohir's name on it and it said "True strength lies within your heart." Below each engraving was the simple but heart- warming message that plainly said "To our brother Rion."_

_He looked up at them, gratitude shining in his eyes as he struggled to find the right words._

"_I…this is…wow… thank you."_

_Elladan and Elrohir shared a knowing grin and patted him on the back before pulling him into a group hug. _

"_Happy Birthday Rion"_

"_No matter what happens, we will face it together."_

"_You ready to fight?"_

"_Let me think for a minute… besides receiving some of the best training from Glorfindel, I now have armor, a bow and quiver, two swords, and two brothers who will fight by my side," Rion counted off each thing on his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling, "I don't know, you tell me," Rion grinned as he looked at the twins._

_They all shared a laugh and prepared for the blooming battle ahead… together._

_End Flashback_

Kacy leaned forward to peer around Erestor in order to look at her son.

"Rion, you okay honey?"

He rolled his eyes and looked at her, all nervousness gone.

"Of course… Are you?"

"Of course"

Kacy fidgeted also, fingering the hilt of her elegant sword that Elrond had given her as a birthday gift all that time ago. It was a near duplicate of Arwen's sword Hadhfang, only this one was filled with the ancient power of the elves and bore a different inscription, one that she could not read since it was in the beautiful scroll of the Sindarin language. She had asked Erestor to translate it for her and he had simply looked confused, claiming there was nothing inscribed on the sword. Elrond had kindly explained some time later that no one could see the message but the sword's true bearer and that only when the time came, could she understand its meaning.

An elven rider rode across the bridge shouting, alerting them of more news. Erestor nodded his head in understanding before turning and translating for Kacy.

"He says that all of the traps are in place, all of our soldiers are positioned, and that the enemy army nears the Bruinen. It is almost time for Elrond to summon the river."

She hoped and prayed that this would work but most importantly, that they would survive. Elrond walked slowly outside to the entrance of the Last Homely house and almost seemed to glide effortlessly down until he was standing in the middle of the stairs. His ring of power began to glow as he closed his eyes and lifted his arms slowly into the air as he began chanting a very familiar spell. One that both she and Rion recognized from the Fellowship of the Ring, the same spell that Arwen chanted in order to stop the Ringwraiths.

Eventually Elrond's voice began to rise in volume as he repeated it more than once creating an echoing effect that seemed to run through the entire valley.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Down by the Bruinen, Glorfindel held a hand up, signaling his men to hold their fire where they were currently situated on the hillsides hidden cleverly behind trees and shrubs. They looked down upon the river and at the flood of orcs and goblins marching across and through the narrow passage. That passage would take them through the forest and to the valley path that would lead them to the bridge.

Glorfindel frowned when he noticed that only one hundred orcs and goblins comprised this army. Where were the others? Apparently, this was only the first wave… which meant that the bulk of their army was still coming.

These orcs and goblins were actually walking cautiously, many looking around them in a paranoid fashion as if the elves would just pop out at them from the landscape itself.

Just as the first wave had finished crossing, Glorfindel's hand dropped, silently signaling them to open fire. Taught bowstrings released and a thick cloud of arrows rained down from the sky, catching the orcs and goblins by surprise.

Needless to say it was a massacre as Glorfindel and his force managed to completely wipe out the first wave with little effort thanks to their higher vantage point and crossfire maneuver. Half of the elven force was on the opposite hillside across from Glorfindel, enabling them to completely surround the enemy as they were forced to march between both earthen walls.

There were only two casualties reported. Two of his soldiers had been hit by wildly shot enemy arrows as the goblins struggled to figure out where exactly the elves were hiding and began to fire randomly, some even stupid enough to kill their own comrades in the confusion.

A couple of field healers were already tending to the two wounded while Glorfindel set his soldiers up for another ambush. He raised his hand again, preparing them for the next volley when the earth itself began to shake. Unfamiliar war chants coupled with the synchronized marching of a large force steadily grew louder as armored feet and spears struck the ground in a perfect rhythm.

Soon they became visible as they came out into the open from the trees as they prepared to cross the river. A mix of both Easterling warriors and trolls began to splash through the river, continuing to make an obscene racket. Glorfindel's ears were ringing as a couple of trolls beat on war drums, rallying more orcs and goblins behind them.

Just as his hand began to lower to order his elves to fire, the most horrible, bone chilling shriek pierced the air rising above the din of the marching men and drum beating trolls. A nine foot tall, black armored creature appeared at the forest's edge riding on a black horse. Its shriek once again ripped the air, causing all of the elves to clutch at their sensitive ears in pain.

The horse and its rider were hesitant to ride into the water at first. But eventually it rode alongside the army as it continued to march across the shallows. Glorfindel lifted his hand about to signal his soldiers to open fire, when a rushing sound steadily grew louder. A huge grin crossed his face as the familiar chanting voice of Elrond echoed down to them. Soon, a rushing wall of water appeared from around the river bend and sped straight for the crossing army. At least half of the army had already crossed by now but the remaining half that had been composed mainly of wargs, trolls, and orcs were caught in the river bed.

The Witch King of Angmar, urged his horse into a run, just barely crossing the river in time as the wall of water flooded over where he had just been moments before, washing away at least a quarter of his army. Wargs, trolls, and orcs shrieked and bellowed as they vanished beneath the tumultuous waters, carried away to their deaths.

The Wraith sniffed the air, smelling something familiar and revolting at the same time. He shrieked again after the waters had died down alerting his commanders of an elf force hidden nearby. They relayed orders and began marching double time, the Easterlings already out of firing range.

Glorfindel screamed the order, dropping his arm quickly while drawing his sword as his archers fired another volley into the mass of dark bodies below them.

"**Tangado heid! Leithio philinn!"** – (Translation: _Hold your positions! Fire the arrows!_)

They continued to fire arrows until half of Glorfindel's troops ran out and had to fall back to the bridge, to re-join the rest of their comrades in arms. The remaining half of Glorfindel's force continued raining arrows down upon them, but soon found their quivers empty as well. By this time, some of the enemy archers had figured out where it was that they were located and began to fire arrows of their own upon them. A few elves that were hit fell off of the cliff embankment, and into the sea of enemies below them. Glorfindel shouted for his troops to retreat, knowing that they were too outnumbered to make a final stand here.

As they attempted to take a different path to escape, many of the orcs and goblins had already found the way up to their embankment. They snarled and growled as they flooded up, trapping Glorfindel and the thirty warriors that he had left.

He ordered them to form up into lines, creating three rows of ten elves per line. The first row of elves equipped with spears and lances held them level, impaling the first of the orcs and goblins that ran at them. Those elves dropped to their knees, drawing their swords while the ten elves comprising the second row fired their last arrows. The second row threw bows aside and drew their swords as the third row charged past them to meet the invaders with a furious clash of swords and armor.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Kacy and the others already stood with the first half of Glorfindel's troops that had rejoined them. Gandalf stood in front of the bridge a few yards in front of the courtyard entrance. Erestor frowned, wondering where the second half of Glorfindel's force was. He turned to one of the elves under the Balrog Slayer's command and sternly asked him as much.

"I do not know, sir. We were sent back after we ran out of arrows and our crossfire maneuver successfully took out the first wave of enemy troops."

"Do you know if Glorfindel was going to follow directly after you?"

"He did not say, sir. He and his force still had plenty of arrows left."

Erestor seemed to accept this answer since he turned his attention on the seventy elves lined up in the courtyard in formation. The first couple of rows of elves held shields to protect their shield-less comrades behind them while the archers on the balconies prepared to fire as the first set of torches appeared on the winding mountain path across the valley. Elrond returned to the healing wing after successfully washing away a fairly decent portion of the orc army with the Bruinen water spell.

Kacy smiled at Rion, hugging her son.

"Please, be safe… and remember everything Glofindel taught you."

"I will, mom. I love you."

"And I love you more."

They parted ways, Rion and the twins running into the Last Homely house to take up their positions with the other archers that were going to fire from the windows upstairs. They had set up a clever series of specially woven nets that would stop most enemy arrows from penetrating through the openings they were firing from. There was only a foot wide hole that the elves would shoot through and the only way the enemy could hit one of the archers was if they managed to get an arrow through that small opening.

As the enemy army marched closer the first fifty orcs and goblins that were situated just in front of the Easterlings and trolls saw their target and ran wildly for the bridge, throwing caution to the wind as their blood lust over-rode common sense. Gandalf half smiled as they drew nearer, lighting up his staff and sent a ball of fire at the middle of the bridge just before the first two orcs had finished crossing. Gandalf watched as a wall of fire shot up into the night sky as the lantern oil the elves had covered the bridge with combusted, setting every orc and goblin on the bridge aflame. Many tumbled off of the bridge shrieking still on fire and fell to their deaths into the valley below. Gandalf turned and rejoined his allies.

"That bridge will not be crossable for a few more hours."

The first trap was a total success. Until a whistling sound barely discernable above the crackling flames alerted them to the danger.

"Arrows incoming! Take cover!!" Erestor shouted as he along with many others ran back into the buildings around them.

The elves with shields raised them above their heads and crouched low as a volley of arrows pierced the courtyard. Gandalf ran back inside just as the first arrow struck the ground.

The archers on the balconies raised their barriers, keeping them well protected. The only set back was that they were now unable to fire back.

Kacy growled in anger as arrows continued to pelt the building and ground outside… like rain, keeping all of them cornered inside of the buildings, unable to fire back. For fifteen minutes, it continued until it suddenly went silent.

The elves with shields cautiously stood up and retreated inside before another hail of arrows followed the first.

_Maybe this is a good thing… they have to run out of arrows eventually right?_

As she continued to think she got a brilliant idea. What about those wooden barriers similar to Helm's deep? The ones where they could flip them up over their heads to shield them from objects coming at them from the sky or flip them in front of them to protect against objects or enemies running straight at them?

It was genius… now how and where could they find some of those?

"Erestor, I have an idea. I need your help."

He nodded and followed her into the library where she took out some paper and a quill with ink and began to make a crude blueprint of one of the wooden barriers. She showed him how it would be able to flip up to withstand a shower of arrows such as the ones they were currently receiving outside as opposed to it flipping back down into a makeshift wall. He grinned and his eyes lit up in excitement. Not just that but they could also find a way to craft metal sheets of armor to the outside of it to make the walls nearly impenetrable. The only setback would be that once they flipped the shield up above their heads, it would leave their bodies exposed and vice versa. That would mean that they would have to assign two fully clad warriors per barrier and make them large enough to protect them both.

Erestor called one of his troops over and had him scout out the back entrances of the Last Homely House and reported back.

"Sir, no arrows have penetrated that far back. Enemy range reaches only the main courtyard out front."

"Send a team of ten to the training fields out back and procure the supplies we need here on this list. Go with all haste."

The warrior nodded and called some of his comrades over and they ran out to do as they were told.

Kacy smiled and looked at Erestor with newfound hope.

"We may survive this yet my friend."

"Agreed"

They only had what Gandalf had said to be three hours or less to construct at least ten of these barriers, which meant that only 20 out of 50 elves would have that heavy duty protection. Forty elves total would have shielding at all, counting the elves that already had shields. Leaving ten completely unprotected. They would just have to guard the doors inside of the Last Homely House until the enemy finally ran out of arrows.

One of the warriors whose main occupation was smith crafting, had knowledge enough to hammer out thin sheets of metal to cover the wooden barriers that were currently under construction after receiving the measurements.

Two hours later and eight of them had already been successfully created but by that time, the fires on the bridge were dying down. The good news however, was that the enemy did indeed run out of arrows according to Gandalf. It seemed to both Kacy and her son that this army was not very bright. At least the orcs and goblins weren't.

As for the Easterlings, there was no knowing how they could fight. They would soon find out as the last of the fires finally died out on the bridge and the barriers were maneuvered into strategic locations throughout the courtyard. The army flooded across, hell bent on killing whatever stood in their way…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Glorfindel and his warriors were tiring… and their foes that continued to charge up the hill knew it. So far, they had been able to hold their own but they were slowly being pushed back until they were fighting dangerously close to the cliff edge. Three more of his elite warriors had been overrun, separating them from their main group. Glorfindel knew not, if they were even still alive.

No matter how many of these creatures they felled, it seemed that five more would take their place.

"**Push them back**!!"

Glorfindel cried as he plunged his sword into another orc while spinning to catch the blade of another with his dagger. He removed his sword from the dead orc and decapitated another before kicking another off of the cliff. His elite warriors struggled with all of their strength to push the enemy back in order for them to gain enough ground to avoid accidentally miss stepping and falling over the cliff edge.

For a miraculous moment they succeeded in gaining a few more yards until a troll came stomping into view. The orcs and goblins moved out of the way to avoid getting trampled to death and fell back behind the monstrosity. Glorfindel's troops edged back and he shouted more orders.

Five of his warriors picked up fallen spears and threw them with all of their strength, distracting it long enough for Glorfindel to move in behind it. With a bounding leap, he latched on to the creature's back and stabbed it a couple of times. It roared in rage and in pain, rearing back and managed to grasp the edge of glorfindel's cloak, pulling him off. It snatched Glorfindel up as he attempted to roll away and hurled him through the air. Glorfindel would have flown clear over the edge of the cliff if it wasn't for a very sturdy tree that connected with him first.

With a pained groan, he slid half conscious down to the base of the tree and lay stunned a moment. His vision blurred in and out and he could see his warriors valiantly trying to kill the troll but failing. He shook himself out of it and stood shakily back to his feet. He whistled a series of notes to the remaining twenty warriors and they began to herd the troll closer to him. Glorfindel climbed quickly up the tree and waited until the troll was directly below him. He leapt down and flipped midair, kicking the troll in the face before landing in a crouch below it. He then moved out of the way as his soldiers all tackled it, pushing it off of the cliff. It roared as it plummeted to its imminent demise. Glorfindel turned to thank his warriors when an arrow whizzed centimeters past his face, causing him to lose his balance and footing near the edge. He tried to catch hold of a tree root as he fell over but missed, disappearing from his warrior's sights.

Tree roots embedded in the side of the cliff created a series of handholds that the Balrog Slayer managed to snag on his way down. He then growled, swearing death threats on the foul creatures the moment he returned to the fight. More battle cries echoed from above as he slowly climbed his way back up. Soon a pair of hands appeared over the edge as a very irate Glorfindel hauled himself back onto stable land. He got back up and rejoined his warriors in a whirlwind of fury, lifting the spirits of his troops as they began to push back the horde until finally, the last one lay dead at their feet… and no more came.

He along with his surviving warriors collapsed to the ground in a weary heap, out of breath and thankful that this fight was over…

"Count off," Glorfindel wheezed, trying to breathe around what had to be a fractured rib or two.

As he heard the battle weary replies echo back to him, frowned when the total number reached 11. Only eleven of his original thirty had survived the vicious and brutal attack. He fought back tears and struggled to his feet as he ordered his men to follow him back down the hill. They did not follow the enemy but instead went down to the Bruinen and washed their wounds and refreshed themselves before planning their next course of action.

Glorfindel only hoped that Rivendell fared better…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

The Easterlings were ten times more savage and brutal than the near mindless orcs and goblins around them. They were worthy opponents indeed.

The elves fought valiantly, cutting down most of the orcs and goblins while the archers above fired arrows down at the entranceway, keeping the majority of the enemy on the bridge. Rion spotted a couple of Easterling archers preparing to shoot fire arrows at the elves on the balcony next door and shouted for them to take cover. They dove to the ground just as the fire arrows struck the netting, setting it on fire. Eventually they were left without protection and arrows began to fly at them from below. The elf releasing arrows next to Rion got hit and went down. The boy knelt beside him and screamed for someone to help. One of the healers standing by came running up from downstairs and helped the wounded elf down into the healing wing where a couple of other wounded warriors were being tended to as well.

Rion growled and stood back up barley dodging an arrow himself before aiming for one of the Easterlings and let loose an arrow of his own, hitting the evil man in the unarmored area of his neck. He did not get back up. While Rion continued to search for, "sniper archers", as he took to calling them, spotted the one man that filled his heart with dread.

_Denis. And he is an Easterling? That's weird. _

Rion aimed an arrow at the unsuspecting man and pulled the arrow back on his string, preparing to let it fly when a shrill scream shattered the air, making the boy misfire. Regardless, the arrow struck one of the few remaining goblins in the head that had been standing next to Denis.

He shivered and clutched his ears as the scream filled his heart with fear until he was left shaking on the ground, leaning against a bookcase with his eyes tightly shut. Elrohir and Elladan who had been aiding one of the elves down the hall came running back to him when they saw him fall down.

Elladan sighed with relief to see that Rion was uninjured while Elrohir knelt beside him.

"Rion, listen to me, my brother… You must not let the fear consume you. Your heart is stronger!"

Rion seemed to be lost as his eyes opened and they were glazed over with fear. The nazgul scream if powerful enough could affect even the bravest of warriors, leaving them lost in a fear induced daze. He didn't even appear to have heard either of the twins although he had stopped shaking and shivering.

Elladan tried to shake him awake but that didn't work. Elrohir thought hard for a moment until he remembered something his father had told him once. The younger twin picked up Rion's hand and placed it upon his chest while placing one of his own on his. He began to speak soothingly in elvish.

Elladan recognized what Elrohir was doing and sat down next to Rion, taking a hold of his other hand and simply watched the exchange, silently lending his own support.

Soon enough, the fear that had held him captive dissipated until it was completely gone. Rion snapped out of his stupor and looked up at them both with unshed tears in his confused, brown eyes.

"What happened to me?"

"The Nazgul scream affected you."

"I don't understand…"

"Its scream can sometimes work as a fear inducing spell, leaving some warriors defenseless and afraid."

"I don't remember being afraid."

"That's because Elrohir healed you and helped you come back. Now that he has, you should not be affected by it again. Only the power of the elves can stop this kind of evil."

"What do we do now?"

"What we should be doing..."

"Continue helping these archers," Elladan finished for his brother.

The three took up their posts and continued to fire arrows upon the enemy that continued to flood into the courtyard until eventually they stopped. They were all confused for a moment as they saw Easterlings fall back with the orcs and goblins. Then they all retreated back over the bridge the way they came and continued down the path into the valley.

"That was weird."

"No kidding."

"What's going on?"

"They just… left."

"Something doesn't feel right."

"I don't think this is over."

"Probably not"

The remaining defenders of Rivendell convened in the courtyard while Elrond and his healers continued to see to all of the wounded. They were now down to only ninety out of two hundred able bodied warriors.

Just before they all relaxed, Gandalf's expression changed and he stood up from where he had been previously leaning over one of the dead Easterlings.

"They are trying to flank us!"

"They don't know the back way into Rivendell though, do they?"

"The assassin that we killed in the training fields found the way… which means that the enemy can easily find it too."

Gandalf rallied fifty of them and they ran down to hopefully stop them from flanking them, leaving the remaining forty to guard the front entrance. If the Witch King's army were to divide into half and attack them from both behind and head on, they would not survive.

"What do we do now?"

"Hope that Glorfindel finds us soon."

Erestor, Rion, and the twins went to see how Elrond fared while others took the reprieve from battle with thankful hearts.

Elrond as paranoid as ever, had to check all of them for injuries and thanked Eru when none of them were harmed, miraculously.

"Elrond, we can not survive another attack, our numbers are too few," Erestor began.

"We can… and we **must**."

No one dared to speak after Elrond's firm command. They knew he was right. They had only two options, walk away from the battle victoriously… or not at all.

"How many enemy troops have been accounted for?"

"We have already decimated half of their forces. I estimate that there is a good five hundred remaining. Depending if they split their force in half, we may be looking at somewhere around two hundred and fifty that will attack again from the bridge. Gandalf has led half of our remaining forces down to the practice fields to stop what Gandalf believes is going to be a flanking maneuver, sir."

"I will join you," Elrond washed his hands. He whispered in one of the healer's ears, leaving firm orders with them before exiting with Kacy and the others directly behind.

"Sir, Glorfindel is still out there."

"He will return."

"How can you be so sure?"

Elrond half smiled mischievously and turned to look at Erestor.

"I have foreseen it."

Rion finally noticed that something was wrong and that someone was missing. His panic flared and he stopped everyone dead in their tracks with his words.

"Has anyone seen my mother?"

Elrond shared a look with Erestor who took off in a sprint to try to locate her. The wise Elf Lord looked down at the human he viewed as his own son.

"We **will** find her, Rion."

His words had a calming effect on him and Rion truly believed him.

The Elf Lord continued walking with a purpose, reaching his study, striding over to one of the closets. He sighed as he gazed upon his old battle armor and his sword. The relics he had hoped he would never have to use again after the Great War.

The Elf Lord suited up and met his friends and family outside of his study and together they strode quickly outside to inspire morale…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Glorfindel and his warriors both sat and stood in a circle, hotly debating what to do next. Some argued that to try to flank the enemy would be suicide since there were only eleven of them. About four of them thought it would be a good idea to cause some sort of diversion and draw some of the enemy away from Rivendell and lead them on a wild goose chase through the forests on their border. Then there were two of the silent ones who were willing to go wherever their commander ordered them to go. The other five were the ones doing most of the arguing.

"I think we should try to rejoin our fellows in Imladris by taking the far path around and enter from behind."

"No, we should just flank them and take them by surprise! They would never see it coming!!"

"That is a ridiculous idea!"

"Say's YOU!"

"I think you are all wrong. We should go to the nearest ranger's camp and ask for help!"

"Oh, so now you want to go _**crawling**_ and _**begging**_ the edain for help?!"

"Do you have a **better** idea?"

"I just might!!"

"Well let's hear it!"

"I say we just stay put until the battle cools down. Then we can rejoin everyone."

The arguing picked up in intensity as Glorfindel remained silent, finally releasing a long suffering sigh as his troops squabbled like elflings and held his face in one hand as one of his booted feet rested on top of a rock.

"**Enough!"**

His warriors immediately shut up and turned to look at him.

"We are _not_ going to do anything fool hardy, agreed?"

A mumble of chorused replies answered him.

"Now, we will consider _every _option and then choose the wiser of them. Preferably one that is not a complete suicide mission…"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed.

Glorfindel trailed off and drew his sword and spun around when he heard a faint whispering in the trees. He could sense another presence out there with them although he was positive it was not hostile.

The other eleven jumped to their feet with weapons drawn as well and prepared to fight.

"**Show yourself**!"

In answer to his command, a wood elf jumped silently and gracefully down before the Imladris captain.

Glorfindel could not believe his eyes and he blinked a moment as he lowered his sword.

"Prince Legolas?"

"Yes"

"What in Arda are you doing _here_?"

Legolas smiled mischievously as behind him other woodland elves clad in armor, silently crept up behind the crown prince to join him on the banks of the Bruinen. Glorfindel's warriors were as stunned as he was, about two of them actually dropping their swords in shock.

"How is this possible?"

Legolas clapped one hand on Glorfindel's arm and smiled.

"The Lady of the golden wood foresaw this battle and sent a messenger to my father, asking for his help."

"How many do you bring with you?"

"Three hundred"

Glorfindel stared stupidly at the young elf unable to completely process this miracle. One of his warriors standing behind him broke down in tears of relief.

"We will be sure to thank your father in good time. Now, we need to fill you in on the details… we are in a lot of trouble," Glorfindel gravely answered as he took Legolas and the captain of the Woodland army aside and related to them what they had already done thus far.

"I know not, what state Rivendell is currently in… we were unable to stop all of them."

"I will send a couple of scouts ahead who will fill us in on the details," the captain replied. He turned and gave the order and two of the Woodland scouts disappeared into the treetops above them in seconds.

Glofindel sighed heavily as they discussed their battle plans. Their counter attack would be swift and without mercy. One thing weighed heavily upon his mind and it had to be the one thing that actually frightened the Balrog Slayer…

"I only hope that we are not too late…"

Legolas's friendly demeanor turned serious and he looked Glorfindel in the eye with fiery determination.

"We will **not** let Imladris fall. You have my word, as the crown prince of Mirkwood."

"Indeed we will not," Glorfindel half smiled with good humor in his voice as he realized just how much he had matured over the years.

After their scouts returned and reported, the elves made their plans. No matter what darkness lay before them, Glorfindel would be sure to make them wish they had stayed in Mordor…

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: This story is nearly completed! There is a lot more action next chapter although I'd say the majority of the battling is over. Please read and review! 


	37. Sauron's Revenge

Author's Note: I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas!! :D And a Happy New Year!

**Warning**: Couple of swear words. -_-

_Kacy: What's wrong with a couple of swear words? _

_Author: The fact that __**you**__ are the one saying them._

_Kacy: Oh please, all I say is "h"-"E"-"double hockey sticks" and almost another one until you cut me off!_

_Author: *glares at Kacy* I should wash your mouth out with soap._

_Kacy: What? Denis deserves it…_

Chapter 37

Erestor was finally panicking. He could not find Kacy anywhere. After asking at least ten Imladris warriors who knew nothing about her whereabouts,he was on the verge of bashing his head into the nearest wall as his frustration boiled. He decided to try one last time before calling on Glorfindel's aid. The Balrog Slayer had much better tracking skills and could cover more ground.

"Have you seen Kacy?"

"No, sir—I'm sorry."

Erestor was ready to throw his dignity to the wind and scream, when another voice grabbed his attention.

"I may have, although it is difficult to remember specific details when in the heat of battle," one of the nearby archers who overheard Erestor's previous questions, commented helpfully.

Erestor nearly cried in relief.

"Where did she go?"

"While we were firing from the east balcony, I saw one of the easterlings knock her down on the west side of the lower courtyard. She got back up and fought him with a vicious strength I did not know a female could possess," the soldier grinned at the memory.

Erestor grew impatient and needed the soldier to spit it out. He grabbed the archer by both shoulders and practically screamed in his face while shaking him with each word.

"But _**where**_…**did**….**she**…**GO**?!"

The archer looked surprised by the normally quiet and stoic librarian's angry outburst.

"She followed him down past the gardens, I know not if she ever returned."

Erestor's panic grew as this news sank in. She followed _one_ Easterling to Eru knew where, _by herself?!!_

He was already running that way the second he heard the first part of what the archer was saying, not even bothering to throw a hasty 'thank-you' over his shoulder. That is how panicked Erestor was.

_Kacy, you better have a good explanation for doing something so foolish._

Erestor nearly knocked down an elf wearing traditional Mirkwood armor in his hasty flight and barely registered the question the fellow asked him. He slowed enough only to shout a greeting and reply, nearly speaking a mile a minute before shooting off again, leaving a very confused Mirkwood scout in his wake.

"How nice-a Mirkwood scout-Elrond is up the hill, Last Homely House, Healing Wing-others can direct you!!"

The fact that the Mirkwood messenger was a scout dressed in full battle armor did not completely hit Erestor until about five minutes later after he found the trail that Kacy had traversed after studying the tracks with sharp, scrutinizing eyes. His eyes widened and he half turned, looking back the way he had come.

_It's about time... This is only the second time King Thranduil has had to save our sorry hinds. We will never hear the end of it…_

Erestor turned back around, shaking his head almost sorrowfully. After following the tracks for some time and finding what could only amount to an injury if the blood drops littering the trail was anything to go by was sorely tempted to throw caution to the wind and simply run after her. His logical and rational side dominated in the end and the scholar knew it may cost Kacy her life if he barged into the middle of a fight. One distraction—one slip up, is all it took.

_Hold on Kacy… I'm coming for you._

He quickened his pace but remained as silent and as invisible as the air around him. The sound of swords clashing drew steadily closer.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion saw Erestor run down to the gardens and knew he had to follow him. His mother must have gone that way and there was no way he was just going to sit here and do nothing. Now, all he had to do was, get rid of the twins. Elrond was easy to get rid of since he was currently informing the Mirkwood scout that had just arrived on current events.

"Elladan, Elrohir! I can't find my bow anywhere… I think I dropped it when we were upstairs."

"Elladan turned to look at him and smiled reassuringly. I'll go get it for you."

The elder twin ran upstairs while Elrohir remained with a fidgety Rion.

"Look I think maybe you should go with him, just in case he can't find it, you know?"

"How about you accompany me?"

The suspicion in Elrohir's voice was unmistakable. Rion had to get out of this somehow and then remembered the most common and efficient way to ditch someone, how had he forgotten such an easy ploy?

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Very well, I shall wait here for you."

"Uh, see you soon Elrohir."

_Works every time…_

Rion hastily walked off, trying not to look like he was in too much of a hurry and turned around a corner at the end of the hall and entered the common washroom. He pulled the thin, almost transparent window curtains aside and climbed out, not at all worried about getting caught since everyone else was assembled down by the courtyard. Rion was taking the back way, a shortcut to the gardens. Maybe if he was lucky, he could beat Erestor.

Soon enough, he had vanished into the tree line, leaving every possible witness behind in the dark.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy was growing weaker with each passing moment as Denis continued to strike tirelessly. She now knew her mistake. She had known that Denis probably was drawing her away from everyone on purpose but did not stop to think about the pros and cons of actually following him out here. Now that she had, she was all alone and far from help. No one would be able to save her this time. Not even Elrond…because this fight was to the _death_.

_Why did I have to be so STUPID?!_

Denis had actually led her into a trap. He lured her deeper into the forest into a small glade where a band of ten orcs awaited her, in the hopes of tiring her out before he fought her himself. Using her adrenaline and anger, she easily dispatched and killed them before turning her wrath on her husband's murderer. Out here, there were no laws that bound her to Earth's justice systems and laws.

This was war. This was personal. She vowed to see justice served and to end the nightmare that began eleven years ago.

She blocked and then parried two brutal slashes that had nearly taken her arm and leg off. Kacy struggled, unable to keep up her previous offensive maneuvers now that she had foolishly drained herself after being so ruthlessly aggressive. Denis already had a gash on one arm and cut on his forehead where she had managed to either knick or slice him with her sword.

Now that she had become so battle weary she was unable to keep up her assault and now resorted to fighting on the defensive. Her new goal now, was to simply stay alive. She prayed that help _would_ come despite the odds. With each block, her hope began to diminish as her arms quickly tired, already sore and extremely achy. It was becoming an extreme effort to simply raise her sword. He kept pushing her back farther into the woods, further from the Last Homely House and closer to her inevitable demise.

"You grow weak, woman."

"Good job stating the obvious, idiot."

She growled as she ducked from a wild swing that would have taken her head off only to snap back up to see a fist flying for her face. She brought her arm up but her arm block was both a little delayed and a bit off, resulting in his fist connecting with her stomach. Even though she wore armor and it took the brunt of the hit, the force still knocked the wind out of her. Kacy staggered back and looked up in time to see Denis perform a perfectly executed leg sweep, knocking her to the ground.

"Surrender to me and I shall give you a quick death."

"Denis, you really are an idiot," Kacy rolled back to her feet and clutched her sword tightly in her hand.

Snik'ta frowned at her, eyes narrowing beneath his helm.

"My name is not 'Denis'. It is Sin'ed."

The two combatants just stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Kacy's maniacal laughter broke the silence. She snorted and pointed one finger at him as her eyes watered up, a few yards away from where he was standing.

"Didn't you _know_ that Sin'ed **is** Denis but spelled backwards?! And you never figured that out? You really **are** slow. I was wrong to call you an idiot, I'm sorry…"

Kacy's apology sounded genuine although it was still laced with sarcasm. Sin'ed clenched his sword tightly as his anger began to build as the woman mocked him. Her apology however threw him for a loop and he stood there looking a little confused, until she delivered the final insult.

"…I should have called you a retarded, idiotic, moronic…"

_No one_ insulted him and lived to tell the tale!

"…troll-for-brains, dumb—"

Kacy's eyes widened when Sin'ed shrieked and lunged at her in rage, cutting her off before she had the chance to finish her tirade.

She side stepped, catching his blade with her own and barely withstood the flurry of attacks he rained upon her.

_Looks like I hit a nerve somewhere. I suppose insulting him was not the best of ideas… he looks __**extremely**__ peeved. Now I'm going to be dead but not just dead… or kind of dead… or half-dead… but the irreversible, sorry- can't-save-you, kind of dead-dead!!_

At last, he succeeded in knocking her sword from her hand and with a triumphant cry, kicked her to the forest floor. He used one foot to apply pressure to her neck, half strangling her making it difficult to breathe, preventing her from using any take down maneuvers on him.

Kacy's eyes bugged out as her oxygen supply was brutally cut off. She wheezed as she struggled to breathe and was about to karate chop the back of his leg right behind his knee, when he used his other foot to pin that accessible arm down…_painfully._

"At last…you will die. Consider this merciful since you will now be reunited with your pathetically weak, _wretched excuse_ for a husband."

Sin'ed lowered his voice in a deadly growl as he examined his sword blade briefly before twirling it until the blade was facing down, aimed at her chest. Kacy's eyes flashed with hatred at his words. How **dare** he?!

"Any last words?"

He eased his foot off her neck but only enough to allow her to wheeze something out.

"_Go to hell, you_ _**bast**__—"_

She defiantly choked out before his foot cut off her air again. Her once defiant eyes began to glaze over as dark spots danced before her once clear vision.

_If only I could have told Rion how much I loved him…and held him in my arms one last time._

Just as Sin'ed raised his sword, preparing to plunge it into Kacy's heart, a battle cry resonated in the glade and a blur tackled Denis, knocking him over before he could finish her off. The sudden rush of oxygen back into her lungs made her dizzy and for a moment all she could do was lay there and revel at how wonderful air tasted again.

With a grunt she crawled shakily back to her feet and tried to regain her bearings. Her sword…she needed to find her sword.

She looked about her and spotted it a few feet away, next to a tree.

_Wait, where did that tree come from? _

Kacy stumbled over to it and snatched her sword up still in a daze and shook her head to clear it.

_Oh that's right…I'm in a __**forest**__._

After her vision cleared she was able to clearly see who had come to her rescue.

_Erestor found me! Perfect timing…wait does this mean I'm not dead?_

Kacy nearly pulled a Jack Sparrow as she patted her armor and checked to make sure she was still in one piece and in fact, still alive.

_I'm alive!! Thank God…that was a close call._

Kacy dove back into the battle strength renewed now that Erestor had come to help. What were the odds anyway? It was a miracle…

Finally Erestor disarmed Sin'ed and pinned him mercilessly down, the same exact way he had pinned Kacy. Fire was in the scholar's eyes as he growled down at the man with the most venom he could muster.

"**Why do you wish this woman dead?** _**Speak!**_"

Sin'ed sneered back at Erestor and spat at him, refusing to talk. The elf plunged his blade into the man's shoulder and left it there, keeping that arm pinned to the ground.

Snik'ta howled in pain and glared back.

"It's…none of your business, **elf**."

Erestor leaned over him, his fury nearly rivaling that of the infamous Balrog Slayer and spoke in a soft, deadly tone that sent shivers down Kacy's spine. She stayed a few feet away, silently watching the exchange with interest.

"_**You**_will find that it _**is**__."_

After a few more minutes of Erestor trying to get the man to talk and realizing that they were getting nowhere, bound the man with sturdy elvish ropes and began to lead him back to the Last Homely House as a prisoner of war.

Sin'ed began to laugh maniacally as they led him away, enjoying some sort of sick, twisted joke. He did not bother to share what was so funny and left the two wondering.

"You two have _no_ idea."

"Shut up."

"No idea at _all_."

"I said, shut it!"

"If _only_ you knew."

"What do I keep saying, you retarded monkey?! **Shut the hell up**."

Kacy snapped at the man, hiding her fear well. What he was hinting at, she could only guess.

They had to be a quarter mile away from the Last Homely House and kept marching through brush and around trees.

"You ignorant fools, haha."

At last Erestor could take no more of Snik'ta and punched him in the face before Kacy could beat him to it, knocking the annoying man out cold.

Kacy looked at Erestor a moment until he caught her eye. He looked like an elfling with his hand caught in the proverbial goodie jar.

"What?"

"You punched him in the face."

"Yes, I did."

She raised an eyebrow and nodded, overcoming her surprise and walked past him taking the lead.

"I just, didn't know you had it in you."

Erestor slung the unconscious form of Sin'ed over his shoulder and began to carry him back.

"You are just now discovering this?"

"Apparently"

They continued their journey in companionable silence. Unbeknownst to them, Rion had reached the glade by another path. He was ten minutes behind them…

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion trudged through the bushes, both of his double swords drawn. He used them to hack some of the worst shrubbery that hindered his path. When he reached the glade he sighed heavily to see that his mother and Erestor weren't there. The dead bodies of ten orcs littered the ground in testament of the small battle that took place only an hour before. Maybe they had gone further into the forest?

He stood there thinking for a few minutes. Should he go back or continue forward? Chances were his mother was still out here somewhere. He could feel it.

A clamor of swords clashing and yelling echoed faintly ahead of him. That settled it. There would be no turning back, not when his mother was so close!

Rion raced through the glade, deeper into the forest, leaving the safety of Rivendell behind him.

Fairly soon, the boy stumbled out of the forest and into the practice fields…into a blazing war.

All he could do was witness the mayhem and chaos from the sidelines only a quarter a mile away from him. All of the Imladris warriors along with Gandalf were mixed in with the enemy troops, creating a kaleidoscope of dark and light colors as they clashed furiously together. From his perspective, it looked like Gandalf and the others were winning as a lot of dead orcs and goblins littered the battlefield.

Then he saw it. His breath caught in his throat as the dark, towering form of the Witch King appeared out of the mass of bodies and stared straight at him…

Rion felt immobilized by fear until Gandalf broke his paralysis with one word.

"RUN!!"

He met the eyes of Gandalf and did as he was told. He turned and fled back the way he had come, a dark presence nudged the corners of his mind, making it difficult to concentrate or remember where it was he was supposed to run to.

A bad feeling grew as he realized after five minutes of running that he had gone in a complete circle and was nearly right back where he had started. An unseen tree root tripped him up, sending the fourteen year old face first into the forest floor.

The next thing he knew, the black speech of Mordor filled the air around him and made every hair on his body stand on end. He clawed his way into some bushes and lay completely flat under the thick foliage, barely breathing as heavy footsteps clanked ominously closer.

The terrifying, dark voice of the nazgul leader resonated somewhere above him.

"_I know that you are here, boy."_

Rion shivered and wished he could melt into the very earth beneath him. He clutched his swords tightly in each hand and struggled not to make a sound.

"_Come out and I will not harm you…"_

Rion knew not to believe the lie and stayed put, until another nazgul screech caused him to scream involuntarily as pain exploded in both ears. His sharp movements gave his position away.

The next second, one clawed hand lifted him up by the back of his armor plating, leaving him dangling like a little lost puppy. He kicked and struggled until he was turned around, the armored hand now grasping the front of his armor plating where it ended at his collarbone.

"Get off of me!!"

Acting on pure instinct and reflex, he took both blades and struck at the dark being's arm that held him. The metal bounced right off the thick, heavy armor and caused both blades to vibrate. Small shockwaves traveled up his arms and left his head ringing slightly.

"_No man can kill me…"_

"Oh…that's right," Rion sagged in disappointment. It would sure be nice if Eowyn appeared right about now. But he knew that she wouldn't since they were currently a few centuries or so before she or the majority of the fellowship were even born.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the evil being draw a small dagger slowly from his belt. Rion recognized that knife from The Fellowship of the Ring.

_Aww crap…….a morgul blade?! _

"Look…this is a mistake. I think you have the wrong kid."

The Witch King of Angmar felt a twinge of glee as the child continued to dangle helplessly from his clutches, even more so when the boy's fear practically oozed from him in waves.

"_Are you afraid, boy?"_

He bravely responded although the fear in his eyes betrayed him.

"No"

A low rumbling, evil chuckle answered his response and Rion knew that he had failed in hiding his fear.

The Witch King of Angmar lifted the knife and prepared to stab him with it but Glorfindel's defensive training kicked in and he lifted his sword, effectively blocking it. The Nazgul tried again only to have the knife blocked once more by one of Rion's swords. The ringwraith rammed Rion's back painfully into the back of a nearby tree, stunning the boy into dropping one of his two swords.

Before he could recover, an agonizing pain erupted in his left shoulder, between his armored plating where he was not thoroughly protected. He screamed as the agonizing pain worsened until it felt like red hot lava had pierced him. His eyes watered and he wheezed trying to breathe through his hurt. Rion glanced down and saw that the Witch King of Angmar had succeeded in stabbing him.

_No! I don't want to be a Frodo!! _

He clenched his other sword tightly in his hand and as a last ditch effort, began to hit the Nazgul's armored head, arms, and whatever else he could strike as his adrenaline and panic worsened.

"P-please…let me _go_!"

The ringwraith finally removed the blade earning another scream, now satisfied that the poison had successfully penetrated his system. The blows the child attempted to hurt him with, barely registered as his thick armor deflected most of it. Now that he had what he came for, he turned to leave with his prize in hand, dropping the now useless morgul blade to the ground, next to Rion's other sword. Within a few minutes the blade dissolved into a cloud of ash, blown away by the wind of a nearby storm that was steadily approaching Rivendell.

As he turned to leave, Gandalf the Gray stood a few yards away, blocking his path.

"Let the boy go, servant of shadow!"

"_You are too late… Aragorn's line has ended. Sauron's revenge is complete."_

Gandalf took a step forward with his staff raised in warning. Rion's tear slickened face pleaded back at the wizard and he whimpered. The shocking news about his relation to Aragorn not registering thanks to the pain in his shoulder.

"Gandalf…please…s-save me!"

"You have one chance…and only one chance to give me the boy."

"_Foolish old man, this is the beginning of the end."_

Before Gandalf had a chance to attack, thirty Easterlings flooded into view coming to the aid of the dark being.

"_You…have failed."_

With those final words, the Witch King of Angmar strode away through the forest, away from the wretched elves and their foolish attempts to save themselves from certain destruction.

As Rion cried silently, helpless, defenseless, and wounded in the clutches of one of the most sinister beings in the history of Middle Earth, heard the words of his captor and had his hope for rescue completely crushed.

"_By the time they reach you…you will already be one of us."_

Gandalf yelled and shouted out to Rion, fighting to the best of his abilities but no matter how hard he tried, he could not reach the child he swore to protect…

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN…. SORRY. Please don't hurt me for another cliff hanger… O_O

_Author: And pretty please will you review? If for anyone….for Rion's sake, the poor kid needs you now, he's been through a lot._

_Rion: Excuse me? You just narrated me getting __**stabbed**__ by a freaking morgul blade!! How could you? *glares viciously at author*_

_Kacy: *walks in to hear her son* WHAT?! *Picks up a variety of sharp objects and gives author the evil eye*_

_Author: *Runs away before more violence ensues* PLEASE REVIEW or else Kacy will seriously kill me and I will no longer be able to update!!!_


	38. Rescued

Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!! Well, here is another update before I return to school. You have Kacy to thank for this…she wouldn't leave me alone. -_-

Chapter 38

Erestor and Kacy made their way up the winding path behind the Last Homely House and left Denis in the care of a small squad of Imladris guards who dutifully carried the unconscious prisoner to the holding cells. They guarded the entrance while Kacy and Erestor sought out Elrond.

Just as they reached the top of the landing Elrond came out from his study down the hall and spotted them. Before she could call out a greeting, Kacy screamed and fell to the floor in pain, nearly falling down the stairs. Erestor grabbed her arm, preventing her fall as she clutched her shoulder in pain and felt her son's distress. So she _had_ formed a connection with her son after all.

Everything clicked into place and horror dawned within her eyes as everything Denis had been saying made sense.

Denis was a diversion…her son probably followed Erestor in the hopes of finding her and got lost. The Witch King of Angmar must have found him, if the searing pain in her shoulder was anything to go by.

Slowly the agonizing pain faded away until a dull throbbing remained. Elrond helped her to her feet with Erestor's aid and looked gravely at his friend.

"Rion is in peril…I have foreseen it."

Kacy looked at Elrond and noticed that he was now fully clad in battle armor and had a supply bag of herbs and other healing tools slung over his chest and shoulder.

"Come, we must hurry. Rion will not have much time."

Kacy did not argue, too weak from her first connection with her son to say or do much of anything. She followed and barely noticed the squad of Mirkwood soldiers join them. Elrond did not stop to investigate the trail or search for tracks. He ran with a purpose, as if he had seen the path that her son had taken.

Before long they had bypassed the glade where her battle had taken place and heard shouts in the distance. They soon found Gandalf surrounded by Easterlings, fighting them off…all alone.

Elrond's Imladris warriors charged forward to aid the gray wizard while the rest of their rescue group skirted around. Gandalf broke away from the fighting to join Kacy and the others and took the lead, already knowlegable of the evil they were to face.

"This way, hurry!"

They ran deeper into the forest, praying and hoping, that by the time they reached the boy…it would not be too late.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion grew weaker and could no longer run on his own two feet. Invisible tree roots kept tripping him up and the Witch King was forced to carry the boy once again.

He struggled against his captor but knew that it was futile. As time wore on and he was taken farther away from the relative safety of Imladris and the power of the elves, his spirit faded.

At long last, the Witch King's revelation hit home and for a moment wondered if he was dreaming, or had even heard him right. Sheesh, he had just suffered a stab wound for crying out loud! Maybe he just imagined it. He supposed there was no reason why he couldn't ask.

"Did…did you say that Aragorn is a relative of mine?"

For a moment, the Witch King did not respond. The nazgul leader decided that it would not change the course of time any if the boy knew the truth—after all, he would soon be lost.

"_Earth, also known as the age of men, is the future of Middle Earth. Aragorn's line endured…but it will no longer, now that I have you__**.**__"_

"W-why…th-this doesn't make sense, Aragorn isn't even _alive_ yet! Why can't Sauron actually use what he th-thinks is a b-brain and target Isildor?"

Rion couldn't help stuttering thanks to the chills and fever that were setting in now. His eyes began to glaze over and he felt that dark presence calling for him…beckoning him to join it. He would not give in so easily though and his heart continued to endure.

"_Middle Earth will not truly be altered…for the past can not be changed."_

"B-but what about…what about S-Saruman? He's dead and he wasn't supposed to die until after the battle at Helm's Deep!"

"_That fool will be restored to his original form...eventually."_

"So what you are s-saying is that…you can't change the past but you can change the future, right?"

"_Precisely…"_

_Gee, I never knew that one of my favorite quotes could be used in such a dark manner._

Rion began to lose his thought ability and couldn't help but succumb to a short slumber, too worn out to continue.

_That's it boy. Sleep…for in sleep, you are at your weakest and soon you shall give in to the darkness._

The Witch King found the glade where he kept his beast of burden and mounted his horse with the boy positioned in front of him. With a bone chilling screech, the animal lurched forward and galloped off, obeying the commands of its master. Before long, Imladris had been left behind, taking the last descendant of Aragorn further from the only ones who could save him.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

The twins heard all of the commotion and followed their father when they heard that Rion was in the hands of the Nazgul leader. Their faces were grim as they ran ahead, their friend's fallen swords sheathed at their sides. They would search the very ends of the earth to get him back.

They stopped when they came across tracks at the edge of the Imladris border. Gandalf sighed heavily and turned to Elrond and Kacy.

"I'm afraid he and Rion are already far from here. If we are to mount a successful rescue mission, we need to be well prepared."

"The longer we wait, the less chance there is of rescuing my son!"

"Kacy, he has escaped with your son on horseback. Unless you can run faster than a horse, we need to go back and procure our supplies."

"I agree," Elrond frowned, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"You are practically condemning him to death!"

"Kacy…have faith in Rion. He is strong and has a good heart. He may make it still."

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

Before Kacy could run off, a loud galloping sound filled the air. Within no time, Glorfindel along with the rest of his surviving troops followed closely by Legolas and his army came up behind them. Extra horses were brought forth and the Balrog Slayer grinned at the small rescue party's shocked faces.

"Imladris has been secured, my lord. We have won."

Elrond managed a half smile although sorrow could be seen in his eyes.

"Not completely."

Half an hour later and the remaining elven army marched out of Rivendell with a new objective. Legolas had graciously offered to come along after learning of the kidnapped boy's importance. The woodland elves came along mainly because they hated the nazgul and anything else that had the audacity or the nerve to crawl out of Mordor. The main reason however was that they had strict orders to keep the Prince in their sights. King Thranduil did not forgive costly mistakes so easily, especially when it came to the crown Prince's well being.

As they rode into the night, Kacy could not help but stare at Legolas. They had been introduced and everything but she was not the rabid fangirl she had always imagined she would be in this situation. Perhaps it was the simple, yet sobering fact that her son was dying at that very moment. That must have put a dampener on her fangirl persona.

Elrond kept a watchful eye on Kacy, having recognized the bond she now shared with her son. He knew how dangerous bonds could be. If they failed in their rescue…and Rion did die, chances were high that his mother would quickly follow him to Mandos' halls. Their bond may also serve as a saving grace for the boy if he were to hold on to his mother through their heartfelt link.

He had seen a few survive against the odds using bonds. The only problem would be that if Rion did embrace the bond with his mother in his current condition, Kacy would soon be feeling adverse affects as her son's condition slowly became her own. Elrond prepared for the worst.

Kacy rubbed her sore shoulder and winced. The pain was getting steadily worse and she was sure the air surrounding her had dropped a few degrees. Just as she was about to ask Elrond a question, a vision assaulted her senses until she found herself elsewhere.

Glorfindel cried out from behind them and Elrond struggled to reach her in time and cursed when her horse got spooked. It was odd, for there was nothing around that could have spooked the sensitive animal. Kacy leaned precariously from her position in the saddle. She would have fallen off if it hadn't of been for Legolas's quick reaction time. He steadied her as best he could until she snapped out of the daze. She looked at the Elf Prince as if she didn't recognize him and then turned a dead panned gaze straight ahead of them. Without warning, she kicked her horse's sides and urged him into a run.

Elrond by this point wished he had brought his tranquilizer blower along with him.

_Confound that woman, she is always running off!!_

The troops heeded their commander's orders and matched her pace, catching up with Kacy and simply followed her lead on Gandalf's suggestion.

Kacy barely registered the fact that others were riding around her and focused her deadlocked vision on the tree line that was rapidly approaching. She could feel her son slipping away and had seen exactly where he was.

No one…not even the Witch King himself…was going to stop her or keep her from her only child.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion woke up groggily and the pain in his shoulder flared as the Witch King stopped above a ridge that overlooked a vast plain. Where was this freak taking him anyways? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recognize the landscape.

The towering figure dismounted and picked the boy up by the back of his armor plating and dropped him, unceremoniously on the ground beside him. Rion whimpered when his wound was roughly jarred and clutched one hand over that area, feeling blood seeping again.

He immediately thought of escaping but some invisible force bound him where he sat. The Nazgul knelt down before him and flexed his armored hands experimentally. It was time for the boy to join him. He could sense the bright aura's of the elves steadily approaching. They would be here soon…but not before he had first robbed them of their hope and their pride.

"_You will not resist me boy. You will open your mind…and give in to the darkness you have felt calling your name."_

Rion squirmed uncomfortably and did not make a move. The armored hand drew nearer to his face and just before the evil being touched him, he rolled away ignoring the screaming pain and stood up weakly. A firey flame burned in his eyes as he found the last ounce of strength and courage he possessed to defy him.

"I…will…_never_ give up…and I will _never_…give in, Mordor pit-spawn!"

The Witch King hissed in anger and arose to his full height, both armored hands now clenched into angry fists.

"_You are gravely mistaken, boy. You can not deny the darkness…it is becoming a part of you as I speak. Soon, no light will be able to penetrate it and you will be no more but a shadow of your former self."_

Rion's face paled as his strength diminished, leaving him shaking where he stood. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground as the Witch King called and beckoned for him to give in and join him. His spirit wavered and he could feel his very life force slipping away but at the same time, an invisible force tugged on his very heart.

A scream caught in his throat and his condition worsened as the poison pounded through him as time quickly passed. The Witch King began speaking in the vile tongues of Mordor, zapping his remaining defiance from him until he was completely helpless on the ground.

Tears leaked from Rion's eyes as he felt his inner resolve crumbling, the beckoning call too strong for him to resist.

_Mom…I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I…I wish that I was stronger but I'm not. Tell Elrond and the others thanks for everything they did for me. Tell Elrond…it wasn't…wasn't his fault…wasn't..._

Rion's barriers crumbled the second the wringraith touched him, sending him spiraling into darkness.

The Witch King screamed loudly in triumph.

At long last…Sauron had finally won.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy screamed loudly, scaring a few centuries out of the poor elves around her.

"RION!! NO!!"

She broke down in a sobbing heap, leaning heavily over her horse's neck as a flood of tears began to dampen its thick mane.

She had heard Rion's last request and refused to believe it.

Closing her eyes, she summoned every last ounce of her strength and all the love she possessed for Rion and connected with him through her bond. He was still alive…but barely. That brute had nearly succeeded in claiming him but Kacy held on tightly to Rion's presence. Then something came along and tried to rip him away and the bond wavered dangerously as it began to weaken under the strain. Kacy and the Witch King were locked in a deadly game of tug-of-war, neither refusing to let go of Rion.

Anger began to flood through Kacy's veins like hot fire and she knew what she had to do. Her sword inscription began to glow and the translation made itself known.

_When locked in a bind…and no hope you can find…Believe and you will set free._

Kacy concentrated and in a blinding flash, disappeared completely, leaving a stunned and shocked group of elves behind.

Elrond and Gandalf traded knowing looks and with a half smile, they urged their horses on.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

The Nazgul leader was thrown violently back when a strong, blinding light exploded around Rion. It sent him reeling back in pain and the black horse squealed before galloping away, abandoning its master. His connection was violently broken with the boy and a small measure of his power was severely drained.

When the light had finally faded the Witch King looked back and stared in utter shock.

Standing before him, clad in armor and wielding a familiar sword was the woman that Denis was supposed to have killed.

This new revelation did not please him in the least. He drew his long, jagged edged sword slowly.

"_You"_

"Yeah…it's _me_"

"_You are too late…the boy has already faded into the land of shadow."_

Kacy laughed maniacally and shook her head in disgust.

"Not by a long shot he hasn't. Look again…"

The Witch King did so and was stunned to see Rion completely conscious and gaining his former strength again. One of Kacy's hands rested upon his shoulder and a glowing light was emanating above his shoulder wound. Elrond would still have to do most of the healing but she did enough to save him from the dark side, so to speak. She whispered something to him that the Nazgul could not hear and he nodded weakly, getting up and staggered away towards the tree line. This only infuriated him even more...the boy could not escape him now, not after he had come so close!

"_I will reclaim my prize…after I have first killed you."_

"I would love to see you try. Bring it on, biznitch!"

She dropped into a fighting stance and twirled her sword lightly in her hand, raising it above her head. With one hand she mimicked the 'come get me' motion from "The Matrix" with a grin. No one hurt her boy and got away with it. Hell hath no fury…

"_No man can kill me…"_

At those words, Kacy grinned wickedly.

"I know"

She lunged forward with a battle scream.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Rion stumbled through the tree line, gasping as the pain once again began to worsen with every step he took. He tripped and fell and groaned, crawling back to his knees. The moment he sat upright, he met the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his life.

The woods were filled with light as familiar beings rode towards him through the trees. One of them dismounted and appeared to be one of the brightest present. If it wasn't for the voice that soon followed, he might have completely missed who it was.

"Rion, you are going to be fine."

"Elrond?"

"Indeed"

"I…don't…feel so good…"

He shivered and fell forward, their armor clinking against each other as he leaned into the warm embrace of the ancient Elf ruler. Simply being in Elrond's presence helped keep the shadow's call at bay. Elrond placed one hand on his forehead and whispered soothingly in elvish. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep in the arms of the best healer in all of Arda. At last, he was safe.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author's Note: Well then…this is hopefully a less frightening cliff hanger for all of you, lol. I was nice this time and left you guys a bungee cord if hanging isn't your style. :D


	39. Going Home

Author's Note: This story has finally come to an end. I can't believe I've been writing this thing for 3 years. O_O Thank you all so much for reviews, adding to favorites, and for reading this finally accomplished story! Your support meant more than you know.

Chapter 39

Kacy fought the Witch King with a ferocity she did not know that she possessed. For the longest time she had the upper hand, forcing the Witch King to retreat as her relentless attacks continued.

At last she had him, after knocking his blade from his hand.

"_Even if you kill me…I shall return, for the past can not be changed."_

Kacy breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath after their long battle. She was so thankful, that this version didn't have that horrible mace like weapon. One day, King Theoden's niece would have the pleasure of dealing with that when the time came around.

She smiled sweetly with her sword still aimed at his face.

"Don't you worry…you will have a lot of fun fighting someone I know when you do return. Until then…"

She plunged her sword into the Nazgul's 'face' as she remembered in ROTK, resulting in a similar demise for the fiend as he seemed to implode and crumple inwards. He disappeared entirely this time however, leaving no trace of his previous, wretched existence.

Kacy collapsed to her knees in the wavy grass of the field, catching her breath. She glanced tiredly down at her sword, the glowing letters fading until the simple yet elegant scroll of the elves remained.

She stood back up brushing her armor clean after the battle and began to walk back towards the tree line. She could sense her son recovering no doubt due to Elrond's healing skills. The moment she entered the tree line she nearly ran into none other than the Prince of Mirkwood himself.

"Uhh…"

Legolas for once was at a loss of words, having witnessed the lady defeat one of the worst enemies in all of Arda. He could only stand there and stare.

Kacy grinned and her excitement grew when it finally hit home that she was standing directly in front of _the_ Legolas of Mirkwood. He was far younger than the movie versions but still relatively the same. He must have been a teenage version of his movie counterpart. Now that she knew her son was protected from the cold darkness of death, felt her old fangirl persona rapidly returning.

A dreamy look crossed her face, making Legolas wary.

"All I wanted to say, my lady, was that you were remarkable."

"I see something even more remarkable right here."

Then one of the cutest things captured her attention. Legolas's pointed ears visibly twitched. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable under the intense and awe stricken face of this woman. Perhaps she suffered from sort of infliction that she had obtained while in the heat of battle?

He began to inch his way backwards, Kacy following his every movement.

"Are you feeling well, my lady?"

"Just wonderful...now that you are here."

Kacy reached out a hand to touch him. Like a startled dear, Legolas turned and fled through the forest with the crazy lady chasing after him. Glorfindel and Gandalf chuckled in amusement. Elrond's only concern was healing Rion so it mattered not what else was occurring around them. Erestor pouted, almost looking jealous at the attention Legolas was receiving but stayed his tongue and went back to tending his horse.

"Come back Legolas! I LOVE YOU!!"

"Lord Elrond, SHE IS CLEARLY MAD!! HELP!"

At the Mirkwood Prince's plea for help, Elrond did raise his head to quickly assess the situation and returned to his work with the shake of his head. An amused grin and an unmistakable light in his eyes only proved his own internal amusement at the Prince's current difficulties.

Then much to Kacy's disappointment, the Prince's personal guard moved in to intercept her, preventing her from chasing him any further. Legolas still distrustful climbed the nearest tree and stayed there. Kacy laughed insanely since it reminded her of the time she had to chase Rion's pet cat around the back yard when it refused to take a bath. The feline had pulled a similar move. It climbed the biggest tree in the backyard and hissed down at her from one of the branches and refused to come down until she left.

She finally got the hint and retreated, checking on her son's condition.

Elrond smiled from where he was sitting near him.

"Your son will heal. His shoulder will pain him for some time but I foresee a full recovery."

Kacy thanked God for the miracle, remembering what happened to Frodo in the LOTR and was forever thankful her son would not suffer the same agonizing fate.

"If we had arrived a day or two late, your son would not have been so fortunate in his recovery. We have seen this injury many times before."

"Thank you so much Elrond…for everything."

Elrond stood and Kacy embraced him, feeling gladness and relief in her heart. So the nightmare was finally over?

Gandalf stepped nearer to them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I have received a message from the Valar. They have confirmed that once you and your son return home, the bridge between time and space will be forever closed. Sauron will no longer be able to cause the same mischief, ever again."

Kacy's face fell.

"Oh…I hadn't thought about returning home."

Elrond also looked slightly downcast at the suggestion.

"You will of course stay until I have made certain that Rion has healed," Elrond's stern, authoritative command did not even bring argument on Gandalf's part.

Everyone now ready, began their long march back to Rivendell where they would clean up what destruction and carnage had been left behind from such a vicious campaign.

The group split in half at the practice fields, Legolas and his army bidding the others farewell as they began their long journey home after securing more provisions for the trip. Five of the injured soldiers from Mirkwood would stay in Imladris until they were well enough to return home. The dead would be buried.

Kacy watched Legolas leave with disappointment and blew him a kiss when she caught his eye for the last time and giggled like a school girl, waving shyly back at him.

Legolas actually grinned and caught her kiss in his hand, only to slap it on the shoulder of the nearest Mirkwood soldier riding alongside of him with disgust. He visibly shuddered and urged his horse into a quicker pace, leaving the insane woman behind him.

She laughed heartily and muttered under her breath.

"Legolas is so cute and charming."

When they arrived to the Last Homely House, Kacy dismounted and followed Elrond into the structure down to the healing wing where Rion was situated on one of the softest beds Rivendell had to offer for the patient.

She helped Elrond remove her unconscious son's armor, leaving his clothing on underneath. It was still relatively clean, much to the mother's surprise. She kissed Rion on the head tenderly before following Elrond out of the room.

The twins who had been waiting outside slipped by the two adults and sat on either side of the bed, refusing to abandon their friend.

Kacy stopped Elrond in the middle of the hallway.

"Please, wait right here…I have something for you."

She returned a few moments later with what appeared to be a thick square of paper.

"I found this in my wallet after going through my old clothes…I didn't even know that I had this to be honest. I immediately thought of you and everyone else. I think you should keep it."

Kacy handed it to him.

Elrond's eyes widened slightly as he gazed down at the near perfect snapshot picture of both Kacy and her son. They stood side by side, smiling widely at the camera. Kacy had one arm draped on her son's shoulder and Rion seemed to be waving at him.

"Since…since I know that we are going home sooner or later…"

Before she could finish, Elrond had wrapped her in another hug. He composed himself and looked at her with kind eyes.

"Thank you, Kacy. I will treasure this always."

She smiled and nodded.

Elrond put the photo in one of his robe's pockets and together they walked down to the council where Gandalf, Erestor, and Glorfindel were waiting.

"So begins what will most likely be our last and final council with Kacy, one of the bravest women to have graced our presence and who helped bring peace to our land."

She blushed and laughed.

"I wouldn't say I brought peace to the land…all I did was kill the witch king."

Everyone stared at her in shock. Of course they all knew she killed the wretch but it was the light hearted way she had said it. It was almost as if Glorfindel had just arisen from the flames and said that all you needed to do to kill a Balrog, was dump a bucket of cold water on its head.

"You defeated one of the worst and most notorious enemies in Middle Earth, surely that counts for something, my lady," Glorfindel found his voice first. He had nothing but respect for her and could not keep the pride out of his voice. She had been one of his students after all. He had taught her well.

"Well, let's just say that I received a hint from an even braver woman who has yet to dwell in Middle Earth. None of you will know her but she has a great destiny that you may hear of in the distant future."

They continued their discussion as Gandalf relayed instructions for the time and place that Kacy and Rion were to return to their time. It was an almost solemn meeting, none of them too excited at the prospect. Kacy knew it was the right thing to do however. There was no sense in interfering with both a world and a time that was not her own.

At last the meeting adjourned and Kacy went to check on Rion.

He was just beginning to wake up, hearing muffled voices that gradually became clearer. He cracked his eyelids open and blinked as his fuzzy vision came into focus. He felt his shoulder throb and groaned, closing his eyes.

"I don't want to be a Frodo!!"

The twins shared a look and shrugged, neither understanding what a Frodo was.

Kacy who had been observing him from the doorway, smiled being the only one who actually understood what he was referring to.

Elrond quirked an eyebrow and decided that it was of no real importance either. Of course one day, the name "Frodo" would return and the Elf Lord's rusty memory would bring a smile to his lips as he greeted the Halfling while remembering Rion's exclamation long ago. It would all make sense to the great healer someday.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Like I got stabbed by a morgul blade…"

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart."

"For what… I got stabbed didn't I?"

"For being so strong…when anyone else in your position would have just given up."

He opened his eyes to look at the smiling face of his mother. Her eyes shone with both love and pride and for a moment he could actually _feel_ those emotions himself as their bond communicated what words could not.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too."

The twins finally tired of being left out sat on the bed beside Rion and talked a mile a minute, most of it about how awesome and brave Rion had been when the Witch King had both stabbed and taken him away. They were sure that neither of them would have been able to keep their heads in the same situation and related other tales of their own adventures, quickly passing the time.

At last Elrond ordered everyone out, saying that it was time for Rion to get his rest. He brought a mug of his infamous herbal tea and had him drink it without protest. Rion was thankful for it actually…his shoulder really hurt now that he was awake. He soon slipped into a very healing sleep, Elrond staring fondly down at him.

"I will never forget you, ion nin…_never._"

With those words, he stood and left the boy to his peace.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

5 days later…

Rion's shoulder was healed for the most part. He was well enough to return home, now that the worst was over. Kacy's medical experience would greatly benefit the rest of his recovery. He was in good hands.

Now came the hardest part of all…saying good bye.

Rion smiled at the twins and hugged the both of them. Over time, they had felt more like brothers than friends, making this farewell even more difficult to bear. They had tears in their eyes as they struggled to find the right words that would make a lasting impression.

"We…wish you the best, my friend."

"May the Valar always protect you"

"I'll never forget you guys…thanks, for everything."

Rion moved to hand the two swords they had given him as gifts, back to them but one of the twins shook his head in the negative.

"No, they are yours to keep. They were a gift," Elladan smiled sadly.

Rion said good bye to everyone else while Kacy turned to Erestor and Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, I thank you for training both my son and I. We may have perished if not for your…wait…what did I just say?! Argh, I'm starting to talk like Elrond…"

Elrond who was standing nearby waiting for his turn to say farewell, chuckled at hearing this.

"Thank you…we will never forget you. You helped save our lives. I can't imagine what would have happened if we had never—"

"But it did not happen, so think nothing of it Kacy," Glorfindel wisely pointed out.

She nodded her head and smiled. Next was Erestor.

"You almost forgot this," He spoke softly, while handing her the book he had given her for her birthday.

Her eyes lit up at the sight and she jumped up and down in excitement before wrapping the librarian in a bone crunching hug.

"Thank you SO much!! I'll practice my elvish while I'm away. Hopefully I will become fluent enough that your language will never die in my world."

"I will miss you greatly, my lady," Erestor smiled sadly, feeling pain rip through his chest at the prospect of never seeing her again.

"As will I, kind and noble sir," Kacy teased before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek in farewell. She too had begun to feel attachment for the elf and could not help but feel extremely sad as well. Like she was saying good bye to an old lover.

"Keep Elrond in line, you hear?"

"Yes, of course," Erestor nodded.

Kacy and Rion both turned to say good-bye to Elrond simultaneously.

"I must admit that life will not quite be the same without you two around," Elrond began slowly, trying to remain composed but nearly failing.

"You mean because you won't be able to torture us anymore with your tea," Kacy light heartedly joked easing the tension, bringing a smile to the wise Lord's face.

"I will miss that indeed, make no mistake," he grinned.

"I…you saved me Elrond. You healed me when I was sick, after I got stabbed, you saved me from Denis and the Witch King…how can I ever repay you?" Rion maturely asked, still feeling a strong attachment to his hero.

Elrond knelt down so he could be more at eye level with the boy.

"There is no need to repay me, Rion. If it would make you feel any better, all I ask of you is to honor our memory and the times we spent together and know that one day we will meet again."

The fourteen year old looked shocked a moment and blinked a couple of times.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Indeed. You will come to learn that good-byes are never forever. As long as you remember… our hearts will be one," Elrond gestured broadly to include everyone in that wise statement.

Kacy smiled as tears finally leaked from her eyes.

"We won't forget Elrond…of that I am certain."

Gandalf nodded discreetly in Elrond's direction, indicating that it was time.

Elrond embraced both Kacy and Rion tightly, feeling tears rolling down his face as well. He hated farewells but knew that they would meet again…he could feel it.

Both mother and son stood back away from everyone else. Kacy almost rolled her eyes when it almost seemed too Wizard of Oz'ish. What were they gonna do to get home…click their heels three times together or something?

Just then, Gandalf began to chant and Elrond's voice joined, turning it into a beautiful song as everyone in turn picked it up into an enchanting melody. Sparkles of light began to float around them until they got bigger…and bigger…until at last, Kacy and Rion were completely engulfed in white light.

The last thing she remembered was hearing a very distinctive "I love you" before unconsciousness claimed her.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

Kacy came to with a groan as she sat up on something soft. She opened her bleary eyes and panicked for a moment. She was wearing pajamas, in her room, inside of her house. Her clock read 7:47 am.

"This can't be…oh my God…"

She leapt out of her bed as if it was on fire and stared at it in confusion.

_All of that was real…wasn't it? There is NO way that could have been a dream, right?_

She ran around the house in utter panic, until she stumbled into an equally confused Rion.

"Mom…what are you doing? It's Saturday."

Kacy nearly broke down into tears. He was looking at her as if she was crazy… then… he didn't remember anything because it was a dream and he had never been there with her. Until something very obvious clicked within her mind.

_Wait a second…Rion NEVER gets up this early on Saturday…or any other day for that matter. I have to practically borrow a fire hose from the Department to get him up. So if he is wide awake then…_

"Rion, please answer me honestly, honey. That's all I'm asking," She began with a shaky voice, "Did you dream anything particularly…weird?"

"If I did, then you were in it too," he answered truthfully enough.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday, mom…I looked at my clock."

"No, I mean…what day and month!"

They ran together to the kitchen and found the calendar where they had left it on the fridge. It was the day that they had first traveled to Middle Earth. It was as if they had never left.

"Then last night must have been a dream after all," Kacy murmured dejectedly with a heavy sigh.

Rion rolled his eyes in reply and lifted his shirt to reveal what was now a white scar on his shoulder.

Kacy saw her son's movements from the corner of her eye and turned to see what he was doing. Her eyes widened and she moved closer to get a better look, completely awed.

"Sweetheart…how exactly did you sustain this injury?"

"Mom, come on. You were there with me. I got stabbed by the Morgul blade, remember?"

Rion grinned feeling completely restored to his old self. It was almost as if his injury had never happened. He put his shirt back down and sighed feeling sad.

"I guess life moves on then."

"Yeah, I guess so. At least we know we aren't crazy. We can share memories together," Rion pointed out with a smile.

"True to be sure," she laughed, ruffling her son's hair.

The two returned to their rooms to get changed. Rion rummaged in his dressers to find some clean clothes and yelled loudly, bringing his mother running.

"What is it?!"

She thought it was a spider for a moment and shuddered but was relieved when she saw that her son's expression was not of fear but of utter delight. He lifted his prize up for her to see.

"Look at this I actually have the swords the twins gave me!"

Kacy's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. She went back into her room but found nothing in her dresser. She opened her closet doors to pull out a pair of jeans and her jaw dropped in shock. Now it was her turn to scream, bringing Rion running.

They stood together in silence for a moment and stared down at what was nestled in her closet.

"I guess we can't tell anyone about this, huh?"

"Not a soul," Kacy readily agreed.

There on the floor...were their weapons, armor, and gifts that they had received while in Middle Earth.

"If it wasn't a dream…then what was it?" Rion asked feeling slightly confused at the absurdity of their situation as he looked at the contents of his mother's closet and then down at the pajamas he was still wearing.

Kacy picked up her sword with the inscription on it with one hand and wrapped an arm around her son. The lettering briefly glowed the moment her hand touched the hilt before fading out as quickly as it came. She answered him with a smile.

"It was an adventure…of a lifetime."

THE END

Author's Note: THANKS AGAIN! **I may sometime in the future, write an alternative ending in the event I decide to write a sequel. :D Please review and let me know what you think of that idea! **And yeah, I feel bad for poor Erestor...he really needs someone. And Kacy doesn't have a husband...hmmm....lol I guess that would be in the sequel if I wrote one. Who ever writes about Erestor anyways?


End file.
